Être une peste, les leçons d'Ino Yamanaka
by Lolita Queen
Summary: À 17 ans, Ino Yamanaka est la reine incontestée de son lycée dans lequel elle manipule tout le monde à sa guise. L'allure d'un mannequin, l'esprit vif et aiguisé, c'est une peste, une vraie. Elle est détestable, mais elle s'en fiche pas mal, l'hypocrisie est son maître-mot. Sa popularité la rend intouchable, mais combien de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse finalement un faux pas ?
1. Leçon 1 : Surveillez votre entourage

Résumé : À 17 ans, Ino Yamanaka est la reine incontestée de son lycée dans lequel elle manipule tout le monde à sa guise. L'allure d'un mannequin, l'esprit vif et aiguisé, c'est une peste, une vraie. Elle est détestable, mais elle s'en fiche pas mal, l'hypocrisie est son maître-mot. Sa popularité la rend intouchable, mais combien de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse finalement un faux pas ?

Rated : T

Disclamer : Evidemment, rien n'est à moi.

 **L'idée de cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une fanfiction de la magnifique Chichichi : _Coulée de lave perlée de glace_. Je l'ai trouvée géniale au niveau de son scénario (allez la lire si vous aimez le SasuTen !), mais ce qui m'a le plus émerveillée, c'est le traitement qu'elle a fais du personnage d'Ino.**

 **J'ai un peu passé ma période Naruto depuis longtemps, mais je fais une exception ici, car je l'ai trouvée tellement magnifique qu'il fallait que je la reprenne dans les grandes lignes pour lui donner sa propre fanfiction parce je suis vraiment tombée sous son charme ! J'espère que je pourrai réussir à partager mon délire avec quelques personnes ^_^**

 **[EDIT : j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres, mais il reste probablement des fautes x') peu importe, maintenant je propose une playlist à chaque début de chapitre, si jamais ça vous intéresse :) Voilà voilà !]**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **The plastiscines - Bitch**

 **The Veronicas - Popular**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Dans une petite pièce sombre de son lycée, bien après la fin des heures de cours, Temari s'affairait à faire marcher un vieux poste de télévision qui ne voulait pas coopérer.

-Alors ? Tu as bientôt fini ?

La voix était autoritaire et frappait l'air avec sa froideur habituelle. Temari ravala sa salive en essayant de chasser la sensation de frayeur qui se formait dans sa poitrine.

-Presque, répondit-elle.

Heureusement pour elle, Temari savait que ce qu'elle était sur le point de montrer à sa "tortionnaire" allait lui plaire.

Les deux adolescentes se reculèrent tandis que l'écran de télévision s'allumait enfin, projetant sa lumière artificielle dans la petite pièce sombre. Le reportage se lança et des images de divers élèves défilèrent à l'écran pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la caméra se pose en face d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux prunelles blanchâtres. Le son grésillant du vieux poste de télévision retentit dans la pièce ;

-Souris, Hinata, ça filme dans trois, deux, un... Ici Temari Sabaku pour un reportage exclusif sur notre mode de vie à l'école. Je suis en compagnie d'Hinata Hyûga qui a gentiment accepté de répondre à quelques questions dans le cadre de notre étude. Hinata, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, comment trouves-tu la vie au lycée Konoha ?

La jeune fille triturait le bas de sa veste dans un geste nerveux. Elle n'était visiblement pas très à l'aise devant la caméra et elle se forçait à sourire.

-Eh bien... C'est... C'est un super lycée.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant la plupart des élèves détestent leurs lycées. Donne-nous plus de détail, qu'est-ce que tu aimes exactement ?

-Heu... Il est très bien situé, en plein centre ville de Tôkyô et nous avons beaucoup d'infrastructures qui...

-Okay, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses du public qui fréquente cet établissement ?

-Tu... Tu veux dire les élèves ?

-Exactement ! Selon-toi, qui est l'élève le plus populaire du lycée ?

Le sourire d'Hinata se dissipa pour laisser place à une expression plus sérieuse. Ses doigts quittèrent le bas de sa vaste, elle était si confiante en ce qu'elle allait dire que sa voix trancha, claquant avec fermeté et assurance :

-Ino Yamanaka.

L'interview s'arrêta là pour enchaîner sur une deuxième. Cette fois-ci, Temari posa directement la même question à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Selon-toi, Sakura, qui est l'élève le plus populaire du lycée ?

La demoiselle se tourna vers la caméra et lâcha froidement, elle aussi sans aucune hésitation :

-Yamanaka.

Ensuite, les images défilèrent ; la même question était à chaque fois repétée...

-L'élève le plus populaire ? Sans doute Ino Yamanaka.

... Et à chaque fois la même réponse...

-Ino Yamanaka.

... Se faisait inlassablement entendre...

-Ino Yamanaka.

... Comme une interminable rengaine.

-Yamanaka.

-Ino Yamanaka, c'est sûre !

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Cette peste d'Ino !

La vidéo se mit sur pause et Temari tourna la tête pour constater que c'était l'œuvre de sa tortionnaire. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle aurait du supprimer ce passage, elle le savait ! Pourtant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le laisser, peut-être parce qu'elle était d'accord avec cette affirmation, ou peut-être par acte de rébellion, allez savoir... Et maintenant, maintenant que le visage d'Ino, éclairé par la lumière bleutée du vieux poste de télévision, était tourné vers elle avec ses yeux glacés et son air sévère, Temari se sentait plus apeurée que jamais.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et se mit à rire.

-Tu entends ça ? Elle ne manque pas de crans, comment elle s'appelle, déjà ?

Temari tâcha de cacher sa peur en prenant une grande inspiration. Comment est-ce qu'une gamine comme Ino Yamanaka pouvait lui foutre les pétoches à ce point ? Elle qui était pourtant en dernière année, qui savait se défendre et qui, surtout, était la sœur du redouté joueur de rugby Gaara Sabaku. Comment pouvait-elle craindre quelqu'un autant qu'Ino Yamanaka ?

-Tenten Inoue, en 3B.

-Je l'aime bien.

Cette fois-ci, Temari ne put réprimer le frisson de peur qui la traversa. Entendre Ino dire ainsi qu'elle aimait quelqu'un pouvait signifier tout le contraire. Temari n'avait jamais apprécié Tenten, leurs caractères étaient si similaires qu'ils en devenaient incompatibles, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour cette pauvre fille qui, il semblait, allait devenir le nouveau jouet d'Ino. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu le courage de dire la vérité.

-Temari, qu'avons-nous appris aujourd'hui ?

Faire un faux reportage auprès des élèves à la demande d'Ino n'était pas la chose dont Temari était le plus fière actuellement. Mais elle savait que les conséquences seraient abominables si elle venait à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Parler avec Ino, c'était comme marcher sur un fil, à plusieurs kilomètres au-dessus du sol. Le moindre faux pas, la moindre hésitation pouvaient mener à la chute.

-Tu es indubitablement l'élève la plus populaire du lycée...

-Et quoi d'autre ?

Le ton menaçant dans la voix de la blonde envoya le cœur de Temari se perdre dans un coin de la pièce tant elle avait peur. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'Ino voulait entendre, elle était complètement perdu, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, si ?

-Temari, j'attends.

-Tu...

-Dis-le.

-Tu... Tu es une peste.

Ino Yamanaka sourit de toutes ses dents, son gloss rouge cerise encadrant parfaitement les petites perles blanches dans sa bouche, mais Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un côté démoniaque.

-Exactement, dit-elle avec fierté, la plus grande peste que le monde ait jamais connu.

* * *

 **Leçon N°1 : Surveillez votre entourage**

* * *

" _Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, j'ai 17 ans et..._ "

Ino renifla en cherchant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire d'autre sur elle-même. C'était une stupide idée de tenir un journal intime, une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais sa psychologue lui avait conseillé de le faire, alors elle laissait une chance à cette idée qu'elle continuait pourtant à trouver stupide.

Ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement le bord de son téléphone sur lequel elle écrivait par soucis pragmatique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter là-dedans ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Jusqu'à ce que la soirée de la veille, en compagnie de Temari, lui revienne en mémoire.

" _... et je suis une peste._ "

Le métro, en retard, comme d'habitude, s'arrêta sur la quai et elle leva les yeux de l'écran un moment, le temps d'y entrer. Elle devait profiter de cet instant de solitude pour écrire, car une fois au lycée, elle n'aurait certainement plus une minute pour elle, comme tous les jours.

" _Enfin, quand je dis "peste", je suis gentille. Il y a un million d'autres mots qui pourraient me correspondre. Je suis une salope, une manipulatrice, j'aime que le monde tourne autour de moi, et je fais en sorte que ce soit le cas. Personne dans mon lycée n'ignore mon nom, je suis la reine, ils sont mes sujets."_

Ino releva un instant les yeux de son téléphone pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas raté sa station, mais elle constata rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux roses monter dans le même wagon qu'elle mais ignora allègrement cette personne qui, pourtant, la connaissait depuis l'enfance.

 _"Ce que je viens de dire faisait très mégalomane, non ? Je pense qu'on peut rajouter la mégalomanie à la liste de mes nombreux défauts. Un de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?"_

L'adolescente réajusta la veste de son uniforme sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle arrivait près de l'entrée de son lycée. Elle ne salua pas le groupe de jeune fille qui avait immédiatement posé les yeux sur elle lorsqu'elle avait tourné au coin de la rue. Il était temps de prendre une grande inspiration pour se préparer une fois de plus à une journée où tout le monde allait épier ses moindres fais et gestes.

 _"C'est l'heure de mon entrée sur scène. Aussitôt le pied posé sur ces marches, je deviens le centre de toutes les attentions. Comment les blâmer ? J'incarne la perfection. Je suis belle, j'ai de bons résultats scolaires, une vie sociale et un réseau de relation très étendu. En un mot, je suis populaire. Même si c'est avant tout parce que je suis une peste."_

D'une démarche fluide et gracieuse, Ino s'élança dans la cour, au milieu des élèves qui s'écartaient presque naturellement de son chemin. Elle salua cette fois-ci quelques personnes – les heureux élus – d'un simple sourire. Elle était dans son élément.

 _"Si l'envie folle vous viendrait d'essayer d'arriver à mon niveau, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez impérativement savoir..."_

Sa jupe ondulait sur ses cuisses lorsqu'elle marchait, assez pour attirer le regard mais sans pour autant être provocatrice, ni vulgaire. Ino le savait. Un léger mouvement d'épaule lui permit de faire glisser dans son dos une mèche de sa douce cascade de cheveux dorés.

 _"La première, enfin il me semble, c'est qu'il faut surveiller attentivement votre entourage."_

C'était la fin du défilé. Ino s'arrêta juste après avoir franchis les portes du lycée. Elle sentait la présence de celles qu'elle appelait ses "sbires" se rapprocher. Elle ne se trompait jamais pour ce genre de chose, Ino était capable de ressentir la présence des gens et même parfois leurs intentions sans les regarder.

 _"Je dois avouer que j'ai un "don" qui me facilite grandement la tâche. C'est un genre de sixième sens, ou de la télépathie, je ne sais pas, appelez ça comme vous voulez. En gros, il me suffit de regarder attentivement une personne pendant quelques secondes pour être comme "projetée" dans son esprit. Je ressens ce qu'elle ressent et je vois ce qu'elle voit. Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir lui pourrir la vie quand même."_

Comme prévu, plusieurs des filles qui faisaient parties de son cercle entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

Ino ne voulait pas leur faire l'honneur de les appeler ses "faire-valoir". Elles étaient plus comme des petits parasites qui gravités autour d'elle, parce qu'il faut bien qu'une partie, même infime, du peuple vous adule pour ne pas risquer une rébellion générale. Ça ne voulait pas dire que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans leur groupe, ceci-dit. Ino jugeait qui était digne d'elles, et qui ne l'était pas. Il n'y avait, pour ainsi dire, aucunes règles officielles, mais si Ino montrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que quelqu'un lui déplaisait, les autres filles faisaient pression sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'elle-même de s'éloigner.

La belle Yamanaka remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Temari. Elle avait pourtant pendant longtemps dirigé le groupe de ces petites sbires. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Ino avait récemment décidé de la martyriser un peu, parce qu'elle était agaçante à se croire aussi forte et intelligente. Elle n'avait aucun cran, dans le fond, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était plus là aujourd'hui, parmi toutes ses petites poupées parfaitement maquillées, habillées, manucurées, et dieu seul sait quoi d'autre.

L'œil attentif de la Yamanaka ne manqua pas non plus de noter qui était ostentatoirement placé à l'avant du groupe. Évidemment, si Temari n'était plus là, une autre ne manquerait pas de vite prendre la place de la sous-chef. La jeune fille elle aussi blonde qu'elle la salua très poliment. Ino replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avec un air distrait avant de répondre :

-Bonjour. Excuse-moi, mais je ne te connais pas, si ?

Bien sûre qu'elle la connaissait. Elle la connaissait même très bien, mais les autres l'ignorait, alors elle feignit de ne jamais l'avoir côtoyée auparavant.

Ino connaissait tout le monde, car comment voulez-vous diriger un peuple si vous ne savez pas qui sont les sujets ? La jeune fille à la tête de ses sbires, c'était Shion, une première année qui avait la réputation d'être une petite égoïste superficielle. Elle avait du potentiel, assez pour qu'Ino la laisse la suivre dans ses petites manigances, exécutées dans l'ombre et cachées aux yeux de tous. Loin de s'offusquer, Shion répondit très poliment :

-Je m'appelle Shion Amai, nous nous sommes déjà parlées plusieurs fois, mais il est vrai que je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de me présenter proprement. Ceci étant fait, j'espère que nous pourrons devenir un peu plus proche, Ino Yamanaka.

-Bien sûre, je suis toujours ravie de me faire de nouvelles amies.

Ino sentit que le sourire et les mots de Shion étaient tout aussi faux que les siens. Peut-être même plus, enfin, si c'était possible. Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir suivie par ses sbires alors qu'un sentiment de frustration s'éveillait en elle. Elle aimait blesser les gens, et la réaction de Shion l'avait laissé profondément insatisfaite.

Qui allait être sa prochaine victime ?

Elle scanna le couloir tout en avançant. Aucuns détails, aucunes relations ne lui échappait. Sakura Haruno était seule, comme à son habitude, en train de lire un livre avant le début des cours. Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, un peu plus loin, étaient bruyants et se livraient à une énième dispute. Kiba Inuzuka, appuyé contre un casier, semblait très intéressé par les propos de Shikamaru Nara, mais Ino ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention car un détail attira son regard à l'opposé des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle tenait son nouveau jouet. Tenten Inoue, l'uniforme mal placé autour de son corps, les cheveux coiffés négligemment en deux chignons de chaque côtés du crane, tentait de sortir des livres de son casier qui étaient coincés sous une tonne d'affaires.

C'était elle, bien sûre, qui avait osé dire devant la caméra ce que tout le monde pensait : "Cette peste d'Ino !"

La Yamanaka sentit cette douce extase l'envahir, celle qui précède une altercation qui a un réel enjeux. Celle de se mesurer à quelqu'un qui a du répondant. C'était ce genre de personne qu'elle préférait, parce qu'elles étaient dangereuses, parce qu'elles osaient lui dire la vérité, et que ce n'était pas drôle de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de soumis.

-Excuse-moi, Dandan, c'est ça ?

La brune se retourna avec un air grognon et ses livres tombèrent de son casier, emportant avec eux une partie du bazar qui s'y trouvait. Plusieurs des sbires d'Ino rirent, mais cette dernière se contenta de regarder avec dédain la pauvre jeune fille se baisser pour ramasser ses affaires.

-C'est Tenten, corrigea-t-elle amèrement, je peux savoir ce que tu me veux, Yamanaka ?

-Oh, fit Ino en faisant semblant de s'offusquer du manque d'impolitesse de son interlocutrice, je... Je voulais simplement te dire bonjour. Nous assistons au même cours de sport, il me semble, alors je m'étais dit que nous pourrions faire connaissance, c'est tout...

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, ton attitude de petite fille modèle ne prend pas sur moi.

-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Je ne joue pas à quoi que ce soit.

Elles se fixèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, et c'était exactement ce que la Yamanaka voulait. Elle se concentra intensément et bientôt elle entendit au loin le hurlement d'un loup ; pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, toutes les pensées de Tenten l'envahirent. Dans ces moments là, Ino avait presque l'impression de devenir la personne dont elle lisait les pensées, mais très vite, elle retrouvait son propre esprit. Le regard plein de colère de Tenten se déroba au sien et elle s'en alla, sans dire au revoir ni demander son reste. Les sbires d'Ino partagèrent entre elles leur choque face à ce manque de politesse envers leur reine adorée.

Après avoir scanné toutes ses pensées, Ino en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'amuser avec Tenten par le biais de ses stratagèmes habituels. Évidemment, un caractère aussi fort ne pouvait pas être dépourvus des points suivants : confiance en soit, motivation et optimisme. Des traits de personnalités difficiles à utiliser pour rendre une personne en colère ou malheureuse. Mais elle retrouva son sourire en apercevant au loin Tenten s'approcher d'Hinata. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que la Hyûga était sa meilleure amie ? Personne n'était intouchable. Si Tenten refusait de se dresser contre elle, Ino l'y forcerai. Parce que dans le fond, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. C'était ce qui l'amusait.

Cependant, la sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs et Ino n'avait toujours pas eu satisfaction. Elle se rendit en cours et s'assit, comme d'habitude, au premier rang. Après avoir sortis ses affaires, elle sentit soudainement une main s'approcher d'elle et se retourna avant qu'on ait pu la toucher. Derrière elle, un garçons avec une coupe au bol et d'énormes sourcils noirs lui sourit.

-Hé, Ino ! Tu pourrais me dépanner d'un stylo, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûre, pas de problème, heu...

 _"Même si vous croisez quelqu'un tous les jours ou presque, faites semblant d'avoir oublié son prénom. Vous savez bien de qui il s'agit, mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir que vous le savez."_

-Lee. Je m'appelle Lee. Sérieusement, on est dans la même classe depuis deux ans et tu m'as même demandé de t'acheter une bouteille d'eau au dernier cours de sport, est-ce que tu es en train de te payer ma tête ?

 _"S'il commence à s'énerver sérieusement, vous pouvez toujours faire marche arrière. Faites mine d'avoir une mauvaise mémoire ou trouvez-vous une excuse. Votre nonchalance ne manquera évidemment pas de le perturber et il se demandera même si ce n'est pas, au fond, de sa faute à lui."_

 _-_ Je suis vraiment navrée, Lee ! Ton nom m'a échappé pendant une seconde. Mais rassure-toi, je me rappel parfaitement de cette bouteille d'eau que tu m'as gentiment acheté, et je voudrais te remercier une fois de plus d'ailleurs.

-Oh... Heu... Ben, de rien alors.

 _"Faire croire au gens que vous ne les voyez pas, que vous ne savez pas qui ils sont, que vous ne savez pas qu'ils existent est un moyen comme un autre de les surveiller et de se tenir au courant. Ça à le don de vraiment irriter la plupart des personnes, et quelqu'un d'agacé parle beaucoup plus facilement de ce qu'il se passe qu'une personne en pleine possession de ses moyens."_

-Dis-moi, Lee, tu es un bon ami de Tenten, pas vrai ?

-Heu... Oui, pourquoi ?

-Quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air plutôt agacée, elle a même été plutôt méchante avec moi... Enfin, je ne lui en veux pas du tout, au contraire ! Elle doit sûrement traverser une période difficile. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

-Je crois qu'elle est sur les nerfs à cause de ses mauvais résultats scolaires...

Lee s'arrêta de parler en réalisant qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Alors comme ça, Inoue n'était pas une très bonne élève ? Voilà un élément qui pourrait lui servir plus tard, elle n'oublierait pas ce détail de si tôt !

-Oh, je vois, répondit-elle en souriant.

Sa pirouette sociale parfaitement exécutée, elle se retourna en balançant fièrement ses cheveux blonds dans son dos. Elle prit une grande inspiration satisfaite, la matinée avait mal commencée mais Lee lui permettait de s'amuser au moins un peu. Leur professeur, Kakashi Hatake, était en retard, comme à son habitude, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour observer ses camarades de classe. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les conversations des autres élèves, aux aguets, telle une lionne qui surveille les proies s'agiter sur son terrain de chasse.

Shikamaru et cet imbécile de Kiba étaient toujours en pleine conversation. Megurine demandait à Tomoko ses devoirs pour le cours suivant. Chôji était en train de se goinfrer au fond de la classe. Bref... Il ne se passait rien d'exceptionnel, pour une fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ino, pensant que c'était son professeur, se redressa et saisit un stylo. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sasuke Uchiwa qui venait de fermer la porte en s'essuyant le menton du revers de la main. Tous les regards divergèrent vers lui, car un Uchiwa en retard était quelque chose de terriblement inattendu. Cependant, Sasuke restait digne en toutes circonstances et se contenta simplement d'aller s'asseoir à sa place, à la gauche de la Yamanaka.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu du sang sur le menton de l'Uchiwa. S'était-il passé quelque chose avec Naruto ? Ils avaient toujours eu une relation un peu étrange. Ils étaient passé d'amis à rivaux depuis leur entrée au lycée et Ino avait toujours trouvé cela très suspect. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et regarda Sasuke intensément. Cependant, cela était inutile. Certaines personnes étaient simplement impossibles à déchiffrer pour Ino. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était généralement des personnes comme Sasuke ; froides, au visage imperturbable, qui semblaient ne ressentir aucunes émotions.

Et la jolie bonde avait beau être une très bonne observatrice, même sans son don, ce visage neutre, ces yeux froids, austères, rendaient extrêmement difficile pour elle de voir à quoi il pensait.

Et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait les gens qu'elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Au début, ça avait eu un côté attirant. À l'école primaire, elle avait clamé haut et fort être amoureuse de lui. Pendant des années, elle s'était battue avec les autres "groupies" pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Pour elle, il était diffèrent. Mais sa curiosité à son égard se dissipa rapidement quand elle réalisa que, finalement, être froid avec les autres ne fait pas de vous un prince charmant, mais plutôt un trou du cul.

À force de fixer Sasuke de la sorte, celui-ci se tourna vers Ino et la regarda avec son air toujours aussi froid, hautin, voir même méprisant. Il demanda avec dédain :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ino sourit et plissa les yeux en répondant malicieusement l'une de ses phrases favorites :

-Hanakotoba wa kazukazu desu.

 _"Oui, si l'envie folle vous viendrait d'essayer d'arriver à mon niveau, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez impérativement savoir et l_ _a première est qu'il faut surveiller attentivement votre entourage. Etre une peste ne veut aucunement dire mépriser et ignorer les autres. Au contraire, ils sont tous important. Ils ont tous un rôle à jouer dans votre accès au pouvoir. Il faut savoir ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils pensent, parce qu'il faut anticiper les révoltes et être au courant des coups que l'on peut porter."_

Sasuke la regarda sans comprendre. Comme quoi, il n'était pas le seul à être indéchiffrable quand il le voulait. La jeune fille prit un air sérieux et se tourna vers la tableau lorsque Kakashi Hatake entra enfin dans la salle de classe. Elle chassa de son esprit tout ce qu'elle avait écris dans son journal le matin même en se blâmant d'avoir accordé tant d'importance à quelque chose qu'elle trouvait pourtant très idiot.

* * *

 **Alors, si je ne me trompe pas, "Hanakotoba wa kazukazu desu" veut dire "le langage des fleurs est très varié" ou "les fleurs ont un langage varié".**

 **Dans l'anime, la phrase que Ino dit est apparemment : "Hanakotoba no kazukazu" mais je crois que ça veut dire "le langage varié des fleurs", plus que "les fleurs ont un langage varié" donc j'ai un peu modifié x'). À l'origine, donc, elle le dit dans l'anime et j'aime bien l'idée qu'elle l'utilise souvent. Elle voit un peu les gens comme des fleurs ; ils sont tous diffèrent, ils fonctionnent différemment mais elle sait comment les aborder, comment les lire, un peu comme une herboriste du genre humain x'D**


	2. Leçon 2 : Soignez votre apparence

**Merci pour vos gentilles review, ça motive trop pour la suite :D ! Ici le chapitre 2 !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Katy Perry ft. 3OH!3 - Starstruck**

 **Beyoncé - Run the World**

 **Melanie Martinez - Sippy cup**

* * *

Leçon N°2 : Soignez votre apparence

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être un peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

-Merde, maugréa faiblement Ino entre ses dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle contempla son ongle qui venait de se casser lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre un stylo dans sa trousse. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur était en train de parler et personne ne l'avait entendu. Elle grinça des dents en regardant cet ongle abîmé qui faisait tâche au milieu de ses autres doigts parfaitement manucurés.

 _"... la deuxième, c'est qu'une apparence absolument irréprochable est exigée."_

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, Ino sortit vite une lime ongle de son sac et s'attaqua à faire disparaître les irrégularités. Beaucoup l'aurait appelé "superficielle", mais les choses sont parfois plus compliquées que ce qu'elles en ont l'air. Ce n'était pas qu'Ino Yamanaka tenait particulièrement à être belle. Non, elle s'en fichait même pas mal dans le fond. Mais c'était une nécessité.

 _"Pour vos potentiels ennemis, tous les détails comptent. Votre apparence doit être parfaite, parce que si il y'a une faille dans votre physique, dans votre façon de vous habiller ou dans votre coiffure, vous offrez un angle d'attaque."_

Le moindre défaut pouvait se retourner contre elle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle pouvait involontairement dévoiler des choses sur elle, et si elle savait cela, c'était principalement parce qu'elle avait appris beaucoup sur son entourage en regardant leurs ongles ; Sakura portait du vernis vert, probablement pour aller avec ses yeux, ce qui montrait une certaine rigueur et une lucidité, elle avait conscience de ses atouts. Hinata avait les ongles rongés, normal pour une personne angoissée et anxieuse par nature. Tentent avait les ongles irréguliers, certains coupés, d'autre non, et jamais de vernis : un caractère éminemment masculin sur lequel elle détestait qu'on s'attarde.

 _"Des ongles impeccables, en revanche, ne donnent qu'une seule image : une jeune fille soigneuse. On ne peut pas en déduire grand chose, et le moins vous vous exposez, le moins vous avez à craindre des autres."_

Le jolie blonde remarqua que son vernis rose pâle commençait à s'effriter et se promit de penser à se faire les ongles le soir même. Avoir des imperfections l'agaçait. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à avoir l'air parfaite aux yeux des autres. C'est pourquoi elle se força à quitter sa main des yeux ; s'il y avait des défauts, les regarder ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention des autres dessus. Et puis, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et elle avait des obligations à respecter.

Cette journée en particulier s'annonçait plus ardue que d'habitude car les deux personnes avec qui Ino mangeait généralement - elle avait l'habitude de les appeler ses suivantes, ou sa garde rapprochée - étaient en sortie scolaire avec leur classe. Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir déjeuner avec les écervelées de son fan-club, et elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. C'était amusant de voir ses filles s'agiter au loin en essayant de lui ressembler et de les utiliser quand elle en avait besoin, mais Ino les trouvait, dans le fond, ennuyeuses. Elles n'avaient souvent aucune conversation et même quand elles parlaient de potins, elles faisaient ça n'importe comment.

À présent assise au milieu de ses sujets, Ino gardait un visage impassible alors qu'elle s'essuyait délicatement le coin de la bouche avec un mouchoir couleur saumon. Elle se trouvait dans la salle 207, salle réservée uniquement à Ino et son cercle, aucun autre élève n'y été admis. Ino était tellement influente au sein de son lycée que la direction elle-même fermait les yeux sur cette semi dictature qu'imposait Yamanaka.

-À ce qu'il parait, s'exclama une jeune fille nommée Satoko en secouant ses baguettes, Temari Sabaku a couché avec l'entraîneur de l'équipe de rugby pour que son frère y soit admis ! Vous y croyez, vous ?

Non. C'était ridicule. N'importe qui avec des yeux un cerveau fonctionnel aurait vu que Temari était bien trop poule mouillée et coincée pour faire une chose pareille. Mais elle ne se relèverai jamais d'une telle rumeur, elle quitterai forcément le lycée, et cette idée n'était pas pour déplaire à Ino.

-J'ai toujours su que cette fille était une traînée, annonça-t-elle froidement.

Toutes les filles de la cour d'Ino se mirent immédiatement à piailler entres elles, beaucoup étaient étonnées, mais si leur souveraine avait dit cela, c'était forcément la vérité !

 _"Quand vous êtes belle, les gens vous prennent plus facilement au sérieux. D'une manière générale, on vous écoute et on croit tout ce que vous dites sans poser trop de question. Vous vous doutez bien que c'est un avantage non négligeable quand on aspire, comme moi, à manipuler les autres."_

Ino prit une tranche de concombre de son bento entre ses baguettes et la porta à ses lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Shion qui, derrière son apparence paisible alors qu'elle mangeait une boulette de riz, ne perdait en réalité pas une miette de ce qu'il se disait, certainement plus affamée de ragots que de nourriture. Ino se demandait ce que cette espèce de fouine était en train de mijoter. Ça ne lui avait donc pas suffis de récupérer la place de Temari, qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait d'autre ?

-En parlant de traînée, vous savez qui je soupçonne de coucher dès le premier rendez-vous ? Sakura Haruno !

-Haruno ? Celle qui a tout le temps le nez plongé dans ses bouquins ?

-Oui, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y'a plein de gars qui lui tournent autour ? Je ne vois qu'une seule explication, elle couche sur demande !

Ino faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Ces filles étaient vraiment trop nul pour lancer des rumeurs ! Si vous voulez que ça marche, il faut être un minimum plausible, tout de même !

-Haruno est une prude qui vit dans une autre époque. Croyez-moi, cette fille est toujours vierge et le restera probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Personne ne s'intéressera jamais à un thon pareil.

Le verdict était tombé. Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent en signe d'approbation - tout à fait Ino, tu as raison, c'est l'évidence même - et la fille qui avait parlé se fit toute petite, reportant ses yeux sur son bento.

-D'accord, et si on parlait un peu de garçons, j'ai entendu dire que Sasuke Uchiwa était à nouveau célibataire !

La jeune Yamanaka retint au dernier moment un sursaut d'étonnement. Il fallait garder une apparence de marbre, encore plus face à ses sbires ; derrière une attitude d'adoration presque divine, elles étaient aux aguets du moindre détail. Si un jour Ino devait tomber, elles seraient les premières à se jeter sur elle pour dévorer sa carcasse agonisante avec un appétit sanguinaire. Raison de plus pour avoir un physique impeccable.

Elle regarda la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Sasuke Uchiwa, célibataire ? Et Ino n'était pas au courant ? Même si l'incident s'était produit il y avait à peine une heure ou deux, elle aurait déjà dû le savoir, ce qui voulait dire que sa sbire inventait ou déformait des propos qu'elle avait entendu.

-Ino, il serait parfait pour toi ! Le plus beau mec de l'école, mais aussi l'un des plus inaccessibles. Je suis certaine qu'il te tomberait dans les bras en un claquement de doigts.

-Bien évidemment, répondit-elle froidement, insinuerais-tu que ce ne serait pas le cas des autres garçons ?

-Oh, heu... N... Non, bien sûre que non ! Tu es tellement classe que n'importe qui se mettrait à genoux devant toi !

-Et, dis-moi, que ferais-je d'un homme qui se mettrait à mes pieds ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me suive partout comme un petit toutou.

"Je vous ai déjà vous pour remplir cette mission" pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Les sbires qui critiquaient son célibat avaient le don de la mettre complètement hors d'elle. Les autres filles du groupe fusillèrent du regard celle qui avait osé froisser la Yamanaka. Demain à la même heure, elle ne serait plus assise à cette place.

-Dites, vous croyez que les cheveux de Sakura sont naturels ? C'est ce qu'elle dit quand on lui demande, mais quand-même, cette couleur rose, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Et voilà l'interminable manège qui continuait, encore et encore. Ces filles étaient inarretables, elles ne faisaient que parler des autres sans cesse et lancer des débuts de rumeurs qu'elle soumettait aux oreilles ennuyées d'Ino. Elle avait l'impression d'accomplir son devoir de souveraine, assise sur son trône, écoutant les requêtes de ses sujets et les validant ou non. Elle releva les épaules. C'était la dernière qu'elle écoutait et après elle s'en allait, elle avait des limites, quand même.

-Elle a de jolis cheveux, en tous cas, s'exclama une certaine Yuka avant de réaliser qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop sûre d'elle et d'ajouter ; en-enfin, je... Je trouve...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ino ?

La cour se tourna instantanément vers la reine. Ce serait ses derniers mots avant d'aller prendre l'air ailleurs.

-Hanakotoba wa kazukazu desu.

La langage des fleurs est très varié, et voilà, c'était réglé. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien en avoir à faire de ce qu'elle pensait des cheveux de cette débile d'Haruno ? Oh, c'est vrai, tout tournait toujours inlassablement autour de la question du physique avec des filles aussi superficielles.

Ino ferma son bento, heureuse d'avoir enfin une raison de mettre les voiles. Elle salua sa cour et partit en direction des toilettes. Sur le chemin, elle sentait les yeux, surtout masculins, se poser sur elle. Elle était parfaite, elle en était sûre. Le regard constant des gens lorsqu'elle prenait le métro et marchait dans la rue le lui prouvait ; elle était belle. Heureusement pour elle, cela ne lui demandait pas tant d'effort que ça. Elle était plutôt grande et naturellement mince, avec des cheveux bonds et lisses que beaucoup lui enviaient.

Après avoir traversé presque tout le lycée pour se rendre dans les toilettes les moins fréquentées, Ino déballa ses affaires sur le lavabo. Le maquillage était sa plus grande préoccupation. Elle mettait du fond de teint pour cacher les quelques boutons que l'adolescence amenait sur son visage, et il fallait qu'elle se démaquille pour en remettre au milieu de chaque journée, sinon il ternissait et l'effet n'était plus naturel. C'était l'éternel rituel : se rincer le visage, retirer le masque pour en mettre un nouveau, toujours aussi frais. Elle était une fleur qui ne se laissait jamais faner. Parfaite en toute occasion.

 _"Aucune femme n'est belle sans effort, mais le tout est de faire croire que pour vous, c'est le cas. Même si cela doit vouloir dire se remaquiller trois ou quatre fois dans la journée."_

Ino sursauta et faillit faire baver son mascara noir sur le haut de sa paupière droite. Elle avait ressenti une présence s'approcher. Personne n'utilisait jamais ses toilettes, pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'elles étaient réservées à la Yamanaka, et elle n'aimait pas être dérangée lorsqu'elle effectuait sa routine. Qui donc osait ainsi s'approcher d'elle ?

Tenten Inoue, bien sûre. Elle qui n'en avait rien à faire d'Ino et qui ne voulait pas se soumettre devant elle. Elle n'aurait sans doute même pas adressé la parole à la blonde si celle-ci ne lui avait pas lancé un regard noir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit comme ça ; seule, en train de cacher ses faiblesses sous une grosse couche de maquillage, et elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir réquisitionné une escorte auprès de ses sbires. Ino s'efforça donc de cacher sa vulnérabilité en étant le plus acerbe possible.

-Tonton, quelle surprise ! Toi aussi tu viens te maquiller ? Ma chérie, tu en as bien besoin, avec le visage que tu te payes.

-C'est Tenten, répondit froidement la brune.

Elle se dirigea simplement vers les cabines derrières elle, mais Ino ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle comptait bien s'amuser un peu et attendit que Tenten ressorte en passant une nouvelle couche de gloss rouge sur ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, la brune réapparut et vint se laver les mains au lavabo. Ino regardait son propre reflet et parla avec dédain :

-Je te comprends, tu sais. Tu as tout à fait le droit de vouloir rester une mocheté, chacun est libre de ses choix.

Tenten ne broncha pas, elle prit du savon et se frotta les mains. Cela froissa Ino, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et enchaîna :

-Vous ne pouvez pas tous être aussi parfait que moi. Ma pauvre chérie, tu sais, je te plains, toi tu n'es vraiment pas gâtée par la nature.

Là, elle l'avait senti ! Ce frémissement presque imperceptible de Tenten, elle l'avait senti ! Elle était sur la bonne voix !

-Non seulement tu n'es pas très jolie, mais en plus, tes résultats scolaires montrent à quel point tu es nul dans tous les domaines.

Tenten se crispa alors qu'elle rinçait ses mains et ses épaules se contractèrent. Ino sourit malicieusement, elle allait à présent porter le coup fatal :

-Alors, dis-moi, Banban, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être aussi laide que bête ?

-La ferme, Yamanaka.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu, tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

-J'ai dit : ferme ta gueule.

-Oh, seigneur ! Qu'entends-je ? Ce sont là des mots tout aussi laids que toi !

-Écoutes-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu te badigeonnes la figure avec un pot de peinture plusieurs fois par jour que ça te donne le droit d'insulter les autres sur leur physique !

-Et si je t'insulte uniquement à propos de tes notes alors, ça va ?

-Laisse moi tranquille, répondit la brune en s'en allant.

Une fois de plus, pour quelqu'un qui pouvait se montrer extrêmement impulsif, Tenten laissait Ino sur sa faim. La sonnerie retentit et la blonde dut se résoudre à aller en cours insatisfaite. C'était devenu comme une drogue ; il fallait qu'elle réussisse à faire des autres ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle arrive à les énerver, à les manipuler comme elle en avait envie, sinon elle se sentait vide. C'était décidément une journée à chier pour elle. Et même après la fin des cours, elle n'en avait pas encore terminé.

Alors que tous les élèves quittaient le bâtiment par l'entrée principale, elle se dirigea vers un autre endroit. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller lui parler maintenant, mais elle y était presque obligée. Au contraire de ses sbires, Ino prenait l'art de trouver et propager les rumeurs très au sérieux, et si il se passait quelque chose d'aussi important, elle devait en être absolument certaine.

C'est donc avec détermination qu'elle s'approcha de Sasuke Uchiwa qui, comme tous les soirs, attendait que son chauffeur personnel vienne le chercher. Aux yeux d'Ino, ce mec était un gosse de riche arrogant et demeuré. Oui, un demeuré, elle n'avait pas peur d'utiliser ce mot pour parler de lui. Il était indéniablement beau comme un dieu grec et ses résultats scolaire frisaient la perfection ultime. Son attitude froide et ténébreuse envers les autres lui donnait une étrange emprise sur eux, si bien que tout le lycée était à ses pieds, presque autant qu'à ceux d'Ino. Et ce connard, qu'est-ce qu'il en faisait ? Rien du tout !

Il se fichait des autres, égoïste comme pas deux, et c'était un pouvoir incommensurable qui lui passait sous le nez.

Pour quelqu'un qui se destinait à reprendre la société de son père et être à la tête d'une grande entreprise, il n'avait indubitablement pas le sens des affaires. Seul héritier de la grande firme Uchiwa&Co, Sasuke était simplement trop égoïste pour penser aux autres, même si c'était juste pour les voir en temps que pions. Evidemment, Sasuke Uchiwa pensait qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et ne voyait en l'autre qu'une obstruction à son avancée. Il ne se servait pas des gens, malgré ses facilités pour les avoir à ses pieds comme des gentils petits chiots. Et cela révoltait Ino ! Elle avait du travailler dur, elle, pour qu'on l'adule et la craigne en même temps ! Sasuke n'avait eu qu'à être lui-même, et il n'en profitait même pas... Quel gâchis.

Glissant auprès de lui comme le serpent qu'elle était, Ino n'attendit pas qu'il la salue avant de parler :

-Uchiwa, je ne serai pas longue, j'imagine que tu sais déjà pourquoi je viens t'ennuyer, et crois moi, venir te parler me fais autant plaisir qu'à toi de m'écouter, alors plus vite tu m'aura donné ma réponse, plus vite je m'en irai. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit dans les couloirs ? Tu es à nouveau sur le marché ?

Le ténébreux jeune homme soupira avec un air ennuyé et murmura avec ironie :

-Intéressée, Yamanaka ?

-Je suis probablement l'une des seuls filles de cette école qui ne l'ai pas. Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais Ino ressentit très clairement que c'était vrai, à sa grande surprise. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes en se demandant si elle n'avait pas mal interprété ce qu'elle avait ressentit, mais non, c'était bel et bien le cas : il était célibataire.

-Oh mon dieu, vraiment ? Toi et Hyûga, vous avez rompu ?

Sasuke Uchiwa et Hinata Hyûga formaient un couple tellement improbable ; elle était extrêmement timide et fleur bleue, il était incommensurablement froid et égoïste. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, mais Ino savait pertinemment que ça n'avait rien avoir avec de l'amour. Sasuke, amoureux ? Laissez la rire ! Non, c'était uniquement une question de business. Les Hyûga étaient une famille noble et beaucoup de leurs membres avaient une place importante au sein de la politique. Hinata formait donc sans conteste un très bon partis. Ino leur avait donné deux mois avant de craquer, forcée de constater qu'ils avaient tenu plus longtemps.

-Oh, mais que c'est triste, minauda-t-elle, je pensais pourtant que vous viviez une histoire d'amour passionnée ! Que s'est-il passé ? Une dispute entre vos deux familles à la Montaigu et Capulet ? Une perte de passion ? Une tromperie, peut-être ?

À sa grande surprise, encore une fois, la jeune fille sentit le ténébreux frémir presque imperceptiblement à l'énonciation de son dernier point. Non, était-ce possible ? Hinata l'avait trompé ? Soudain, son esprit fit le lien avec un événement qui avait eu lieu le matin même et les mots fusèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler.

-C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes mis sur la gueule ce matin avec Naruto ?

Le changement de registre était pour le moins radicale. Quand elle était excitée, elle devenait vulgaire, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sasuke la regarda avec dégoût, laissant pour une fois transparaître quelque chose sur son visage de marbre. Il détestait qu'on l'épie comme le faisait Yamanaka. Il constata avec soulagement que sa voiture arrivait et lança avec colère :

-Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires, pour une fois, truie.

"Truie". Ino resta figée et ressentit un engourdissement désagréable dans sa poitrine, ses bras et ses jambes. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne parvint pas à se ressaisir à temps. Elle ne lança pas de dernière pique acerbe qui aurait montré à cet abrutis d'Uchiwa que rien ne pouvait la toucher.

 _"Malgré tout, il faut bien que vous réalisiez qu'il y'a certains aspects de notre apparence, certains aspects de nous-même, qu'on ne peut pas changer, quoi qu'on fasse. Mon prénom veut dire sanglier. Sanglier des montagnes. Une faille, une imperfection, ça se retourne tôt ou tard contre vous. Je déteste mon nom. Je déteste être associée à cet animal aussi rustre quand je me donne tellement de mal à en être tout l'inverse."_

Blessée dans son amour propre, elle regarda cet espèce de gosse de riche qui avait son chauffeur personnel monter dans sa splendide berline noir. Ino, elle, devait prendre le métro, elle devait se taper les regards en coin des hommes et surtout Jiraya, le vieux pervers traînant autour du lycée, mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Ce genre de détails contrastaient beaucoup trop avec l'apparence glamour et embellie qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir auprès des autres.

Ino tâcha de se ressaisir et tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle. Elle était bien des choses, oui, mais elle n'était pas une truie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le disait que c'était vrai. Elle était une peste, une garce à la fois intelligente, indépendante et manipulatrice. Et surtout, le plus important ; elle était belle, mais elle n'était pas vulgaire. La jupe roulant sur ses cuisses, la façon dont ses cheveux coulaient sur ses épaules, son rouge à lèvres couleur cerise : tout était exactement parfait, exactement comme ça devait être. Elle n'avait rien d'un sanglier. Absolument rien.

 _"Si vous laissez ces imperfections vous démoraliser, tout le maquillage du monde ne vous aidera pas à vous sentir plus belle."_

Ino grogna face à la niaiserie de cette dernière phrase et monta dans son métro.

* * *

 **Alors, vous ne la détestez pas trop, mon Ino x') ? Elle est exécrable, hein ? Le genre de personnage qu'on adore détester, en tous cas, pour le moment ;p**


	3. Leçon 3 : Les bonnes personnes

**Désolée pour ce titre de chapitre pas terrible, j'ai cherché pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux x')**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up**

 **Gwen Stefani - Hollaback Girl**

 **Marina & The Diamonds - Bubblegum Bitch**

* * *

Leçon N°3 : Choisissez les bonnes personnes

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être un peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Ino avait presque envie d'afficher au monde entier un sourire de bonheur qui, pour une fois, était sincère. Presque. Parce qu'elle restait une garce et qu'elle ne souriait la plupart du temps que si cela était nécessaire ou que si ça pouvait servir ses intérêts. Après la mauvaise journée de la veille, elle entrevoyait l'espoir d'un jour plus épanouissant et pour cause ; elle retrouvait ses deux plus proches sujets. Les deux personnes avec lesquelles elle constituait le trio le plus influent du lycée.

 _"L'une d'entre elles est que vous n'arriverez jamais à rien si vous ne vous créez pas un cercle plus restrictif que celui de vos groupies, composé de personnes triées sur le volet et absolument dignes de confiance."_

Konan Ayame et Karin Rabendâ constituaient pour ainsi dire sa "garde rapprochée". Constamment sur les talons d'Ino, elles étaient les deux élèves les plus populaires du lycée, après la Yamanaka, bien sûre. Ne cesserait-ce qu'un an en arrière, tout le monde ignorait leurs noms, mais désormais, elles étaient presque aussi influentes qu'Ino. Et elles étaient ainsi beaucoup plus importantes que toutes les autres sbires, elles étaient ce que Ino pouvait le plus rapprocher du terme "ami".

 _"Mais il ne faut pas oublier que malgré tout, ce ne sont pas vos amis. Il n'y a pas d'amis pour les filles comme moi. Juste certaines personnes dont je ne crains pas les attaques directes."_

Ino renifla en relisant ce qu'elle venait d'écrire sur son téléphone. Décidément, elle commençait à prendre goût à ce stupide exercice. Elle écrivait comme si elle avait des leçons à donner, et c'était tellement naturel que ça la déboussolait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule. La prochaine fois qu'elle irait voir sa psy, elle ne lui dirait certainement pas que tenir un journal intime lui avait autant plus.

Elle défit sa queue de cheval en descendant du métro, prenant bien soin de ranger l'élastique dans son sac ; elle en aurait besoin plus tard. Elle s'adossa à l'un des murs souillés du métro en attendant que Konan la rejoigne. La journée de la veille avait été une épreuve pour la jolie blonde, la classe de Karin et Konan étant en sortie scolaire, elle avait du faire le chemin seule, et elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être accompagnée à chaque seconde de la journée qu'elle ne se sentait pas tranquille sans ses suivantes.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit Konan arriver vers elle, avec ses cheveux bleus argentés et son éternel air froid sur le visage. Elles se saluèrent du regard, comme d'habitude, sans un mot, et changèrent de quai pour attendre Karin.

C'était l'une des innombrables raisons pour lesquelles Ino avait choisi ses deux filles là en particulier pour la seconder dans son accès au pouvoir : elles prenaient toutes les deux le métro. Ça pouvait avoir l'air d'un détail, mais ce n'en était pas un. Ino avait besoin d'arriver accompagnée au lycée, cela donnait tout suite une image beaucoup plus prestigieuse. Et puis comme ça, elle ne se tapait pas les remarques de Jiraya le pervers toute seule.

-Coucou les filles !

Karin, à l'inverse de Konan, était extrêmement sociale et avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux rougeoyants en saluant ses amis, leur offrant au passage un sourire qui dévoila ses canines étrangement pointues.

-Alors, demanda Ino en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, comment c'était au pays des ploucs ?

-Tu veux dire le musée ? Répondit Karin en riant. Ennuyant à mourir, le "pays des ploucs", tu peux le dire !

-Et le guide était laid, statua froidement Konan.

-Arrête un peu de ne penser qu'aux mec, Koko, s'exclama la rousse.

Les deux jeunes filles se placèrent naturellement de part et d'autre d'Ino alors qu'elles marchaient dans la rue, créant une symétrie parfaite. Konan soupira et lança en regardant droit devant elle :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Ayame.

-Oh, ça va, décoince toi un peu !

-Je ne suis pas coincée.

Ino n'écoutait même plus les échanges entre ses deux amies ; c'était toujours la même chose. Elles venaient de deux univers totalement différents et leurs caractères étaient eux aussi diamétralement opposés. La jolie blonde s'essuya le bord des lèvres - elle avait l'impression que son gloss était en train de couler - tout en faisant virevolter ses yeux sur la rue. C'était étrange que Jiraya ne soit pas là, mais dans un sens, ça la soulageait. Konan et Karin étaient toujours en train de se chamailler - enfin, c'était surtout Karin qui s'agitait - quand elles tournèrent à l'angle de la rue.

-Les filles, lança autoritairement la Yamanaka, nous sommes presque arrivées.

C'était le signal pour leur dire de se préparer à entrer en scène, et elles le savaient très bien. Dans un même geste presque mécanique, les trois adolescentes balancèrent leurs tête vers la gauche et replacèrent leurs cheveux sur leurs épaules. Ino sourit avec satisfaction : elles étaient à présent parfaitement rodées. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour en arriver à un résultat pareil ! L'année précédente, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer au lycée et avait décidé d'en devenir l'élève la plus crainte et la plus adulée, choisir ses deux suivantes avait été crucial. Elle avait plus d'une fois regretté de ne pas avoir pioché parmi la ribambelle de filles superficielles et populaires qui parcouraient le lycée. Mais à présent, alors que Karin et Konan marchaient à ses côtés, gracieuses sans la copier, parfaites à leurs manières, Ino savait qu'elle n'aurait pu faire un meilleur choix.

 _"Les personnes que vous choisirez sont extrêmement importantes, il faut vous préoccuper autant de leur réputation que de la votre. Il faut donner l'illusion que vous rendez parfait tout ce que vous touchez, tout ce qui vous touche."_

Elles traversaient la cour, observées de part et d'autre comme les stars qu'elles étaient, Ino en tête du trio, souriant avec fierté. Konan arborait un faux sourire qu'elle avait mis des mois à perfectionner, saluant les sbires qui s'approchaient d'elle.

 _"Je n'ai pas choisis le plus facile, il faut bien l'avouer. Konan, autant que Karin, étaient le genre de fille en marge de la société que personne n'aimait. Regardez les maintenant ! Elles sont presque comme des deuxièmes Yamanaka, mais elles ont leur propre style. Un défi que j'ai relevé avec brio. Sur le long terme, c'est beaucoup plus payant que de choisir parmi mes groupies. Elles, elles ne sont pas juste belles et populaires ; elles sont intelligentes. Elles sont capables de prendre des décisions sensées sans que je sois là. Elles sont capables de camoufler mes impaires, et je sais qu'elles ne feront rien qui me nuira car elles sont trop reconnaissantes de la place privilégiée que je leur ai offerte."_

Oui, elles appréciaient la popularité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme Karin parlait aux sbires de la Yamanaka. Elle aimait être vue comme elle, elle aimait que tout le monde connaisse son nom, qu'on l'admire et qu'on cherche à lui plaire. Konan était un peu plus réservée, mais Ino savait que derrière son masque de glace, elle était exactement comme Karin.

-On se retrouve au déjeuner, lança Ino en direction de ses deux suivantes, il faudra que je vous parle, il s'est passé pas mal de chose hier.

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent poliment et Ino s'éloigna sans perdre une minute. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle continuait à faire seule, parce qu'elle aimait avoir le contrôle absolu. Karin et Konan avaient beau être des personnes de confiance, la jolie blonde préférait ne pas prendre de risque et toujours avoir un coup d'avance. Et puis, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit dépendante de leurs présences, c'était déjà assez qu'elle ai besoin d'elles pour se rendre au lycée.

Tournant dans un couloir plus sombre que les autre, Ino se prépara mentalement. Elle avait peu de temps avant que les cours ne commencent et il fallait à tous prix qu'elle confirme ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille le plus tôt possible.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans cette partie du lycée, mais la présence de Shion flottait dans les airs comme une mauvaise odeur qui rappelait bien des souvenirs à Ino. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle se faisait des idées ou si cette petite saleté de blondinette était réellement là, quelque part, en train de l'épier. Peu importe, elle pouvait bien écouter si elle en avait envie, que pourrait-elle faire des informations qu'elle glanerait, de toute façon ?

 _"Mais toute bonne peste qui se respecte sait qu'elle doit avoir une relation de confiance qui reste cachée dans l'ombre..."_

Ino se ressaisit et sourit à la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver devant elle. Shiho Sumire, dans la même classe que Tenten. Elle était blonde, pas très bien coiffée, et avec des lunettes aux épais verres opaques, beaucoup trop grandes pour ses yeux. En gros, un physique plutôt ingrat mais cela n'empêchait pas Ino de la tenir en estime.

 _"Ma taupe, c'est Shiho. Cette fille est tellement invisible aux yeux de tous qu'elle entend et voit tout ce qu'il se passe dans le lycée, et même en dehors. Elle constitue une source d'information rapide, efficace et fiable. Sa principale qualité est qu'elle est très intelligente, au moins autant que Shikamaru, sauf qu'elle est beaucoup moins paresseuse que ce guignol. Après Karin et Konan, Shiho est la seule personne de ce fichu lycée en laquelle j'ai un tant soit peu confiance."_

-Yamanaka, salua la jeune fille sans préambule, je suis étonnée que tu n'ai pas fais appel à mes services plus tôt.

-Un faux pas de ma part, répondit Ino avec un sourire agacé, je n'ai compris que c'était vrai que hier soir.

-Dur à croire, je sais. Uchiha célibataire, ça, pourquoi pas, mais Hyûga qui voit quelqu'un d'autre dans son dos, c'est beaucoup plus difficile à avaler, hein ?

-Et pourtant ce sont là les bruits qui courent dans les couloirs de notre beau lycée. Alors, Shiho, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

La jeune fille remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en souriant presque machiavéliquement et Ino savait qu'elle était sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose qu'elle serait la première à savoir. À ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour cette jeune fille qui, dans le fond, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle était la nuit quand Ino était le jour, travaillant dans l'ombre, dans un monde fais de chuchotement et de faux-semblants.

-Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, Ino Yamanaka, accroche toi bien : Itachi Uchiha.

Sa voix avait tranché les airs comme un couteau aiguisé dans une motte de beurre. Ino sentit l'atmosphère autour d'elle se rafraîchir d'un coup comme si la seule annonce de ce nom avait invité le froid à venir s'installer.

-Comment ça, Itachi ? Demanda la blonde, incrédule.

-Il est de retour, statua Shiho.

-Mais je... Je croyais qu'il était mort !

Sasuke Uchiha avait grandis dans l'ombre de son glorieux grand frère. Itachi avait, pendant des années, été l'un des élèves les plus brillants des établissements qu'il fréquentait. Il constituait la fierté de sa famille, jusqu'au jour où il avait tout simplement perdu les pédales et avait tout envoyé baladé sans raisons apparentes.

Ino n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes autour d'elle avaient fais tout un foins avec cette histoire du fils Uchiha. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait que voir un brillant jeune homme destiné à faire de la politique avec une place importante dans le milieu des affaires coucher avec des prostituées, se droguer et ruiner la fortune de sa famille pouvait être un peu choquant.

Mais un jour, Itachi avait tout bonnement disparu et Sasuke avait toujours dit à tout le monde qu'il était mort. Enfin, c'était aussi ce que son père disait à qui voulait l'entendre et Ino avait toujours pensé que c'était vrai.

-C'est aussi ce que tous les Uchiha croyaient et ça les arrangeait bien, mais il est réapparu et figure toi qu'il est bien accompagné ; il a décidé de lancer sa propre entreprise, oui, comme celle de son père, et il n'a recruté que les meilleurs. Des grands noms de la finance ; Kisame Hochigaki, Deidara Iwano, et j'en passe... Il a monté tout ça i peine un mois, mais sa boîte est déjà bien parti pour écraser Uchiha&Co, d'ailleurs il l'a appelé AkatsukiInc., la "lune rouge". Ça donne toute de suite le ton. Bien sûre, le père de Sasuke est fou de rage et c'est la panique au sein du clan Uchiha. Forcément, ça s'est répercuté sur l'attitude de Sasuke qui n'est pas connu pour sa patience légendaire...

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi Hinata et lui se sont séparés...

-Depuis plusieurs jours, il est vraiment exécrable avec elle. Tu l'avais remarqué, pas vrai ? Hinata n'aurait jamais rien fais pour entacher l'image des Uchiha, tu la connais. Mais elle avait sans doute peur, et devine qui était là pour la réconforter ?

-Naruto !

-Bingo.

Ino se massa les tempes en essayant d'absorber toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Les pièces du puzzle semblaient coïncider, Hinata et Naruto avaient toujours été plus ou moins proches, se tourner vers lui pour du réconfort correspondait assez bien à ce qu'Hinata aurait pu faire. Et Sasuke était d'un naturel tellement jaloux - sans oublier qu'il était un chouïa paranoïaque - cela lui aurait suffit pour mettre fin à une relation dont il ne voulait de toute façon pas. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, tout le monde s'était fais des films et la rumeur prétendait à présent qu'Hinata l'avait trompé, jetant la faute sur elle et gardant son image à lui intacte.

Shiho se racla la gorge et continua :

-Ils ont rompu hier matin avant les cours, j'ai passé toute la soirée à faire des recherches. En dehors du clan Uchiha et Hyûga, nous sommes certainement les seules personnes de cette ville à savoir qu'Itachi n'est pas mort.

-Donc ça veut dire qu'Hinata n'a trompé personne ? Quel dommage, j'ai presque cru qu'elle était intéressante.

-Avoir trompé son copain n'aurait pas fais d'elle quelqu'un d'intéressant. Juste une pute parmi les autres.

Ino n'était pas étonnée de l'entendre parler aussi vulgairement. Le nom de famille de Shiho, après tout, c'était Sumire ; violette. Et la violette, en langage de fleur, représentait l'honnêteté. Une raison de plus de ne pas remettre ses informations en question. "D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à avoir des noms de fleurs, bordel" pensa la blonde avec amertume alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Elle tourna le dos pour s'en aller mais la voix de Shiho l'arrêta :

-Yamanaka, une dernière info qui pourrait t'intéresser : ta petite victime préférée, Temari, c'est bien ça ? Plusieurs filles se sont moquées d'elle hier, c'était à la limite du harcèlement. Tu peux être fière de toi, tu as réussi ton coup.

Ino soupira en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Ça ne lui faisait même plus plaisir de savoir qu'elle avait une fois de plus détruit la vie de quelqu'un. Ça devenait juste la routine.

-C'était beaucoup trop facile, murmura-t-elle avant de se rendre en cour.

* * *

Durant toute la matinée, Ino avait ressassé son entrevue avec Shiho et il avait même été difficile de se concentrer en cours. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que tous ces événements servent ses propres intérêts et elle y réfléchissait encore tout en se rendant sur le lieu de son déjeuner.

Il n'y avait que des filles entre midi en salle 207 ; c'était presque comme un harem qui se constituait autour de la Yamanaka. Elle sortit son bento de son sac, imitée par Konan et Karin. Les demoiselles assises autours d'elles s'en allèrent naturellement. Cela faisait partie des règles implicites : elles avaient beau être entrées dans le cercle très fermé de la cour, personne ne reste à la table des reines lorsqu'elles mangent. Personne ? Ino regarda du coin de l'œil cette petite effrontée de Shion qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Karin attrapa son regard et devina tout de suite ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Amai, t'as pas envie d'aller prendre l'air ailleurs ? s'exclama-t-elle en la regardant.

Shion ne répondit rien et fit battre ses longs cils en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait l'air si innocente comme ça qu'on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, mais les trois adolescentes savaient très bien ce dont elle était capable. Après les événements récents auxquels elle avait participé, Shion essayait de gagner une place plus prestigieuse, mais Ino n'avait pas l'intention de la lui accorder aussi facilement.

-Il faut que je sois plus claire, se fâcha Karin, allez, ouste, du balais.

Elle secoua sa main dans les airs et Shion se leva sans discuter, rejoignant la populace aux autres tables. Ino sourit avec satisfaction. Karin avait décidément l'art d'être cru sans que cela ne se retourne contre elle et c'était plutôt impressionnant.

-Alors, demanda Konan avec son habituel visage de marbre, quelles sont les nouvelles que tu voulais nous annoncer ?

Ino saisit ses baguettes aux motifs de fleurs de cerisier et annonça avec une fausse fierté :

-Temari est définitivement hors course.

-Pas étonnant, avec ce qu'on lui a fais subir, fit Karin en riant.

-Je dirais même qu'elle s'est montrée assez résistante, ajouta Konan, alors, qui est la prochaine ?

 _"N'oubliez pas qu'il faut toujours avoir un coup d'avance. Choisissez habillement ce que vous dévoilez et ce que vous gardez secret."_

-Hinata Hyûga.

Les deux jeunes filles la regardèrent, un peu perplexes. Pas étonnant : détruire la vie d'un fille aussi fragile et timide qu'Hinata, c'était du gâteau pour une personne comme Ino. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elles sachent après qui elle en avait vraiment, car la personne qui était visée, évidemment, c'était Tenten Inoue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ino, interrogea Karin sans détour, cette fille est tellement débile qu'elle a même pas besoin de toi pour gâcher sa vie ! Elle s'est déjà mise tout le monde à dos en trompant son petit copain avec Uzumaki !

-Tatata, fit Ino en claquant sa langue contre son palais, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des rumeurs qui circulent ?

-Ne pas les croire si tu ne nous les as pas confirmées en personne, statua froidement Karin.

-Exactement. Hinata n'a trompé personne. Elle sert juste de pion pour Sasuke et elle est coincée dans une querelle qui mélange les intérêts politiques et financiers des grandes familles de cette ville.

Ino cessa de parler un instant pour boire une gorgée d'eau citronnée. Karin la regarda, perplexe, avec des grands yeux et des morceaux riz sur la joue droite.

-Okay, j'ai pas tout pigé, dit-elle, mais ça ne change rien au fait que Hyûga n'a rien d'intéressant, je me trompe ?

La Yamanaka allait répondre, mais Konan lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Oui, tu te trompes, comme toujours Ayame.

-Très bien, je t'en prie alors, explique moi !

-Hyûga est au cœur d'un système bien rodé. La fille chérie d'une famille riche et très influente. Si on la fais tomber, on peut en même temps humilier toute sa famille. Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus amusant que de faire pleurer une pauvre gamine comme on le fait d'habitude ?

Karin n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, mais Ino laissa Konan débattre à sa place, pour une fois. Elle regarda les deux jeunes femmes en face d'elle qui étaient à la fois si différentes et si semblables. Elle les avait bien choisi, c'était indubitable. Il y avait une étrange symétrie entre elles qui rendait le tableau presque perturbant. Leurs deux prénoms commençaient par la lettre "K", et leurs noms de familles, Ayame et Rabendâ, renvoyaient tous les deux à des fleurs semblables.

Ayame pour l'iris, Rabandâ pour la lavande, et en plus d'être deux fleurs violettes, elles avaient la même signification : la fidélité. C'était peut-être un peu superstitieux de les avoir choisi aussi pour leurs noms de famille, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, de toute façon.

 _"La fidélité est, sans discussion possible, la qualité essentiel qu'il faut pour votre garde rapprochée. Il serait dommage de vous faire poignarder dans le dos sans l'avoir vu venir, non ?"_

* * *

-Sympa la culotte, Haruno !

Karin afficha un sourire narquois, fière de sa remarque. Sakura rougit et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tenue de sport, cachant ainsi sa culotte de dentelle rose aux yeux de tous. Quelques filles rirent. Les vestiaires étaient bondés avant les cours de sport et Karin se tenait debout, appuyée contre un mur. Tenten lui envoya un regard méchant avant de lancer à son intention et à celle de Konan :

-On peut savoir ce que vous foutez là vous deux, vous n'êtes même pas dans cette classe.

-Hey, pas la peine d'aboyer comme ça, Inoue, on a quand même le droit d'accompagner notre amie, non ?

Tenten détourna les yeux car elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les autres jeunes filles la regardèrent comme si c'était elle la méchante de l'histoire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait mettre dehors les amies d'Ino. Surtout que Konan n'était pas là gratuitement. Assise derrière Ino, elle s'appliquait silencieusement à tresser ses longs cheveux blonds pour que la jeune fille ne soit pas gênée durant le cour de sport. La tresse faisait le tour de sa tête et se terminait sur son épaule, donnant l'impression que ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts que d'ordinaire.

Ino n'avait même pas regardé ce que faisait Karin. Elle avait les yeux perdu dans le vide et tâchait de garder une expression neutre, cachant le fait qu'elle appréciait les doigts qui s'affairaient habilement dans sa crinière. Quand Konan eut finis, Ino sortit l'élastique de son sac et le lui tendit.

Elle soupira en sentant les mains quitter sa tête et s'apprêta à sortir des vestiaires. Un éland de spontanéité la saisit et elle se retourna vers son amie aux cheveux roux pour lui lancer :

-Tu sais, Karin, j'adore ton collier. Il va très bien avec tes cheveux, tu as vraiment bon goût !

 _"Soyez ouvertement sympa avec votre poignée d'intimes. Les autres doivent s'apercevoir que vous êtes tout à fait adorable avec ceux qui vous méritent. Choisissez ceux et celles avec lesquels vous distribuerez votre gentillesse au compte-gouttes et restez fidèle à cette démarche."_

Courir n'avait jamais été son activité favorite, mais depuis qu'elle avait décidé de devenir le plus populaire possible, elle ne pouvait plus faire l'impasse sur ce sport. C'était le moyen le plus simple pour se muscler les jambes et en plus les autres élèves étaient impressionnés du sang froid qu'elle dégageait. Ino était l'une des élèves les plus douée en sport, elle courrait vite tout en maintenant un physique parfait. À la fin des 10 tours de terrain exigés par leur professeur Gaï, sa coiffure n'avait pas bougé d'un cil - merci Konan - son teint était toujours aussi parfait, et elle était bien moins essoufflée que la plupart des élèves.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle luttait pour ne pas laisser apparaître sa fatigue, sa gorge était chaude, ses jambes brûlantes et ses joues en feux. Oui, tout son corps chauffait de courir ainsi, d'être poussé à bout, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette souffrance qu'Ino appréciait.

Et tandis qu'elle courait, lançant avec grâce ses jambes l'une devant l'autre, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, luttant pour respirer de façon régulière, la seule personne à laquelle elle pensait était Tenten.

Tenten était la seule élève féminine à devancer Ino dans les épreuves de courses, aussi bien en endurance qu'en vitesse. Elle était en première année, mais ses performances sportives impressionnantes lui avait valus d'assister au cours de Gaï sensei qui était connu pour pousser les élèves à bout. Elle avait le meilleur niveau, juste devant Lee. Ino était généralement troisième, suivit par Sasuke - dont la course n'était pas le sport favoris - puis Kiba. Les plus mauvais étant sans doute, dans l'ordre ; Sakura, Chôji et Shikamaru. Shikamaru était nul dans tous les sports de toute façon, il était beaucoup trop paresseux, cet imbécile !

Son plan pour toucher Tenten était simple : faire du mal à Hinata. Si la titiller sur son physique et sur ses notes ne marchait pas, Ino était sûre qu'Inoue était le genre de personne à ne pas laisser ses proches souffrir. Une chance qu'elle soit la meilleure amie d'Hinata ! Une chance qu'Itachi ait choisi ce moment précis pour débarquer en ville et tout mettre sans dessus dessous ! Tout ça allait lui servir tôt ou tard et elle jubilait, impatiente à l'idée de tout mettre en place.

-Alors, Yamanaka, on traîne ?

Lee courrait à côté d'elle et suivait son allure sans même être essoufflé. Il lui sourit et tailla un sprint si puissant qu'il lui envoya de la poussière dans la figure. Ino prit une grande inspiration et décida d'accélérer encore. Elle n'aimait pas être deuxième et son sentiment de frustration s'accentua lorsque Tenten la doubla à son tour ne semblant même pas fatiguée alors qu'Ino était à bout de force.

Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, elle.

Ça la mettait hors d'elle, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Temari s'était montrée si décevante. Temari et encore cette mauvaise odeur qui rappelait des souvenirs à la Yamanaka. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de Sakura qu'elle doublait pour la énième fois. Elle eut terriblement envie de lui faire un bon croche pied pour qu'elle se ramasse par terre. Juste comme ça, pour la plaisir de lui faire du mal. Sakura était tellement placide, Ino n'avait qu'une seule envie : la prendre par les épaules et la secouer violemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une réaction.

Soudain, comme si une présence divine avait pu lire dans ses pensées et décidait de la punir, Ino trébucha et tomba avec violence sur le sol poussiéreux. Son genoux était égratigné, mais elle ignora la douleur physique qui était largement surpassée par son ego blessé.

La jeune blonde n'avait même pas eu le temps de se relever que les garçons de la classe se précipitaient déjà vers elle.

-Ça va ? Demanda Kiba en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Sasuke passa à côté d'eux sans s'arrêter et Ino avait très envie que tous les autres fassent pareil. Ils l'agaçaient avec leurs attitudes de mâles protecteurs. Elle était juste tombée, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, mais voilà, une fille par terre et tous les mecs des alentours rappliquent dans la seconde.

Shikamaru et Chôji saisirent cette occasion pour faire une pause, tandis que Gaï s'égosillait à la vue de tous ces élèves à l'arrêt.

-Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Continuez à courir, bon sang ! Profitez d'avoir en vous l'esprit de la jeunesse !

Ino entendit au loin la voix de Lee criant : "Oui, Gaï-sensei" alors que tous les élèves de la classe, ou presque, s'agitaient autour d'elle. Les filles allaient chercher de l'eau pour rincer sa plaie et les garçons blâmaient le mauvais terrain qui l'avait fais glisser. Ino devait vraiment prendre sur elle pour ne pas montrer son agacement. À leurs yeux, elle était gentille et amicale ; la fille que tout le monde aimait. Elle ne devait pas montrer son mauvais caractère. En temps normal, Karin et Konan lui évitaient d'avoir à vivre ce genre de situation en s'occupant elles-même de la Yamanaka et en disant aux autres de s'en aller. Mais elles n'étaient pas là. Ino afficha un sourire hypocrite aux personnes autour d'elle en affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour si peu.

Sakura, qui avait jusque là continué à courir, s'arrêta et s'approcha d'Ino qu'on avait fais s'asseoir sur le gazon.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, dit-elle simplement, retournez courir, j'ai la situation en main.

Les autres élèves finirent par s'éparpiller lorsque Gaï arriva vers eux avec un air furieux, ce qui laissa les deux jeunes filles à l'écart.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Haruno ? Demanda froidement Ino.

Elle connaissait Sakura depuis longtemps. Elles avaient même été amies autrefois, mais c'était tellement lointain qu'Ino ne s'en rappelait presque plus. À présent, elles se détestaient, toutes les deux, notamment parce que Sakura avait eu l'occasion de voir le vrai visage de la Yamanaka, alors ça lui paraissait un peu étrange de la voir venir vers elle, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'excuser de quoi que ce soit, ou de faire la paix.

-Tu préfères aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Sakura sans la regarder.

Ino ne répondit rien. Bien sûre que non, elle ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, elle détestait Tsunade, l'infirmière qui a chaque fois qu'elle la voyait lui faisait la morale pour une raison ou une autre. Sakura savait bien que la blonde n'aimait pas cet endroit, et pour cause, elle y passait le plus clair de son temps. C'était quelque chose qu'Ino ne comprenait pas ; comment pouvait-on aimer un endroit aussi froid, avec cette odeur de métal, ces seringues, et la mort qui rode. Tout ça, ça ne semblait pas déranger Sakura, au contraire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette fille étrange.

-Je suis sérieuse, à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle encore en attrapant le bras de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle versait de l'eau sur sa plaie.

-Je ne joue pas, répondit Sakura avec un ton froid. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne fais jamais rien pour les autres sans contre-partie que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

Sa façon de lui répondre ne plus as du tout à Ino. Si elle n'avait pas crever d'envie de détruire Tenten, elle aurait immédiatement changé de cible.

* * *

La journée arrivant éventuellement à son terme, Ino rassembla ses affaires dans son casier et s'apprêta à s'en aller, accompagnée par ses deux "gardes du corps". Elles allaient quitter le bâtiment quand Shion Amai les interpella :

-Dites, vous savez que Temari à changé d'école ? Elle est venue faire les papiers aujourd'hui et elle ne viendra pas demain. C'est triste, pas vrai ?

Karin fut la seule qui acquiesça, Konan et Ino se contenant de reprendre leurs routes. Il n'y avait personnes alors ça ne servait à rien de jouer la comédie et de faire semblant d'en être triste, mais Shion et Karin semblaient jouer leur rôle même sans aucun public. Elles avaient été là toutes les quatre et savaient très bien ce qu'avait subit Temari. Qu'elle change de lycée n'était pas étonnant.

Ino sentit une fois de plus sa frustration refaire surface. Ce qu'elle avait fais à Temari, c'était diabolique, c'était infâme, elle aurait dû en être comblée. Pourtant cela laissait comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine au point qu'elle s'en sentait presque physiquement mal. Pourquoi cela avait-il été aussi décevant ?

Elle avait presque envie d'en parler à Konan et Karin, mais pourraient-elles comprendre ? Non, il valait mieux qu'elle garde tout ça pour elle.

 _"C'est une juste balance entre faire croire aux bonnes personnes que vous les aimez et faire croire aux autres que vous les détestez, mais dans le fond, vous devez savoir que vous êtes fondamentalement seule."_

Après avoir salué Karin, Konan s'adossa contre le mur du métro et sortit une cigarette. Ino avait réussi à la faire arrêter de fumer lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée - ce n'était pas bon pour leurs images - un vrai miracle puisque la jeune fille n'en faisait habituellement qu'à sa tête. Avant qu'Ino ne fasse d'elle l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée, elle avait fais partie des cas les plus désespérés. Une délinquante juvénile, puérile, qui se teignait les cheveux, arborait des dizaines de piercings et passait son temps avec des mecs bizarres, comme Shino ou Saï.

Ino s'adossa sur un pilier en face d'elle, laissant son regard se balader sur la jeune fille, cherchant à lire dans ses pensées. Elle n'y arrivait pas, comme avec Sasuke, pourtant elle aurait tellement voulus savoir comment c'était dans sa tête. Konan était si différente de toutes les autres filles. Elle ne parlait presque jamais et étais plutôt renfermée sur elle-même. Son passe-temps favoris était de faire des origamis. Elle se fichait de tous ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle.

Pourquoi Ino l'avait-elle choisi, déjà ?

Dans la lumière bleutée des néons du métro, les cheveux de Konan semblaient presque mauves. Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie, avec ses prunelles oranges et les traces de ses anciens piercings un peu partout sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle.

-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Konan sans la regarder.

Ino détourna ses yeux couleurs ciel et se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement pour ces deux choses, il n'y avait rien de mal à regarder une amie, ni de quoi rougir. Se ressaisissant, elle murmura :

-Hanakotoba wa kazukazu desu, Rabendâ...

 _"Vous ne devez pas choisir les personnes qui vous côtoient avec vos sentiments, mais avec votre raison. Sinon, tôt ou tard, ça causera votre perte."_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) personnellement, c'était pas facile à écrire et je pense que le prochain sera plus intéressant !**

 **C'est dingue le nombre de personnages dans _Naruto_ qui n'ont pas de nom de famille ! Ça n'est vraiment pas pratique dans le cadre des Schoolfic T_T enfin bon, comme ça, ça me donne quelques libertés :p Le nom que j'ai donné à Shion est "Amai", ça veut dire "sucré" je crois :) pour les autres personnages, c'est souvent des noms de fleurs, pour rester dans l'esprit ^^, s** **auf pour le nom de Tenten, "Inoue" qui est l'idée de Chichichi-chou, que d'ailleurs je voudrais remercier pour la pub qu'elle m'a faite dans son dernier chapitre : merci, c'est trop, je vais mourir à force de rougir comme ça o/o arigato gozaimasu !**

 **Ah, et aussi, à partir de maintenant je vais essayer d'être régulière et de poster la suite tous les jeudi. Pourquoi le jeudi ? Parce que c'est pile au milieu de la semaine ! J'imite mon Ino et son obsession pour la symétrie x')**

 **Dernière chose : je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes et un joyeux nouvel an :)**


	4. Leçon 4 : Soyez méchante

**Ouiiii, j'avais dit jeudi, je sais, mais le chapitre est prêt depuis hier et je suis trop excitée parce que j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup trop de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors je le poste en avance, voilà x') c'est dingue, j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi *_***

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Black Lab - This Night**

 **Marina & The Diamonds - Primadonna Girl**

 **Bring Me The Horizon - Throne**

* * *

Leçon N°4 : Soyez méchante

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Ino se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler du rêve qu'elle venait tout juste de faire, mais la mauvaise odeur qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir lui indiqua qu'une fois de plus, cela avait un lien avec le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fais à Temari.

Refoulant pour une énième fois son sentiment de frustration, elle se tourna dans son lit qui grinça bruyamment et tâcha de retrouver le sommeil. Cependant, son esprit ne voulait pas se détendre, ne voulait pas la laisser oublier et elle remua et remua encore entre ses draps, hantée par l'odeur putride qui emplissait ses narines. Elle se redressa d'un coup.

L'odeur n'était pas dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait quelque chose dans la maison qui sentait horriblement mauvais.

Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, Ino se leva avec rage et se mit à chercher d'où pouvait bien venir cette senteur de pourriture, de déjection et de cadavre. Elle ouvrit tous les placards, souleva les draps, déplaça les coussins du canapé, sortit même les poubelles, mais rien. Au bout d'une heure, Ino finit par se rendre à l'évidence : elle était en train d'imaginer cette odeur.

Elle prit un coussin qu'elle plaqua violemment sur sa figure pour étouffer le cri de rage qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Tout de suite. Au bord de la crise de panique, elle saisit son téléphone - il était trois heures du matin - et se mit à taper frénétiquement avec les doigts tremblants toutes ses pensées :

 _"Si vous voulez être comme moi, vous allez devoir être méchante. Incroyablement méchante, méchante comme c'est inimaginable. C'est le prix à payer pour être au top. Comment voulez-vous arriver là où j'en suis sans coups bas ? On ne dirige pas le monde avec des bisous et des fleurs, réveillez-vous. C'est normal d'être méchante, je ne sais pas comment faire autrement de toute façon c'est l'option la plus efficace, la méchanceté fait partie intégrante de notre monde."_

Elle voulait continuer à taper, mais cela avait étrangement calmé sa crise de panique et elle se sentait lourde à présent. À nouveau ensommeillée, elle ferma son téléphone et regagna d'un pas engourdis sa chambre. Elle se laissa simplement tomber sur son lit, trop soulagée que l'odeur ait quittée ses narines pour s'inquiéter de cette étrange crise de panique qui l'avait gagnée.

* * *

La fraîcheur matinale brûlait les joues d'Ino Yamanaka alors qu'elle reniflait pour la énième fois en attendant le métro. Elle fixait son téléphone, hésitant à effacer ce qu'elle avait écris durant la nuit. Après tout, c'était une règle un peu violente : soyez méchante... Mais en même temps, depuis quand la violence l'effrayait-elle ?

 _"Il faut qu'une partie du peuple vous adore et que l'autre vous déteste. Vous devez avoir deux visages, et l'un d'entre eux sera juste votre vrai nature : une personne méchante, vile et cruelle. Vous ne pouvez pas être une gentille peste. Ça n'existe pas. Ça n'a pas de sens."_

Elle aurait voulus écrire encore, mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire et le temps qu'elle trouve autre chose, elle était déjà en présence de Konan et attendait Karin sur la quai habituel. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, Ino remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose était étrange avec l'expression de son visage. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de la saluer et lui demanda d'emblée :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Je suis inquiète, lança Karin en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'écoute en cachette, par rapport à ce qu'on a fais l'autre jour.

Ino n'avait pas besoin de précision pour comprendre ce dont elle parlait puisqu'elle même était hantée par ce souvenir durant la nuit.

-Comment ça, "inquiète" ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Pourquoi Jiraya il est pas là, hein ? Demanda la rousse qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise de panique, regardant frénétiquement dans toutes les directions.

-Karin, ça a pas de sens ce que tu dis, répondit Ino, si ce vieux dégueulasse n'est pas dans les environs, pourquoi ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'on a fait ?

-Ah ouai, t'es sûre de ça ? J'ai vu Shion ce matin en sortant de chez moi, elle était avec son père et...

Ino détourna la tête en balançant ses cheveux sur le côté pour ne plus avoir à la regarder. Elle soupira, profondément exaspérée par la situation. Cette histoire, c'était du passé, pas de quoi se torturer avec ça maintenant ! Konan, qui avait toujours été un peu plus patiente qu'elle, coupa la parole de la rousse et dit fermement :

-Ayame, calme toi. Tu deviens paranoïaque. Personne n'est au courant. Temari ne parlera pas. Shion est de notre côté. Il ne va rien nous arriver. Fin de la discussion.

Karin se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres mais finit par acquiescer et les trois filles se mirent en chemin. Ino jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œils vers Karin dont la nervosité s'évapora peu à peu, laissant place à son habituel assurance qu'elle dégageait lorsqu'elle était au lycée.

 _"Les personnes qui vous entourent doivent le savoir et réussir à vivre avec, à défaut d'être pareilles que vous. C'est une question de logique : vous êtes méchantes, vous avez besoin de personnes méchantes."_

Cette semi crise de panique que Karin avait commencé à faire sur le quais du métro ce matin là, Ino ne l'oublierait pas. C'était un signe de faiblesse et en tant que Yamanaka, elle ne s'entourait que des meilleurs. Encore un faux pas de ce genre, et elle n'hésiterait pas à faire valser Karin loin de son royaume. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de craquer qui était inadmissible. Après tout, c'était aussi arrivé à Ino pas plus tard que la nuit précédente. Ce qui la dégouttait vraiment, c'était plutôt le fait que la rousse ose le leur avouer aussi facilement, avec autant de désinvolture. Ça, c'était définitivement inacceptable.

Sur le chemin habituel, Ino fut quand même obligée d'admettre que l'absence de Jiraya était assez étonnante. Lui qui était d'habitude toujours là, prêt à leur sauter dessus comme un chien affamé... Enfin, peu importe, il pouvait bien crever comme le vieux rat d'égout qu'il était, Ino s'en fichait pas mal dans le fond.

À peine arrivée au lycée, la jeune fille sentit ses tripes s'agiter à l'idée de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle fit son habituelle entrée dans la cour puis dans les couloirs de l'établissement et ne perdit pas une seconde.

Ino pouvait sentir la présence des gens, certains plus facilement que d'autres, et trouver Hinata était pour elle un vrai jeu d'enfant. Suivit par Karin, Konan et quelques sbires, elle tomba enfin sur la Hyûga au détour d'un couloir.

 _"Etre méchante est tout un art quand on est une peste. Il faut que les gens continuent à penser que vous êtes une bonne personne et que votre victime s'énerve toute seule. Vous devez vous arranger pour avoir le beau rôle, quoi qu'il arrive."_

 _-_ Bonjour Hinata, tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui, commença simplement Ino.

-Bonjour...

La jeune fille aux yeux blancs ferma doucement son casier et se retrouva encerclée par la cour d'Ino. Elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise et toisa la reine avec de la crainte dans le regard.

-Ta peau est si pâle d'habitude qu'on dirait que tu es malade. Tu as mis du fard à joues, c'est ça ? Tu peux me le dire à moi, tu sais, je ne vais pas te juger.

-N... Non, je ne suis pas maquillée.

-Ça se voit ! Lança l'une des sbires avant que toutes les autres n'éclatent de rire.

-Ne l'écoute pas, elle est juste jalouse, reprit Ino en toute hypocrisie, moi j'admire ton courage pour venir à l'école sans maquillage et laisser les autres voir tous tes défauts.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit gémissement, mais elle n'était pas spécialement blessée ; elle était surtout intimidée par toutes les personnes présentent autour d'elle. La Yamanaka soupira intérieurement, elle aurait du se douter que la charrier sur son physique ne pouvait pas vraiment l'atteindre. Hinata n'était pas assez superficielle pour ça, et son manque de confiance en elle faisait que de toute façon elle n'avait pas une très bonne image d'elle-même à la base.

 _"Certaines personnes sont plus faciles à toucher que d'autre. Il faut trouver la corde sensible et tirer violemment dessus. N'ayez aucune pitié."_

-D'ailleurs, continua Ino en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, il a du te falloir beaucoup de courage pour venir avec une coiffure pareille. C'est pour la moins - elle se retint de rire à la dernière seconde - hum... Original ?

Elle attrapa entre ses doigts l'une des mèches de cheveux de la Hyûga. La jeune fille s'était coiffée de deux couettes, attachées sagement sur le bas de sa tête. Son regard était fuyant, aussi Ino ne pouvait-elle plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour lire à l'intérieur d'elle, mais ce n'était pas très grave, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment.

-Moi aussi ma mère me faisait des couettes quand j'étais à la maternelle. Enfin, peut-être que ça plait à Naruto, c'est l'essentiel après tout.

Bingo. Hinata tressaillit tandis qu'Ino lâchait la mèche de ses cheveux comme si ça avait été quelque chose de dégoûtant. La sonnerie retentit avec un timing parfait et elle s'en alla en cours comme si de rien n'était. Certaines sbires restèrent autour d'Hinata pour continuer le massacre et Ino leur laissait volontiers le soin de faire le sale boulot et d'apparaître aux yeux de tous comme les vraies méchantes de l'histoire.

 _"Seules les personnes à qui vous vous en prenez comprendront que vous êtes la plus cruelle de toutes. Une raison de plus pour bien choisir ses victimes."_

* * *

Ino arriva en cour de chimie avec la tête haute, fière d'elle et de son petit stratagème qui commençait à prendre forme. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de la place vide qui avait autrefois été celle de Temari, elle ne put empêcher l'odeur de revenir la hanter pendant quelques secondes. Elle se reprit lorsque leur professeur - une certaine Shizune - frappa dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention des élèves.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer les TD comme d'habitude, mais dut au récent départ de Sabaku Temari, nous allons revoir la formation des groupes, car notre pauvre Ino se retrouve toute seule. Inuzuka, vous allez donc terminer le devoir avec elle.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ! Je suis très bien dans mon groupe actuel !

Ino profita que personne ne la regard pour froncer les sourcils. Depuis quand Kiba ne voulait pas être en sa compagnie ? Tout le monde voulait être en sa compagnie ! Elle était non seulement belle mais aussi intelligente. Etre dans son groupe signifiait avoir une bonne note alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Surtout que, pas plus tard que la veille, il avait accouru auprès d'elle comme tous les autres lorsqu'elle était tombée sur le terrain de sport.

-Ne discutez pas, s'il vous plaît Inuzuka. Votre groupe comporte trois membres et vous devez impérativement être deux pour cet exercice alors je vous demande de rejoindre mademoiselle Yamanaka.

Kiba ne bougea pas d'un cil et repoussa même son sac un peu plus loin sous son bureau. Il était dans le même groupe que Shikamaru et Shino et aucun des trois garçons ne semblaient avoir envie de bouger. Shizune - qui n'était pas un professeur extrêmement autoritaire - finit par capituler :

-Très bien, dans ce cas, mademoiselle Yamanaka, je vous laisse choisir qui de Nara ou d'Aburame vous préférez comme partenaire.

Le choix était vite fais.

-Shikamaru Nara, répondit clairement Ino.

Au plus grand soulagement de Shizune, le jeune homme se leva sans faire d'histoire, bien que Kiba n'ait pas l'air content. Shizune s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui pour le sermonner sur le mauvais comportement dont il faisait preuve. Kiba et Shikamaru étaient tout le temps ensemble ces derniers temps, Ino n'avait pas manqué de remarquer leur amitié naissante et cela expliquait peut-être le rétissement de Kiba à changer de groupe : c'était le genre de personne à ne pas lâcher ses amis d'une semelle...

Ino détourna vite son attention d'eux et se concentra pour avoir une attitude parfaite avec son nouveau coéquipier. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle, heureuse de pouvoir chasser définitivement le fantôme de Temari qui flottait par là. Ensuite, elle saisit le matériel nécessaire à l'exercice et commença à le monter tandis que Shikamaru, fidèle à lui-même, se contenta de la regarder paresseusement.

-Si tu veux, lança la blonde, je m'occupe de réaliser les expériences et tu n'as qu'à noter les résultats. Ça te va ?

L'adolescent à la queue de cheval ne répondit pas et cela agaça Ino. Elle préférait presque la compagnie de ses sbires qui, au moins, ne laissaient jamais leur reine adorée sans réponse. Elle aurait terriblement voulu lui dire quelque chose de méchant mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne, mais elle ne réussit pas à le faire et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cynique :

-Ou alors ça fait déjà trop de travail pour toi ?

À sa grande surprise, Shikamaru ne se vexa pas le moins du monde et sourit, apparemment amusé. Elle le regarda en essayant de cacher son étonnement et il répondit simplement :

-Le moins j'en fais, le mieux je me porte.

-Tu es vraiment paresseux, hein ? Fit-elle sans pouvoir camoufler son mépris.

-Ne fais pas comme si ça t'embêtait, Ino. Tu es le genre de fille qui veut tout contrôler, tu ne supporterais pas que je t'aide et de toute façon tu n'en as pas besoin. C'est toi qui as les meilleurs résultats du lycée en chimie, non ?

La jolie blonde se concentra sur les fioles qu'elle manipulait pour ne pas montrer son étonnement. Effectivement, elle préférait travailler seule, et non, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

-Deuxième, rectifia-t-elle. Je suis battue par Sasuke.

-Evidemment, souffla Shikamaru, je l'avais oublié. Ce mec là passe tous son temps avec le nez dans les bouquins.

Ino laissa son regard virevolter vers l'Uchiwa une seconde. Il faisait équipe avec Sakura et évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de la jeune fille qui était toute rouge. "Pathétique" songea-t-elle. Si elle avait eu, autrefois, de l'estime pour Sakura Haruno, celle-ci était à présent complètement envolée. Sasuke n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin arrogant, pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles se laissaient avoir par son physique ? D'accord, il était beau, mais ça n'excusait pas tout quand même.

-Tu sais qu'il est célibataire maintenant ? Demanda Ino.

-Tu sais que j'en ai rien à faire ? Répondit ironiquement Shikamaru.

Ino se retint à temps de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle essayait juste de faire la conversation, ce n'était pas la peine de lui répondre comme ça. Encaissant cette pique, elle décida de jouer la lady et répondit simplement :

-Désolée, je passe beaucoup de temps avec des filles qui aiment ce genre d'histoire et j'oublie parfois que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, répondit Shikamaru, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'est juste que je trouve vraiment pathétique ces bruits de couloirs. Je ne m'intéresse pas à la vie des autres, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'est égal.

Shikamaru avait beau être un paresseux doublé d'un crétin, lui au moins, il s'excusait quand il allait trop loin.

-Oui, je comprends. Pour être honnête, moi aussi ça m'ennuie. Mais à force d'entendre toutes mes amies ne parler que de ça, tu sais, je ne peux plus me le sortir de la tête.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Ino n'était pas comme Shikamaru ; la vie des gens qui l'entouraient l'intéressait particulièrement, mais elle n'aimait pas spécialement en parler avec les autres. Surtout ses sbires qui disaient toujours n'importe quoi et étaient totalement incapables d'analyser une situation, se contentant de juger les autres.

Shikamaru posa paresseusement sa tête dans le creux de sa main, affalé sur la table, tripotant son stylo du bout des doigts.

-Tu sais Ino, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles que tu côtoies. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec elles. Si elles t'agacent, rien ne t'empêche de changer d'amies.

Une fois de plus, la jeune fille prit sur elle pour ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion. Elle était en train de mélanger le contenu de deux fioles et prit un crayon pour noter les résultat de l'expérience, faisant attendre Shikamaru avant de répondre. Bien sûre, elle n'était pas comme elles. Encore heureux. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, cependant, c'est qu'elle était leur reine, qu'elles étaient ses sujets, ses pions et qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse dans cette situation.

-C'est comme ça que la plupart des filles fonctionnent, répondit-elle simplement.

-Et alors ? Tu pourrais être comme Tenten, par exemple, elle traîne avec des garçons et ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes.

-Je ne suis pas comme Tenten.

Ino prit une grande inspiration pour que ses doigts cessent de se crisper sur le tube en verre qu'elle tenait. Elle espéra du plus profond de son être que sa réaction n'avait rien dévoilé à Shikamaru. Ce type était intelligent, mine de rien, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en apprenne trop sur elle. Elle décida donc de vite détourner la conversation et demanda la plus spontanément possible :

-Toi aussi tu es célibataire, non ?

-Ouaip, répondit simplement Shikamaru en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

-Tu n'as personne en vue ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Ino sentit l'adolescent se crisper et continua de manipuler les fioles sans le regarder. Elle répondit le plus naturellement possible :

-Juste pour savoir.

-Non, personne, affirma le jeune homme en se détendant un peu.

-Et Temari ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais bien avec elle, non ?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et répondit paresseusement :

-Mouai, sans plus.

Cette réponse agaça la Yamanaka. Après avoir griffonné d'autres notes sur une feuille, elle lança plus autoritairement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

-Ne mens pas. Je sais qu'elle te plaisait.

L'adolescent à la queue de cheval se redressa un peu, et bredouilla :

-Tu es... Observatrice. C'était ton amie, non ?

-Mouai, sans plus.

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

* * *

En changeant de cour, durant l'interclasse, Ino aperçut Hinata parler avec Tenten dans les couloirs. La jeune Hyûga semblait un peu agitée et il ne faisait aucuns doutes qu'elle lui racontait son altercation avec elle qui avait eu lieu en début de matinée. Tenten avait l'air remontée, mais Ino songea qu'elle ne l'était certainement pas encore assez. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui allait la prochaine étape quand une jeune fille du nom de Kin Tsuchi vint se planter droit devant elle et lui lança avec hargne :

-Ino Yamanaka, je te trouve un peu gonflée ma grande ! Alors comme ça, j'ai un gros cul ?

-Voyons, ne soit pas si dure avec toi-même, tes fesses ont une taille tout à fait acceptable, répondit Ino du tac au tac.

-Arrête ton chars, je sais très bien que tu as dit à Tomoko que j'avais un gros cul. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est plutôt lâche de dire des choses pareilles dans le dos des gens, alors maintenant que je suis là, je t'invite à me dire ce que tu penses, vas-y !

Ah, effectivement, elle avait parlé de ça avec Tomoko. Pas de soucis, la situation était facilement rattrapable. Shion était à ses côtés, la regardant comme la bonne élève qu'elle était, et Ino pensa : "Prends-en de la graine, ma chérie !"

 _"Ayez toujours une excuse de prête. Votre méchanceté doit être sincère, mais si vous êtes en public il ne faut pas oublier de ne jamais dépasser les limites, autrement, vos sujets se retourneront contre vous, et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons."_

-Oh, non, je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! C'était justement elle qui me disait que tu étais en train de devenir, je cite : "une grosse vache". Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, alors pour la faire taire, j'ai admis que ton derrière était devenu un peu plus gros... Enfin, pour être honnête, j'ai toujours trouvé que tes fesses étaient très bien, j'aimerais que les miennes soient aussi rebondies.

Le jeune fille en face d'elle resta bouche bée, son doigt levé en l'air comme si elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ino se permit la familiarité de placer délicatement son doigt sous le menton de la fille et de lui fermer la bouche.

-Tu as de jolies dents, mais ce n'est pas la peine de les montrer à tout le monde, lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Shion se mit à rire derrière elle de son joli rire d'adolescente populaire. Ino souriait aussi parce qu'elle trouvait tout ça très amusant. Elle croisa Karin et Konan qui changeaient elles aussi de classe. C'était embêtant qu'elles ne puissent pas se déplacer ensemble pendant les interclasses. Heureusement pour Ino, elle était restée indépendante et savait se débrouiller seule, et puis, Shikamaru avait raison ; elle aimait tout contrôler, et c'était plus simple quand personne ne vous traînait dans les pattes.

Pour passer à la deuxième partie de son plan, cependant, la présence de sa garde rapprochée serait plus efficace. Ino dut attendre l'interclasse suivant pour la mettre en action. Durant les cours elle envoya discrètement un sms à Karin et Konan, leur indiquant quoi faire. Une fois dans les couloirs, Ino ne perdit pas de temps, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche entre les deux sonneries. Se servant de son don, elle localisa la jeune fille et arriva prés d'elle comme une lionne prés d'une gazelle.

 _"Vous devez penser à tout, tout calculer et tout maîtriser. Et lorsque toutes le conditions sont réunies..."_

-Ma chérie, roucoula-t-elle, comme on se retrouve !

Hinata ne répondit rien, affichant une mine confuse, sûrement trop nerveuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les couloirs étaient bondés et Ino savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait si tout le monde la regardait.

-Et si tu venais avec moi aux toilettes, hein ? Je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner.

-M-Mais je dois aller en cours, Tenten m'attend...

-Oh, allez, ça ne prendra qu'une minute !

Sans lui laisser le choix, Ino saisit la jeune fille par les épaules et la dirigea vers un couloir plus sombre, moins fréquenté.

 _"... lorsque vous êtes sûre que personne ne peut vous voir..."_

Personne ne se posa la moindre question et personne ne vit la faible résistance qu'essayait de manifester la pauvre Hinata. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées dans un couloir désert, la blonde la plaqua tout simplement contre un casier et cette fois-ci la Hyûga était définitivement morte de trouille.

-Alors comme ça, tu penses pouvoir attirer l'attention de tout le monde avec ta petite histoire, cracha amèrement la Yamanaka.

-Je... Non... Tenta faiblement de se défendre l'autre jeune fille.

 _"... quand vous savez ce qu'il faut dire pour faire du mal..."_

-Ça ne t'a pas suffis d'avoir le plus beau mec du lycée à tes pieds, il te fallait aussi Naruto.

Hinata ne répondit pas et respirait difficilement. Derrière Ino sortirent de la pénombre deux autres jeunes filles : une aux cheveux couleurs feu et l'autre aux cheveux couleurs eau.

-Alors, comment ça fait d'être la nouvelle traînée du lycée ? Demanda Karin en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, susurra Konan, qu'est-ce que ta famille pense de toi maintenant ?

 _"... quand vous dominez complètement la situation..."_

-Tu as cru que tu pouvais les avoir tous les deux, enchaîna Ino avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, teuh, quelle arrogance.

Elle fit glisser sa main sur le bord de l'uniforme de la Hyûga qui était tout bonnement tétanisée. Ses doigts virevoltèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et elle tira délicatement sur le collier autour de son cou pour le faire sortir de sous ses vêtements. Ino tiqua lorsqu'elle vit le pendentif : une pierre allongée et bleuâtre qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir sur une autre poitrine.

-Naruto t'a offert son collier ?

-Non, non, Ino, je t'en supplie, pas ça ! Laisse mon collier !

 _"Alors allez-y, soyez méchante ! Vous êtes le prédateur, elle est la proie, vous êtes l'aigle qui va planter ses serres dans la chair ensanglantée de ce pauvre petit lapin, et personne ne peut vous en empêcher !"_

Hinata chercha à se défaire de ses mains diaboliques, mais Karin et Konan la saisirent immédiatement, chacune lui tenant un bras, et l'empêchèrent de bouger pendant qu'Ino faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle attrapa le collier et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il cède alors que la pauvre victime l'implorait de ne pas le lui prendre.

Ino sourit diaboliquement, ses cheveux blonds glissant sur son visage alors qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière en riant.

-Il est joli, je le garde. Clama-t-elle en fourrant le bijou dans son décolleté.

La sonnerie retentit et elle ordonna à ses suivantes de lâcher leur victime. Konan s'éloigna simplement d'elle, mais Karin la poussa par terre sans ménagement. À peine l'eurent-elles lâchée qu'Hinata, prise d'un soudain éland de rébellion, se leva avec hargne et se jeta sur Ino. Elle lui attrapa le poignet fermement en criant : "Rend-le moi, il est à moi, tu entends !"

La blonde se dégagea de sa poigne avec dégoût, croisant le regard de sa victime qui était étonnement déterminé pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide. Elle avait l'impression qu'Hinata était sur le point de lui sauter dessus, mais une rapide lecture dans ses yeux laiteux lui indiqua qu'elle n'aimait pas assez la violence pour lui casser la figure, ce qui la rendait complètement inintéressante aux yeux de la Yamanaka. Loin de se laisser intimider, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et murmura :

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, sale catin, va plutôt pleurnicher dans les jupes du thon qui te sert de meilleure amie.

-Oh, regardez-là, elle va pleurer ! S'exclama Karin.

Effectivement, les larmes d'Hinata coulèrent sur ses joues et son regard n'avait jamais été aussi furieux alors qu'elle articula :

-Tu vas regretter ça, crois-moi. J'en parlerai à Naruto et Tenten. Tu vas te faire casser la gueule.

-Oh mais je n'attends que ça, trésor, je n'attends que ça.

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

* * *

Enfin elle se sentait revivre. C'était si bon d'être méchante. Ino jubilait intérieurement ; jusque là son plan se déroulait à la perfection, Hinata avait même dépassé toutes ses espérances. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait capable de proférer des menaces et de faire autre chose que pleurnicher ? C'était pas mal du tout, comparé à ce qu'Ino attendait.

" _Cependant, si j'étais tout à fait honnête avec vous, je vous dirais qu'être méchante n'est pas ce qui me satisfait le plus."_

Ce midi-là, la reine abandonna sa cour pour aller déjeuner dehors, sous un arbre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ses sbires dans les pattes quand elle obtiendrait sa victoire. Même la présence de Konan et Karin était presque de trop, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur demander de s'en aller, ça paraîtrait trop suspect. Éventuellement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ino sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque Tenten sortit du lycée en se dirigeant vers elle.

 _"Ce que j'aime avant tout, c'est de voir les gens se rebeller."_

-Yamanaka, sale truie, cette fois tu dépasses les bornes !

La dénommée délaissa rapidement son bento et se leva.

-Chenchen, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-La ferme ! Tu te crois le droit d'abuser des autres comme ça ?

 _"Me dire non."_

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ma jolie.

Tenten arriva à sa hauteur et ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa poitrine était à deux millimètres de celle de la Yamanaka. Elle dut faire un signe de la main à Konan et Karin pour que celles-ci ne la ceinturent pas immédiatement.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Hinata va porter plainte pour vole et agression !

 _"Me tenir tête."_

-Oh vraiment ? Et à qui va-t-elle porter plainte ? À la police ? Tu crois vraiment que le chef de la police va laisser l'une des plus proches amies de sa fille chérie avoir des ennuis ?

Comme Tenten la regarda avec une mine perplexe, elle ajouta :

-Tu ne savais pas que le père de Shion était policier ? Allons, tout le monde est au courant pourtant. Tu ne peux rien faire, je suis intouchable.

-Rends-moi le collier d'Hinata tout de suite où je te défonce, murmura Tenten de rage entre ses dents.

" _Me montrer que je n'ai pas le contrôle."_

-Cette horreur ? Je l'ai jeté dans les toilettes.

Tenten l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et la plaqua contre l'arbre derrière elle, prête à exploser.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt d'avoir menti, sinon...

-Sinon quoi, fit Ino en riant, tu vas me frapper ?

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle ne sentait plus son corps, tout son esprit était suspendu à ce seul désir : _"Frappe-moi, frappe-moi, putain !"_

 _-_ Allons, Inoue, tu n'as pas le crans pour faire ça.

 _"Je n'attends que ça ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est la seule chose que je veux vraiment ?"_

-Tu es tellement banale.

 _"Dresse toi contre moi, ne me laisse pas faire, frappe-moi !"_

-Pas étonnant que personne ne s'intéresse à toi.

C'était le mot de trop. Avec un cri animal, Tenten balança son poing sur le visage de la blonde et l'envoya valser sur le gazon. Elle secoua sa main en l'air car l'impact avait été douloureux même pour ses phalanges et regretta presque immédiatement son geste qui allait surement lui attirer des ennuis, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Ino fit une fois de plus signe à ses suivantes de rester en place. Elle se redressa, ses longs cheveux blonds couvraient son visage, empêchant de voir les dégâts qui avaient été causé. Elle attendit la suite mais fut déçue de constater que Tenten n'avait pas l'intention de la frapper encore. Essoufflée, elle ramena le surplus de cheveux derrière son épaule et regarda la brune dans les yeux.

-Le collier, commanda autoritairement cette dernière.

Ino le sortit simplement de son décolleté et le jeta à ses pieds avec dédain. Tenten le prit et s'en alla. Le peu de personnes qui avaient regardé l'altercation de loin retournèrent à leurs activités. Karin voulut se lever pour courir à la suite de la jeune fille aux chignons, mais Ino l'en empêcha.

 _"Ma psy dirait sans doute que je suis masochiste. Mais on s'en fout."_

* * *

-Putain, Yamanaka, il s'est passé quoi avec ta figure ?

Ino sortit de sa rêverie et regarda Kiba qui l'avait interpellé de loin. Elle était devant le lycée ; sa classe terminait une heure plus tôt que celle de Konan et de Karin et elle préférait les attendre pour rentrer chez elle.

-Tien, tu ne me fais plus la tête, toi ? Demanda-t-elle en esquivant sa question.

-Je te fais pas la tête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu être dans mon groupe en chimie ce matin ?

-Oh, ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, si je ne voulais pas changer de place, c'était à cause de ça...

Pour illustrer sa réponse, il s'agenouilla et sortit de son sac un petit chiot blanc avec le dessus des oreilles marrons. Celui-ci, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir enfin les pattes, se mit à courir un peu partout autour des deux adolescents. Kiba se redressa et le regarda faire avec une expression de fierté non cachée.

-Tu amènes ton chien à l'école ? Fit Ino un peu perplexe. Quand même, je sais que tes parents ont un élevage, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu abusé ?

-C'est pas un chien de l'élevage, s'indigna l'adolescent, celui-là, c'est mon chien à moi. Les filles aiment les animaux, non ? Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Ahah, tu es la première à me dire ça ! Tu es un peu bizarre parfois - pour une fille, je veux dire - et tu t'es battue avec quelqu'un ou quoi ? Ça doit faire un mal de chien !

Ino porta une main sur sa joue gauche. La lèvre était ouverte, la joue enflée et son œil abhorrait une couleur bleuâtre. Elle aurait très bien pu se remaquiller et cacher tout ça, mais la vérité était qu'elle aimait exhiber ses blessures comme un trophée. Elle n'était même pas allée à l'infirmerie, si c'était pour voir Tsunade, ou pire, Haruno, ce n'était même pas la peine !

-J'ai jamais été très douillette, dit-elle sans regarder Kiba.

Le petit chien blanc arriva devant elle et elle regarda ses yeux noisettes un instant, avant que celui-ci ne décide de venir lui lécher la jambe. Ino se déplaça en le sermonnant :

-Akamaru, arrête ça tout de suite, je ne suis pas une sucette !

Inuzuka ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Comment tu connais son prénom ?

-Hum, bredouilla-t-elle prise au dépourvu, j'ai eu un feeling...

* * *

Sur les quais du métro, un peu plus tard, Ino était seule avec Karin, Konan ayant dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et les ayant laissé en plan.

Ino n'avait pas envie de parler, surtout qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la rouquine lui pose des questions au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tenten durant l'après-midi. Elle pouvait dire rien qu'à sa façon de marcher que Karin avait quelque chose à lui demander. Lorsqu'elles furent sur le point de se séparer, la jeune fille la retint par la manche de son uniforme et la regarda avec ses grands yeux rouges. Elle avait cette expression un peu difficile à déchiffrer pour Ino ; un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle finit par poser une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

-Tu ne te sens pas coupable pour ce que nous avons fais à Temari ?

La jolie blonde regarda Karin avec une pointe de pitié ; elle avait beau avoir presque touché le fond la veille, jamais elle n'avouerai à qui que ce soit qu'elle se sentait mal. Jamais. Elle n'en parlerai à personne et Karin était bête de le faire.

-Non.

Ino se détourna froidement, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à qui était la plus malheureuse. Son premier réflexe fut de penser que si Karin n'était pas assez forte pour surmonter ça, alors tant pis pour elle. Mais après avoir perçus une énième fois un autre soupçon de culpabilité mélangé à de la tristesse dans la respiration de la rousse, Ino ne put s'empêcher de vouloir qu'elle se sente mieux et tenta pitoyablement de la rassurer. Elle se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux en disant :

-Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, Karin. Temari a été bête de vouloir être comme nous alors qu'elle n'en avait pas la trempe. Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intelligence, elle nous aurait fuis au lieu de nous admirer.

-C'est ce qu'ils devraient tous faire, murmura tristement Karin.

 _"Je préférerais être un lapin. Je préférerais être la proie. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour être autre chose que la méchante. Je ne sais pas. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour être un peu différente, pour être celle qui ne donne pas les coups mais celle qui les reçoit, c'est de pousser les gens à bout jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent. C'est douloureux, mais au final, j'ai quand même ce que je veux."_

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais à Temari ?

Ino ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de continuer à regarder par la fenêtre avec un air le plus serein possible en se demandant à quel moment elle atteindrait les limites de la patience de sa psychologue. Celle-ci attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires et se mit à tapoter son calepin avec le bout de son crayon, sachant pertinemment que ce geste énervait sa patiente, mais Ino ne réagit pas. Elle se mit à observer le reflet de la femme dans la vitre : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules musclées. Un rouge à lèvre trop rouge, la trentaine, Kurenai était le parfait exemple de la femme célibataire qui avait réussit sa vie sur tous les points, sauf un seul : le mariage. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, se disait souvent Ino, elle était belle et sûre d'elle, il y avait sûrement une histoire intéressante à exploiter derrière son célibat et elle étudiait Kurenai au moins autant que Kurenai l'étudiait.

-Ino, si vous ne me parlez pas, je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

-Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez.

C'était vrai. Si elle était là, c'était uniquement parce que cette stupide, stupide infirmière pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Ni une ni deux, Tsunade en avait parlé à ses parents et la voilà obligée de passer deux heures par semaine dans cet affreux bureau, assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, à parler de sa vie à une femme qui, de toute évidence, ne la comprenait pas et ne la comprendrai jamais.

-Et à propos de cette odeur qui vous hante ?

Ino lui lança un regard emplis de haine. Il suffisait qu'on lui en parle pour que celle-ci se manifeste et elle avait à présent la nausée. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se concentra pour respirer silencieusement.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Temari ? redemanda Kurenai.

-Rien que je ne regrette, murmura faiblement Ino.

 _"Non, ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter. Sinon vous êtes perdu."_

* * *

 **Voilààà, alors, que dire, que dire ?**

 **Alors déjà, je voulais vraiment vous remercier tous pour vos reviews, ça fais vraiment trop plaisir ! Je n'ai pas encore eu de reviews négatives pour le moment, mais si vous voulez en faire une, ne vous gênez pas ! De même, si vous voulez pointer des défauts ou incohérences dans le scénarios, allez-y (il y en aura sûrement de toute façon).**

 **Et aussi, si il y'a des choses qui vous plaisent, ou des personnages que vous voulez voir, vous pouvez me le dire, j'ai déjà un peu modifié l'histoire en fonction de certains avis que j'ai eu, et j'ai même eu de super idées grâces aux reviews, et ça m'aide beaucoup pour trouver l'inspiration :)**

 **Sinon, ma pauvre Ino, tu es dérangée, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime :p J'ai définitivement un faible pour les filles qu'il ne faut pas aimer, les bad girls haha x') Allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Leçon 5 : Soyez créative

**Coucou les gens, rapide intro pour vous dire que dans ce chapitre les "flash back" seront en italiques. Même si je pense qu'il n'y avait pas besoin que je le précise pour que vous le compreniez, je le fais quand même x') Les pensées d'Ino sont aussi entre guillemets, comme d'habitude.**

 **/!\ ATTENTION ce chapitre contiens des scènes de violences qui peuvent choquer, surtout un flash back en particulier vers la fin du chapitre, ne prenez pas le risque de lire quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre mal à l'aise ;).**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Lily Allen- Hard Out Here**

 **Charlie Lim - There Is No Love**

 **Until The Ribbon Breaks - One Way Or Another**

 **Melanie Martinez - Cry Baby**

* * *

Leçon N°5 : Soyez créative

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Il était à peine sept heure quinze, mais les quais du métro étaient déjà rempli de monde. Ino se rapprocha du mur carrelé en attendant l'arrivée de ses suivantes, ces quelques minutes de solitude lui permettant de récapituler intérieurement les objectifs qu'elle avait pour cette journée. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec Hinata et Tenten, loin de là ! Elle était bien décidée à les pousser à bout. Toutes les deux. C'était devenu sa nouvelle obsession.

Elle regarda son reflet qui semblait vague sur les carreaux fixés au mur et replaça son serre-tête bleu ciel. Son maquillage cachait à merveille toutes traces du coup reçu la veille, mais elle avait encore mal, surtout quand elle souriait ou fermait les yeux.

 _"... Et l'une des choses à savoir est que votre imagination est encore votre meilleure arme."_

Elle commença à essayer d'élaborer des idées et autres stratagèmes, mais rien ne lui paraissait concluant sur le moment. Rien n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de ce qu'elle avait inventé pour Temari ; ce coup de maître, à la fois si risqué et si étonnant, avait épuisé toute sa créativité et elle avait comme une panne d'inspiration.

 _"Dans le fond, être une garce c'est un peu comme être une artiste ; je joue des rôles, je mets en scène, je crée !"_

Alors qu'elle était en route pour le lycée, accompagnée de Karin et Konan, quelque chose interpella Ino. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais une présence la perturbait. Elle s'arrêta de marcher en fronçant les sourcils, profondément dérangée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses suivantes la regardèrent sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix puissante ne lance :

-Hey, mais qui voilà ? Ce sont mes lycéennes favorites !

Les trois filles sursautèrent en poussant de petits cris aigus. Ino identifia immédiatement la voix de Jiraya qui semblait être sortie de nul part et le chercha du regard avant de comprendre que ce con était sous la bouche d'aération sur laquelle elles se tenaient. Elle baissa la tête et reconnut aussitôt la longue chevelure grisâtre et crasseuse du vieil homme qui affichait une mine ravie à la vue de leurs sous-vêtements. Karin se déplaça avec un pur cris de dégoût en serrant sa jupe contre elle et Konan l'imita en silence. Ino, quant à elle, resta là où elle était. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire qu'il voit sa culotte, cet espèce de dégénéré mental ? Si elle voyait le moindre policier dans le coin, elle aurait vite fait de le dénoncer, le père de Shion n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui !

-Tiens, toujours vivant vieux déchet, dit-elle en le regardant de haut avec un air satisfait, je pensais que t'avais crevé. Trois jours sans te voir, un vrai miracle.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire passer l'arme à gauche, ma jolie ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour mes beaux yeux, tout de même !

Karin se pencha vers lui en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur la bouche d'aération et s'exclama avec ardeur :

-Nous ? S'inquiéter pour un malade comme toi ? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité vieux débile ! Tu disparais sans crier gare juste après nous avoir aidé à arriver à nos fins, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter !

-Tout doux, ma poupée à la crinière de feu ! Vous, les gosses, vous croyez que le monde tourne autour de vous. J'avais juste quelques affaires à régler, c'est tout.

Il lui tira la langue comme un enfant et ce simple geste sembla dégoutter Karin qui se recula comme si il avait été possible qu'il la touche. Ino, qui restait professionnelle en toutes circonstances, avait à cœur de démêler cette histoire. Elle le toisa du regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait - étant placée au-dessus de lui - pour essayer de savoir si il mentait, puis elle demanda :

-Quelques affaires qui ne concernent pas Temari, ni Shion, ni l'une de nous trois ?

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous ! Les gens sont égoïstes et cruels, et croyez-moi que même si tout le monde savait ce que vous avez fais, ça n'y changerait rien, parce que - et excusez moi si je suis vulgaire - tout le monde s'en bat allègrement les couilles.

-Je suis pas sûre que le père de Shion s'en "batte les couilles", rétorqua Karin, on est dans la merde si jamais il apprend ça ! Et il y a une autre personne dont il faut qu'on se méfie, vous savez tous de qui je parle : Gaara !

Décidément, la rousse ne lâchait pas l'affaire ; quand elle ne s'inquiétait pas à propos de Shion, c'était à propos du grand-frère de Temari. Combien de temps allait-elle encore ressasser toutes les menaces potentielles que leur stratagème avait engendré ? Ino se massa les tempes en lâchant dans un souffle désespéré :

-S'il te plaît, Karin...

Konan lui lança également un regard blasé et Jiraya se tourna vers elle avec un air très sérieux.

-Hé, rouquine, ça fait combien de temps que vous avez fais le coup ? Au moins une semaine, non ? Passe à autre chose, poupée, si vous aviez du vous faire attraper, ça aurait déjà été fais.

-Mais je... Tenta faiblement la jeune fille.

-Karin, dit fermement Ino, écoute-moi bien, je suis fatiguée de te répéter tout le temps la même chose ; c'est fi-nis. On a gagné et on ne risque rien. Maintenant si je t'entends encore une fois te lamenter à propos de cette histoire, je te jure que je ferai en sorte que tu ne remettes plus jamais les pieds à plus de 100 mètres de moi !

Elle se sentait presque comme une mère qui menaçait de punir son enfant, mais cela marchait et Karin se tut. Enfin. Repensant "business", Ino sortit un mouchoir plié en quatre de son sac et s'adressa à Jiraya :

-Je te rends ça.

Elle s'accroupit et fit passer le bout de tissus à travers la grille. Jiraya le saisit avec une mine perplexe avant de le déplier et d'y trouver une petit clé qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il la rangea dans sa poche et y fourra en même temps le mouchoir d'Ino.

-C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous les filles, si vous avez encore besoin de mes services, c'est quand vous voulez !

Aucunes d'entres elles n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et elles s'en allèrent. Maintenant que la clé était rendue, il n'y avait plus aucune preuve concrète de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ino était forcée de constater que ce vieux schnock lui avait été d'une grande utilité, grâce à lui, son plan avait été beaucoup plus simple à réaliser. Ce qu'il avait demandé en échange de la clé n'était rien aux yeux d'Ino, comparé au plaisir qu'elle aurait du avoir à mettre son plan en exécution.

* * *

 _-Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, Jiraya sortit d'une de ses poches crasseuses une petite clé en métal rouillé qu'il secoua dans les airs. Lorsque Ino fit un pas en avant pour la récupérer, le vieille homme la cacha dans le creux de sa main avant de s'exclamer :_

 _-Hep hep hep ! Et moi alors ?_

 _La Yamanaka roula des yeux tant elle trouvait cet homme stupide, mais bon, parfois il faut ce qu'il faut. Sans la moindre hésitation, ses mains s'invitèrent sous sa jupe et elle retira la culotte qu'elle portait avant de la jeter sur le vieillard._

 _Jiraya la rattrapa et lui lança aussitôt la clé. Chacun admira pendant quelques secondes son nouveau trésor. Ino finit par ranger la clé dans la poche de sa veste et lança en secouant ses cheveux :_

 _-Gare à toi si tu m'as menti, vieux pervers._

 _-Tu vas te rendre malade à force de te méfier des gens comme ça ma jolie._

 _-La ferme. Se méfier de toi ça relève du bon sens._

 _La jeune fille se retourna, en ayant fini avec Jiraya, mais celui-ci l'interpella encore une fois :_

 _-Hé attends, y'a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise..._

 _-J'écoute, répondit-elle sans se retourner._

 _-Tous les jours aux alentours de midi trente le niveau des eaux monte énormément – c'est un truc de la ville par rapport aux stations d'épurations, m'en demande pas plus, je suis pas ingénieur – et la pièce que tu comptes utiliser est totalement submergée._

 _Ino ne se retourna pas pour ne pas montrer le rictus qui se forma sur ses lèvres._

 _-Voilà qui rend les choses encore plus intéressantes._

 _La vieille clé rouillée qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir ouvrait la porte d'une pièce qui se situait dans les égouts. Ino avait eu vent de son existence grâce au vieil Hermite qui passait son temps dans les caniveaux, squattant sous les bouches d'aérations et autres ouvertures pour observer sous les jupes des passantes. Il connaissait parfaitement les égouts de la ville et cela avait donné une idée brillante à Ino, une idée pour faire souffrir une bonne fois pour toute cette idiote de Temari._

* * *

L'entrée en scène de la Yamanaka ne se passa pas comme prévus ce matin là. Lorsqu'elle passa le grand portail de l'entrée, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les élèves s'attroupaient tous vers un endroit bien précis de la cour en criant et riant. Elle interrogea Konan et Karin du regard, mais les deux jeunes filles semblaient aussi déboussolées qu'elle.

Ino décida donc d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et se dirigea vers la foule d'élèves agglomérés. La plupart s'écartèrent de son chemin et elle arriva sans difficulté devant la scène fatidique. Bien sûre, elle aurait du s'en douter.

La foule avait créée un cercle autour de ces deux élèves qui se battaient avec rage et qui n'étaient autre que Naruto et Sasuke. Ils étaient au sol, se ruant de coups en roulant pathétiquement par terre. Pour des élèves aussi doués en sport, Ino trouva ce spectacle passablement ridicule. Les autres lycéens par contre dévoraient la scène comme si ça avait été la chose la plus appétissante au monde. Ils étaient même plus intéressant à regarder.

Elle repéra sans difficulté Shion qui regardait le tout avec un sourire lubrique, Lee qui semblait affolé comme jamais, Shikamaru qui avait un air blasé, Sakura qui se cachait les yeux par moment et paraissait sur le point d'aller les séparer. Moins évidant, Ino nota aussi également Kiba qui s'éclipsaient vers le fond de la cour en tenant son sac serré contre lui, Shino qui était à ses côtés et Shiho qui regardait la scène depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

Se rapprochant de Konan, la jolie blonde lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle se baisse un peu vers elle et lui demanda à l'oreille :

-Où sont Hyûga et Inoue ?

Leur absence était trop étrange pour être une coïncidence. Konan secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'elle n'en savait rien et se fut Karin qui, ayant compris la question, se pencha vers Ino et lui dit :

-Je les ai vu rentrer dans le lycée accompagnées de Neji quand on est arrivée.

Indubitablement, ce qu'il se passait là-bas devait être beaucoup plus intéressant que cette stupide bagarre. Ino fit signe à ses suivantes de discrètement mettre les voiles. Avant de quitter définitivement la scène, elle regarda une dernière fois Naruto et Sasuke. Il y avait quelque chose qui la perturbait, quelque chose de presque sensuel dans la façon qu'ils avaient de se battre, de coller leurs corps l'un à l'autre comme si ils cherchaient le contact. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser cette pensée, mais elle persista et ne voulait plus la quitter.

 _"On m'a toujours dit que j'avais une imagination débordante, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si les gens ont des comportements ambigus ?"_

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche entre Naruto et Sasuke. Cette obsession qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, cette haine qui ressemblait par moment presque à de l'amour. Et pourquoi diable étaient-ils devenu ennemis ? Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de creuser plus profondément ce scénario qui se profilait dans son esprit. Et si... Et si il y avait quelque chose entre eux ? Des sentiments confus que sans doute eux-même avaient du mal à comprendre, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Elle chassa ces idées folles en arrivant à l'angle d'un couloir ; Tenten était un peu en retrait derrière Hinata. Neji leur faisait face avec un air sévère. Ino ressentit la présence de Shiho qui n'était pas loin, certainement elle aussi en train d'écouter ce qu'il se tramait et elle tâcha de rester discrète en tendant l'oreille.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as rien fais pour que ça arrive ? Ce n'était pas ton intention ? Demanda le Hyûga avec un ton glacial.

-Non, bien sûre que non, Neji, je te le promets. Sasuke... Il... Il utilise tout ça pour rompre avec moi...

-Ne fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait, tu ne crois que je ne sais pas que ça te fais plaisir de ne plus être obligée de te marier avec lui ! Hinata, tu fais honte à notre famille, est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point cette alliance était importante aux yeux de notre père ?

-Je... Je le sais ! Je n'aurais jamais rien fais pour saboter son travail, tu dois me croire Neji ! Je n'ai pas trompé Sasuke, je... Naruto est simplement mon ami et Sasuke en était très jaloux alors...

-Voilà où ça te mène d'avoir des amis aussi idiots, dit Neji en élevant la voix, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Tu fais partie d'une famille prestigieuse et tu ne devrais pas fricoter avec des déchets comme lui !

"Donc, c'est ça la personnalité de Neji Hyûga" songea Ino en se mordant la langue. Ce mec était snob comme pas possible, il n'avait jamais vraiment laissé voir cette partie de lui en public mais à présent qu'il faisait la morale à Hinata, c'était frappant. Snob et collé aux pieds de son père adoptif dont il semblait vraiment soucieux de combler les intérêts. Il y eut un long silence ou Hinata ne répondit pas et la blonde osa jeter un œil à la scène.

Tenten s'approcha de son amie et lui caressa gentiment les épaules. Elle regarda Neji en rougissant et lui dit doucement :

-Je sais que la situation de votre famille est compliquée... Mais tu dois croire Hinata. Tout ça c'est la faute de Sasuke ; il a utilisé Hinata en faisant croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Naruto, mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne se serait jamais permise une chose pareille, tu le sais bien...

Il ne répondit pas, mais de toute façon le couloir commença à se remplir d'élèves. Ino vit Kakashi sensei passer dans le couloir en tenant le bras de Naruto dans une main et celui de Sasuke dans l'autre. Ils étaient couverts de sang et de poussière, jamais elle ne les avait trouvé aussi pathétiques, vraiment.

* * *

 _-Les égouts ? C'est pas très glamour..._

 _Ino se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler avec sourire hautain._

 _-Quoi ? Tu as peur de te salir, c'est ça ?_

 _-Absolument pas !_

 _Et pour confirmer ses dires, elle doubla Ino avant de soulever la lourde plaque et de la mettre sur le côté. Konan et Karin échangèrent un regard complice et il ne faisait aucun doute que Shion, qui était un peu en arrière, arborait le même. La jolie blonde aux yeux azuréens regarda sa futur victime descendre doucement dans le tunnel sombre. Elle ignorait ce qu'il allai lui arriver. Pauvre Temari._

* * *

Maintenant qu'elle avait vu le vrai visage de Neji, Ino comprenait encore moins ce que Tenten lui trouvait. Elle savait depuis longtemps les sentiments qu'avait Inoue pour le cousin de sa meilleure amie, et jusque là, elle pouvait l'envisager : il était indéniablement beau, intelligent - enfin d'après ses résultats scolaires -, issus d'une famille aisée et polis.

"Ah, j'ai toujours su qu'il était trop lisse !" s'exclama intérieurement la blonde. Elle était assise dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque durant son heure de permanence, ressassant les événements de la matinée. Tout ça, ça ne l'aidait pas à élaborer un plan pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait de Tenten. Toute cette agitation, il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'en tirer profit.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord du livre de chimie qu'elle tenait, une douleur trop bien connue envahissant son bas-ventre. Comme si il n'y avait pas assez de choses dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe comme ça ! Mère nature choisissait toujours le moment idéal pour se manifester et elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour essayer de rester de marbre le temps que la douleur des crampes menstruelles s'adoucisse.

Konan tourna ses yeux de chat vers elle et elle ravala sa salive. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'eau fouilla silencieusement dans son sac et en sortit une plaquette de petits cachets roses qu'elle tendit à son "amie". Ino la regarda avec étonnement avant d'accepter les médicaments. Elle avala le remède sans rien dire et lui rendit son bien. Konan pouvait être très surprenante parfois. Ce geste altruiste ne pouvait faire autrement que de toucher Ino, mais au-delà de ça, elle était surprise que Konan puisse lire en elle aussi facilement ; c'était une chose de deviner qu'elle avait mal, c'en était une autre de savoir pourquoi.

Et il y avait encore plus incroyable ; elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander ou de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ça n'aurait pas plus à Ino, elle aurait sans doute refusé si Konan lui avait proposé à voix haute - par simple fierté - mais cette dernière avait fais en sorte que ce geste ne blesse pas son ego. Elle la comprenait tellement bien que c'en était... Perturbant.

Karin passa non loin d'elles avant de disparaître à nouveau dans un autre rayon plein de livres. Elles n'avaient pas souvent une heure de libre en même temps et Ino appréciait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule à seule avec ses suivantes.

-Tu comptes vraiment évincer Ayame si elle continue comme ça ? Demanda à voix basse Konan une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Karin n'était plus à portée de voix.

Ino sourit malicieusement et plissa les yeux en décidant de répondre à sa question par une autre :

-Elle te manquerait ?

-Non.

Konan sortit une cigarette de sa poche et s'apprêta à l'allumer, un briquet dans l'autre main. Elles étaient juste à côté d'une fenêtre grande ouverte, mais selon la blonde, ça restait une mauvaise idée de fumer à l'intérieur. Elle lui saisit donc le poignet pour l'arrêter dans son geste, mais Konan la repoussa.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. On peut pas tous être aussi saint que toi, Miss Parfaite.

-"Miss Parfaite" ? Sérieusement ? Fit Ino en arquant un sourcil.

-Ouaip. Ton nouveau surnom.

-Tu es pourtant l'une des mieux placées pour savoir que je suis tout sauf parfaite.

Konan tira sur sa cigarette et expira la fumée en direction de la fenêtre avant de lancer :

-Ecoute, mon ange, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré et où tu m'as forcée à m'enrôler auprès de toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire un seul faux pas en public. Même les adultes te mangent dans le creux de la main.

Une nouvelle crampe regagna Ino et elle décida de la laisser dire ce qu'elle voulait en haussant les épaules. Son image était parfaite, pas son être, mais enfin bon, peu importait.

-Hé, tu sais ce qui serait vraiment cool ? Demanda Konan qui devait se sentir d'humeur bavarde. Piquer la bagnole des Uchiwa. Tu sais, celle dans laquelle l'autre gosse de riche rentre chez lui. Je bave sur cette putain de Berline noir tous les jours que dieu fait.

Ino se pencha en avant et prit une grande inspiration, à la fois pour chasser la douleur de ses ovaires et pour envisager ce que disait sa suivante.

-C'est possible, tu sais ?

-Sérieux ? Arrête, je plaisantais, Yamanaka.

-Plus de "Miss Parfaite" ?

Konan se mit à rire, chose qui arrivait extrêmement rarement, et Ino sentit la sensation de douleur dans son bas-ventre se transformer. C'était comme si des millions de petits papillons flânaient à l'intérieur d'elle, guidés par le rire mélodieux de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'eau. Elles se mirent à fantasmer sur l'idée de voler cette voiture, inventant des scénarios tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres.

 _"Etre créative va vous permettre de surprendre les gens, voir de vous surprendre vous-même, et parfois cela peut s'avérer très utile."_

D'aussi loin qu'Ino se souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait aussi ouvertement avec Konan, oubliant presque qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer, qu'elle était une peste. C'était extrêmement plaisant. Presque comme si elle était elle-même.

 _"Aujourd'hui, par exemple, j'essaye quelque chose de nouveau. La dernière technique que je teste consiste à échanger ma méchanceté contre de brèves actions de pure gentillesse."_

À l'heure du déjeuner, Ino se fit plus douce et sucrée qu'un gallon de miel. Elle complimenta plusieurs de ses sbires sur leur tenue et eut un gentil sourire pour chacune d'entre elles. Sauf Shion parce que c'était quand même une pétasse.

 _"Déconcerter les gens est vraiment très amusant. Mes gentilles remarques n'ont jamais eu autant d'effet. Quelle idée amusante j'ai eu."_

Elle arrêta même Sakura dans les couloirs pour lui lancer :

-Haruno, ton article dans le journal du lycée au sujet de la poésie japonaise était très intéressant, je l'ai dévoré ! Tu as beaucoup de talent.

Ces deux phrases déclenchèrent des murmures autour d'elles, les gens s'étonnant qu'Ino montre autant d'admiration pour quelqu'un. Sakura ne répondit pas et Ino s'en alla avec un sourire satisfait.

Cela ne l'empêcha absolument pas de penser du mal de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans les secondes qui suivirent. L'hypocrisie ne dérangeait pas Ino, elle s'en fichait pas mal. L'honnêteté, pour elle, ça ne voulait rien dire. "Et dire que le nom de Sakura est "fleur de cerisier du printemps", songea-t-elle en serrant les poings, "c'est à croire que ce sont ses parents les fleuristes et non les miens !" Elle était jalouse et ne s'en cachait même pas, à quoi bon ?

 _"Tout ça, ça reste du pipi ce chat comparé à ce que j'ai fais à Temari. Je n'ai jamais été aussi créative que pour ce coup là. Vraiment..."_

* * *

 _Pour la faire descendre là-dedans, les filles lui avaient dit qu'elles cherchaient un passage leur permettant de quitter le lycée pour sécher les cours sans se faire repérer. La bouche d'égout était dans l'enceinte du lycée Konoha, un coup de chance pour les filles._

 _Elles descendirent toutes les cinq dans le tunnel et Konan mena le groupe car c'était elle qui avait étudié le plan de Jiraya et savait où il fallait se rendre. À peine Ino avait-elle posé le pied sur le sol poisseux des égouts que son nez fut attaqué par une odeur nauséabonde de déchet. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'eau noirâtre qui coulait bruyamment dans le canal juste à côté d'elle et se colla contre le mur à sa gauche. Plusieurs cafards coururent autour des filles, mais à part Temari, pas une des filles ne broncha (enfin, Karin frissonna mais prit sur elle pour ne pas le montrer)._

 _Elles restèrent stoïques en s'enfonçant dans l'entre nauséabonde, éclairées par une simple lampe torche. Après au moins dix minutes de marche, les filles arrivèrent dans une zone qui ne ressemblait plus à l'idée qu'on se fait généralement des égouts ; plusieurs chemins se croisaient et la hauteur du plafond n'était pas reguliére._

 _-C'est par ici, annonça Konan en montrant le chemin._

 _Dans un angle de la zone, il y avait un petit escalier de quatre ou cinq marches qui débouchait sur une vieille porte en métal rouillé. Ino passa devant les filles pour y glisser la clé que Jiraya lui avait confié en échange de sa culotte. Temari la suivit mais commença à se douter de quelque chose._

 _-C'est pas un chemin un peu bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes sûres qu'on peut rejoindre la surface en passant par là ?_

 _Aucunes des filles ne répondit et Shion, qui était la dernière à entrer dans la pièce, ferma la porte avec fracas avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier. Temari constata que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'avait pas d'issues et regarda les autres filles avec perplexité._

 _-Alors, Temari, lança Ino, comment tu te sens ?_

 _-Je... Je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _Si elle ne se doutait toujours de rien, elle était irrécupérable. Ino claqua sa langue contre son palais en la regardant de haut._

 _-Tsk, ici c'est moi qui pose les questions._

 _Ce fut peut-être à ce moment là que mademoiselle Sabaku réalisa qu'elle avait des problèmes. Karin apparut à sa droite, Konan à sa gauche, et Shion flânait dans la pièce comme un fantôme._

 _-J'ai entendu dire que tu t'intéressais à Shikamaru Nara. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, ma chérie ?_

 _Cette fausse gentillesse fit tressaillir Temari. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait déjà vu Ino s'en prendre à d'autres filles, les martyriser et se moquer d'elles, mais elle se croyait sauvée de ce genre de traitements. Elle avait réussi à rentrer dans son cercle après tout. Elle était la sous-chef qui s'occupait de gérer les sbires en absence. Ino ne choisissez ses victimes que parmi les filles qui lui résistaient et refusaient de rentrer dans son jeu, de l'adorer, de l'aduler. Ce n'était pas le cas de Temari, alors pourquoi ? Elle ravala doucement sa salive, se doutant que sa réponse ne pourrai être que la mauvaise._

 _-Je suis totalement indifférente à Shikamaru, lâcha-t-elle en serrant les poings, c'est lui qui m'aime bien._

 _-Oh, vraiment, ma chère Temari, ça ne sert à rien de nous mentir. Une personne aussi intelligente que Shikamaru, craquer pour une fille comme... Toi..._

 _Elle se mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur des joues. C'était pourtant la vérité, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce mec. Elle avait vu les regards que lui lançait Ino. Elle le regardait comme un bout de viande ; il était déjà sa propriété, et loin d'elle l'idée de vouloir y changer quoi que ce soit._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'exclama Ino en ouvrant grand ses yeux aux longs cils, nous sommes tes amis, pas vrai ? On va t'aider à le séduire !_

 _Temari n'osa pas bouger d'un centimètre, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Shion apparut de nul part derrière Ino et les deux jeunes filles crièrent à plein poumons avec de grands sourires de poupées : "RELOOKING !"_

 _Elle sentit Karin et Konan la saisir par les épaules pour l'immobiliser et là, c'en était trop. Elle ignorait ce qui allait suivre mais n'allait quand même pas se laisser brutaliser par des pimbêches comme elle. Elle sourit en se dégageant sans difficulté de la poigne des deux filles : elle avec pratiqué des sports de combats pendant des années alors ce n'était pas de si tôt qu'elles allaient la soumettre par la force._

 _Sans perdre une seconde, elle se tourna vers la sortie mais fut soudainement stoppée net, une douleur stridente lui traversant tout le ventre au niveau de l'estomac. Elle s'effondra sur les genoux et vomit aussitôt en se tenant le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait absolument pas comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, si on l'avait frappé ou avec quoi on l'avait fais. Ino l'attrapa par l'une de ses couettes et tira violemment dessus pour la traîner jusqu'au milieu de la pièce._

 _-Pourquoi veux-tu nous quitter ? On commence à peine !_

 _Elle la laissa au sol. Temari était encore sonnée par le coup extrêmement violent qu'elle avait reçu. Ino en profita pour mettre son pied sur sa tête._

 _-Commençons par ta figure. Tu as besoin de maquillage, qu'en dîtes-vous les filles ?_

 _-Indéniablement, affirma Shion, une bonne couche de maquillage, même._

 _Temari tenta de résister mais la force exercée sur sa tête était telle que ça lui était impossible et son visage entra en contact avec le sol crasseux. Elle pouvait sentir une odeur putride de cadavre et de drôles d'insecte qu'elle ne connaissait pas se baladait tout prêt de sa figure. Horrifiée, elle tenta de se dégager, mais Ino se déplaça et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle hurla de douleur en se courbant._

 _-Trop grosse, fit Karin entre ses dents, il faut te débarrasser de toute cette graisse, Temari._

 _-Je suis pas grosse, grogna cette dernière en essayant de se relever._

 _Shion s'accroupit devant elle et saisit une touffe de cheveux pour pousser sa figure en avant._

 _-Toi la ferme et maquille toi plus !_

 _La douleur dans ses côtes et son estomac la dissuadèrent de résister et Shion la força à frotter son visage contre la pierre crasseuse._

 _-C'est tout ce que mérite les ordures comme toi, siffla-t-elle, et je suis encore trop gentille. Tu sais quoi ? Lèche._

 _Temari écarquilla les yeux._

 _-Qu... Quoi ?_

 _-T'es bouchée ? J'ai dit : "lèche". Ouvre ta putain de bouche et lèche le sol._

 _Le rire des autres filles raisonna derrière elle et elle sentit le pied d'Ino appuyer sur ses fesses alors que Shion lui forçait à ouvrir la bouche et à sortir la langue. Elle plaqua à nouveau son visage contre le sol._

 _-Lèche, putain !_

 _Timidement, Temari plaça sa langue sur le sol dégouttant, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ignorer l'odeur et le goût putride qui lui imprégnait la langue._

 _-Tu crois que Shikamaru embrasserait cette bouche là ? Beurk, il faut rester lucide ma chérie._

 _Sabaku prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas pleurer tandis que sa tortionnaire frottait sa face contre le sol._

 _-Vous croyez qu'elle a peur des cafards ? Demanda Karin._

 _Temari se figea. Oui, elle avait horreur de ces bêtes là, comme la plupart des personnes. Elle en avait vu plusieurs courir par ici ou par là et avait fermement espéré qu'ils l'éviteraient. Quelqu'un saisit le col de son uniforme et la fit se lever. Elle resta courbée à cause de la douleur mais oublia vite ce détail lorsqu'elle vit Konan s'approcher d'elle avec une petite boîte remplie d'insecte. Ce fut à ce moment là que toute notion de dignité s'envola de son esprit et qu'elle se mit à implorer._

 _-Pitié, pas ça. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je... Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !_

 _-Il n'est pas question de ce que nous voulons, répondit froidement Ino, il est uniquement question de ce que **je** veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est très simple, c'est te voir souffrir._

 _-Mon dieu, non, s'il vous plaît._

 _-Considère ça comme un simple soin de la peau, rétorqua la blonde en observant nonchalamment ses ongles._

 _Konan ouvrit la boîte et tira sur l'uniforme de Temari pour y déverser les insectes. La blonde essaye de l'en empêcher mais la situation faisait qu'elle n'avait plus tous ses moyens. Elle se mit à crier à plein poumon de pure terreur alors que les petites bêtes courraient contre sa peau, se faufilant partout sur son corps, entre ses vêtements, dans son dos, entre ses jambes..._

 _Karin s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce avec une bombe d'insecticide dans la main, décidé à ce qu'aucune de ses sales bêtes ne la touchent ! Ino écrasa également quelques cafards qui avaient sautés prés d'elle. Elle songea que les égouts étaient une idée de génie. Temari hurlait de terreur mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Quelque chose manquait cependant à ce tableau et elle n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de cette mélodie qui semblait ravir les trois autres jeunes filles._

 _Dans sa panique, Temari gigota dans tous les sens et retira la haut de son uniforme pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge. Elle se jeta vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. Elle regarda Ino sans pouvoir s'arrêter de hurler et son visage l'horrifia encore plus. Sous l'effet de sa terreur, sa vessie se vida d'un coup sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir._

 _La jolie blonde la regarda avec dégoût et la saisit une fois de plus par les cheveux pour la jeter au milieu de la pièce. Désormais en état de choque, Temari fixait le vide en pleurant._

 _-Quelle est la prochaine étape du relooking, demanda Ino en s'adressant à Shion._

 _-Les vêtements, bien sûre._

 _D'un geste assuré, la Yamanaka se pencha vers sa victime et attrapa l'une des bretelles de soutien-gorge pour la faire claquer plusieurs fois sur sa peau. Temari tressaillit et essaya de protéger son épaule avec sa main. Shion arriva derrière elle et dégrafa le sous-vêtement. Elle essaya de le maintenir contre elle mais Ino le retira d'un geste vif._

 _-Ooh, regardez-moi ces tous petits seins, s'exclama Karin, c'en est presque mignon !_

 _Temari croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait même plus si les filles riaient vraiment, ou si c'était juste dans sa tête. Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête._

 _-Et tu oses croire que tu pourrais plaire à un homme ? S'exclama Ino avec dédain. Pfff, laisse moi rire. On devrait te prendre en photo et la mettre sur internet pour que tout le monde voit à quel point tu es répugnante. Dire que tu as sincèrement cru que tu pouvais faire partie de ma coure. Quelle prétention !_

 _Après avoir parlé, elle sortit la clé de sa poche et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie des autres filles. Temari ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes à l'extérieur de la pièce et refermaient la porte sur elle. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et elle réalisa qu'elle était enfermée là, dans le noir, dans la crasse, à moitié nue. Elle trouva la force de se lever et se jeta contre la porte en métal en hurlant :_

 _-Ouvrez-moi ! Ouvrez-moi !_

* * *

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas...

Kurenai était satisfaite, évidemment, et Ino sentit un goût amer se déposer au fond de sa gorge maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout dit. Comment avait-elle pu lui raconte ce qu'elle avait fais à Temari, alors qu'elle s'était promis de passer à autre chose ? Au fond d'elle, Ino essayait de se dire que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait du mal à avaler cette histoire, et encore moins parce qu'elle avait des remords. Non, elle n'en avait pas. Si elle avait tout avoué à sa psy, c'était uniquement pour lui faire peur, pour lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Peut-être que Kurenai allait enfin comprendre à quel point Ino était différente d'elle, et que ça ne servait à rien de l'aider.

Kurenai se remit à tapoter la pointe de son stylo sur son calepin. Ino ramena ses genoux contre elle en soupirant.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous embêtée à élaborer un stratagème aussi compliqué ? Si votre but était juste de faire peur à Temari, il y avait des méthodes beaucoup plus simples. Et probablement aussi moins risquées. Pourquoi avoir fais tout ça ?

La jolie blonde sourit en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ?

 _"Un brin de créativité... C'est tout. Ça ajoute du piment à la partie, non ? Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant sans cette touche de folie, vous ne trouvez pas ? Oh et puis, je m'en fous de ce que vous pensez. Moi j'aime quand c'est inventif. Après tout, je suis une artiste, je vous l'ai dit !"_

-Vous avez libéré cette fille par la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la psychologue en ignorant sa question.

-Bien sûre. Vous me prenez pour une meurtrière ? On l'a laissé là une heure et on est revenue la chercher.

Ino continua à mâchonner son chewing-gum comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Ino replaça une fois de plus son serre-tête. La journée n'étais pas terminée et s'annonçait même comme allant être très longue. Tout en se remaquillant, elle se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Le plus dur était à faire. Cette après-midi, elle se confronterai à l'espèce la plus imprévisible qu'elle connaisse : les garçons.

* * *

 **Mon dieu, ceci est la chose la plus... La plus horrible que je n'ai jamais écrite. Pardonnez-moi x') ! Ça devait même être plus long mais là... Je trouve que ça l'ai déjà bien assez. C'était tellement difficile à écrire, mon dieu !**

 **Ça me fait du mal d'écrire une Ino aussi cruelle, mais bon, c'est essentiel. Je veux une vraie méchante vous comprenez x') Je veux que le lecteur la déteste plus que ce qu'il l'aime, ou qu'il oscille vraiment entre les deux extrêmes, j'espère que je ne vais pas me rater par la suite lol !**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Myhime :** **Tes commentaires m'ont trooop fait plaisir, je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Du coup, je suis partie lire _Mahou shoujo site,_ je te remercie d'ailleurs parce que j'ai bien aimé ! Je suis flattée que mon histoire t'y fasse penser ! Et tu as raison, l'héroïne principale ressemble vraiment à Hinata, c'est dingue :o Pour ce qui est de justifier le comportement d'Ino, eh bien certains seront justifiés par la suite, d'autres (comme ce qu'elle a fais à Temari par exemple) n'auront vraiment pas d'excuses valables :/ Je ne veux pas que le lecteur puisse l'excuser entièrement, sinon elle ne sera plus une anti-héroïne donc voilà ^^' **

**Oh, et j'en profite pour passer un petit mot à Sabaku-no-Katamari ainsi qu'à tous les fans de Temari en générale : Je suis désolée ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop traumatisant à lire x.x**


	6. Leçon 6 : Faites attention aux garçons

**Waouw, déjà le sixième chapitre ^_^ !**

 **Alors j'en profite pour faire un rapide éclaircissement au sujet des élèves parce que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'est pas toujours très clair : Ino est en deuxième année, dans la même classe que Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee et Sakura. Karin et Konan sont aussi en deuxième année mais dans une autre classe (avec Naruto notamment). Tenten, Hinata et Shion sont des premières années. Shiho et Neji sont en dernière année.**

 **Voilà voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas cohérent du tout avec l'univers de base de _Naruto_ , mais comme on dit, osef x'D**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Caravan Palace - Lone Digger**

 **Miss Vanity - Rob Mills**

 **3OH!3- Don't Trust Me**

 **Odesza - How Did I Get Here**

* * *

Leçon N°6 : Faites attention aux garçons

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Kurenai écrivait nerveusement quelque chose sur son calepin. Sans lever les yeux vers sa patiente, elle lui demanda ;

-À propos de Temari, vous êtes sûre que vous m'avez tout dit ?

Ino renifla. Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas tout dit. Elle avait même donnée une version édulcorée de l'histoire. Mais à quoi bon tout raconter, de toute façon ?

-Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez savoir le reste ?

* * *

L'idée de Naruto et Sasuke étant des amoureux qui s'ignorent plaisait définitivement trop à Ino pour qu'elle reste là à ne rien faire. Elle avait donc décidée de lancer une rumeur, mais pas n'importe quelle rumeur, non. Parce que cette fois-ci, elle allait faire les choses à fond. Ce qui voulait dire : revoir toute sa stratégie habituelle en matière de ragot et élaborer une technique infaillible, une technique qui reposerait en grande partie sur les garçons.

 _"Je me méfie habituellement des garçons et je maintiens que j'ai raison de le faire. Les filles sont prévisibles, elles sont faciles à déchiffrer. Les garçons en revanche..."_

Il fallait donc qu'Ino se la joue fine ; faire courir le bruit que Naruto et Sasuke étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre auprès des filles serait un jeu d'enfant. Elle n'avait jamais de difficultés à leur faire gober quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Faire accepter la chose par les mecs nécessiterait plus de doigté.

 _"On pourrait penser que, pour une fille aussi belle que moi, les garçons ne seraient qu'un jeu d'enfant... Oui, ceux qui n'ont pas de cerveau et qui ne pensent qu'avec leurs bites le sont. Jiraya, par exemple. Pour les autres, je préfère me méfier."_

Elle était en train de planifier ses futurs entrevues avec les différents garçons qui jouerait un rôle dans son plan en se rendant sur le terrain de sport en ce début d'après-midi. Exceptionnellement, elle était seule car Konan et Karin étaient en cours et pas elle, mais pour ce qu'elle avait à faire de toute façon, ce n'était pas gênant.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au détour d'un couloir, Ino sentit soudainement son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine sans aucune raison apparente. La sensation lui coupa le souffle et elle s'arrêta de marcher immédiatement en portant les mains à sa poitrine.

"Putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?" pensa-t-elle en se demandant si son heure n'était pas venue. Mais petit à petit, elle put respirer à nouveau et la sensation se dissipa. Ino resta gelée sur place pendant un instant, elle venait clairement de ressentir les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre, mais de qui ? Laissant son instinct la guider, elle fit demi tour et marcha dans les couloirs sans savoir où elle allait.

Juste au moment où elle commençait à se dire qu'il n'y avait rien du tout et qu'elle devenait complètement folle, Tenten sortit d'une salle de classe et manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans avant de s'enfuir en direction des toilettes. Lorsqu'elle frôla Ino, celle-ci eut presque comme une décharge électrique et elle fit un pas en arrière, toute chamboulée. Tenten pleurait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer avant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi ce bazars ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question muette, Neji sortit de la même pièce et passa devant elle comme si de rien n'était avec un visage glaciale. Ino sentait confusément qu'ils s'étaient passé quelque chose entre eux, mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout que quelqu'un s'occupe de faire du mal à sa victime à sa place. L'envie d'aller voir Hyûga et de lui coller une droite était très forte, mais notre jolie blonde y résista.

 _"Surtout, ne jamais parler à un garçon sous le coup de l'émotion, ça se retournera toujours contre vous."_

Elle préféra plutôt aller dans les toilettes et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il venait de se passer aux côtés d'Inoue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, elle entendit très clairement les sanglots de la jeune fille venir de la cabine du fond. Son cœur se serra, mais pas de compassion, plutôt de colère. Elle n'aimait pas voir cette personne habituellement si forte se laisser aller de la sorte.

-Hé, Inoue ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-F-fous moi la paix toi !

La voix de Tenten avait tremblée, elle était sans doute surprise qu'elle soit venue ici pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Bien sûre, elle n'allait pas le lui dire aussi facilement. Elle considérait Ino comme une menace, après tout.

-Sort de là et dis moi ce qu'il se passe, insista-t-elle.

-J-Jamais, répondit fermement la fille aux macarons entre deux sanglots.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas verrouillé la porte de sa cabine, songea Ino, elle aurait pu la regarder dans les yeux et comprendre au moins une partie de l'histoire. Il lui aurait suffit d'une fractions de secondes, elle en était sûre, elle pouvait lire cette fille comme un livre ouvert. Soupirant, elle s'adossa contre le mur et lança nonchalamment :

-C'est à cause de ce bâtard de Hyûga, c'est ça, hein ?

Tenten ne répondit rien et se contenta de pleurer encore plus fort. Même si elle ne pouvait pas directement la voir, rien que de l'entendre dégouttait Ino. Elle serra les poings et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

 _"Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi certaines filles leur accordent autant d'importance. Aucun mec ne vaut la peine qu'on pleure pour lui et les filles qui pleurent à cause des hommes sont faibles. Les filles qui pleurent à cause de l'amour sont encore plus pathétiques."_

Non mais c'était bien sa veine ! Juste quand cette débile de Tenten commençait à devenir intéressante, il fallait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose qui la fasse se renfermer sur elle-même. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, songea Ino, ce satané Hyûga ne perdait absolument rien pour attendre.

* * *

Devant la salle 409, la jeune Yamanaka prit une grande inspiration. Neji était probablement sur le terrain de sport en ce moment même et c'est pourquoi elle avait décidée de changer l'ordre dans lequel elle verrait les garçons pour commencer par quelqu'un de plus facile. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle l'aperçut en premier, regardant paisiblement le ciel par la fenêtre ; Shikamaru. Puis elle baissa les yeux et remarqua soudainement Akamaru qui courrait vers elle.

 _"Le mâle adolescent typique, tout comme la femelle, se déplace généralement en petit groupe, il est rare d'en croiser un tout seul."_

-Ah, c'est toi ! J'ai eu peur que ce soit un surveillant, s'écria Kiba qui était là aussi, rentre vite et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Ino s'exécuta et constata en se mordant les lèvres que Shikamaru n'était pas seul, non seulement, Kiba était là, juste à côté de lui, mais en plus Haruno aussi. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était assise dans le fond de la salle et lisait un livre sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

-Si quelqu'un découvre que tu emmènes ton chien avec toi tous les jours au lycée, tu vas avoir des problèmes, statua froidement Ino.

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, mais il ne m'écoute pas, renchérit Shikamaru en s'étirant.

-Mais non, riposta joyeusement Kiba, avec sa petite bouille d'ange, personne n'osera me dire quoi que ce soit, pas vrai Akamaru ?

Le petit chien, qui avait déjà bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'Ino l'avait vu, trotta vers son maître en battant de la queue et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner. Shikamaru secoua la tête en souriant et Ino resta de marbre en venant s'asseoir en face d'eux. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce que les gens trouvaient de mignon aux chiens, ni au chats non plus d'ailleurs. Ce n'était juste pas son truc.

-Vous êtes en train de réviser pour le devoir de Kakashi sensei ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant machinalement quelques livres de son sac.

-Ouaip, répondit Shikamaru, enfin on essaye...

-On était bien parti, fit Kiba en riant, mais on se laisse distraire trop facilement.

-J'ai même pas envie de réviser, pour être honnête.

-C'est pas juste, toi tu aura une bonne note de toute façon, moi je dois bosser comme un ouf juste pour avoir la moyenne !

-Peut-être que si tu écoutais un peu plus en cours...

Ino se permit de s'inviter dans la conversation en essayant de la mener vers le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder :

-En parlant de ça, vous savez qui risque aussi d'avoir une mauvaise note ? Sasuke Uchiwa ! Ça peut paraître surprenant, je sais, mais je sais aussi de sources sûres que ces derniers temps, il a la tête ailleurs et...

-Ouai, ouai, abrégea Kiba visiblement ennuyé par ce qu'elle disait, mais qui s'en soucie ? Si il a une mauvaise note, ça lui fera les pieds et puis c'est tout !

-En tous cas tu n'aura pas de meilleurs résultats que lui si tu ne te remets pas à tes révisions, se moqua gentiment Shikamaru.

Ino se tut et les écouta d'une oreille distraite en cherchant un autre angle d'attaque.

 _"La plupart des garçons se fichent complètement des ragots. Si vous voulez lancer une rumeur auprès d'eux, il faut parfois faire preuve de créativité. Ça tombe bien d'ailleurs, c'était la leçon précédente il me semble !"_

La jeune fille ouvrit l'un de ses livres en essayant de se concentrer sur Sakura qui était derrière elle dans le fond de la pièce. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir participer à la séance de révision avec les garçons et si elle voulait juste un endroit calme pour lire, pourquoi ne pas aller à la bibliothèque ? Son attention fut détournée de la rose lorsque Shikamaru lui demanda soudainement :

-C'est un livre sur la botanique ?

Elle acquiesça simplement en regardant le livre à la couverture verte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Tu vas lire ça maintenant ? Demanda Kiba. Tu ne vas pas réviser ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai révisé pour ce devoir toute la semaine. Disons que c'est mon moyen à moi de me détendre.

-La botanique... Sérieusement ?

-C'est vrai, tes parents sont fleuristes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça encore une fois et eut soudainement une idée. Puisque les garçons avaient l'air de vouloir parler de fleures, elle allait leur en parler.

-Je prépare mon jardin pour cet hiver, dit-elle, et je dois avouer qu'en voulant faire dans l'originalité, je me demande si je ne me suis pas compliqué la tâche pour rien.

-Un jardin pour l'hiver ? Demanda Kiba en haussant un sourcil.

-Je veux que mon balcon soit décoré toute l'année, répondit-elle avec un faux sourire.

-Tu aimes vraiment les fleures, pas vrai ? Fit Shikamaru.

Elle hocha la tête en cachant sa satisfaction derrière un sourire qu'elle voulait plus innocent. Les garçons avaient désormais l'air pendu à ses lèvres. Comme quoi, jouer les gentilles filles sages, ça marchait aussi parfois. Fière d'avoir su capter leur attention, elle continua :

-La première plante que j'ai choisie est une hellébore. Les hellébores sont aussi appelées "Rose de noël" ou "Rose de serpent" et sont connues pour résister au froid. Celle que j'ai choisie est appelée l'hellébore noire, même si elle tire en réalité plus sur le violet foncé que sur le noir...

-Mais les hellébores ne sont pas des plantes vénéneuses ?

Ino regarda Shikamaru en restant presque bouche baie. Kiba lui ôta les mots de la bouche en demandant :

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-J'sais pas, je l'ai lu dans un bouquin je crois, répondit-il paresseusement.

Le blonde se ressaisit rapidement, malgré le fait qu'elle était impressionnée par le savoir de son camarade.

-Si je ne décide pas d'en faire une salade, je ne crains rien. Elle n'est dangereuse que si elle est absorbée, et je la veux pour ces qualités décoratives, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est une plante très dangereuse ? Demanda Kiba que cela intéressait soudainement.

De tête, Ino récita ce qu'il se trouvait dans son livre :

-Les symptômes après absorption sont : irritation de la bouche et du pharynx, hyper-salivation, vomissements, coliques, diarrhées, suffocation et vertiges. En cas d'empoisonnement létal on à même droit à un arrêt cardiaque après un collapsus.

-J'ai pas tout compris mais ça a pas l'air marrant ton truc, même si c'est plutôt cool d'avoir ça dans son jardin !

 _"Comme beaucoup d'homme, celui-ci à une préférence pour les sujets un peu violents, glauques et morbides. Parfois, amener les garçons à s'intéresser à ce dont on a besoin qu'ils s'intéressent peu s'avérer être un vrai casse-tête."_

-Oui, bon, peu importe. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que c'est une fleur noirâtre réputée pour sa beauté mais difficile à entretenir.

"Comme Sasuke" pensa-t-elle en se demandant si elle n'était pas un peu trop subtile.

-La deuxième fleur que je voulais, continua-t-elle, est une anthemis. Pour être exacte, j'ai pris une variété d'anthemis jaune orangée : les antemis sancti-johannis. Le problème, c'est que le mariage entre les anthemis et les hellébores risque d'être compliqué. Les deux types de fleurs résistent très bien au froid, mais les hellébores demandent un sol très riches en minéraux là ou les anthemis réclament un sol léger, voir même calcaire et plutôt sec.

-Pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal, alors ? Questionna Kiba qui semblait se désintéresser de l'histoire.

-Parce que je pense que le résultat pourrait être superbe. Un peu déroutant peut-être, mais néanmoins superbe. Vous imaginez ça ? Un jardin de fleurs noires et oranges, je sais que l'idée peut paraître folle, mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux et échangèrent un petit regard. Ils avaient tous les deux consciences qu'elle ne voulait pas juste parler de fleurs, mais ils ne voyaient pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

 _"Note à moi-même : arrêter d'être aussi subtile."_

Ino caressa l'une de ses mèches blondes tandis que Sakura interrompit le silence en tournant une page de son livre.

-Parfois, poursuivit-elle, ce sont les unions les plus improbables qui marchent le mieux, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

 _"Non sérieusement, il faut que j'arrête, ils captent rien du tout ces idiots ! Même la plus débiles de mes sbires auraient compris là."_

Shikamaru et Kiba se regardèrent avec un drôle d'air qu'Ino ne comprit pas. C'est alors que, derrière elle, elle entendit le rire de Sakura. Elle se retourna pour voir que la jeune fille la regardait avec un air amusé.

-Tu as oublié de préciser plusieurs choses, lança-t-elle, les anthemis sont beaucoup plus grandes que les hellébores, il y a au moins une vingtaine de centimètres de différences. Le mariage pourrait marcher dans un bouquet, mais pour un jardin, ce serait juste affreux : les anthemis surplomberaient complètement les autres fleurs et ça ne serait pas du tout harmonieux.

Ino fut encore plus interloquée que lorsque Shikamaru avait manifesté son savoir au sujet des plantes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que Sakura en sache autant et resta muette, complètement désarçonnée, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout.

-Ta métaphore est très jolie, continua-t-elle, mais le message reste trop subtil pour eux.

Il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté dans la voix de Sakura et l'air doux qu'il y avait sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux le prouva. Kiba arqua un sourcil en berçant Akamaru dans ses bras.

-Quel message ?

-Allons, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, une fleur orange, une autre noire ? Une union improbable ? Ça ne vous rappel vraiment rien ? Qui donc s'est battu dans la cours se matin même ?

Kiba et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard avant de soudainement réaliser ce que les deux filles essayaient de leur dire.

-Quoi... Naruto et Sasuke ?

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sortent ensembles ?

Les garçons commencèrent à faire la liste de toute les choses que cela expliquait : la jalousie de Naruto, leur constante obsession l'un pour l'autre, la bagarre de ce matin... Ino se laissa retomber dans le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un soupir satisfait. Ce n'était pas la peine que Sakura lui vienne en aide, elle aurait fini par leur faire comprendre toute seule. Enfin bon, si ça pouvait lui faire gagner du temps.

 _"Qu'est ce que je vous avez dit ? Les filles comprennent les sous-entendus beaucoup plus vite."_

* * *

Si parler avec Shikamaru était toujours un plaisir, Ino appréciait beaucoup moins la compagnie des autres garçons. Enfin bon, quand on est une garce, parfois, il faut ce qu'il faut. C'est donc avec une certaine lassitude qu'elle posa le pied sur le terrain de foot, un peu avant la récréation.

Lee était là, faisant des pompes sous le soleil ardant - il ne s'arrêtait jamais de bouger ou quoi ? - mais Ino préféra se diriger vers les gradins. Le groupe des "nerds" avait été chassé de leur salle habituelle après avoir joué avec des produits chimiques et apparemment ils avaient décidés de se lancer dans une partie de jeu de rôle à l'ombre du petit abris qui surplombait les gradins.

Prendre le soleil ne leur aurait pas fais de mal, ceci-dit, ils étaient blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine ! Le groupe comprenait trois personnes ; Sai, Shino et Chôji. Ils étaient parfois rejoins pas Shikamaru, Kiba, et Naruto à l'occasion. Ino les appelaient "nerds" parce qu'elle aimait bien se moquer d'eux mais c'était un cliché qui ne s'appliquait pas vraiment. Ils étaient plus associables qu'autre chose, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas leur parler. Ils vivaient dans leur bulle.

-Hey, les garçons, fit-elle avec un grand sourire en arrivant vers eux, j'avais envie de prendre l'air, y'a une place pour moi ici ?

Sai la regarda avec des grands yeux de merlans fris et Shino ne semblait pas vouloir se déplacer. Chôji, par contre, rougis et s'écarta pour lui faire une place.

-B-bien sûre, Ino, ce n'est même pas la peine de demander.

 _"Les hommes qui craquent pour vous et se laissent avoir par votre beauté extérieur ne constituent pas une menace, comme Chôji, par exemple."_

-Merci, répondit-elle en s'asseyant prêt d'eux, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? De quoi vous parliez ?

-Du tournois qui va avoir lieux, répondit Sai sans passer par quatre chemins.

-Le... Tournois ? Quel tournois ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Tu n'es pas au courant, répondit Chôji, c'est à cause de Naruto et Sasuke. Kakashi sensei leur a dit de régler leurs problèmes avec un match amical, mais ça s'est transformé en tournois, et maintenant presque tous les garçons de l'école vont y participer !

-Volley ball, précisa froidement Shino.

Ino tenta de ne pas montrer sa surprise mais n'y arriva pas et décida de faire jouer cela en sa faveur.

 _"Ne surtout pas se laisser déboussoler ouvertement ; on ne sais jamais quelles conclusions les hommes autour de vous vont en tirer, ils pourraient même s'en servir contre vous !"_

-Hé bien, quelle surprise, dit-elle honnêtement, ils vont encore se battre ? Oh, ils feraient mieux d'admettre l'évidence et de passer à autre chose.

-L'évidence ? Demanda Sai.

-Enfin, ça crève les yeux, répondit Ino.

Elle se pencha vers eux et mit sa main devant sa bouche comme pour empêcher des personnes qui n'étaient pas là de l'entendre.

-Je veux dire, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre cette obsession qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre ? Et cette façon de se provoquer sans cesse... Ça se voit qu'ils cherchent à attirer l'attention l'un de l'autre.

 _"Okay, on oublie la subtilité."_

-Moi je vous le dit : ils sont carrément amoureux.

Les trois adolescents la regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux. Enfin, elle n'était pas sûre pour Shino à cause de ses épaisses lunettes de soleil, mais elle devinait que la nouvelle avait du l'interpeller lui aussi. Le train était en marche.

* * *

Si elle avait bien fais son travail, la rumeur comme quoi Sasuke et Naruto craquaient l'un sur l'autre, ou même mieux, qu'ils sortaient secrètement ensemble, devrait déjà s'être rependue ! Ino jubilait intérieurement, déjà sûre que les deux hommes allaient dévoiler leur amour au grand jour d'ici la fin de la semaine. Comme quoi, elle pouvait faire une bonne action quand elle le voulait. C'est donc avec enthousiasme que, durant la récrée, accompagnée de Karin et Konan, elle salua Shiho en arrivant dans la bibliothèque.

-Hé ma jolie ! Je suis sûre que tu as plein de choses à me raconter, dis-moi tout !

Shiho fronça les sourcils en s'entendant être appelée "ma jolie" mais décida d'ignorer ce surnom qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Yamanaka. Tu m'as l'air bien enjouée, ça m'étonnerait que ce que j'ai à te dire te plaise pourtant. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas parler de ça ici.

Ino regarda avec perplexité Shiho l'attraper par le poignet et l'emmener quelques couloirs plus loin, dans un endroit sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne les écoutait.

-Tu es certaines que tu veux qu'elles restent et entendent ce que j'ai à t'annoncer ? Questionna en retour Shiho en désignant Karin et Konan.

-Elles peuvent rester, fit Ino en dégageant son poignet, peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, dis le maintenant.

-La dernière rumeur en date dit que tu es lesbienne, annonça froidement la blonde aux lunettes.

Ino cligna des yeux sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes. Derrière elle, ces suivantes échangèrent un regard interloqué. C'est après avoir réalisé ce que Shiho venait de dire que la jolie blonde s'exclama :

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis formelle.

-Lesbienne ? Répéta-t-elle incrédule.

-Certaines personnes t'ont vues complimenter Haruno dans les couloirs ce matin...

 _Elle arrêta même Sakura dans les couloirs pour lui lancer :_

 _-Haruno, ton article dans le journal du lycée au sujet de la poésie japonaise était très intéressant, je l'ai dévoré ! Tu as beaucoup de talent._

 _Ces deux phrases déclenchèrent des murmures autour d'elles..._

-... et tu te montres souvent gentille envers les filles en générale...

 _-Tu sais, Karin, j'adore ton collier. Il va très bien avec tes cheveux, tu as vraiment bon goût !_

-... d'ailleurs, tu passe au moins les trois quarts de ton temps entourée uniquement de filles...

 _Il n'y avait que des filles entre midi en salle 207 ; c'était presque comme un harem qui se constituait autour de la Yamanaka._

-... et le plus important de tout ; tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu te jettes sur Sasuke à la minute même où il s'est décrété célibataire.

 _-Ino, il serait parfait pour toi ! Le plus beau mec de l'école, mais aussi l'un des plus inaccessibles. Je suis certaines qu'il te tomberait dans les bras en un claquement de doigts._

 _-Et, dis-moi, que ferais-je d'un homme qui se mettrait à mes pieds ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me suive partout comme un petit toutou._

-Résultat : maintenant les gens pensent que tu préfères les filles, il fallait t'y attendre, Yamanaka.

 _-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Konan sans la regarder._

 _Ino détourna ses prunelles couleur ciel et se sentit rougir malgré elle._

Ino était comme gelée sur la place, à la fois offusquée et choquée, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Shiho avait raison, et ça la rendait malade ; elle aurait du penser à ça ! Le célibat constant, ce n'était pas bon pour son image, bien sûre, mais quelle idiote elle faisait, c'était forcé que les gens finissent par penser ça. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre, et les mots de Shiho la mirent hors d'elle autant qu'ils la blessèrent.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-elle. Qui fait circuler des rumeurs de merde comme ça, c'est même pas crédible ! Les rumeurs c'est moi qui les lancent bon sang, aucunes ne passent si elle n'a pas mon accord !

Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser ; son propre jeu se retournait contre elle et elle ne supportait pas ça. Shiho leva ses mains devant son visage en signe de défense.

-Oh là, ne t'énerve pas, j'y peux rien moi !

-Ça va Ino, tenta Karin pour la calmer, des rumeurs y'en a tout le temps, laisse les gens parler, on s'en fous...

-Je dois avouer que ça fais sens, fit Konan en plaçant une main sur son menton, tu ne serais pas une lesbienne qui s'ignore Yamanaka ?

-La ferme Rabendâ, je suis pas lesbienne, c'est clair ?! Cria presque la dénommée, furieuse.

-Mouai, je suis pas convainque, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux d'eau.

Ino poussa un cris d'exaspération en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tâcha de se ressaisir en disant très fermement à Shiho :

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu as intérêt à démentir quiconque continuera à rependre cette rumeur complètement grotesque, est-ce que c'est compris ?

La blonde aux grosses lunettes ravala difficilement sa salive avant acquiescer.

-Crois-moi, j'ai une autre rumeur beaucoup plus intéressante à faire circuler.

* * *

Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette rumeur débile ? Qui pouvait bien faire circuler le bruit qu'elle était lesbienne. Ino tentait de prendre du recule et de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir su garder son calme quelques heures plus tôt devant sa garde rapprochée, mais la simple idée qu'on la considère comme... Ça... Ça la mettait hors d'elle.

La sonnerie retentissait enfin, annonçant la fin de la journée. Elle s'étira et commença à ranger ses affaires en parlant distraitement à Shikamaru qui était assis à côté d'elle quand Tomoko vint la voir.

-Ino, dis, tu veux venir au karaoké avec moi et les filles après les cours ? Shikamaru, tu es invité aussi, bien sûre.

Elle leur offrit un grand sourire, mais Ino n'avait aucune envie de le lui rendre. Bien sûre, quand on était populaire comme elle, il fallait régulièrement sortir avec les autres filles de sa classe, c'était quelque chose qui se faisait. Mais les karaokés n'avaient jamais été son truc, elle chantait terriblement faux et elle le savait. Elle ne voyait pas non plus son ami surdoué dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Non merci, Tomoko, dit-elle, j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir.

-Pareil pour moi, fit simplement Shikamaru.

-Oh, dommage, répondit la jeune fille, il y'a beaucoup de filles de la classe qui aurait bien aimé que tu viennes...

Ino pensa que c'était à elle qu'on parlait mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Dans le fond de la classe, Tomoko rejoignit ses amies qui rougissaient en envoyant des œillades au jeune homme à la queue de cheval. Ino ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

 _"Certaines filles n'ont vraiment aucune décence, elles regardant les mecs comme si c'était des morceaux de viande."_

-Tu as un fan club, on dirait, lança-t-elle en se levant.

-Mouai, ces filles ne m'intéressent pas trop, tu sais, répondit-il distraitement.

Elle regarda ranger ses affaires et s'en aller en se mordillant les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose à ce sujet là aussi.

 _"Et je dois admettre que je fais pareil des fois."_

* * *

-Dépêchez-vous les filles, vous ne voulez pas que Jiraya nous tombe dessus par ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Karin hocha vivement la tête en pressant le pas mais Konan, par contre, semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Les trois adolescentes étaient dans un parking souterrain, bien après la fin des cours. L'endroit était mal éclairé et sentait l'essence à plein nez ; c'était lugubre et indéniablement mal fréquenté. Il n'y avait pas une seule voiture par ici, il y avait bien longtemps que ce lieu servait à des pratiques beaucoup moins belles à voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche déjà ? Demanda Karin en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

 _"Si je veux faire tomber un garçon, la méthode sera vraiment différente de celle que j'emplois avec les filles..."_

-Un rabatteur, répondit froidement Ino, tous les dealers ont un rabatteur par lequel il faut passer avant de se procurer le matos.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à part quelques filles en tenues légères qui attendaient les clients, la jolie blonde se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre encore un niveau plus bas quand la voix d'une de ses suivantes l'interpella ;

-Hé, Yamanaka, y'a de jolis spécimens par ici, ça te dis pas d'aller y goûter ?

Ino se retourna pour voir que Konan désignait l'une des prostituées et elle soupira d'exaspération.

-Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, ça me fais pas rire.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même à nous, on est tout le temps avec toi, continua la jeune fille.

-Mais la ferme, je te dis que je suis pas lesbienne, s'énerva Ino.

-Ça va, tu sais que nous ça nous dérange pas du tout que tu préfères brouter les minous !

Ino eut un sursaut tant cette formulation lui déplaisait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et fit un effort phénoménal pour les réprimer tandis qu'elle assénait pour la énième fois :

-Je. Ne suis pas. Lesbienne.

Elle était vraiment sur le point de lui en coller une mais heureusement pour elle, une aide inespérée se manifesta et Karin grogna :

-Konan, fous lui la paix. Elle te dit qu'elle préfère les mecs, laisse-là tranquille maintenant.

Cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescente aux piercings d'en rajouter une couche en s'adressant à Ino. Elle passa une main sur ses cheveux blonds et dit :

-Désolée chaton, c'est juste tellement amusant de te voir perdre ton sang-froid ! C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil.

-Ne m'appel pas chaton, maugréa la dénommée en tapant sa main.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose mesdemoiselles ?

Les trois adolescentes se tournèrent vers l'endroit dont venez cette voix nouvelle pour découvrir un jeune homme à la peau terriblement pâle et aux cheveux argentés. Ses yeux mauves renfermaient une lueur étrange et l'une de ses canines dépassait de ses lèvres. Ino comprit tout de suite qu'il était le genre de personne qu'elle cherchait.

-Un rabatteur, répondit-elle avec assurance.

-Suigetsu pour vous servir ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

 _"Juste, n'oublie pas de te méfier. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jolie que tu les as dans la poche."_

* * *

Ino soupira alors qu'elle arrivait enfin chez elle après toutes ces péripéties. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et une petite clochette tinta alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la boutique de fleur de ses parents. Sa maison se trouvait derrière le magasin et elle aimait prendre son temps en traversant la grande serre qui constituait leur commerce. Il faisait déjà nuit et elle n'y voyait presque rien, mais elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur et ne se donna pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, virevoltant entre les fleurs jusqu'à sa maison.

Elle ne ressentit pas la présence de sa mère mais s'en étonna peu - elle était le plus souvent absente - et celle de son père, elle ne la ressentait tout simplement jamais, même après des années d'entraînement.

 _"De tous les hommes... Le plus imprévisible reste sans doute mon père..."_

Cependant comme la lumière de la cuisine était allumée, elle supposa qu'il n'était pas loin. Elle n'osa pas retirer la drogue de son soutien gorge de peur qu'il ne la voit et se dirigea silencieusement vers l'un des placards pour prendre à manger avant de monter dans sa chambre.

 _"Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose."_

Elle tressaillit en sentant quelque chose lui effleurer la jambe et baissa les yeux sur un petit chat au pelage blanc parsemé de tâches noires et rousses. C'était Hanako, le chat de son père. Contrairement à ce dernier, Ino n'aimait pas les animaux. Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter cette petite chatte qui allait désormais sur ses quatre ans. Inoichi y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, à tel point qu'elle en était jalouse.

Elle ne broncha pas, mais lorsque Hanako se mit à frotter sa tête sur son mollet en y laissant de grandes traces de bave, Ino poussa le chat avec sa cheville pour qu'il s'en aille. Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'une voix grave retentit derrière elle.

-Ho, laisse Hanako tranquille, s'exclama son père, t'aimerais que je fasse pareil sur toi ? Non, alors ne lui fais pas ça.

 _"Bonjour à toi aussi..."_

Ino ne répondit rien, c'était inutile. Absolument tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire se retournait contre elle, même si elle s'excusait, cela ne faisait généralement qu'encourager son père qui la réprimait encore plus. Elle s'éclipsa le plus vite possible et Hanako la suivit au petit trot comme pour la narguer. Arrivée dans sa chambre, Ino lui ferma tout bonnement la porte au nez.

Il l'avait appelé Hanako, putain. Hanako, ça voulait dire "enfant de fleurs". C'était à croire que c'était elle l'enfant de la famille et non Ino. Est-ce que ce n'était pas logique pour des fleuristes d'appeler leur fille "enfant de fleurs" ?

Non, elle, elle avait le droit à "sanglier".

Ino soupira. À quoi bon être jolie si on ne peut pas être une fleur ? Elle n'était pas une fleur, elle n'en serait jamais une.

* * *

 **Omg, ce chapitre est finis, ouai un de plus haha ^-^ ! Pauvre Ino, elle commence sérieusement à enchaîner les faux pas, peut-être que d'ici le prochain chapitre elle va se ressaisir :p**

 **J'aimerais vous remercier tous pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir !**

 **Sinon, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches pour écrire ce chapitre, si jamais je raconte n'importe quoi aux sujets des fleurs, je m'en excuse x'D C'est tout à fait possible ! Ne prenez pas ce que j'ai dis au sérieux, surtout ^^'**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Myhime : Aaah mon dieu, je préfère penser que ce que j'ai écris ne se produit pas en vrai, c'est trop triste ! Tu as raison, "Aku no hana" aurait tout à fait pu être le titre de cette fic', ça aurait pu être pas mal lol ^^ Je même complètement tombée amoureuse de l'ending, tu as totalement capté l'esprit de mon Ino tu sais o.o c'est exactement son thème, je plussoie, je plussoie grave sa mère ! Hé oui, ça m'a vraiment inspirée pour écrire, x'D les paroles sont justes parfaites, c'est exactement ça x')**


	7. Leçon 7 : Souriez

**J'ai repris les cours depuis cette semaine, c'est la tristesse, mais bon, je suppose que les vacances ne peuvent pas durer éternellement. Ça ne m'empêche pas de revenir avec ma dose d'Ino aujourd'hui, yeah c'est partis ;)**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Spanish Sahara - Life Is Strange**

 **Angela Aki - Creep (Japanese Cover)**

 **Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head**

 **Marina & The Diamonds - Obsessions**

* * *

Leçon N°7 : Souriez

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Ce matin là, lorsque Ino passa la porte de chez elle et traversa la boutique de fleur, son père était déjà affairé prés de la caisse enregistreuse. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et traça simplement une ligne droite vers la sortie du magasin. Devant la porte, Hanako était là, encore et toujours, avec ses yeux jaunes moqueurs. Ino se contenta de la contourner. En sortant elle tourna le panneau sur la porte en verre pour indiquer que le commerce était désormais ouvert. Hanako la regarda faire depuis l'autre côté.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Ino tâcha de laisser ses mauvaises humeurs chez elle, à l'intérieur du magasin, à côté d'Hanako, et elle fit un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers le métro.

 _"... L'image de vous que vous devez offrir aux gens et celle d'une fille sage, gentille et inoffensive. La façon la plus simple de la mettre en place est la suivante : souriez."_

Tous les jours le même trajets, l'air frais du matin qui s'engouffre sous sa jupe, le regard des ses messieurs et une main qui s'aventure quelque part sur sa cuisse quand elle prend le métro. Ino ne la repoussa même pas, elle était occupée sur son téléphone, et de toute façon elle s'en foutait. Au moins lui, il ne la prenait pas pour une lesbienne.

Elle regarda distraitement le nom de la station pour être sûre de ne pas rater la sienne et reporta ses yeux sur l'écran de son portable qui affichait un message de Konan :

"tu y va ? Genre je veux dire tu va le fair srx ?"

La jolie blonde replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et fronça les sourcils face à l'orthographe approximatif de son amie avant de se mettre à taper à une vitesse impressionnante :

"Ouai, je n'ai pas fais tous ça pour rien tu sais, je vais aller jusqu'au bout. Et toi tu ne vas pas avoir des ennuis si tu sèches les cours encore une fois ?"

Konan avait décidé de ne pas venir, ce qui était compréhensible ; avec le tournois, les cours de l'après-midi étaient annulés pour que tous les élèves puissent le voir ou y participer et Konan n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'événements de toute façon.

"nope personne le saura, c'est pas toi qui va cafter pas vrai ?"

Ino allait répondre mais Konan envoya directement un deuxième message à la suite du premier.

";)"

Il était rare qu'elles utilisent des smiley dans leurs textos et encore plus rare qu'elles utilisent celui-ci en particulier, mais Ino ne doutait pas qu'il soit sincère.

 _"N'oubliez pas que les sourires peuvent être des armes et méfiez-vous de ceux qui, comme vous, sourient un peu trop."_

Konan essayait peut-être de se faire pardonner toutes ses moqueries sur l'hypothétique lesbianisme de son amie. Elle lui avait rappelé cette satanée rumeur presque tous les jours depuis une semaine et avait finalement cessé de le faire lorsque Ino se mit tout bonnement à l'ignorer. La blonde était toujours hors d'elle-même à l'idée qu'on pense une telle chose de sa personne, mais elle réussissait désormais à se contrôler, principalement parce que pas une seule élève - en dehors de ses suivantes - ne lui avait fais de remarques à ce sujet, mais aussi parce qu'elle était trop heureuse de voir que sa propre rumeur à propos de Sasuke et Naruto se rependait parfaitement dans le lycée.

"Non, je ne suis au courant de rien lol" écrivit-elle finalement.

"Miss parfaite"

Elle regarda son écran en souriant. Un vrai sourire, pour une fois, pas d'artifice. Ce surnom là, elle l'aimait bien finalement. Même en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire, Konan continuait à l'appeler comme ça. Elle sortit enfin du métro et oublia un instant son amie aux cheveux bleus en retrouvant Karin.

-Tu ne sèches pas les cours toi aussi ? Demanda Ino en replaçant sa jupe correctement.

-Quoi ? Non, je tiens pas à rater le spectacle !

-Ouai, ça va être amusant, acquiesça-t-elle en se mettant en route pour le lycée.

Les élèves étaient en effervescence ce matin là. Il y avait beaucoup d'absents, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais les personnes présentes semblaient surexcitées. À peine arrivée, Ino repéra directement un petit groupe formé autour de Naruto composé des garçons avec lesquels il s'entendait le mieux. Chose étonnante ; les surveillants étaient aux abonnés absents et Ino vit même Akamaru se balader dans la cour comme si tout était absolument normal.

Karin l'abandonna subitement pour aller parler à quelques garçons de terminal qui arboraient fièrement l'uniforme sportif du lycée et Ino se refusa à la suivre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'on avait dit d'elle qu'elle était lesbienne. Elle était une fille sociable aux yeux de tous, elle ressemblait plus à Karin qu'à Konan et cependant elle n'avait pas les mêmes manières qu'elle ni cette façon de toujours se jeter sur les beaux garçons qui lui passaient sous les yeux. Elle leur souriait pourtant, mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'on la considère comme hétéro.

 _"Le plus difficile sera sans doute de sourire quand vous n'en avez pas du tout envie, c'est souvent là que c'est le plus utile."_

Tâchant de ravaler sa frustration, Ino se força à saluer gentiment quelques personnes passant prés d'elle, mais en cet instant précis, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer la comédie. Les souvenirs de cette semaine difficile et des moqueries de Konan à son égard lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se sentait mélancolique. Elle décida qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas trop se mêler au peuple pour le moment et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans un couloir vide.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur en prenant de grandes inspirations pour tâcher de se ressaisir.

 _"Un... Deux... Trois... Tout va bien. Souris maintenant."_

Elle ravala sa salive et parvint à arborer son éternel masque jovial pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'envole aussitôt. Ino entendit alors la porte d'entrée du lycée s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit une nouvelle fois Akamaru trottiner vers elle en battant de la queue. Kiba arriva derrière lui en la saluant.

-Yo, Yamanaka. Toi aussi tu es là ? Y'avait trop d'agitation dehors, j'ai préféré venir ici, t'as pas vu de surveillants dis-moi ?

-Non, ils doivent tous être occupés au gymnase ou sur le terrain de sport, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

 _"Heureusement pour vous, il ne faut pas sourire constamment. Si vous connaissez bien votre entourage, vous verrez que certaines personnes ne vous regardent de toute façon pas d'assez prés pour voir si vous le faite ou non."_

Soulagée que ce ne soit que Kiba, Ino rangea son téléphone, s'accroupissant pour être plus proche de l'animal. Il tourna autour d'elle plusieurs fois et elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise pile devant elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal puis avança sa main vers lui.

Mais au lieu de la caresser comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, elle le poussa avec son index en murmurant : "Petite merde."

Elle n'en avait rien à foutre que cela ne plaise pas à Kiba, il n'avait qu'à pas amener son chien prêt d'elle. Elle avait peut-être peur de son père, mais pas de ce débile d'Inuzuka, alors si elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit à Hanako, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour se défouler sur Akamaru.

Le petit chien ne jappa pas mais recula vivement et trouva le moyen de trébucher en se faisant. Ino se releva, prête à encaisser les remarques de Kiba, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder comme ci cela avait été normal.

-T'es pas fâché ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

-Quoi, pour ça ? Bah, c'était juste une pichenette, il n'est pas en sucre. En plus, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'aimes pas les chiens pas vrai ? Il faut bien qu'il apprenne à ne pas aller vers les gens qui ne veulent pas de sa compagnie.

C'était une vision des choses totalement différente de celle d'Inoichi. Ino ne savait pas comment réagir et se contenta de lâcher un petit "oh".

-Et puis je sais que ce n'était pas méchant, ajouta Kiba en souriant.

La Yamanaka serra imperceptiblement les poings et maugréa :

-Tu ne sais pas ça.

-Si, je sais.

Pourquoi insistait-il, cet idiot ? Il n'avait jamais vu son vrai visage alors il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais comme beaucoup de gens, il s'imaginait la connaître, la deviner comme si elle avait été un livre ouvert. Pourtant Ino n'était pas un livre, loin de là, au contraire, elle était plutôt la lectrice et être considéré comme son contraire lui donner tout sauf l'envie de sourire. Le bruit de la sonnerie s'éleva dans le couloir et elle préféra s'en aller plutôt que de s'énerver contre Inuzuka. Il avait bien de la chance de n'avoir jamais eu à subir quoi que ce soit de sa part.

* * *

-Les bleus sont dans l'équipe d'Uchiha, les rouges dans celle d'Uzumaki, statua Karin.

Les deux adolescentes étaient placées de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, au quatrième étage, profitant d'une vue magnifique sur le terrain de volley-ball où les élèves s'affairaient en préparant le tournois à venir.

-Ouai, ça parait logique, répondit Ino.

Elles étaient seules, toutes les deux, le temps de la récréation et leurs regards froids scannaient ce qu'il se passait plus bas. Ces élèves ressemblaient presque à des fourmis pour Ino, ils s'agitaient vainement dans tous les sens, tout ça juste pour une stupide compétition.

Heureusement pour elle, elle était tranquille pour le moment. Seule avec Karin, elle n'avait pas besoin d'exhiber un bonheur artificiel. D'ailleurs, sa suivante non plus ne semblait pas d'humeur joviale et elle avait à peu prés la même expression que la Yamanaka sur son visage. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise semaine, elle aussi. Ino n'en était pas sûre parce qu'elle parlait en vérité peu à Karin. La plupart du temps, elle l'écoutait plutôt se chamailler avec Konan ou se moquer des autres filles, mais les vrais discussions à cœur ouverts sur ce qu'elles ressentaient ou sur le vie n'existaient pour ainsi dire pas.

Ino avait dans l'idée d'entamer la conversation, mais soudainement, la jeune fille se sentit blêmir. L'air se rafraîchit autour d'elle et une odeur connue envahit ses narines.

"Non, pas encore" pensa-t-elle avec angoisse alors que l'image de Temari se formait à nouveau en sa mémoire, sortant du fond de son cerveau comme un monstre qu'on aurait libéré de ses chaînes.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à elle, alors pourquoi soudainement ce souvenir revenait la hanter précisément maintenant ? Pourtant, Ino n'était pas du genre à culpabiliser. Elle en avait fais des choses dégueulasses dans sa vie, et même si il lui était déjà arrivé d'éprouver des remords, ça n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps !

Elle regarda Karin qui elle aussi semblait perturbée et c'est alors qu'une voix connue se manifesta :

-Mais qui donc vois-je ici, cachée au quatrième étage, loin de tous ? Serait-ce la reine et sa tour ? Vous êtes trop bien pour vous mêler au peuple, c'est ça ?

Sortant doucement de la pénombre, Shion fit son apparition, avec son éternel sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Ino cru pendant un instant voir une version plus jeune d'elle-même et son souffle en fut coupé. Tout était parfait ; sa manière de parler, le choix du vocabulaire, l'apparition en sortant de l'ombre et surtout, surtout le sourire qu'elle arborait.

Shion lui ressemblait définitivement beaucoup trop pour qu'Ino elle-même n'en soit pas effrayée. Elle savait ce dont elle était capable, et se faisant, elle savait de quoi Shion était capable. Ceci couplé au fait qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet depuis plusieurs jours, Ino se redressa et se mit sur ses gardes.

-Déjà de retour, toi ? Lança Karin. Tu ne nous avais pas manqué, tu sais.

Shion revenait en effet d'un voyage scolaire en Espagne qui avait duré une semaine, comme en témoignait son teint bronzé. Cette semaine avait semblé comme des vacances pour la Yamanaka, mais elles prenaient fin en cet instant.

-C'est réciproque ma chère Ayame, répondit-elle sans se laisser impressionner, le lycée non plus ne m'avais pas manqué. Il y'a toujours tellement d'animation dans cet établissement, c'est dingue ! C'est quoi le deal entre Sasuke et Naruto exactement ? Ce sont des genres d'amants secrets, c'est ça ?

Ino ravala sa salive en tâchant d'ignorer l'odeur des égouts qui de toute évidence était dans sa tête. Elle trouva en elle la force d'afficher le même sourire mystérieux que la jeune blonde, mais cela lui demanda un effort phénoménal.

 _"Il y a toutes sortes de sourires, celui que je destine à Shion est sensé lui faire peur. C'est un sourire de prédatrice, de lionne qui va bondir sur sa proie. Il est impératif que j'arrive à jouer le jeu correctement."_

-Ils s'aiment mais ils ne le savent pas, expliqua-t-elle avec un naturel désarçonnant, on dirait un compte de fée des temps modernes, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Et si j'ai bien compris, ils organisent un tournois, c'est ça ?

-Demande à Shiho, lança Karin, elle en sait plus que nous. On ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à leurs histoires.

La petite blonde savait pertinemment que c'était faux, mais elle se laissa convaincre et répondit : "Oui, bien entendu." Puis elle s'en alla de son pas gracieux, laissant ses cheveux et sa jupe onduler autour d'elle, parfaite comme la Ino miniature qu'elle était.

La Yamanaka prit une grande inspiration, soulagée de voir cette petite garce mettre les voiles. Elle reposa sa tête contre le mur, en se rejouant mentalement la scène pour être sûre de ne pas être passé à côté d'un détail essentiel. L'attitude de Shion ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle n'avait encore fais aucuns faux pas. Peut-être qu'elle mériterait elle aussi une petite escapade dans les égouts. Elle serait définitivement un défi plus compliqué que Temari. Peut-être même plus compliqué que Tenten. Mais serait-ce vraiment satisfaisant, Ino se posait sincèrement la question.

-Hanakotoba wa kazukazu desu, murmura Karin en soupirant.

Ino écarquilla les yeux et la regarda comme si elle venait de citer un verset de la bible satanique.

-Quoi ? Demanda le jeune fille aux cheveux de feu sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de me voler ma phrase ? Fit Ino avec agacement.

-Y'a pas de copyright dessus, à ce que je sache, s'exclama Karin, et puis, ça fait super longtemps que tu ne l'as pas dite alors...

-Oui, mais il faut un contexte, tu viens juste de la sortir de nul part ! Fais-le bien, ou ne le fais pas du tout !

-Ça va, j'ai toujours cru que tu nous la balançait au hasard moi...

Ino bondit presque en se décollant du mur et s'insurgea :

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai toujours une bonne raison ! Et puis, c'est parce que vous portez toutes des noms de fleurs, aussi !

-Et alors, Shion, c'est pas un nom de fleur ?

La blonde resta figée quelques instants puis hoqueta de surprise en réalisant que Karin avait raison.

 _"Je le savais, je savais que son nom me disait quelque chose, bordel ! Shion est le nom japonais de la fleur Aster tataricus ou Aster de Tartarie. En langage de fleur elle à la signification du souvenir ! C'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à oublier Temari, c'est parce qu'elle était là !"_

Oui, ça semblait logique ! Ça expliquait l'odeur, la difficulté inhabituelle d'Ino à oublier ce qu'elle avait fais... Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Et sur cette soudaine révélation, la sonnerie retentit.

* * *

Ino était presque en retard et se dépêcha de rentrer en classe sous le regard d'Anko sensei qui semblait de mauvais poil. Il faut dire que la classe était assez animée, les élèves étaient agités à l'idée du tournois de l'après-midi et même Sasuke était trop préoccupé pour participer convenablement au cour. Après avoir essayé plusieurs fois de ramener le calme Anko finit par s'énerver et lança :

-Très bien, vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Vous allez vous mettre par deux, choisir un poème et préparer un passage à l'oral dessus, et au cours suivant, j'interrogerai plusieurs groupes au hasard. Evidemment vous serez noté, alors je vous conseil de faire ça sérieusement !

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un travail en groupe ! Ino était une solitaire dans l'âme, elle aimait tout contrôler et les personnes avec qui elle arrivait à travailler correctement étaient rares. En plus, elle ne devait laisser personne voir son véritable état émotionnel et elle n'avait pas le moindre envie de faire semblant de sourire à nouveau.

Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru mais malheureusement pour elle, il était déjà lui-même tourné vers Kiba. À la gauche et à la droite de la jeune fille, il y avait Sasuke et Shino, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre. Alors lorsque Sakura, derrière elle, lui tapota l'épaule pour lui demander d'être sa partenaire, elle accepta sans trop rechigner, malgré le peu de sympathie qu'elle éprouvait habituellement pour la jeune fille.

-Quel poème tu veux étudier ? Demanda-t-elle par pure politesse en plaçant son bureau à côté du sien.

-Quelque chose de simple, répondit Sakura, je ne comprends rien à ce livre, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne note. Est-ce que "L'Albatros", ça te va ?

Ino grimaça. Sakura était douée en science, très douée même, mais les autres matières lui échappaient totalement, surtout la littérature, principalement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune créativité.

-De tous les poèmes de ce fichu bouquin, Haruno, il a fallu que tu proposes le plus ennuyeux ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ennuyeux, répliqua la dénommée, il est simplement facile à analyser, c'est tout...

Si elle n'avait pas été en classe, avec tout ces témoins autour d'elle, Ino n'aurait pas hésité à être vraiment méchante avec Sakura. Pour elle, cette fille était d'une banalité affligeante, du même niveau qu'Hinata. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elles avaient été amies autrefois, ou parce que Sakura lui avait évité un passage à l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle était tombée sur le terrain de sport quelques jours auparavant qu'Ino allait prendre des pincettes pour lui manifester son désaccord.

-Je t'en prie, tout le monde sait que l'albatros est la représentation du poète qui fait partie d'un monde à part et qui est la victime des autres. Appel ça comme tu veux, moi je dis que c'est ennuyeux.

-Très bien, fit la rose en soupirant, qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?

Ino plissa les yeux et les coins de ses lèvres rouges s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux. Elle fixa Sakura sans rien dire. Celle-ci finit par se sentir un peu mal à l'aise et reporta son attention sur le recueil de poèmes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

 _"Le sourire pour Sakura se veut malicieux. Elle sait de quoi je suis capable et je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter pour que cela l'effraie. C'est assez plaisant, croyez-moi."_

-"Une charogne", répondit-elle lentement en savourant chacune des lettres.

Haruno la regarda en clignant des yeux avant de bafouiller :

-Le... Le poème sur un couple qui croise un cadavre ?

-Oui. Beaucoup plus intéressant.

Son sourire ne la quitta pas et elle observait avec délectation les émotions se succéder sur le visage de la rose : la méfiance, le dégoût, le remise en question et finalement l'acceptation.

-Hum... Eh bien, étant donné que c'est toi qui as les meilleurs résultats de la classe en littérature, je suppose qu'on peut faire comme tu veux... Mais rassure-moi, tu as déjà une idée de ce qu'il y'a à dire sur ce poème, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment, répondit Ino avec assurance.

Elles commencèrent par lire le poème en silence. Ensuite, elles listèrent les grands axes et Ino expliqua brièvement à Sakura ce qu'elle n'avait pas saisis. Étonnamment, cela n'ennuya pas Ino autant qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Sakura posait des questions bêtes, mais elle comprenait vite et se rendait facilement compte de sa propre bêtise. En plus, Ino aimait bien parler de ce poème là en particulier, allez savoir pourquoi...

Alors que l'heure avançait, les deux adolescentes avaient réussi à réunir pas mal d'idée et Sakura s'exclama avec satisfaction :

-Je pensais vraiment qu'il n'y avait rien à dire sur ce poème, mais on a presque rempli une page rien qu'en discutant entre nous. Ça semble tellement facile quand c'est toi qui m'explique.

Ino retint au dernier moment un sourire qui aurait été trop sincère à son goût. Elle n'avait pas eu une discussion aussi agréable avec Sakura depuis dieu sait quand, mais elle ne tenait pas à le lui faire savoir.

-J'aime ce livre, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- _Les Fleurs du mal_ , hein ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce ne serait pas ton livre préféré, d'ailleurs ?

-Il l'est, acquiesça-t-elle. En revanche, je suis presque sûre que toi tu le détestes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je peux pas le nier, répondit la rose en se reposant dans le dossier de sa chaise.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Ino. Ça fait sens après tout, ton prénom c'est "Sakura", "Sakura" en langage de fleur, c'est "gentillesse". Les fleurs du mal s'opposent aux fleurs de cerisiers.

-Toujours en train de comparer les gens aux fleurs, hein ? Répondit la dénommée en remuant les épaules. Tu sais, un jour tu tombera sur quelqu'un avec un nom de fleur, sauf que ça va t'induire en erreur, tu t'imaginera que, comme d'habitude, les actions de cette personne correspondront à la signification de son nom, et ce ne sera pas le cas.

-Peut-être, Haruno, mais j'en doute fort. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours réussi à décoder les gens qui m'entouraient et leurs noms ont toujours dévoilés ce qu'ils étaient vraiment à l'intérieur.

-C'est qu'une question de temps. Je ne crois pas que les gens soient aussi prévisibles que ça.

-Je crois qu'il le sont.

Sakura croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Ino ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le dernier mot avec elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle en rajoute une couche et c'était agaçant. Pour une fois qu'elles arrivaient à se parler sans que l'une des deux ai envie d'étriper l'autre, il fallait qu'elle la contredise comme ça !

Boudant comme une enfant, le jeune fille au cheveux rose se détourna de la Yamanaka et laissa son regard se promener sur les autres groupes qui travaillaient dans la classe. Ino leva les yeux au ciel et décida de continuer à prendre des notes en ignorant l'agaçante Haruno, mais après quelques minutes, elle remarqua que cette dernière était tout bonnement en train de dévorer Sasuke des yeux et cela ne manqua pas de l'énerver encore plus.

-Hé, concentre-toi deux minutes, tu veux, fit-elle en claquant dans ses doigts, c'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'une bonne note, je te rappel.

Sakura reporta son attention vers elle en rougissant et s'excusa :

-Désolée, je suis un peu préoccupée par tous ce qu'il se passe en ce moment...

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'intéresses encore à lui, maugréa Ino avec désespoir.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras avec irritation. Sa politesse qui était pourtant toujours au rendez-vous se volatilisa alors qu'elle lança avec agacement :

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Tu es au courant que t'as pas une chance ? Insista la blonde sans aucune pitié.

-Si c'est à propose de cette rumeur ridicule comme quoi il en pincerait pour Naruto, je ne...

-Même en admettant qu'il aime les femmes, annonça Ino en lui coupant la parole, tu sais tout comme moi que la famille Uchiha ne laissera jamais Sasuke se marier avec une fille comme toi. Ils cherchent quelqu'un issus d'une famille prestigieuse, qui aurait au moins le même niveau social qu'Hinata et, soyons réaliste, ton nom de famille est inconnu dans la haute société.

C'était dur, mais c'était la vérité. Ino était d'ailleurs logée à la même enseigne ; les Yamanaka faisaient partie de la classe ouvrière, mais elle au moins, elle avait du style, en plus d'être intelligente et extrêmement manipulatrice.

-Sérieusement, Sakura, tu craques sur lui depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Au moins depuis la maternelle. Ça ne fait aucun sens ! Donne-moi une seule raison valable pour laquelle Sasuke Uchiha est aimable, en dehors de son physique.

Sakura ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, mais aucuns mots ne la quitta. Elle la referma est réfléchis intensément, ouvrit à nouveau les lèvres mais ne trouva toujours rien à dire.

-Ce mec ne te regardera jamais et c'est tant mieux, reprit Ino, ne va pas t'imaginer que je t'apprécie, mais je pense que tu vaux mieux que cet idiot misogyne, vantard et égoïste.

Elle reporta son attention sur ses notes, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait dit. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en la regardant. Elle semblait un peu perplexe, mais finit par admettre :

-Oui... Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Il y'a plein d'autres garçons au lycée, je devrais peut-être m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre... Je m'entends assez bien avec Shikamaru, je dois dire.

Ino appuya tellement fort sur son crayon que la mine vola en éclats.

* * *

Après s'être remaquillée en début d'après-midi en compagnie de Karin, Ino quitta le bâtiment pour se rendre sur le terrain de sport. Plusieurs idées lui trottaient dans la tête, et il y avait deux choses en priorité dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe cette après-midi même. Cette histoire de tournois tombait d'ailleurs extrêmement bien pour elle, ça lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

Le premier problème était que depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Tenten en pleure dans les toilettes, celle-ci ne lui avait plus opposé aucune résistance. Plus de regards haineux, plus d'insultes, de piques... Tenten ne se méfiait même plus d'elle, c'était comme si Ino n'existait plus et elle détestait ça. Elle avait bien essayé de l'énerver plusieurs fois, ou de s'en prendre à Hinata, mais Inoue semblait complètement fermée au monde autour d'elle. C'était désolant. Mais Ino ne comptait pas laisser les choses ainsi.

 _"Vous êtes une peste, vous n'avez pas le temps d'être triste."_

Le deuxième problème était que beaucoup trop de filles en avaient après Shikamaru, ce n'était plus tolérable. Il était l'une des seuls putains de personnes de ce lycée à la comprendre, et elle le voulait pour elle. Si jamais il se trouvait une copine et que celle-ci avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de jugeote, elle ne la laisserait plus tourner autour de lui comme ça. La déclaration de Sakura à laquelle elle avait eu droit quelques heures plus tôt l'avait encore plus motivée à mettre son plan en exécution.

 _"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être triste."_

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le lieu de l'action, Ino constata que le terrain de sport était littéralement envahit de part et d'autre. Les équipent de Naruto et Sasuke étaient clairement distinguables de part la couleur de leurs vêtements et il semblait que les premiers match allaient bientôt commencer. Le lycée ne comportait pas d'équipe de cheerleaders mais certaines filles avaient apportées des petits drapeaux bleus ou rouges et s'amusaient à les agiter sur le bord du terrain.

Les joueurs discutaient entre eux ou s'échauffaient un peu partout. Ino repéra Gaara qui était en rouge, étonnant quand on savait que ce mec était presque aussi froid que Sasuke, il n'était pas le genre de personnes avec qui Naruto était habituellement ami.

L'équipe de Sasuke comportait de bons éléments ; sans doute plusieurs des élèves du lycée les plus doués en sport, dont Neji. Cependant, il y avait également des atouts du côté d'Uzumaki, notamment Lee qui courait déjà partout et semblait motivé comme jamais.

Même Shiho était dehors pour l'occasion, ce qui était extrêmement rare.

La première étape du plan d'Ino était simple ; demander à Shikamaru de venir discuter avec elle dans un coin tranquille, lui faire un joli sourire pour qu'il accepte de venir parler avec elle, être la parfaite manipulatrice qu'elle avait toujours été pour arriver à ses fins.

 _"Un sourire et le monde vous mange dans la main. Personne n'aime les filles tristes, alors n'oubliez pas ce conseil là."_

Mais juste au moment où elle avait enfin repéré l'adolescent à la queue de cheval parmi les autres élèves, quelqu'un lui saisit l'épaule et la força à se retourner vers lui.

-Salut ma jolie !

-Suigetsu !

Ino n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle se tenait le rabatteur qui l'avait emmené jusqu'au dealer quelques jours plus tôt.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, s'exclama-t-elle, t'es taré, venir dans l'enceinte du lycée comme ça ! Si jamais les gens me voient te parler je risque de très gros ennuis, va-t-en tout de suite !

-Oh là, du calme blondie, j'en ai à peine pour deux secondes, je veux juste mon fric et je me barre.

-Comment ça ton fric ? J'ai payé la dernière fois.

-Ouai ouai, mais y'a ta copine qui est revenue me voir ce matin, celle avec les cheveux bleus et les piercings...

-Konan ?

-Ouai, c'est ça, elle a dit qu'elle avait pas d'argent mais que tu paierais pour elle, donc maintenant tu me dois des tunes.

Ino ravala sa panique et ne chercha pas à discuter d'avantage. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il s'en aille avant que quelqu'un ne les voit. Elle sortit la somme demandée de son sac - heureusement pour elle, elle avait ce qu'il fallait - et pressa Suigetsu de s'en aller en se promettant d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Konan le soir même. Malgré l'adoration qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, ce comportement n'était tout simplement pas tolérable.

-Super, dit le jeune délinquant en rangeant l'argent dans une de ses poches.

-Oui, oui, super, maugréa ironiquement Ino, maintenant va-t-en.

Elle le poussa vivement. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne semblait la regarder, et les surveillants n'étaient pas dans le coin. Suigetsu esquissa un geste de départ, mais à la dernière minute, il se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea de la tête au pied. Ino commit une erreur à ce moment-là ; au lieu d'offrir un visage calme et un joli sourire, ses émotions prirent tout simplement le dessus et elle rougit en reculant.

-Hé, tu sais que tu es mignonne ? Franchement, c'est dommage.

Il avança sa main vers elle, mais elle la frappa et sentit la colère monter en elle :

-Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ?

-Que tu sois lesbienne.

Ce mot frappa Ino en plein cœur, lui perçant la poitrine avec une force incroyable.

-Que... Quoi ?!

-C'est ton amie qui me l'a dit, répondit Suigetsu, mais franchement, ça m'étonne pas vraiment, je m'en doutais tu sais. J'ai le flaire pour repérer les filles comme toi.

Ino resta bouche bée. "Les filles comme moi ?" pensa-t-elle "comment ça les filles comme moi ?".

-Je ne suis pas...

Mais le rabatteur était déjà hors de portée de voix.

L'envie de pleurer lui prit les tripes et elle décida de s'éclipser, de s'isoler, vite, avant que les autres ne remarques son état. Elle était vraiment à deux doigts de pleurer et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle passait juste devant Shikamaru et que celui-ci la vit courir vers l'intérieur du lycée avec un regard interloqué.

 _"N'oubliez pas de sourire..."_

Ino ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva et s'engouffra dans une salle de chimie vide. Elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en essayant de se ressaisir. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, même si elle était seule, mais ça commençait vraiment à devenir trop pour elle. Elle se sentait trahie par Konan. Doublement trahie, voir même triplement trahie. Une fois de plus elle avait mal calculé son coup ; c'était une mauvaise idée de lui faire confiance. Pire, c'était une mauvaise idée de s'attacher à elle. Comment avait-elle pu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laisser avoir par son charme ?

" _Vous êtes forte, vous êtes la reine."_

Konan n'était intéressée que par les hommes, elle les collectionnait comme des cartes à jouets, et elle s'évertuait à enfermer Ino dans une image de lesbienne qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un à qui il fallait s'attacher.

 _"Souriez."_

Et soudain, tout sembla tellement si ridicule à Ino. Hanako, son père, Shion, Konan, Suigetsu... Ce smiley... Ce smiley souriant qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur... Son père qui ne lui souriait jamais, Hanako... Et même cette idiote, cette idiote de Sakura.

 _"Ne pleurez pas._ "

Elle étouffa un sanglot, elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

 _"Ne pleure pas..."_

Mais elle était seule. Était-il vraiment si important que ça de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, de le jouer même lorsqu'elle n'était que face à elle-même ?

Finalement, Ino croisa ses bras en s'enlaçant toute seule et permit enfin aux larmes de s'échapper. Ce fut d'abords doux, tranquille. Elles dévalèrent ses joues en silence, sans faire de fracas. Mais petit à petit, des sanglots s'échappèrent des lèvres de la jeune fille, et le fleuve se transforma en torrent alors qu'elle pleurait pour de bon.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et à travers ses larmes qui rendaient l'image plus que flous, elle distingua Shikamaru...

 _"Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas..."_

* * *

 **Oooh, je n'avais pas prévue d'être aussi dramatique, cette histoire échappe totalement à mon contrôle et ce chapitre m'a tué x'D Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Je n'avais pas prévus de faire pleurer notre chère blondinette aussi tôt dans l'histoire, mais la thématique du chapitre étant le sourire, je trouvais le contraste trop délicieux pour ne pas le mettre :p Ino donne des conseils qu'elle suit de moins en moins et là elle finit carrément par faire l'inverse x') Ressaisis toi sweetheart :o On croit en toi et en ta méchanceté, yeah x')**


	8. Leçon 8 : Le bon rouge à lèvres

**J'ai deux semaines de retard, oh mon dieu, I am so sorry ! ;_; Avec la rentrée et tout j'ai été un peu submergée ces derniers temps, mais me revoilà avec ma très chère Ino, je ne l'oublie pas :D Go, Ino !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Son Lux - "Easy"**

 **Melanie Martinez - Soap**

 **Falcon Funk - Catnip Trip**

 **The Pretty Reckless - Make me wanna die**

* * *

Leçon N°8 : Choisissez le bon rouge à lèvres

* * *

Il y eut un moment d'étrange flottement lorsque le regard larmoyant d'Ino croisa celui de Shikamaru. Elle se tétanisa sur place et n'osa pas bouger d'un cil. Statufiées, même les larmes s'immobilisèrent sur ses joues et pendant l'espace d'un instant Ino ne respira même plus.

Combien de temps exactement s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte ?

Elle était là, vulnérable, le visage humide et les yeux probablement rouges, et c'était le pire spectacle qu'elle puisse offrir à qui que ce soit. Elle, la grande Yamanaka, piégée comme un lièvre aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture.

Elle avait mal. Bien sûre qu'elle avait mal. Mais alors que Shikamaru était en face d'elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte, un regard interrogateur sur la visage, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme elle venait de le faire.

Et tandis que son cœur se remit enfin à battre correctement, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même, avant de sortir de chez elle, à la détermination qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là.

* * *

La musique raisonnait dans la salle de bain alors qu'Ino se déplaçait avec grâce entre les plantes posées ici et là. Elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin là, peut-être parce que c'était le jour du fameux tournois que les garçons avaient mis en place ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait eu une idée qui lui plaisait particulièrement. En tous cas, elle se sentait légère et joviale pour le moment.

Tout en flânant entre le lavabo et les étagères pleines de produits cosmétiques en tous genre, elle prenait de temps en temps son téléphone pour écrire quelques lignes dans son journal.

 _"Parfois... Parfois je me regarde dans le miroir... Et je me demande ce que les autres vois quand ils posent leurs yeux sur moi..."_

Juste après avoir écris ces mots, Ino se regarda dans la glace et appliqua de la crème sur quelques boutons. Elle avait bien dormi et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas de vilaines poches sous les yeux à cacher et la trace du coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Tenten une semaine auparavant s'était presque entièrement estompée.

 _"Parfois je me demande si je suis vraiment jolie. Au Moyen-âge, les gens pensaient que plus vous étiez une mauvaise personne, plus vous étiez laide, et à l'inverse, plus vous étiez belle à l'intérieur, plus votre visage était ravissant. Je devrais être affreuse si on suit cette logique."_

Est-ce que Kurenai savait que tenir un journal serait quelque chose qu'Ino apprécierait autant, ou lui avait-elle demandé de faire ça un peu au hasard ? Parfois la jolie blonde se le demandait, mais ce matin là elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Pour une fois qu'elle était de bonne humeur, elle ne voulait pas laisser cet état s'échapper trop vite. D'ici une heure environs, elle serait déjà dans le métro et il faudrait penser "buisness".

 _"Alors je regarde mes longs cheveux blonds, mes yeux azuréens, mes lèvres roses et je me demande : est-ce que je ne suis pas en réalité la fille la plus horrible de cette planète ?"_

Ino posa le peigne et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté en s'observant pendant quelques secondes.

 _"Et puis je me dis : "Mais naaaan" !"_

Ensuite elle recommença à se dandiner au son de la musique tout en terminant de se maquiller.

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Elle commençait vraiment à l'aimer, cette phrase. D'un geste délicat, la blonde amena sa main vers une trousse de toilettes ne contenant qu'un seul type de cosmétiques : des rouges à lèvres.

 _"Si vous pensez que la couleur du rouge à lèvres est un détail sans importance, vous vous trompez. Un "détail sans importance", ça n'existe pas."_

Elle se mit à glousser, déjà exaltée par l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, cherchant soigneusement quel tube elle allait utiliser.

 _"Le choix est crucial, il existe des millions de teintes de rouge à lèvres, sans oublier qu'ils ne sont pas tous rouges : cerises, carmins, vermillons, roses pâle, orangés, voir même bruns, autant dire que le choix peut s'avérer être compliqué."_

Du rouge très vif aurait été l'idéal pour ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas en porter ; son uniforme de lycéenne était d'un style banal, avec des couleurs bleues et blanches. Porter un rouge sanguin sur ses lèvres aurait simplement été inesthétique.

Se décidant finalement, Ino opta pour un tube de couleur rouge oriental : suffisamment sombre pour ne pas dénoter avec sa tenue, mais néanmoins rouge.

* * *

Deux ou trois secondes. Peut-être même moins. C'était le temps qu'il s'était vraiment écoulé avant que Shikamaru ne lui adresse la parole.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Ino ne répondit pas et s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son uniforme, se fichant d'y étaler son maquillage. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne voulait pas être vue comme ça, comme une fille capable de pleurer. Comme quelqu'un qui avait des faiblesses. Et heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas trop tard pour se ressaisir. Ino battit des paupières pour chasser les dernières larmes qui s'y cachaient et retrouva son éternel masque neutre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda encore Shikamaru avec une voix douce en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle remercia intérieurement le ciel que ce soit lui qui l'ai trouvé et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Si ça avait été Shion, par exemple, c'en aurait été définitivement fini de son règne. Ses sbires auraient vite appris son état de faiblesse, vite compris qu'elle était touchable, qu'elle était comme elles. Elles se seraient jetées sur sa carcasse et auraient dévorées avec délectation sa chair agonisante...

Mais c'était Shikamaru qui était là, à côté d'elle. Il était manipulable et même si elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, avoir laissé échapper la pression lui permit de se ressaisir et d'élaborer en quelques secondes une stratégie.

-Konan est une pétasse, lâcha-t-elle sans même avoir à mentir.

-Tu t'es disputée avec elle ?

-De toute évidence, oui.

Bien qu'elle ait répondu un peu froidement, Shikamaru ne se vexa pas, ça ne le dérangeait pas que les gens soit directs avec lui, puisque lui l'était tout le temps avec les autres.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le genre de fille à pleurer après une dispute, fit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je suis humaine, fit Ino en haussant les épaules, j'aime pas avoir des conflits avec mes amies, et puis je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me fasse un coup pareil...

La vérité et le mensonge s'entre-mêlaient entre ses lèvres rouges orientales. Elle repassa une des ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille alors que Shikamaru lui demandait :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Je croyais que la vie des autres ne t'intéressaient pas, répliqua-t-elle en citant ses propres mots avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Disons que ta vie à toi est intéressante. Allez, dis-moi, pour une fois que je suis curieux.

Ino cligna des yeux, il trouvait sa vie intéressante maintenant ?

Quoi qu'il en fut, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire la vérité. Ça donnerait quelque chose comme : j'ai des doutes sur ma sexualité et je craque sur Konan, seulement elle raconte à tout le monde que je suis lesbienne pour se moquer de moi et apparemment ce matin elle a acheté de la drogue en disant que c'était à moi de payer, et à cause d'elle on m'a peut-être vue en compagnie d'un dealer qui m'a dit que j'avais tout l'air d'être une lesbienne.

Et ça, c'était seulement pour les problèmes concernant Konan, si elle avait du se mettre à tout expliquer, elle en aurait eu pour des heures, entre ses parents, Shion, et Tenten... Il valait mieux rester vague.

-Disons qu'elle a pris une décision me concernant sans me consulter au préalable et je trouve ça inacceptable pour une soit-disant "amie".

-Est-ce que c'est la vrai raison, ou est-ce que tu n'es pas juste frustrée parce que ce n'est pas toi qui as le contrôle ?

Merde, ce mec était vraiment trop intelligent. Ino savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il avait raison, elle détestait que Konan soit aussi versatile, qu'elle agisse de son propre chef sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était une maniaque du contrôle, mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette aussi facilement.

-Non, s'exclama-t-elle, ça n'a rien avoir !

-Oh allez, je vois pas pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu. Quelle décision a-t-elle prise ? Elle a décidé que vous deviez toutes porter du bleu à votre prochaine soirée karaoké et ça ne t'a pas plu, c'est ça ?

Ino laissa un air blasé se dessiner sur son visage. Elle n'était pas _ce_ genre de fille populaire - même si elle faisait effectivement attention aux couleurs qu'elle portait - est-ce que Shikamaru la voyait vraiment comme ce genre de fille ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres... Forcément, il se moquait d'elle, mais ça ne l'amusait pas du tout.

-Cette discussion est terminée, fit-elle en se levant avec dédain.

-Oh non, reviens ici, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras et la faisant se rasseoir, je te taquine, Ino. J'avais pas pensé que tu serais aussi susceptible.

-Je suis pas susceptible.

-Tu l'es.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Si, tu l'es.

Ino allait répliquer fermement, mais quand son regard croisa celui de Shikamaru, elle réalisa qu'il était encore en train de la taquiner. Soudainement, elle eut très envie de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et elle se laissa aller. Très vite, Shikamaru la rejoignit. Ce n'était pas un fou rire à en pleurer, juste un petit rire, mais ça faisait du bien. Elle ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas rit sincèrement.

Et d'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps quelqu'un s'était-il soucié de savoir comment elle allait ? Cette pensée la ramena à la réalité et elle cessa de rire.

-Shikamaru... Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi ?

-Tu es mon amie, non ? Répondit-il simplement. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois triste.

Ino esquissa un sourire sincère, trop sincère. Elle n'aurait pas du se sentir touchée par ce qu'il lui disait, mais comment voulez-vous ne rien ressentir après qu'on vous ai dit ça ?

Dans un même mouvement, les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'enlacer. Lorsque la jeune fille passa ses bras autour des épaules de Shikamaru, durant une fractions de secondes, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas mal. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle venait de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, de lui dévoiler une partie de ses craintes, et elle n'était plus certaine de toujours vouloir mettre son plan en exécution après ça.

Mais la seconde qui suivit, elle redevint la fille froide, manipulatrice et possessive qu'elle était vraiment. Shikamaru était à elle. Il était trop parfait pour qu'elle ne le marque pas comme étant sa propriété.

Tout en se serrant fort contre lui, Ino blottit sa tête dans son cou, le plus loin possible vers l'arrière, et elle déposa ses lèvres rouges et humides contre le col blancs de sa chemise.

* * *

 _-C'est inhabituel de te voir avec du rouge, fit soudainement Karin, c'est quelle teinte ? Brique, non ?_

 _La jolie blonde sourit avec satisfaction et répondit simplement :_

 _-Oriental._

 _-Toi, tu prépares quelque chose !_

 _Pour toute réponse, Ino secoua les épaules, se languissant comme un chat, signe qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête._

 _-Oh allez, gémit sa suivante, ne fais pas ta cachottière, dis-moi ce que tu mijotes !_

 _-Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu le saches, idiote._

 _Karin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant mine de bouder. Le sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres d'Ino ; c'était une bonne chose qu'on remarque cette couleur inhabituelle sur ses lèvres, ça allait lui servir pour plus tard._

* * *

Shikamaru n'avait rien remarqué mais la forme délicate des lèvres humides d'Ino s'était déposée sur le col de son uniforme en y laissant une marque rouge clairement visible.

 _"Le rouge est sans doute ma couleur préférée... C'est la couleur de la possession, de l'amour... Oui, ça n'aurait pas été aussi bien avec du rose. Le rouge, c'est parfait."_

Ils se séparèrent en sortant du bâtiment ; le premier match de l'après-midi avait déjà commencé et les élèves étaient en train d'y assister avec excitation. Ino n'y lança même pas un coup d'œil et se dirigea avec discrétion vers Karin. Celle-ci trônait fièrement, assise sur les gradins, entourée des sbires Yamanakiennes, unique représentante de la coure pour le moment. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer l'arrivée de son amie blonde et sourit en voyant Shikamaru un peu plus loin. Dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Ino lui pausa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ;

-Où est Shion ?

Karin lui répondit par un signe de tête en direction de la dénommée. Elle était en tenue de sport, sur le bord du terrain de Volley, un sifflet autour du coup, servant apparemment d'arbitre au match. Ino grimaça ; cette petite peste se pavanait comme une idole et s'imaginait sûrement que les applaudissements des élèves destinés au matchs l'étaient aussi un peu pour elle. Quelle diva ! C'en aurait presque été mignon si elle n'avait était une menace directe à son règne.

Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit en essayant de garder ses objectifs de la journée en tête. Pour l'instant, tout se passait plus ou moins comme elle l'avait prévu.

Elle, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de rejoindre la foule discrètement, mais beaucoup d'élèves avaient probablement remarqué l'arrivée de Shikamaru qui se fichait de la discrétion. Et avec la marque rouge sur son col, les élèves se feraient sûrement tout un tas de films. Il était marqué à présent. Peut-être même que les plus observateurs feraient le lien entre la couleur de cette marque et le rouge à lèvres de la Yamanaka.

Ino ne lâcha pas le Nara des yeux et observa attentivement la réaction de son entourage. Si certains n'avaient rien vu, Sakura regarda Shikamaru arriver vers elle avec une mine un peu perplexe. Elle ne sembla pas lui faire de remarque - Ino était trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit mais elle ne vit pas ses lèvres bouger - cependant elle avait un air un peu gêné, voir embêté sur la figure.

Personne dans l'entourage de Shikamaru ne semblait assez sincère pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Kiba l'aurait sans doute été, mais il été en train de participer au tournois, ce qui laissait le jeune homme dans l'ignorance. Ino aurait adoré voir sa tête quand il se rendrait compte de cette marque de lèvres rouges sur le col de sa chemise, mais elle serait sûrement occupée ailleurs lorsque cela arriverait.

La foule d'élève s'excita alors que Neji venait de rattraper une balle in-extremis. Ino n'aimait pas regarder d'événements sportifs, mais si elle n'avait pas fais l'effort de rester au moins pour les premiers matchs, beaucoup d'élèves se seraient demandés où elle était, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle prit donc son mal en patience et ne bougea pas pendant les trois premiers matchs, regardant avec dédain les garçons s'agiter comme des petites abeilles.

Lorsque Gai sensei déclara qu'il était temps de faire une pause, Ino en profita pour quitter sa place aux côtés de Karin et se mêler aux autres élèves, avant de passer à la suite.

* * *

 _Ino inspectait négligemment ses ongles, appuyée contre les étagères de livre de la bibliothèque alors que Shiho lui livrait les derniers ragots. Elle s'ennuyait presque ; aucunes nouvelles n'était intéressante et elle savait que son amie blonde faisait exprès de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait désespérément savoir._

 _-Tu n'as rien à propos d'Inoue ? Finit-elle par maugréer._

 _-Ta victime, hein ? Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant de me réclamer des informations à son sujet._

 _Ino croisa ses bras en regardant Shiho ranger des livres dans les rayons de la bibliothèque._

 _-Je l'ai vu pleurer hier, dit-elle froidement, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _-Evidemment je sais, mais ce n'est pas drôle si je te donne la réponse tout de suite. Tu ne veux pas essayer de deviner ?_

 _-C'est en rapport avec Hyûga, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Tu es trop douée, jouer avec toi ce n'est pas drôle._

 _Shiho laissa échapper un petit rire, mais cela ne fit que contribuer à exaspérer Ino d'avantage. Elle attendait ses informations depuis plus de 24 heures, et sa patience arrivait doucement à son terme._

 _-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé précisément oui ou non ? Grogna-t-elle._

 _Shiho reprit un air sérieux et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez sans la regarder._

 _-Elle lui a avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui._

 _C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Stupide, stupide Inoue. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser piéger par quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que l'amour ? Ino ne la comprenait pas, à ses yeux, Tenten vivait dans un autre monde. Celui des contes de fées, où les filles rêvent du grand amour et du prince charmant. Pour Ino, l'amour, ce n'était pas ça. Et en plus, elle trouvait Neji Hyûga vraiment répugnant dans tous les sens du terme._

 _-Quelle idiote, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents._

 _-Evidemment il l'a rejeté, continua Shiho, Neji n'est pas du tout le genre de personne à sortir avec une fille comme Inoue._

 _-Elle est vraiment pathétique. Pleurer pour si peu, je m'attendais à mieux d'elle._

 _Shiho rangea un autre livre avant de s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la Yamanaka et dit avec sérieux :_

 _-C'est ce que je penserais aussi en temps normal, mais si tu avais entendu la façon dont il lui a parlé, tu ne dirais pas ça._

 _Ino arqua un sourcil avec une mine curieuse. Elle fit un signe de tête à Shiho pour lui intimer de continuer._

 _-Non seulement il lui a bien fais comprendre que la famille Hyûga est trop prestigieuse pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme elle, mais en plus il l'a insultée sur son physique et ses capacités intellectuelles. Il lui a dit qu'elle était répugnante, laide et repoussante. Il n'a pas seulement était froid, Ino, il a été... Cruel._

 _Ino ne voulait pas ressentir de la compassion pour Tenten. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais son cœur se serra malgré elle. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui murmurait qu'elle ne méritait pas ça, et une autre lui répondait que si._

Mais les jours passèrent, et Tenten ne se remettait pas de son altercation avec Neji. Alors elle décida de faire quelque chose. Non pas parce qu'elle voulait venger Tenten. Non pas parce qu'elle en avait assez de la voir triste. Simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne plus être au centre de l'attention de sa victime. Elle était la seule qui avait le droit de lui faire du mal.

Cet imbécile de Hyûga n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait pour avoir - même involontairement - marché sur ses plates bandes.

* * *

Le match suivant opposait directement Naruto et Sasuke l'un à l'autre. Comme cela captiva vraiment l'attention de tous les autres élèves, Ino décida que c'était le bon moment pour passer à l'action, c'était là que le moins de monde ferait attention à son absence.

Pour créer un semblant d'explication, elle lança à Karin avec une discrétion ostentatoire qu'elle allait aux toilettes.

Kakashi sensei lui envoya un regard alors qu'elle rentrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle le sentit mais se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, il la regardait probablement juste comme ça, parce qu'elle était l'une des seules élèves à ne pas s'intéresser au match et à se permettre d'en rater quelques précieuses minutes. Peu importe, il serait facile de broder une excuse plus tard pour expliquer ça, si jamais c'était nécessaire.

Elle se dirigea d'abords vers son casier et souleva quelques livres avant d'ouvrir une petite boîte cachée derrière eux. Elle se saisit de son contenu, qui n'était autre que la drogue qu'elle s'était procurée quelques jours plus tôt.

Le sachet de drogue était caché dans un mouchoir. Ino ne poserait jamais ses doigts là-dessus ; on ne sait jamais. C'était comme pour la clé de Jiraya, il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse prouver d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle avait été en contact avec ces objets.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se rende dans le vestiaire des garçons, et elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'en restait aucun et qu'ils était tous en train de participer au match ou d'y assister. Plus elle s'approchait de l'endroit, plus Ino aiguisait son esprit en essayant de détecter une quelconque présence masculine. Son don fonctionnait mieux si elle cherchait à détecter une présence en particulier, et elle passa en revue tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait qui étaient susceptibles d'être là. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, sûre de n'y trouver personne.

Mais se focaliser uniquement sur une présence masculine avait été une erreur.

À peine fut-elle entrée dans les vestiaires que son regard croisa avec étonnement celui d'Hinata. Elle se gela tout bonnement sur place face à la Hyûga.

-Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

-Kiba m'a demandé de prendre une serviette dans son casier, mentit-elle spontanément, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hinata se montra étrangement calme pour une personne habituellement très émotive. Son visage resta neutre et elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée. Peut-être que toute seule, Ino était un peu moins impressionnante, mais si elle avait eu un peu plus de jugeote, Hinata se serait méfié quand même.

-Neji m'a demandé la même chose, répondit-elle.

-Alors où est sa serviette ? Répondit Ino suspicieusement en regardant les mains vides de l'adolescente.

Verrouillant son regard dans celui de la Hyûga, elle chercha à voir si celle-ci mentait, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car la jeune fille rompit aussitôt le contact visuel.

-Il n'y en avait plus dans son casier.

Et avec ça, elle passa à côté d'elle et se volatilisa dans le couloir. Ino resta perplexe pendant quelques instants. Plusieurs choses étaient étranges ; pourquoi Hinata était-elle là seule, alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être en compagnie de Tenten tout le temps ? Est-ce qu'elle mentait ? Oui, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle mente, Ino allai de toute façon vérifier cela dans quelques minutes.

Elle n'avait pas voulus qu'Ino fouille dans ses pensées, sans doute par réflexe. Certaines personnes le sentait et évité son regard sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte. De toute façon, Hinata ne perdait rien pour attendre.

La Yamanaka ne connaissait évidemment pas le code pour déverrouiller le casier de Neji, mais une fois de plus son don allait lui servir. Elle laissa tout bonnement son instinct la guider en tournant le verrou et après seulement deux ou trois tentatives, celui-ci s'ouvrit.

-Merde, murmura Ino entre ses dents.

Il n'y avait pas de serviette. Impossible de savoir si Hinata avait menti ou non. Peu importe ce que cette saleté préparait, Ino nota mentalement de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait en fourrant la drogue dans le casier de Neji.

* * *

Sasuke frottait son coude endoloris, profitant du fait qu'il était seul pour ne pas cacher sa douleur. Les matchs de cette après-midi avaient été terriblement intenses et il se sentait exténué. En plus, il n'était même pas vraiment satisfait. Il soupira en attendant machinalement que son chauffeur ne daigne se montrer. Il était en retard, c'était inhabituel. Et Sasuke étant un Uchiwa, il détestait qu'on le fasse attendre.

Il renifla quand un mouvement attira son œil. Tournant la tête, il vit avec agacement le sourire de cette chère Ino Yamanaka se dessiner dans la pénombre alors que son corps de serpent ondulait vers lui.

-Un match nul, siffla-t-elle sans même le saluer, sérieusement, Uchiwa, je pensais que ton équipe allait gagner, tu me déçois.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes Yamanaka, répondit-il froidement, oserais-je cependant te rappeler que je ne suis pas là pour te distraire ?

-Je m'en suis déjà rendue compte, tu ferais un piètre bouffon.

Sasuke ricana. Elle était sans doute venue pour se moquer de lui, mais il était bien décidé à retourner la situation.

-Toi, en revanche, tu m'amuses beaucoup, dit-il avec un de ses sourires glaciales dont seuls les Uchiwa avaient le secret.

-Comment ça, je t'amuse ? Demanda Ino en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu joues la fière comme ça, mais j'ai découvert que tu étais extrêmement susceptible... Encore plus que moi.

La jolie blonde se figea sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et réprima la colère qui se profilait en elle ; qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui dire qu'elle était susceptible à la fin ?! D'abords Shikamaru et puis lui maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir être la seule à lancer des rumeurs, Yamanaka ?

Ino fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, un peu perplexe. Elle se tut pendant quelques instants en réfléchissant intensément, quand soudain, elle comprit.

-C'était toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est toi qui a lancé cette rumeur stupide comme quoi je serais lesbienne !

-Et moi qui pensait que tu t'en serais aperçue tout de suite, confirma Sasuke en ricanant.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, complètement abasourdie. Shiho lui avait dit que c'était des bruits de couloir, mais si la rumeur avait été lancée par quelqu'un, ça changeait tout ! Ça voulait dire que personne ne le pensait vraiment, qu'elle n'avait pas "l'air d'une lesbienne" comme Suigetsu l'avait dit et que Konan n'avait aucune raison de se moquer d'elle !

-Mais comment... Bafouilla-t-elle.

-J'ai simplement été voir ton amie Shiho et je lui ai demandé de te dire ça, répondit Sasuke amusé par son désarrois.

Ça expliquait pourquoi en dehors d'elle, personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Pourquoi aucun élève ne lui avait demandé de confirmer ou non cette rumeur. Tout s'expliquait ! Ino sentit un étrange soulagement la gagner alors qu'elle demanda avec exaspération :

-Et depuis quand tu t'amuses à jouer les garces toi ?

-Depuis qu'une certaine truie raconte à qui veut l'entendre que je suis amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki.

Une fois de plus, la surprise gagna notre jolie blonde, elle ne la cacha même plus et s'exclama :

-Tu... Tu savais que c'était moi qui avait lancé cette rumeur ?

-Evidemment, répondit l'Uchiwa, qui d'autre ? Comme tu l'as dit, moi aussi je peux jouer les garces, j'ai préféré ne rien dire et retourner ta technique contre toi. Pour une raison que j'ignore cependant, la rumeur de "Yamanaka lesbienne" à moins bien marché que celle de "Uchiwa gay". Ceci dit c'était très amusant de voir à quel point tu en étais offusquée. Tu fantasmes sur la potentielle homosexualité des autres, mais l'idée d'être toi-même comme ça t'effraies profondément.

La colère et l'envie de vengeance se mélangeait déjà dans l'esprit d'Ino. Il se permettait de lui donner des leçons et il ressemblait étrangement à Kurenai comme ça, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-La ferme Uchiwa, aboya-t-elle, j'ai pas besoin de tes analyses à deux balles.

-Que ce soit bien clair, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, même si je préférais les hommes - ce qui n'est pas le cas mais admettons - cet imbécile d'Uzumaki est la dernière personne sur terre vers qui je me tournerais !

Ino souffla par les narines, exaspérées. Il venait de détruire tous ses fantasmes sur la belle histoire d'amour qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas vraiment de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais elle avait pensé que lancer une rumeur comme celle-ci les pousserait à se lancer. Ça aurait pu faire une superbe histoire d'amour impossible ; un homme du prestigieux clan Uchiwa tombe amoureux d'un garçon de la populace, comme un Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes...

-J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, Yamanaka, on ne joue pas avec un Uchiwa.

Cette phrase fit tout simplement bouillonner Ino de l'intérieur. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là, pour se permettre de lui donner aussi ouvertement des leçons ? Il se croyait vraiment meilleur que tous les autres, plus intelligent qu'elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ino vit rouge, mais elle se força à prendre sur elle et à ne pas le laisser paraître. Oui, elle avait retenue la leçon ; ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions, parce qu'elles sont destructrices et elles font faire des erreurs. Alors au lieu de laisser s'exprimer sa colère, Ino ramena sa main gauche au niveau de ses lèvres et baissa les yeux en faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle regarda Sasuke et s'approcha doucement de lui. Celui-ci ne recula pas et se contenta de la regarder de haut comme il était un peu plus grand qu'elle.

-La seule leçon que j'ai retenue...

Elle porta ses mains sur le col de Sasuke pour le remettre en place. Il la laissa faire en fronçant les sourcils.

-... C'est qu'il faut bien choisir la couleur de son rouge à lèvres.

L'adolescent la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle retirait ses mains de son vêtement. À cet instant précis il se demanda si elle n'était pas tout simplement folle. Il se recula alors qu'elle lui souriait avec ce sourire hypocrite qu'elle arborait dans l'enceinte du lycée.

La fameuse berline noire arriva finalement et l'Uchiwa ne demanda pas son reste. Il se détourna d'Ino pour y monter, sans réaliser qu'un trace de rouge à lèvres rouge oriental décorait impunément le col de son uniforme.

* * *

Cette journée avait définitivement été très éprouvante. Stupides garçons, stupide tournois. Lorsqu'elle était revenue des vestiaires, le match entre Sasuke et Naruto venait tout juste de se terminer sur un score nul. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir où été Shikamaru ou Hinata car la drogue fut rapidement trouvée dans le casier du Hyûga par Gaï sensei. Ino ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui ensuite, et elle s'en fichait. Il avait des ennuis, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

En rentrant chez elle, elle essaya un nombre incalculable de fois d'appeler Konan, mais elle tombait à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Ino se dit qu'elle non plus ne perdait rien pour attendre. Plus elle tarderait à s'expliquer, plus Ino serait en colère.

Mais la jolie bonde se figea soudainement alors qu'elle venait tout juste de fermer la porte du magasin familiale. Là, dans le faible éclairage de la serre, entre les fleurs, se tenait justement la jeune fille au cheveux bleus. Les amies d'Ino ne rentraient jamais chez elle - une règle établie par son père - et elles devait l'attendre dans le magasin. Son cœur rata un battement, comment pouvait-elle avoir le culot de se montrer comme ça, inopinément chez elle ?

-Toi ! Hurla-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de Konan.

-Hey Blond-... Commença la dénommée avant de se faire sauvagement couper la parole.

-La ferme ! Comment oses-tu venir me voir sans prévenir après ce que tu m'as fais ?! Je devrais te casser la gueule ici et maintenant, mais comme je suis d'humeur clémente je vais te laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Alors je t'écoute, pourquoi as-tu pris la liberté d'acheter de la drogue en disant que c'était à moi de régler la note ?!

-Tu sais en général on dit bonjour-...

Ino ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et d'un coup habile et précis, elle passa sa jambe derrière celles de Konan en la faisant s'étaler sur le dos.

-J'ai dit : explique toi.

Konan esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais Ino colla sans pitié son pied sur son ventre, appréciant ce semblant de supériorité. Capitulant, l'adolescente laissa sa tête se reposer sur le sol en pierre de la serre et soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille face aux capacités sportives d'Ino. La petite blonde pouvait facilement la passer à tabac, si elle en avait envie et Konan préféra ne pas prendre se risque.

-Tu te rappel quand on parlait de piquer la berline des Uchiwa ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec cette histoire ?

-J'ai réussi à rentrer en contact avec leur chauffeur, il a dit qu'il me laisserait faire un tour si je lui procurais de la drogue. J'avais pas d'argent ce matin mais j'étais pressée alors j'ai dit que tu paierais, mais je peux te rembourser maintenant, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Ino retira son pied et Konan se releva, fouillant des ses poches avant de lui tendre plusieurs billets qu'elle prit avec un air encore agacé.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler pour m'expliquer tout ça ? Grogna-t-elle tel un chat prêt à donner un coup de patte.

-Justement, c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais cet enfoiré de chauffeur a piqué mon téléphone avant que j'ai eu le temps de te prévenir !

Le visage de la Yamanaka s'adoucit un peu alors qu'elle fit avec consternation :

-Il t'a volé ton téléphone ?

-Ouai, répondit Konan avec un air embêté, mais cette histoire n'est pas fini, je vais récupérer mon tél et piquer leur bagnole en prime, j'attends juste une meilleure occasion.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte des ennuis que je risque à cause de tes conneries ?!

-Je sais, je suis désolée, vraiment, tu dois me croire Yamanaka ! Ça paraissait être une super décision sur le coup, mais je sais que ça n'en était pas une, je te promets de te laisser en dehors de tous ça la prochaine fois !

-Oui, bonne idée. La prochaine oublie que j'existe, comme ça, ça t'évitera peut-être de raconter à tout le monde que je suis lesbienne ! Répondit Ino, toujours en colère.

Konan ravala difficilement sa salive avant de laisser échapper un petit rire gêné. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire une telle chose à Suigetsu, mais il n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point il était déçu que "la jolie blonde de la dernière fois" ne soit pas là et tout un tas d'autres choses carrément obscènes... À la fin, elle avait tout simplement craquée et lui avait lancé à la figure qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, étant donné qu'elle préférait les filles...

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle simplement.

-Sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes de dire ça à tout le monde, est-ce que je suis claire ?

-Ino, relax... Personne ne croit vraiment que tu préfères les filles. Sauf cet imbécile de Suigetsu, apparemment. Tu es le parfait cliché de la fille hétéro tu sais.

À ce moment précis, Ino avait du mal à deviner si Konan disait ça parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment ou uniquement pour la rassurer, mais elle n'avait pas envie de savoir la réponse de toute façon. Elle réussi à conserver son éternel masque de confiance en soi et acquiesça avec un regard déterminé.

-On est d'accord. Alors ne dis plus ça.

-Tu aimes commander les autres, hein ? Ça t'embête que je fasse quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler.

Elle avait envie d'attraper Konan par le bord de son décolleter et de lui dire avec toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait quelque chose du style : "Tu es à moi", mais elle ne le fit pas. Ne pas se laisser aller, elle avait retenu la leçon.

Konan se dirigea vers la sortie et elle se tourna pour regarder sa silhouette bleuâtre s'en aller à travers les plantes.

Elle commença petit à petit à se dire qu'elle avait fait une erreur en choisissant Konan pour faire partie de sa garde rapprochée, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Konan était imprévisible, donc dangereuse, mais Ino était trop attachée et trop confiante pour la bannir de son entourage. Et même si elle l'avait voulu, rien n'aurait confirmé que Konan s'éloigne sans faire d'histoire.

Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, la jeune fille se tourna une dernière fois vers Ino.

-Au fait, Yamanaka... Joli rouge à lèvres.

Et Ino sourit.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse encore pour ce grooos retard TT_TT ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre quand même :) Urgh, j'ai mis troooop de temps à l'écrire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi x'D**

 **Alors, je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme, mais je ne promets rien, donc peut-être que ce sera pour la semaine prochaine, ou peut-être pour celle d'après, mais dans tout les cas, je n'oublie pas ma méchante petite Ino que j'aime ;)**

 **Et sinon, bonne Saint-Valentin en retard x'D Je vous aime !**


	9. Leçon 9 : Irréprochable avec les adultes

**Coucou les gens, je suis de retour !**

 **Alors, comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai modifié le titre de l'histoire parce que je ne suis plus exactement certaine du nombre de chapitres restant, donc après m'être bien cassé la tête, j'ai préféré faire comme ça ;_; Pareil pour le résumé qui n'allait plus avec ce que j'avais écris x') J'ai aussi relu les chapitres précédents pour enlever les fautes et corriger deux/trois incohérences, mais rien de bien important ^_^**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la suite !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Ten Walls - Walking with Elephants**

 **Jeanne Added - Look at them**

 **Chinese Man - I Got That Tune (Tha Trickaz Remix)**

 **Dorothy - Raise Hell**

* * *

Leçon N°9 : Soyez irréprochable avec les adultes

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Ino n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi agréable depuis bien longtemps. Elle était tellement satisfaite d'avoir réussi tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire qu'elle était sur un petit nuage.

Sasuke et Neji étaient dans la merde, et c'était bien fait pour eux. Shikamaru était marqué comme lui appartenant, ce qui était vraiment jouissif. Konan avait un peu merdé, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, Ino ne lui en voulait plus. Personne ne pensait réellement qu'elle était lesbienne, et ça c'était vraiment un grand soulagement.

Ses parents n'étaient pas là, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, mais elle s'en fichait.

 _"Ne sous estimez pas l'importance des adultes dans votre quête."_

Au moins comme ça, elle avait la paix. Allongée sur son lit dans le noir, Ino se permit de traîner sur facebook jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne. Elle laissa même Hanako se blottir contre elle, oubliant momentanément sa jalousie maladive envers la petite chatte.

Quand elle se réveilla, les oiseaux qui chantaient au dehors lui cassaient les oreilles. Elle se retourna en cherchant à enfuir sa tête sous son oreiller mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence, il était l'heure de se lever. Elle s'assit sur son lit, l'esprit un peu dans les vapes. Hanako était encore endormie contre sa hanche gauche, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi tolérante que la veille et poussa vivement la petite boule de poil.

À sa grande surprise, son geste avait été beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, à tel point qu'elle avait balancé le chat de l'autre côté du lit sans le faire exprès. Comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, Ino se leva en moins de deux et accouru prêt d'Hanako. Son corps était immobile et ses yeux fermés. Pendant un instant, Ino cru qu'elle était morte, mais non, elle respirait toujours. Elle avait les yeux clos et ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre ou quoi que ce soit de particulier, mais il était pourtant impossible de la réveiller.

Ino fit rapidement son lit et y déposa Hanako en se disant qu'elle était mieux là que par terre... Elle se prépara pour aller au lycée comme tous les matins puis descendit au rez-de-chaussé. La maison était vide, ses parents n'étaient toujours pas là. Ino sentit une pointe de colère se profiler en elle : comment ils comptaient trouver de l'argent si personne ne venait ouvrir le magasin ? Ils étaient stupides ou quoi ?

Juste avant de partir, elle retourna voir une dernière fois Hanako en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de sécher les cours pour trouver un vétérinaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'elle tenait à elle, mais plutôt parce qu'elle redoutait que son père ne lui en veuille de n'avoir rien fais. Cependant, en arrivant dans sa chambre, elle vit que la petite chatte rousse, blanche et noire était à présent éveillée et faisait tranquillement sa toilette, comme si tout était normal. Ino ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à faire avec son père si jamais elle devait mourir sous sa surveillance.

-Tu peux rester sur mon lit, murmura-t-elle en la caressant rapidement.

* * *

Ino essaya de joindre son père plusieurs fois en allant au lycée, mais il ne répondait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et elle se fichait bien de savoir où il était, mais il fallait qu'elle le mette au courant. Hanako se faisait vieille... Il valait mieux qu'il s'en rende compte en douceur pour éviter la crise de nerf.

 _"Bien évidemment, vos parents seront les premiers adultes auxquels il faudra faire attention. Il est essentiel de bien les connaître pour éviter les imprévus."_

Assise à sa place, au premier rang, Ino tapotait nerveusement son bureau du bout des ongles en attendant que son père décroche. Son portable était généralement éteins dès lors qu'elle passait le seuil de la salle de classe, mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, comportements exceptionnels. Heureusement que Anko sensei était souvent en retard.

Les sonneries se succédant sans que personne ne lui réponde avaient quelque chose de très angoissant. Ino regarda nerveusement la porte de la salle de classe quand la voix de son père se manifesta enfin.

-Allô, Papa ? ... Non, je ne serai pas longue, je voulais juste savoir quand tu comptais rentrer à la maison ? ... Non ... Non, en fait- ... Non, c'est juste qu'Hanako n'avait pas l'air bien ce matin ... Oui je l'ai nourrie hier ... Oh, ça j'ai oublié ... Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit- ... Ben, je sais pas trop, elle dormait et je ne pouvais plus la réveiller ... D'accord, je m'occuperais d'elle ce soir, mais je rentre du lycée tard et-...

-Ino Yamanaka, veux-tu ranger ce téléphone immédiatement !

La jeune fille sursauta et raccrocha sans se soucier de saluer son père. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ce coup de fil qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que son professeur venait d'arriver et posait sur elle un regard sévère.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, sensei, je ne le referai plus, s'excusa-t-elle vivement en éteignant son téléphone.

 _"Quant aux autres, à défaut d'avoir une attitude irréprochable, excusez-vous si vous faites un faux pas. S'excuser auprès des adultes est primordiale, comme ils ont déjà une bonne image de vous, ils laisseront tout passer du moment que vous faite semblant de vous en vouloir."_

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Anko ne la sermonna pas plus que ça et commença son cour, ayant déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Ino était à présent un peu plus détendu et remarqua enfin la présence de Sasuke à sa gauche. Son expression à la Uchiha était encore plus froide que d'habitude.

"On a passé une mauvaise soirée ?" pensa-t-elle avec ironie en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

Sans doute son père ou sa mère avaient-ils remarqué la fameuse trace de rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait laissé sur son col la veille. Si c'était le cas, on avait du lui passer un sacré savon, elle pouvait presque entendre leurs voix dans sa tête : "Il est intolérable pour un jeune homme de ton rang de faire des choses pareilles ! Tu déshonores notre famille ! À ton âge, Itachi n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose aussi épouvantable !"

Pauvre Sasuke, impossible pour lui de leur dire la vérité, ses parents ne l'écoutaient jamais vraiment. Enfin, du moins c'était comme ça qu'Ino imaginait la situation, mais son intuition ne la trompait pour ainsi dire jamais. Shiho savait sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé de toute façon, elle n'aurait qu'à lui demander plus tard. Elle se renseignerait en même temps sur Neji, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

La jolie blonde fut soudainement tirée de sa rêverie lorsqu'un surveillant entra dans la salle de classe et se permit d'interrompre le cours d'Anko.

-Ino Yamanaka, vous êtes demandée dans le bureau du proviseur immédiatement.

"C'était trop beau pour être vrai." se dit-elle en essayant de ne pas paniquer intérieurement.

Entrer dans ce bureau, c'était comme entrer dans un autre monde. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux l'auscultèrent instantanément de la tête au pied. Toute l'équipe pédagogique était là ou presque ; Kakashi, Shizune, Gai et Asuma, qui étaient ses professeurs, mais aussi d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tsunade se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés sous son énorme poitrine, ce qui lui donna envie de gerber. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette femme !

Le père de Shion était là aussi, dans sa tenue d'officier de police, évidemment, ce qui laissait peu de doute quant à la raison de sa convocation.

Le principal, Orochimaru, était assis à son bureau avec un air serein, contrastant avec tous les autres adultes présents dans la pièce. Une ambiance lourde y régnait et se fut finalement Kabuto, le principal adjoint, qui prit la parole :

-Mademoiselle Yamanaka, prenez place, s'il vous plait.

Ino vint silencieusement s'asseoir en face d'eux. Ses yeux glissèrent furtivement sur un dossier scolaire posé sur le bureau qui était mal refermé. C'était le sien, et elle vit quelques chiffres écris sur une des feuilles. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la fin du numéro de téléphone du cabinet de Kurenai. Son cœur s'emballa un peu malgré elle ; la police était là, on avait pris contact avec sa psy... Est-ce qu'on avait deviné son implication dans ce qui était arrivé à Neji ?

 _"Ne vous affichez pas comme étant coupable avant d'être sûre que les autres pensent que vous l'êtes... Les adultes attendent souvent de voir si vous montrez des signes de culpabilité, ne le faites pas, vous vous dénonceriez vous-même."_

-Bien, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, annonça le principal, vous êtes peut-être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir au sujet de Neji Hyûga ?

-Non, répondit innocemment Ino en battant des cils pour accentuer son côté enfantin.

-De la drogue a été trouvée dans son casier.

Le jolie blonde feignit la surprise tout en essayant de ne pas trop en faire. Le père de Shion la dévisageait sans aucune gêne, alors il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit convaincante.

-Oh vraiment ? Neji Hyûga, vous êtes sûr ?

-Vous êtes de toute évidence une très bonne élève mademoiselle, continua Orochimaru en feuilletant distraitement le dossier sur son bureau, votre dossier est sans défauts et vos professeurs m'ont tous dit du bien de vous.

Ino acquiesça, partagée entre fierté et crainte, incertaine de savoir où il voulait en venir. Peut-être qu'il essayait de la flatter pour obtenir des réponses...

 _"Une fois sortie d'ici, je ne serais plus reine de rien du tout. Il faudra tout reconstruire, c'est pourquoi je fait extrêmement attention à mes résultats scolaires. Je ne suis pas la meilleure élève du lycée, mais je suis sans conteste l'un des meilleurs éléments. Aux examens blancs j'ai eu les meilleurs résultats nationaux en littérature, en philosophie et en géographie. Dans les autres matières, je suis toujours dans les dix premiers, même pour le sport. Alors à part quelques petites tâches, comme le fait que je consulte une psychologue, mon dossier est presque parfait."_

-Je vous ai fais venir car si vous avez une quelconque information à ce sujet, ou sur Neji Hyûga, j'aimerais que vous nous en fassiez part immédiatement.

Alors c'était pour ça ! Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas déjà la soupçonner, ils n'avaient aucune preuves, elle aurait du s'attendre à quelque chose de la sorte.

-Et bien... Je trouve ça assez étonnant, à ma connaissance, Neji est une personne plutôt stricte... Mais je suppose qu'on a tous nos secrets. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous aider plus que ça, je ne le connais pas très bien...

Quelques adultes murmurèrent entre eux. Ce fut cette fois-ci le père de Shion qui l'interrogea avec un ton très professionnel :

-L'un de vos professeur affirme vous avoir vu vous diriger à l'intérieur du bâtiment hier, juste quand le tournois atteignait son apogée. Pourquoi ?

Elle lança un bref regard vers Kakashi qui la fixait silencieusement, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées...

 _"J'ai le physique et j'ai l'intelligence. J'ai tout préparé pour ne pas sortir du lycée et me retrouver plus bas que terre. Ils ne peuvent pas prouver que j'ai voulu faire accuser Neji Hyûga, ils ne gâcheront pas mon avenir aussi facilement."_

-Malgré mes bons résultats en sport, je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas une discipline que j'affectionne, dit Ino sans même avoir à mentir. Pas du tout même. Le match entre Naruto et Sasuke ne m'intéressait simplement pas et je me suis permise d'aller aux toilettes à ce moment là, c'est tout.

-Et vous n'avez rien vu de suspect ?

Ino fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et affirma :

-Non, je ne me souviens de rien de particulier...

-Bien. Si quoi que ce soi vous revient en mémoire, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous en faire part. Retournez en classe maintenant.

 _"Si vous vous y prenez bien, tout se passera comme pour moi : les adultes me mangent tous dans la main."_

Ino sortit rapidement de la pièce, heureuse d'échapper à cette atmosphère lourde. En sortant, elle croisa le même surveillant qui l'avait amené là, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était un autre élève qu'il escortait jusqu'au bureau du principal. Heureusement pour elle, Ino était désormais innocenté et elle se fichait que quelqu'un d'autre ait des ennuis à sa place.

La famille Hyûga cherchait quelqu'un à qui faire porter le chapeau, c'était évident. Depuis la veille, des tests avaient certainement déjà été fais pour prouver que Neji n'avait touché à aucune drogue, donc pas étonnant qu'on fasse venir tous les élèves suspects dans le bureau du principal pour les interroger.

Ils étoufferaient l'affaire de toute façon, et arrêteraient sûrement assez vite de chercher un responsable, de peur de se faire remarquer. De ce fait, Ino avait encore gagné.

 _"La vie est très loin de s'arrêter au lycée et je ne serais pas à la hauteur de ma réputation si je ne prévoyais pas déjà ce que je vais faire ensuite. J'ai parfaitement conscience que tout ce que j'ai construis ne durera qu'un temps. Raison de plus pour en profiter au maximum."_

* * *

Dès la récréation, Ino sentit la présence du père de Shion s'éloigner, signe qu'il quittait l'enceinte du lycée. Comme elle l'avait prévu, personne n'avait rien trouvé, aucun élève n'avait dit quoi que ce soit de suspect et la vie reprenait donc déjà son cours normal. Neji lui-même était là, comme si de rien n'était, mais Ino ne doutait pas que la soirée avait du être animée pour lui et que sa famille l'aurait à l'œil pendant un bon bout de temps.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir osé prendre le contrôle de ce qui lui appartenait à elle. Il voulait jouer sur son terrain ? Elle ferait en sorte que sa famille ne le lâche plus d'une semelle, de peur qu'il se fourre encore dans d'autres histoires du même acabit. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de se frotter à elle.

-Tu es douée, quand même, assura Karin avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais, répondit Ino en secouant les épaules avec une mine ravie.

Konan bâilla machinalement sans prendre la peine de cacher sa bouche, puis renifla. "Très élégant" pensa Ino en la regardant avec lassitude. Elles étaient un peu à l'écart des autres élèves, certes, mais tout de même...

-J'dois avouer, t'es la reine des combines tordues Yamanaka. Dire que juste en partant d'Hinata et de son idiot de cousin, tu as réussi à semer une pagaille pas possible dans leur clan...

-Ça s'appel le talent, répondit la dénommée avec une fierté absolument non dissimulée. Je suis la meilleure, on peut m'imiter mais on ne peut m'égaler.

-Oh vraiment ? Répondit Konan avec une mine soudainement malicieuse.

Le sourire fier d'Ino la quitta alors qu'elle regardait sa suivante avec des yeux intrigués.

-Tu prépares quelque chose dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

-Je vous en ai parlé, répliqua Konan, vous verrez demain, si tout se passe comme prévu.

Karin s'agita soudainement - elle était la moins calme et patiente des trois filles - et s'exclama avec verve :

-Oh non, dis nous ce que tu prépares, Koko !

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça !

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là. Ino salua les filles et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. En passant devant une fenêtre, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose, et en trouant la tête, Ino vit son professeur principal, Asuma sensei, discuter avec sa psychologue sur le parking du lycée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de rester pour essayer de comprendre leur conversation et se promit de demander à Shiho plus tard si elle avait pu en recueillir une partie.

 _"Toute fois, vous l'aurez compris, tout comme pour les garçons, je me méfie sans cesse."_

* * *

Kurenai soupira, un peu embêtée qu'on l'ai fait venir pour cette histoire alors qu'elle avait d'autres patients dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe et dont elle avait du annuler les rendez-vous. Mais évidemment, dès qu'il s'agissait d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que les Hyûga, tous les moyens étaient mis en oeuvre pour parvenir à la vérité et la direction de l'école n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la faire venir.

Cependant, elle doutait de pouvoir être d'une aide quelconque à qui que ce soit dans cette affaire. Les professeurs l'avaient convoqué pour savoir si Ino avait le profile d'une menteuse. Elle leur avait dit : "Ino est une enfant en manque d'affection, elle réprouve la plupart des adultes et trouve la reconnaissance dont elle a besoin dans la domination des autres... Méfiez-vous de ce qu'elle vous dit."

Mais c'est à peine s'ils l'avaient écouté.

Ils étaient tous convaincu qu'elle était une élève brillante, doublée d'une très gentille adolescente, si bien qu'elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi on l'avait fais venir jusqu'ici. Elle allait ouvrir la portière de sa voiture quand une voix l'interpella.

-Madame...

-Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle instinctivement.

Légèrement agacée, elle se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'un des professeurs qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle n'avait pas au l'occasion de lui parler - elle avait surtout discuter avec le principal et l'inspecteur de police - mais il avait été l'un des seuls à acquiescer quand elle avait parlé d'Ino et elle décida donc de ne pas le condamner tout de suite.

-Mademoiselle, pouvons-nous nous entretenir une minute au sujet d'Ino Yamanaka ?

-Rapidement alors, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ?

Asuma - si sa mémoire était bonne - se racla rapidement la gorge et annonça :

-Comme vous l'avez vu, l'ensemble de l'équipe pédagogique tient Ino en très haute estime, pourtant vous nous avez dit de nous méfier d'elle.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Kurenai en rehaussant la lanière de son sac à main.

-Dîtes-moi honnêtement, est-ce que vous pensez qu'Ino pourrait avoir jouer un rôle plus grave qu'il n'y parait dans cette histoire ?

Kurenai se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de les mordiller en tentant de jauger ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non.

-Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, vous savez, donc je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler des éléments de sa vie privée, mais je pense sincèrement que l'ensemble des enseignants et des encadrants ont une vision biaisée d'Ino. En ce qui concerne cette histoire de drogue, il se pourrait très bien qu'elle ait quelque chose avoir là-dedans, comme ça pourrait ne pas être le cas. Comment voulez-vous savoir ?

Asuma sembla réfléchir une minute, puis il sortit un paquet de sa poche et le mis sous son nez en demandant :

-Cigarette ?

Kurenai n'avait pas le temps pour ça. En plus elle essayait d'arrêter de fumer, et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Malgré tout, sans savoir trop pourquoi, elle se laissa tenter. Asuma se servit lui aussi et tira une grande bouffée avant de lancer avec un air concerné :

-Je connais bien Neji Hyûga. Ce gosse ne prend pas de drogue, pas plus qu'il n'en garde pour qui que ce soit. Quelqu'un l'a fait accuser, et je voudrais simplement savoir si c'est quelque chose qu'Ino serait capable de faire.

Kurenai réfléchit intensément en tirant elle aussi une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Elle s'appuya contre sa voiture en secouant les épaules.

-Ino a des périodes. Elle se focalise sur une personne en particulier et développe une obsession sur elle. Neji Hyûga ne fait pas parti des personnes qu'elle a mentionné devant moi, ce qui me laisse penser qu'elle n'a rien contre lui en particulier. Est-il relié d'une manière ou d'une autre à Tenten Inoue ?

-Inoue ? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Neji est quelqu'un de très snob, il ne traîne qu'avec des personnes de sa classe sociale. Inoue est une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal...

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut dire sans se tromper qu'Ino n'a rien avoir là-dedans, répondit Kurenai à présent sûre d'elle.

Elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'y engouffra, décidée à en pas perdre une minute de plus. Elle baissa la vitre et Asuma se pencha vers elle, ne semblant pas très convaincu.

-Mais vous êtes sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir une autre raison ? Peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement voulu semer la pagaille dans la famille Hyûga...

-Ecoutez-moi, vous voulez mon point de vue ? Eh bien prenez-le en compte ! Ino n'agit jamais sans mobile, et elle n'attaque pas les gens au hasard. Elle calcule minutieusement chaque détail. Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait cela.

Elle attacha sa ceinture et démarra le moteur, mais la main d'Asuma s'invita dans la voiture et coupa le contact. Kurenai le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il insiste encore au sujet d'Ino, mais au lieux de ça, Asuma lança avec un assurance :

-Ça vous dit qu'on dîne ensemble un soir ?

* * *

Ino avala de travers sa tranche de concombre et se mit soudainement à tousser, attirant l'attention de quelques unes des sbires assises à la table à côté d'elle.

-Ça va ? Demanda machinalement Karin.

-Oui, oui, j'ai juste eu une impression bizarre.

Elle toussa encore une fois avant de boire une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer la quinte de toue. Elle avait comme un étrange pressentiment, mais elle ne savait pas précisément au sujet de quoi, c'était un peu comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose ou comme si il allait lui arriver un imprévu. Après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes, Ino secoua la tête en se disant que ce n'était probablement rien d'autre que son imagination et sa paranoïa qui lui jouaient encore des tours.

Tout était tranquille, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Konan s'était endormie, affalée sur la table à côté d'elle, et Karin dévorait encore son bentô avec un appétit féroce. Voyant que tout était calme, la Yamanaka décida donc de profiter de cet instant pour aller se remaquiller avant de passer dire bonjour à cette chère Shiho. Pas la peine de réveiller Konan ou d'interrompre Karin, elles pouvaient rester là et la représenter en son absence.

Ino était en réalité assez pressée d'obtenir des informations auprès de son double aux grandes lunettes. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce que devenait Tenten après tous ça pour établir la suite de son plan. Et puis, il y avait aussi le comportement étrange d'Hinata, et bien sûre elle aurait aussi aimer savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans le clan Uchiha et le clan Hyûga.

Autant de choses sur lesquelles il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée, mais son esprit se vida soudainement lorsque, au détour d'un couloir vide, elle vit Shikamaru arriver vers elle avec un regard énervé.

-Ino, il faut qu'on parle ! Lança-t-il avec un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite, tu le sais très bien.

Et elle devina qu'il avait compris. Shikamaru était décidément trop intelligent. Il savait d'où venait la trace de rouge à lèvres sur son col et pourquoi elle y était, et ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Les sourcils froncés, il ajouta :

-J'ai essayé de te réconforter, mais toi, tu en as profité pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous ! Mettre du rouge à lèvres sur le col de mon uniforme, sérieusement ?

Ino soupira, elle était peu enchantée à l'idée que le Nara soit si fâché que ça après elle, mais elle pensait toujours que ça en valait la peine. Remuant félinement les épaules, elle plissa les yeux et sourit méchamment.

-Alors, elle l'a vu, n'est-ce pas ? Comment elle a réagit, dis-moi ? Est-ce que ta jolie fleure de cerisier s'est transformée en furie ? Elle t'a fais une crise de jalousie, pas vrai ? Et maintenant tu n'aura plus jamais aucune chance avec elle. Oh, comme je te plains, pauvre trésor.

Et elle se mit à rire ironiquement, heureuse d'avoir gâché la relation naissante entre eux. Shikamaru la laissa parler avant de croiser les bras avec un air sévère.

-Tu te trompes, Ino. Ton petit stratagème n'a mené à rien, au contraire, ça nous a même permis de nous rapprocher, elle et moi. Sakura est loin d'être aussi stupide que tu le penses, c'est même l'une des seules personnes à te comprendre vraiment, tu ne la mérites pas, tu sais.

La Yamanaka resta figée quelques secondes avant de réaliser que son plan avait échoué. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais apparemment cette trace de rouge à lèvres n'avait pas semé la discorde entre Shikamaru et Sakura. Elle grinça des dents et serra les points, prête à exploser.

-Je ne comprends _vraiment_ pas ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à cette stupide pimbêche... Murmura-t-elle furieusement.

-Pour commencer, elle est sincère, elle. Et elle est intelligente-...

Ino se sentit soudainement envahit d'un profond dégoût. Il avait l'air... Amoureux. Et ça, Ino ne pouvait le concevoir, pour elle, ce sentiment n'existait pas, il était artificiel, il était pour les gens faibles et Shikamaru la décevait énormément en adoptant cette attitude, si bien qu'elle lui coupa la parole avec un rire jaune.

-Oh non, ne me commence pas à me chanter ses louanges, tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Vous êtes amoureux alors ? Génial ! Tu devrais me remercier, mais je vais m'en passer. Maintenant déguerpi de mon chemin, en ce qui me concerne, tu n'as plus rien d'intéressant.

Elle tenta de passer à côté de lui, mais il lui saisit le bras et la fit reculer.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit ce que j'avais à dire, rétorqua-t-il.

-Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire !

Elle dégagea son bras et les petits bracelets en métal qu'elle portait au poignet teintèrent dans un bruit très féminin. Shikamaru était assez étonné de voir Ino agir comme ça, lui parler avec autant de dédain... Sakura lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'elle était très différente de l'image qu'elle donnait, mais l'expérimenter lui faisait drôle. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sous ce jour là, après tout. Elle avait eu l'air si appréciable quand ils avaient travaillé ensemble en chimie pourtant, et lorsqu'elle avait pleuré cette fois là... Où était la gentille fille qu'il connaissait ?

-Tu sais, avant, quand certaines filles me disaient que tu avais mauvais fond, je ne les croyais pas. Je pensais qu'elles étaient juste idiotes et qu'elles ne te comprenaient pas parce que tu étais différente. Et cette différence, c'est ce que j'aimais bien chez toi. Maintenant je réalise que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une salle garce !

Ino recula dans un sursaut en entendant ce dernier mot. Elle fronça les sourcils avec un air embêté et renonça à s'en aller tout de suite pour lui répondre.

-Une _peste_ , rectifia-t-elle, je suis une peste, Shikamaru ! Et tu as raison, je suis différente des autres filles, je vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elles ! Je vaux beaucoup mieux que n'importe laquelle de ces idiotes, y compris Sakura, _surtout_ Sakura !

-Tu n'es pas spéciale, Ino, s'énerva Shikamaru, tu crois l'être parce que tu arrives à manipuler quelques personnes, parce que tu es populaire, mais tout ça, ce n'est rien d'autre que des illusions ! Un jour, tout s'effondrera sous tes pieds, tu sais. Ça s'appel le karma.

La jolie blonde serra les poings. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et elle se mit à crier, se fichant complètement que quelqu'un l'entende.

-Tu es stupide ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu te trouver un quelconque intérêt ! Retourne dans ton univers de contes de fées avec ta princesse aux cheveux roses. C'est toi qui vit dans une illusion !

Elle tourna les talons, plus pour ne pas le voir que pour s'en aller.

Elle essaya de se calmer en entendant ses bruits de pas alors qu'il partait. Il allait sans doute la rejoindre, elle. Ino crispa encore un peu plus sa mâchoire, n'arrivant pas à croire que son stratagème n'ait pas fonctionné. Elle avait pourtant toujours pensé que Sakura serait du genre jalouse. Après tout, quand elles s'étaient disputées au collège, c'était pour une histoire de garçon, une histoire de jalousie.

Sakura n'avait pas pu changer à ce point, si ?

De rage, Ino frappa dans un casier. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller vivre leur dégoûtante histoire d'amour tous les deux, elle n'en avait rien à foutre ! Ça les rendait complètement pathétiques et inintéressant à ses yeux.

Dire que Shikamaru s'était presque intéressé à elle...

* * *

Avec toutes ses émotions, Ino décida de reporter son entrevu avec Shiho plus tard... Elle n'était pas du genre à procrastiner pourtant, mais tout lui semblait soudainement très fade. Même l'idée d'une altercation avec Tenten n'éveillait en elle aucun désir. En fait, elle avait juste envie de s'allonger sur son lit et de ne rien faire.

Mais même ce simple projet la rendait maussade... Elle pensa à Hanako, à son père...

Assise sur un banc à l'extérieur du lycée, Ino regardait distraitement Akamaru courir après une balle que des filles de première année lui lançait. Kiba surveillait vaguement la scène tout en discutant pour une fois non pas avec Shikamaru, mais avec Shino. Ino trouvait d'ailleurs ça un peu étrange, Kiba était quelqu'un de social, mais ces derniers temps il était tellement fourré avec Shikamaru qu'elle avait presque oublié qu'il était capable de parler avec d'autres personnes. Il semblait d'ailleurs très intéressé par ce que lui disait Shino et Ino tapota son doigt contre sa joue en essayant de deviner de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter, attendant que Karin et Konan finissent les cours pour rentrer avec elles.

Mais comme toujours, bien sûr, les choses étaient trop calmes et cela ne pouvait pas durer. Une voix connue tira soudainement Ino de sa rêverie.

-Ino, c'est toi qui as fais ça à Neji, pas vrai ?!

De toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui en vouloir en ce moment précis, elle n'avait vraiment pas pensé à Hinata. Elle se retourna pour voir la Hyûga arborer un air fâché qui était vraiment inhabituel pour elle. Ino la regarda avec un visage de marbre, mais au fond d'elle, son cœur se mit à battre. Hinata l'avait vu dans les vestiaires, elle avait toutes les raisons de la soupçonner, et ce n'était pas bon. Prenant ce même ton innocent qu'elle avait perfectionné avec les adultes, elle répondit :

-Moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose à Neji ? Non, désolée, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Hinata se crispa d'avantage, il était évident qu'elle était convainque de la culpabilité d'Ino, et elle n'avait pas tord. Ce que la Yamanaka ne comprenait pas, néanmoins, c'était que ça la mette dans un état pareil. Depuis quand la timide petite Hyûga se souciait-elle de ce qui pouvait arriver à Neji ? Ino avait toujours pensé qu'il l'effrayait et qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il lui arrive des problèmes.

-Je sais que c'est toi ! Que tu t'en prennes à moi est une chose, mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire ma famille !

-Tu es mignonne ma chérie, soupira Ino, mais tu ne me fais absolument pas peur... Maintenant déguerpis avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

-Non.

La jeune fille resta planté devant Ino qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Hinata qui se rebellait ? Dans quelle dimension de l'espace-temps l'avait-on téléportée ?!

-Pa... Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu : non, je ne m'en irai pas avant que tu l'ais admis. C'est toi qui as fait ça, pas vrai ? Tu as mis de la drogue dans son casier.

Là, ça devenait très suspect, et Ino regretta de ne pas avoir été voir Shiho ; il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas et peut-être qu'elle aurait pu prévoir cette altercation, mais il était trop tard à présent. Perdant patience, la Yamanaka se leva, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et à remettre cette gamine à sa place.

-Puisque je te dis que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Je sais que tu mens ! Avoue-le ! S'énerva encore Hinata.

-Hyûga, c'est ridicule... Tu attends quoi là ? Qu'on se batte, c'est ça ? Voyons, je t'écraserais comme une vulgaire mouche. Maintenant fais moi de l'air tu veux.

Elle poussa la Hyûga, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas et haussa le ton.

-Hors de question !

La petite voix fluette d'Hinata s'énervant n'avait pas échappé aux personnes qui étaient dans la zone. Kiba et Shino regardaient la scène depuis là où ils étaient avec un air intrigué, et Chôji s'approcha des adolescentes pour leur demander :

-Les filles, est-ce que tout va bien ?

À la grande surprise de la Yamanaka, ce fut Hinata qui répondit :

-Oui, tout va parfaitement bien, nous sommes juste sur le point de régler nos différents. N'est-ce pas, Ino ?

-Ecoute Hyûga, soupira-t-elle encore, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de rester ici à supporter tes accusations stupides.

-Si on arrêtait de parler, dans ce cas ?

Ino tressaillit. Face à elle, Hinata retira ses boucles d'oreilles - des petites perles blanches - pour les ranger dans son sac, un air extrêmement déterminé sur le visage. Elle voulait vraiment se battre ? Mon dieu, Hinata qui voulait se battre ! Le monde à l'envers !

La blonde écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'adrénaline monter d'un coup. Elle était certaine de rétamer ce pauvre petit oisillon d'Hinata, mais justement, elle en avait soudainement très envie. Elle n'avait jamais considéré cette fille comme un adversaire jusqu'à présent, mais vu qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir se battre, Ino n'allait pas se faire prier.

Imitant la jeune fille, elle retira ses bijoux, les fourra dans son sac et jeta ses affaires dans les bras de Chôji qui les attrapa de justesse, suite à quoi elle frappa dans ses mains et échauffa ses épaules en faisant craquer ses articulations.

-Très bien, on va régler ça ici et maintenant. C'est toi qui l'a voulu.

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêve !

-Let's go !

Ino s'approcha d'Hinata et lui attrapa le bras droit avec les deux mains. Utilisant la force de son corps, elle fit basculer Hinata au dessus d'elle pour la faire tomber derrière elle. Hinata se rattrapa de justesse pour éviter de percuter le sol avec sa tête. Elle se retourna vers Ino avec un air étonné.

-8 ans de judo, affirma celle-ci avec fierté.

Pour une fois que les cours qu'elle avait pris lui servaient vraiment à quelque chose ! Mais Hinata ne se laissa pas démonter, elle se releva et, avec une vitesse déconcertante, elle virevolta sur elle-même pour éviter de se faire attraper une seconde fois et planta la paume de sa main dans le ventre d'Ino, l'envoyant valser quelques pas en arrière en se tenant les côtes.

Ce fut au tour d'Ino de la regarder avec étonnement.

-13 ans d'aïkido, répliqua Hinata en se mettant en position de combat.

"Oh mon dieu", pensa Ino, "c'est trop beau pour être vrai !" Hinata qui lui donnait un vrai challenge, c'était simplement incroyable ! Peut-être qu'après tout, elle n'était pas aussi inintéressante que ça.

La Yamanaka sourit en s'élançant vers elle. Le combat qui s'engagea était à la fois grandiose et invraisemblable. Pendant de longues secondes, les filles donnaient des coups tout en contrant parfaitement ceux de l'adversaire. Chôji et les autres regardaient la scène sans oser intervenir avec un air presque effrayé.

Il faut dire qu'elles étaient impressionnantes ; chaque mouvement était millimétré, précis et fort, destiné à toucher l'ennemis. Ino n'avait pas connu de combat aussi palpitant depuis des années. Le niveau d'Hinata était vraiment impressionnant. Elle savait que la famille Hyûga tenait un dôjo, mais elle ignorait totalement que cette petite victime y avait suivis un entraînement !

En ce qui la concernait, Ino n'était pas mauvaise non plus. Elle avait pratiqué ce sport jusqu'à ses seize ans, et ça lui manquait, justement.

Leur niveau était tel qu'elles n'arrivaient même pas à se toucher l'une l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'Hinata finit par avoir le dessus. Elle toucha Ino une première fois, la frappant de plein fouet sous la poitrine avec sa jambe. Les pieds d'Ino glissèrent sur le sol tandis que son corps fut propulsé vers l'arrière. Sans pitié, la Hyûga s'élança encore vers elle et lui envoya un autre coup dans les côtes avant d'enchaîner une nouvelle série de mouvements.

La douleur submergea Ino. Les frappes d'Hinata étaient fines et efficaces, elles n'étaient pas sensé laisser une trace, mais simplement la faire souffrir. À bout de souffle, elle n'arrivait même plus à contrer ses mouvements. Ses cheveux la gênait particulièrement et lui cachait la vue, mais l'expérience était intense. Elle n'arrivait presque pas à y croire, cette rébellion qu'elle cherchait chez Tenten, elle la trouvait finalement chez Hinata.

Avoir mal était presque comme une délivrance, comme une punition qu'Ino acceptait puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle couina en se faisant frapper une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut à ce moment là que les garçons mirent fin au combat. Shino et Kiba attrapèrent Hinata par les bras en tâchant de la calmer, tandis que Chôji vint au secours de la jolie blonde et l'aida à se relever.

Essoufflée, elle réajusta sa tenue et remit ses cheveux en arrière, acquiesçant lorsqu'on lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Hinata qui semblait s'être calmée mais la regardait avec colère. Elle recoiffa négligemment une de ses couettes, elle aussi essoufflée avec une tenue démise. Le collier bleu que lui avait offert Naruto s'était même retourné autour de sa nuque pendant le combat et pendait désormais dans son dos.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, lança-t-elle.

Après quoi elle souffla bruyamment par le nez et s'en alla. Toutes les personnes présentent la regardèrent partir sous le choc, un tel comportement étant vraiment inattendu de sa part. On demanda à Ino ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais elle fit comme si elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux, prétextant que si on la provoquait, elle ne laissait pas faire, mais qu'elle ignorait la raison de cette colère.

Et tous ça, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux et ça la poussa à se remettre en question. Soit elle connaissait très mal le caractère d'Hinata, soit elle avait une raison d'être en colère qu'Ino ignorait.

* * *

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Ino avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Le panneau sur la porte en verre du magasin indiquait toujours qu'il était fermé et la voiture de sa mère n'était pas dans l'allée, donc elle n'était pas là. Son père lui avait dit qu'il passerait la soirée ailleurs, ce qui la laissait une fois de plus seule. Elle traversa la serre et ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

Hanako était dans l'entrée, assise tranquillement, presque comme si elle l'attendait.

Ino retira ses chaussures et lança machinalement "je suis rentrée", même si personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Après quoi, elle alluma la lumière et grimaça en voyant que son père avait bel et bien été de passage à la maison dans la journée.

Il y avait des traces de terres au sol et juste un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une plante assez grande avec une multitude fines feuilles vertes trônait fièrement.

 _"Les adultes sont stupides."_

* * *

 **J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à sortir ce chapitre, mais j'y suis arrivée ! Hourra hourra hourra :D**

 **Hinata se rebelle enfin, vous vous y attendiez ? Oh et Tenten est un peu passée à la trappe, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, pardon Tenten ;_; dire que au début c'était elle le principal intérêt d'Ino ! Comme d'habitude, au fil de l'écriture, y'a des changements qui se sont effectués et j'ai rien compris XD**

 **Oh, et aussi, du ShikaSaku, parce que Chichichi-Chou a beaucoup trop d'influence sur moi et que c'est un de mes pairings préférés maintenant X'D !**

 **Il n'y a pas encore de yaoi, mais peut-être qu'on en verra un peu bientôt ;p**

 **Le prochain chapitre va être amusant, mais je ne vous dis rien :) à la prochaine tout le monde !**


	10. Leçon 10 : Cachez vos faiblesses

**Coucou les gens :D Je poste un jeudi ! Ceci n'était plus arrivé depuis des temps immémoriaux !**

 **Alors, par soucis de clarté, je vous donne une info ici (qui éclairera votre lecture quand vous tomberez dessus, lulz) : 100 000 yens valent à peu près 800 € (un tout petit moins, mais who cares ?).**

 **Voilà, et sinon, pour la première fois je vous propose une playlist à écouter dans l'ordre, si le cœur vous en dit :) Si vous voulez jouer le jeu, vous pouvez changer de musique et passer à la suivante à chaque "coupure", voili voilou !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Ark Patrol ft. Veronika Redd - At All**

 **Die Antwoord - Baby's On Fire [Ten$ion]**

 **Cher Lloyd - Want U Back (US Version)**

 **Barrie Gledden - Castaway**

 **GoGo Penguin - Murmuration**

* * *

Leçon N°10 : Cachez vos faiblesses

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Ino balaya rapidement la terre et poussa la grande plante verte contre le mur. Une feuille en tomba, si on ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en botanique, on aurait pu penser que c'était une feuille banale, en forme d'étoile, avec cinq doigts bien distincts. Mais ça n'avait rien de banal.

Passées les jolies fleurs colorées, exotiques et printanières de la boutique Yamanaka, le monde était diffèrent. Dans le foyer, il y avait toujours des plantes, oh oui, mais quel genre de plante ? Hé bien, le genre qu'il faut garder secret, le genre qui, vous l'avez deviné, est illégale.

 _"Ce qui vous rend faible ne dois jamais être verbalisé. Gardez-le secret, cachez-le."_

Ino ne sentait même plus les effluves de cannabis, elle y était trop habituée. Son père était un excellent jardinier, il fallait l'admettre. Il n'avait aucun mal à entretenir cette culture illégale au sein de sa maison, autant pour sa propre consommation que pour la revente.

Il y en avait des centaines. Partout. Certaines plantes adultes dépassaient Ino en taille. D'autres, encore bébés, s'épanouissaient dans une multitude de petit pots dispersés ça et là. Il y en avait pour ainsi dire dans chaque recoin de la maison. De la cuisine au salon, en passant par la salle de bain, tous les espaces semblaient prés à accueillir ces petits arbres verts aux senteurs d'acide citrique.

Ino soupira en entrant dans sa petite chambre et en constatant que le sol était, là aussi, plein de terre. Inoichi n'était pas une personne très propre, et lorsqu'il déplaçait ses pots, il laissait derrière lui plein de saleté qu'il ne lavait pas. La jeune fille n'avait même pas le courage de nettoyer et se contenta de jeter son sac sur son lit - le seul meuble de la pièce – puis de se laisser tomber dessus.

Auparavant, sa chambre avait été beaucoup plus grande, mais Inoichi l'avait changé d'endroit, sans trop lui demander son avis. Il avait réquisitionné son ancienne chambre pour en faire un genre d'entrepôt pour ses plantes ; il avait installé un éclairage adapté et il vérifiait la température et le niveau d'humidité plusieurs fois par jour pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Ino n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire là-dedans. En grandissant, elle avait appris que se soumettre était simplement la meilleure solution en ce qui concernait son père.

Elle avait grandis parmi tout ça. Elle était née là-dedans. L'odeur, l'odeur de la terre et celle de la marijuana étaient tellement imprégnées en elle qu'elle ne les sentait plus du tout. Quand elle était enfant, elle s'était amusée à comparer sa taille avec celle de ces plantes. Elle s'était déjà faite grondée pour avoir voulu jouer à la dînette avec des feuilles de cannabis, et souvent, lorsqu'elle voulait utiliser la salle de bain, elle était obligée de se frayer un chemin à travers la jungle de de feuilles vertes que formaient les petits arbres.

Ino n'y avait jamais touché. La drogue, à ses yeux, c'était pour les faibles d'esprit, ceux qui n'arrivent pas à supporter la réalité de la vie, et elle se refusait à devenir comme son père. Non pas que celui-ci aurait pu lui faire la morale, ceci-dit.

Ses bons résultats scolaires, les félicitations des professeurs, tout ça ce n'était rien aux yeux de son père. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Ino était une enfant qui ne posait aucuns problèmes sérieux à ses parents, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver une foultitude de points sur lesquels la réprimer. Elle faisait toujours un faux pas, enfreignait toujours l'une de ses règles stupides : ouvrir la porte à Hanako qui allait faire ses besoins dans le terreau, laisser la lumière allumée dans la couloir sans se rendre compte que l'ombre des plantes s'étalait dans la rue en bas de chez elle, balayer des graines qu'elle croyait être de la saleté...

La mère d'Ino avait mal vécu sa grossesse et n'aurai jamais d'autres enfants. Elle était fille unique, enfin, si on ne comptait pas Hanako qui faisait partie de la famille depuis bientôt 8 ans. Ino restait persuadée que son père aurait préféré avoir un garçon. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les traitements de faveur qu'il réservait à ses neveux. Peu importe, elle n'en était pas jalouse. Elle n'en était plus jalouse. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à se détacher de tout ça, à vivre pour elle-même, pour ses propres buts, et ses propres envies.

Mais elle devait quand même porter le secret de sa vie familiale sur ses épaules. Au lycée, elle était le prototype de la petite princesse, la fille féminine, gâtée par ses parents, la fille model, parfaite... Mais sa vie chez elle était si loin de tout cela... Sa faiblesse, c'était ce qu'il se passait derrière la boutique de fleur des Yamanaka, c'était cette vie familiale atypique, loin du glamour qu'elle projetait sur la scène du lycée. Et personne ne devait savoir.

 _"Gardez tout verrouillé."_

Ino s'endormit presque immédiatement, épuisée par la journée qu'elle avait eu. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte de sa chambre ou de se changer et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve, où plus rien n'existait et où elle n'avait aucun problème.

Un bruit gêna son sommeil. Ino se retourna en tentant d'ignorer son téléphone qui vibrait, signe que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il était environ minuit, et peu importe qui lui téléphonait, elle ne comptait pas répondre. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit beaucoup plus agaçant la dérangea. Ino grogna en se réveillant difficilement. Elle se frotta les yeux en réalisant que le bruit qui la gênait était celui d'un klaxon. Une voiture, visiblement non loin de chez elle, émettait ce bruit désagréable qui l'avait sortie des bras de Morphée.

Finalement, cela alerta Ino. Toute réveillée, elle sortit de façon méfiante sur son balcon en se faufilant un chemin entre les petites plantes de cannabis qui l'habitait.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut Konan, en bas de chez elle, devant une berline noire qu'elle connaissait bien. La jeune fille lui fit de grands signes en souriant.

Ino ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se débarrassa de son affreux uniforme et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main : un simple jean et un T-shirt noir devenu trop large pour elle avec le temps. Elle dévala les escaliers 4 par 4 après avoir fourré son téléphone dans sa poche.

Elle visualisa vaguement la forme de son père, affalé sur le canapé, qui puait l'alcool à plein nez, mais ne s'attarda pas sur lui plus que ça. Dans l'entrée, elle prit la première paire de chaussure qui lui tombèrent sous la main et elle déboula dehors, les yeux écarquillés.

-Konan, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle à la fois excitée et perplexe.

-Je l'ai fais, s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Putain, je l'ai fais !

Konan semblait surexcitée, ce qui était très étrange quand on la connaissait. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Ino regarda la voiture, puis Konan et à nouveau la voiture.

-Non, ne me dis pas que...

-Si, si !

-C'est vraiment la bagnole d'Uchiwa ?!

-Oui, je l'ai fais, Ino !

Le jeune blonde sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque Konan l'appela par son prénom – d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite.

Elle se mit à rire et les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent comme des adolescentes. Ino regarda la voiture et sentit l'excitation monter à l'idée de tous ce qu'elles pourraient en faire. Elle se mit à sautiller sur place en frappant dans ses mains, comme une petite fan-girl à qui on aurait offert un billet pour le concert de son boy's band favoris.

-Allez, monte ! Je t'emmène !

Ino ne se fit pas prier, elle se jeta dans la voiture. La berline était luxueuse, plus luxueuse que tous ce qu'Ino n'avait jamais connu dans sa vie ! Etre assise là-dedans, c'était comme être posée sur un nuage. Une douce odeur de lavande flottait à l'intérieur du véhicule où tout semblait éternellement neuf.

Konan regagna la place de la conductrice et n'attendit même pas qu'Ino mette sa ceinture avant de démarrer. La blondinette laissa échappé un sursaut sous le coup de la vive accélération puis se mit à rire, boostée par l'adrénaline.

-Où on va ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa ceinture.

-On peut aller où tu veux, Blondie, répondit Konan, on va juste passer chercher quelqu'un avant.

Ino ne s'étonna pas lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant une jolie maisonnette qu'elle connaissait bien, dans une rue tranquille. Konan leva la main pour klaxonner, mais elle lui saisit le poignet à la dernière minute avec un sursaut.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu comptes quand même pas klaxonner ici ? On est dans un quartier résidentiel et tu pourrais réveiller ses parents !

-T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

-Ben oui, duh !

Ino sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms à Karin. Konan protesta qu'elle n'allait jamais se réveiller pour si peu, mais Ino savait que Karin était une couche tard et qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Et comme d'habitude, elle avait raison ; la silhouette de l'adolescente se fit voir à peine une minute plus tard. Elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre et s'y était penchée pour reconnaître la fameuse berline noire. Il ne lui avait même pas fallu quelques secondes pour descendre et apparaître devant ses amies, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit rose pâle.

-C'est... C'est pas croyable ! Bégaya-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues, regardant la voiture comme si c'était l'apparition du christ. Laquelle de vous deux a fais ça ?

-Moi bien sûr, fit Konan avec une fierté non dissimulée, je vous l'avais dit, non ? J'ai récupéré mon téléphone et la voiture en prime !

Karin se pencha vers le véhicule pour en inspecter l'intérieur avec émerveillement. Sa famille était un peu plus aisée que celle de Konan et d'Ino, mais même pour elle, ça restait le grand luxe, une voiture pareille.

-Aaaah, les sièges sont recouvert de velours ! S'exclama-t-elle en les palpant.

-Comment tu as fais ? Demanda Ino en se tournant vers l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus.

-Tu crois que tu es la seule à savoir manipuler les autres ? Tu serais surprise de voir tout ce que j'ai appris en te regardant faire tu sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Y'a même un porte gobelets ! S'exclama encore Karin.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, rétorqua Ino que cela agaçait légèrement.

-Hé, une vraie peste ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, non ?

Cette réponse ne plut pas du tout à la jolie blonde qui lui offrit en retour un air blasé. Si il y avait une peste ici, c'était elle, certainement pas Konan. Un élan de jalousie la frappa, et elle avait envie demander pour qui elle se prenait au juste. Voler une voiture, ce n'était à côté de ce qu'Ino avait réalisé par le passé ! Elle était presque sur le point de se lancer dans une dispute, quand la voix de Karin, impatiente, se fit entendre :

-Bon, on bouge ou quoi ? Je suis prête moi !

* * *

Les lampadaires s'éteignirent dans l'une des petites rues résidentielles de Tôkyô. Tout était calme et tranquille... Pas un seul bruit ne venait perturber le sommeil de qui que ce soi...

Quand soudainement, une berline noire débarqua à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevé et la traversa de part en part en l'inondant d'une musique forte à en réveiller les morts.

Konan ne décéléra même pas devant les ralentisseurs et leurs roula dessus à toute vitesse. Les amortisseurs en prirent certainement un sacré coup, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, ce n'était pas sa voiture après tout. À l'intérieur de l'habitacle, les filles furent toutes secouées comme dans un manège et cela ne fit que raviver leurs cris d'excitations.

-Vas-y Koko ! Cria Karin.

Elle semblait avoir avalé une dizaine de paquets de sucre tant elle était animée. En fait, elles semblaient toutes les trois avoir avalé une dizaine de paquets de sucre. Konan grogna à cette appellation qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais elle continua à sourire. Elle roulait vite et de façon totalement anarchique, mais loin de leur faire peur, cela amusait les filles.

-Le son de cette caisse est juste énorme, s'exclama Karin, et dire que cet idiot d'Uchiwa ne s'en servait probablement jamais !

Ino gloussa en s'imaginant la réaction de Sasuke s'il voyait ce qu'était devenu sa berline en ce moment. Les basses étaient à fond, faisant résonner la musique dans l'habitacle si fort qu'il en vibrait tout entier. Karin se dandinait sur les coussins de velours mauves de la banquette arrière, laissant sans aucune pudeur sa chemise de nuit se relever sur ses cuisses jusqu'à dévoiler sa culotte. La tête qu'il aurait bien pu faire en voyant une fille ainsi abandonnée dans sa voiture, ça devait être simplement hilarant.

Ino elle-même était toute dépareillée, elle avait ses pieds posés sur le tableau de bord, y laissant sans remord des traces de semelles. C'était tellement bon de salir les affaires de ce gosse de riche. Elle rit encore en entendant Karin s'égosiller au son de la musique :

 **-When I'm doos dronk then I forget all my fokken lyrics ! Like um, uh, who gives a fuck ? Don't worry 'bout it, just blow a kiss to me, I like danger, romance and mystery !**

 _[Quand je suis défoncée comme ça, j'oublie toutes mes putains de paroles ! Genre_ _hum... uh... Mais qui s'en branle ? On s'en fous_ _, contente toi de m'embrasser, j_ _'aime le danger, la romance et le mystère !]_

Konan la rejoignit rapidement, elle n'était pas du tout le type de fille à aimer chanter, mais quand il s'agissait de rap elle avait parfois du mal à se retenir, les mots coulaient juste de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir :

 **-I'm a lucky ducky, get mad shit for free ! I rock more bling than Mr. T !**

 _[Je suis une petite veinarde, il m'arrive des trucs de dingues sans que je ne fasse rien ! Je gère encore plus de fric que_ _Mister T !]_

Ino chanta la ligne suivante avec elles parce que c'était son moment préféré :

 **-I make it look easy 'cause it is to me. My daddy says it's lekker fokken spif to see a South African cherrie makin' history.**

 _[Quand je le fais, ça a l'air facile parce que ça l'est pour moi. Mon papa dit que c'est putain de trop cool de voir une petite sud Africaine refaire l'histoire.]_

Et tandis que Konan et Ino continuaient sur le refrain, Karin lança en riant :

-Qui aurait cru que cette prude d'Uchiwa serait du genre à écouter "Die Antwoord" !

-Imbécile, lança Konan, c'est mon CD ! Il n'écouterait jamais une chose pareil !

-"Prude", c'est le mot juste, renchérit Ino en riant.

Karin, qui ne tenait décidément pas en place, se leva sur la banquette arrière et amena son visage à la hauteur des filles.

-À quoi servent tous ses boutons ? Demanda-t-elle en passant son bras sur le tableau de bord qui débordait de commandes diverses et variées.

-Putain, Karin, rassieds-toi tu vas nous faire faire un accident !

-Non, pas par là, s'écria soudainement Ino, y'a toujours la police dans ce quartier là, tourne, tourne !

-Oh j'ai trouvé !

-Je peux pas !

-Mais si tourne !

-Ah !

Les filles parlaient toutes en même temps dans l'anarchie la plus complète. Karin appuya sur un bouton qui ouvrit une partie du toit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en émerveiller plus que ça ; Ino attrapa le volant pour faire tourner la voiture. Konan rétrograda de justesse et elles étaient à deux doigts de tomber dans un fossé. Dans le choc, Karin fut projetée vers l'avant et tomba comme elle le put sur les genoux d'Ino. Ses jambes frappèrent la boite à gant qui s'ouvrit soudainement et quelque chose en sortit.

Karin et Ino regardèrent avec stupeur des liasses de billets leur atterrir dessus. Leur première réaction fut de rester complètement bouche bée.

-Du fric ! Y'a du fric dans la bagnole ! S'écria Karin partagée entre émerveillement et horreur. On a volé du fric, putain !

-Quoi ?!

Konan se gara en vitesse au bord du chemin de campagne sur lequel elle roulait tandis que Karin tentait de se redresser sur les genoux d'Ino et faisait voler les billets autour d'elle en remuant comme un asticot.

-A... Arrête de t'excite comme ça, andouille ! C'est rien, ça, pour un gosse de riche ! Répliqua Konan avec verve, comme pour essayer de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien fais de mal.

Ino ouvrit la portière et lança Karin au dehors comme elle aurait poussé un chat un peu trop remuant. Celle-ci s'étala au sol comme une crêpe, sans aucune grâce, mais la Yamanaka s'en fichait ; elle attrapa les billets et les compta rapidement.

-Y'a plus de 100 000 yens, merde ! Lâcha-t-elle en les faisant glisser entre ses doigts.

Ses mains vibraient sur les billets et Konan lui en arracha une liasse pour vérifier que c'était bien des vrais. Dans l'excitation, Ino laissa plusieurs billets s'envoler en dehors de la voiture et Karin les rattrapa en gloussant. Il était évident qu'aucune des trois filles ne songeait à rendre l'argent, maintenant qu'elles en étaient là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

-Vous imaginez tout ce qu'on peut faire ! S'écria la jolie blonde.

Karin sautilla à côté d'elle avec un air plus que réjoui.

-On a qu'à aller au fast food sur la troisième avenue, dit-elle, ils sont ouvert H24, ensuite on peut aller au konbini, et puis on peut passer faire un tour dans un bar et s'envoyer des apéritifs toute la soirée !

-Karin, on ne va pas passer notre soirée à manger, protesta Ino.

-Tu vas grossir, fit Konan sans aucun détour, tu es déjà sur la bonne pente.

-Pas si je vomis tout après, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avec le plus grand naturel.

Konan pouffa de rire en fourrant les billets qu'elle tenait dans sa poche.

-C'est de loin la meilleure soirée de ma vie, dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

-Wouhoooou !

La voiture filait dans les bas quartiers de la ville - des endroits qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais vu - et les cris de joie des filles se mêlaient à l'ambiance de l'endroit. Ino et Karin étaient debout sur la banquette arrière et avaient passé le haut de leurs corps par l'ouverture du toit, comme on voit les filles le faire parfois dans les films américains. Elles criaient et sautillaient avec excitation, s'amusant de la bêtise qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

Konan ralentit la voiture devant l'entrée d'une boite de nuit, juste assez de temps pour que quelques jeunes hommes - qui avaient un look qui n'aspirait absolument pas confiance - s'approchent du véhicule. Evidemment, il ne fallut pas quelques secondes avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se mette à draguer les demoiselles qui dépassaient du toit.

-Alors, on s'amuse bien les filles ? Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes de vraies bombes, ça vous dit de venir prendre un verre ?

-Konan, sale traîtresse, redémarre, redémarre !

Karin tapa sur le toit de la voiture comme pour accentuer sa demande, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'amusait de la situation. L'homme ne s'offusqua pas qu'on ne lui réponde pas et s'approcha un peu plus ; ce fut à ce moment que Konan redémarra et elles s'éloignèrent avec des éclats de rire.

Elles allèrent ensuite au konbini, à la demande de Karin qui disait mourir de fin. Elles avaient l'air de n'importe quoi, mais pour une fois Ino s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas au lycée, elle n'était presque plus la même personne. L'action de Konan lui révélait une toute autre facette d'elle-même ; tout ce qui comptait, c'était s'amuser, faire n'importe quoi, laisser la folie l'emporter.

Le tout jeune caissier les regarda avec l'air de les trouver bizarres, et peut-être qu'il y avait de quoi ; Karin était en nuisette, pieds nus, comme si tout était normal. Konan avait tout l'air d'une punk avec ses vêtements du quotidien et Ino était un étrange mix entre une bombasse sortie d'un magazine et une adolescente emo habillée chez hot topic.

Personne n'osa les arrêter lorsqu'elles se mirent à boire à même une bouteille de thé glacé dans le magasin. Karin prit tout un tas de barres chocolatées et de soda qu'elle paya avec l'argent volé. Ino regarda son panier rempli de sucrerie en secouant la tête, partagée entre amusement et incrédulité. Konan lui balança soudain une canette de bière dans la figure qu'elle rattrapa de peu, suite à quoi elle jeta ses yeux sur les portes automatiques et lança :

-Je suis sûre que t'es pas cape.

Ino comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire et répondit avec un sourire malicieux :

-Teste moi.

Konan saisit alors un panier qu'elle remplit avec d'autres canettes de bières et couru dehors sans payer en s'exclamant :

-Je vous jure que je suis innocente !

Le portique sonna et Ino rit en accourant derrière elle. Le pauvre caissier les regarda faire sans avoir le temps de réagir. Karin mit elle aussi un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. Quand ce fut le cas, elle serra son panier contre elle et imita les filles en pestant car elle détestait courir de tout son cœur.

Ino rattrapa rapidement Konan avec son agilité de sportive et lui passa devant juste avant d'arriver devant la voiture, alors que Karin les rejoignit au moins une minute après. Elle jeta toutes ses victuailles sur la banquette arrière avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture en nageant presque littéralement dans les barres de chocolats.

-On devrait aller en boite, lança Ino avec enthousiasme.

-T'es malade ! Aucune boite nous laissera entrer sapées comme ça !

-Au Millenium ils nous laisseront si on les paye !

-Oui, mais j'ai pas de chaussures, se lamenta Karin, ils ont quand même des limites...

Konan arrêta soudainement la voiture et fit baisser sa vitre avant d'interpeller une fille au dehors.

-Hé toi, là ! Tu me vends tes chaussures pour, disons, 8000 yens ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ino tendit une bonne liasse de billet au videur du Millenium et entra sans problème, suivit de Konan dans son look débraillé et de Karin dans sa chemise de nuit et ses chaussures à talons rouges vifs.

Comme c'était un jour de semaine, il n'y avait pas grand monde, et les filles se déchaînèrent sur la piste de dance. Ino en eut finalement assez quand elle se fit aborder par un type reloue pour la troisième fois. Elle alla tirer Konan, qui était en train de draguer le barman, par les oreilles. Elles allèrent ensuite dans un bar où Karin s'envoya à elle seule une demie bouteille de vin rouge, ce qui la rendit complètement pompette. Konan réussit à se faire offrir un paquet de cigarette complet par quelqu'un qui voulait la draguer et les adolescentes s'éclipsèrent encore. Elles se rendirent dans tous les lieux encore ouverts à cette heure-ci et se firent finalement jeter d'un karaoké parce qu'elles se faisaient trop remarquer.

* * *

Vers 4 heures du matin, les filles avaient garé la berline sur le long d'un petit chemin, non loin d'une rivière. Ino observait les lumières de la ville au loin, appuyée contre la voiture, tout en buvant un soda. À côté d'elle, Konan, assise dans la voiture, fumait une énième cigarette. Le bruit de Karin qui vomissait au loin se faisaient entendre.

-T'as bientôt fini ? Lui lança Ino. Parce que c'est carrément glauque là...

La jeune fille aux lunettes réapparu, éclairée uniquement par les lumières de la voiture.

-Quelles supers amies vous faites, ironisa-t-elle, l'une d'entre vous aurait pu me tenir les cheveux.

-Chacun sa merde, répondit simplement la Yamanaka.

Karin chancelât encore un peu, probablement plus saoul qu'elle n'en avait l'air, avant de se laisser tomber sur le gazon. Ino, elle, ne buvait pas, ou peu. Elle détestait perdre sa lucidité et estimait, tout comme pour la drogue, que c'était là le recours des faibles. Et puis, l'alcool, ça tirait les traits et donnait des rides prématurées.

Konan n'était pas non plus une grande buveuse. Elle aimait bien la bière, mais pas au point d'en vomir ou de perdre conscience. Ino l'observât quelques instants en silence avant qu'une question ne se forme dans son esprit :

-Konan ? Où est-ce que t'as appris à conduire ?

La dénommée leva les yeux vers elle. Elle n'était pas majeure, donc elle aurait même pu lui poser cette question beaucoup plus tôt ; il était étonnant qu'elle maîtrise aussi bien un véhicule volé.

-Mon grand-frère, répondit-elle simplement.

-T'as un grand-frère ?! S'exclama soudainement Karin en relevant la tête.

-Ouaip. Il s'appel Nagato.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit avant ?

-Vous l'avez jamais demandé.

Ino n'ajouta rien d'autre et il y eut un cour silence avant que Karin ne lui demande soudainement :

-Tu as des frères et sœurs, toi ?

La jeune fille considéra la question quelques instants avant de répondre avec un naturel qui la surpris elle-même.

-Oui, j'ai une petite sœur, elle s'appel Hanako.

Et juste après ces mots, Ino se mit à rire, un rire sincère, un rire de bonheur. Elle avait une petite sœur, quelque part, dont il fallait qu'elle prenne soin. Et même si elle la détestait, elle l'aimait, ça petite enfant des fleurs, Hanako.

Konan coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture avant de se laisser tomber comme un sac sur la pelouse et de s'y allonger. Karin rampa vers elle et fit de son ventre son oreiller, ignorant les protestations de ce dernier. Ino hésita un moment avant de finalement s'approcher lentement d'elles. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Karin qui passa son bras autour d'elle et leva ses jambes contre la voiture.

Elles ressemblaient à un tas d'adolescente comme ça, éclairées uniquement par les lumières de la ville au loin et celle de la lune.

Ino était bien. elle aurait voulu que ça dure pour toujours. Que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elles étaient calmes, enveloppées dans une douce chaleur, bercée par le bruit de la ville qui leur arrivait de loin.

Et Ino savait que ça ne se reproduirai plus jamais, que c'était peut-être même la dernière fois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'être aussi heureuse. Simplement parce qu'elle était une peste, et qu'elle ne savait pas comment être autrement. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne l'aurait pas pu. Elle était solitaire, elle était détestable, et le bonheur d'être avec les autres, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Si ça lui arrivait en ce moment même, c'était parce que la vie était cruelle et voulait lui donner un aperçu de ce qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais.

-Toutes les étoiles sont comme... Des toutes petites, petites fourmis qui s'envolent et se chamaillent et-...

-La ferme Sumire, t'es bourrée et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes délires chelou pendant que je profite de mon propre effet.

Ino pouffa de rire en entendant les mots insensés de son amie. Karin avait l'air d'aller bien, elle levait sa main vers le ciel nocturne comme pour essayer d'attraper les étoiles. Etant donné que cela semblait agacer Konan, la blonde lui attrapa le poignet et le tint contre elle.

-On ne va pas s'en aller tout de suite, hein ? Demanda la fille aux lunettes. On est bien ici, on va rester encore un peu, pas vrai ?

-Oui, répondit simplement la Yamanaka.

-On est pas pressée, ajouta Konan en allumant une autre cigarette.

Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de se reposer, Ino comptait bien en profiter. Elle ferma les yeux en écoutant les inspirations et expirations de fumée de son amie. Qui aurait pu penser d'elle qu'elle était une peste, là, comme ça ? Elle-même était presque en train de l'oublier. Elle avait l'illusion d'avoir des amies, de faire partie d'un tout. Evidemment, c'était faux, et à peine quelques heures plus tard, il faudrait qu'elle retourne au lycée et elle redeviendrai automatiquement la garce qu'elle était vraiment.

Elle ne savait plus exactement si elle jouait un rôle là tout de suite, ou si elle en jouait un au quotidien. Un peu des deux, sûrement.

Konan se redressa, ce qui obligea les filles à changer un peu leur position. L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus attrapa quelque chose dans la voiture - la portière était restée ouverte - et après quelques secondes, elle se remit à fumer. Ino ne remarqua rien de particulier, mais Karin oui.

-Ça sent l'herbe, dit-elle, c'en est ?

-Ouaip.

La jolie blonde leva les yeux pour voir depuis sa position Konan tirer sur son joint. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur, elle ne la reconnaissait jamais.

-Fait tourner, demanda Karin.

Konan s'exécuta et demanda à Ino si elle en voulait aussi. Lorsque celle-ci lui répondit que non, elle s'exclama :

-T'as tord, tu sais. C'est beaucoup mieux que la bière. Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que c'est ?

-Te moques pas de moi, grogna la blonde, je te rappel que je suis celle qui vous a emmené voir un dealer pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

-Ouais, admis Konan, mais je t'ai jamais vu toucher à ça, donc je me disais...

-Tu te disais que je ne m'y connaissais pas, c'est ça ? Termina Ino.

-Parce que tu t'y connais ?

"Si seulement tu savais à quel point" songea Ino. Mais bien sûr, elle n'allait pas lui dire.

 _"Si les secrets sont des secrets, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison. Si ils ne pouvaient faire de mal à personne, ils ne seraient pas secrets. Ne dites rien, ne révélez jamais rien qui pourrait potentiellement vous nuire et ne faites confiance à personne."_

-Mes parents sont fleuristes, répondit-elle finalement, le cannabis est une plante, donc je oui, je m'y connais, CQFD.

-Tu vas devenir fleuriste toi aussi ? Demanda Karin.

-Urgh, ça va pas non ? J'ai plus d'ambition que ça, moi !

-Tu vas devenir mannequin alors, lança Konan en se moquant.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour ce genre de fille, hein ?

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix, mais elle ne fut pas perçu. Personne ne la voyait vraiment telle qu'elle était.

Pour Konan, elle était une petite poupée, "miss parfaite", qui s'amusait à mettre la pagaille dans la vie des autres. Pour Karin, elle était une excentrique qui disait des choses bizarres sur les fleurs qui étaient des gens, et les gens qui étaient des fleurs.

Shikamaru avait d'abords vu en elle une fille différente avant de la considérer comme une petite gamine prétentieuse qui voulait toute l'attention sur elle.

Kiba la pensait gentille alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Kurenai ne la croyait pas quand elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fais, elle pensait certainement qu'Ino inventait ou embellissait ses histoires.

Pour Tenten, elle n'existait probablement plus et pour Shion elle était déjà du passé.

À ce moment précis, Hinata était peut-être encore celle qui la cernait le mieux.

Ino était un assemblage de toutes ses facettes, incohérente dans sa complexité. Son seul but avoué, c'était de détruire la vie des autres. Les autres, elle les choisissait en fonction de ses envies. Sakura, en primaire, puis bien d'autres avant d'arriver à Temari, puis Tenten, sa victime du moment. Il était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi ça lui faisait tant de bien... C'était comme un genre de cannibalisme identitaire ; Ino se nourrissait de la mort sociale des autres.

Elle était vraiment méchante. Elle ne faisait pas semblant.

* * *

Quand le soleil commença à se lever, les filles poussèrent la voiture dans l'eau, histoire de ne laisser aucune traces de leur passage, puis elles rentrèrent chez elles en métro.

Ino arriva chez elle aux alentours de 6h30. Elle n'avait pas dormi, mais elle se sentait bien. La journée à venir au lycée ne lui faisait même pas peur.

Cependant, elle eut comme un mauvais pressentiment en passant le pas de la porte d'entrée. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, son père n'était plus sur la canapé, mais l'odeur de l'alcool flottait encore dans la pièce. Elle avança doucement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruis et sursauta vivement quand une voix demanda autoritairement :

-Où t'étais ?

Elle se retourna pour voir son père dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Elle aurait très bien pu répondre, mais le regard sur le visage de son géniteur la tétanisa. Il avait l'air terriblement en colère. Ino savait qu'il allait lui crier dessus, quoi qu'elle dise. Quand il était énervé, tous les prétextes étaient bons.

-Tu avais dit que tu t'occuperais d'Hanako !

Elle ne bougea pas, mais son cœur rata un battement ; le ton d'Inoichi était monté sans prévenir et il lui avait presque hurlé dessus. De là où elle était, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool et elle se prépara mentalement à encaisser ce qui allait suivre.

-Tu avais dit que tu t'occuperais d'Hanako ! Répéta-t-il.

Ino commençait vaguement à comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé à la petite chatte. Soit ça, soit son père s'énervait définitivement pour rien. Au vue de l'état du félin durant les jours précédant, il était plus que probable qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Elle était là en train de... Et toi tu... Tu f'sais la java, je sais pas où...

Les propos d'Inoichi faisaient à peine sens, mais la jeune fille en avait l'habitude. Elle lu entre les lignes : "Hanako avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, mais tu as préféré sortir t'amuser".

-Elle est morte, putain, elle est morte !

Le père d'Ino poussa un sanglot qui se transforma en cri de rage. La jeune fille sursauta et porta la main à ses lèvres, à la fois apeurée et choquée. Hanako était morte ? Inoichi redevint silencieux et sembla se calmer... Il s'avança vers Ino et elle cessa de respirer pendant un moment, simplement tétanisée. Quand il arriva tout prés d'elle, elle cru vraiment qu'elle allait se faire frapper, mais il ne leva pas la main sur elle. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers une des étagères du salon et la renversa par terre avec violence. Les bibelots qui s'y trouvaient se fracassèrent et Ino se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'appareil photo numérique voler en éclats.

Elle jeta un œil vers les escaliers sans oser s'y rendre. Son père lui tourna ensuite le dos et se prit le visage dans ses mains. Il avait l'air de pleurer, mais il ne faisait aucun bruit. À ce moment précis, le silence pesait lourdement sur Ino, et ça lui faisait presque mal aux oreilles.

-Papa, tenta faiblement la jeune fille, je suis désolée...

Elle avait envie de lui dire beaucoup plus. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle le comprenait, mais qu'Hanako était une vieille chatte, qu'elle avait eu une belle vie, que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle souffrait, que c'était mieux comme ça et qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle. Sa véritable fille.

-Tu es désolée, répéta doucement Inoichi, tu es **désolée** ?

Ino respira difficilement. L'homme se mit à crier et éclata une chaise contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que tu sois désolée ! C'est de ta faute si elle est morte !

Ino se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, elle s'était enfin rendue compte qu'elle ne détestait pas complètement Hanako, et maintenant, elle était morte. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était de sa faute, mais le fait qu'on le lui dise, le fait que _son père_ le lui dise, ne pouvait que lui faire mal.

-Putain, tu gardes rien en vie ! T'es capable de rien !

De nouveau, il ne faisait plus aucun sens. Ino saisit son courage à deux mains et tailla un sprint vers les escaliers. Ses jambes se dérobèrent presque sous elle quand elle entendit son père monter derrière elle. Il s'apprêtait sûrement à venir lui crier dessus, peu importe où elle allait.

L'adolescente n'arrivait plus à penser correctement ; il ne pouvait pas la suivre, il fallait qu'elle se change, qu'elle se prépare pour le lycée !

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle cria d'horreur. Le corps d'Hanako était là, sur son lit. Son visage était ensanglanté ; il semblait qu'elle avait fait une hémorragie interne et le liquide rouge avait coulé par ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche... Elle devait être morte depuis un moment déjà, car des mouches voulaient autour de son cadavre et une odeur putride s'en dégageait.

-Voilà, regarde ce que t'as fais ! S'exclama Inoichi en la repoussant dans sa chambre.

Elle cria à nouveau et voulu faire demi tour, mais son père ferma la porte et l'empêcha de l'ouvrir.

Et dans la panique, le cœur d'Ino menaçait d'exploser tant il lui faisait mal. Elle se sentit comme à l'extérieur de son propre corps pendant quelques secondes et vit avec horreur l'image de Temari se superposer à la sienne, comme si elles étaient la même personne. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elles l'avaient enfermées dans les égouts ?

Elle ne pleura pas, mais tambourina contre la porte avant de finalement se laisser tomber contre celle-ci en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

"C'est pas possible, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel" pensa-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur cadavérique de son ancienne petite sœur.

Elle entendit vaguement sa mère rentrer et s'engueuler avec son père. Leur dispute ne faisait aucun sens aux oreilles d'Ino. Après ce qu'elle estimait être un très long moment, le silence revint. Puis, elle entendit à nouveau son père crier, probablement tout seul d'ailleurs. Encore le silence. Puis des bruits d'objets qui se cassent.

 _"Je veux retourner au lycée, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi retourner au lycée. Laissez-moi être une peste, laissez-moi, laissez-moi. Je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est promis, s'il vous plait..."_

Finalement, Ino profita d'un autre silence pour trouver le courage de sortir de sa chambre. Son passage sous la douche fut éclaire, elle devait enlever l'odeur de son corps mais elle ne savait pas où étais son père ni de quoi il était capable. Heureusement, il ne la dérangea pas pendant qu'elle se lavait et ne se manifesta pas non plus quand elle quitta la pièce. C'était comme si il s'était envolé, et peut-être même que c'était encore plus effrayant de ne pas savoir où il était.

Elle enfila son uniforme en moins de deux sur sa peau encore humide et embarqua son maquillage avec elle en le fourrant dans son sac avec le but de se maquiller dans le métro.

Une fois dehors, Ino couru, elle couru le plus vite possible comme si une créature horrible la poursuivait. Si vous lui demandez, elle vous dira simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas être en retard en cours et qu'elle était sur le point de louper son métro.

Mais nous savons que c'est faux.

* * *

 **Okay, cette dernière partie était définitivement trop sombre, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fic', ce n'est pas la fic' du bonheur XD**

 **Alors, ce chapitre, je l'aime bien parce qu'il casse un peu avec les chapitres habituels de cette histoire : nous ne sommes plus au lycée et pour la première fois on voit une Ino en dehors de son système de pouvoir !**

 **Je voulais aussi montrer sa maison depuis un moment ! Jusqu'à présent, la plupart des scènes avaient lieu dans le magasin de fleurs, j'ai volontairement évasé l'intérieur pour le dévoiler dans ce chapitre, huhu ;u; ça fait peut-être un peu moins crédible, mais c'est aussi plus surprenant, et j'ai vérifié, les cultures de cannabis sont bien illégales au japon :)**

 **Je trouvais intéressant que la famille d'Ino ait elle-même un côté sombre, on associe toujours la figure du jardinier à quelque chose de positif ; il donne la vie en s'occupant des plantes, pourtant lorsque les plantes en questions sont de la drogue, évidemment ça rend le tout compliqué (u_u)**

 **Enfin bref, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, bye bye :3**


	11. Leçon 11 : Improvisez-vous coiffeuse

**J'ai une fois de plus pris beaucoup trop de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **London Grammar - Nightcall**

 **Lloyd Project - Reborn**

 **Last Days - Your Silence is The Loudest Sound**

 **Daoko Girl - Yumemiteta no atashi (side B)**

* * *

Leçon N°11 : Improvisez-vous coiffeuse

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Le métro était plutôt stable, mais Ino n'avait pas l'habitude de se maquiller dans un moyen de transport. Elle grogna en faisant baver son mascara une énième fois et décida qu'elle terminerai dans les toilettes publics. Elle était déjà en retard à vrai dire, l'altercation avec son père ayant durée plus longtemps que ce qu'elle pensait, mais il fallait qu'elle se maquille, elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Après une nuit blanche aussi agitée, elle avait tout simplement une tête de zombie.

 _"L'apparence, toujours l'apparence... Tout tourne autour du physique."_

Sortant une petite brosse à cheveux de son sac, elle entreprit plutôt de démêler sa crinière blonde encore mouillée.

 _"Une bonne peste a une coiffure impeccable en toute occasion. De longs cheveux soyeux sont un atout considérable..."_

À peine arrivée sur le quais, elle sortit son téléphone dans le but d'envoyer un message à ses suivantes pour leur dire de ne pas l'attendre. Elle arriverai sûrement après la sonnerie et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elles soient toutes les trois en retard. Ino avait de gros, de très gros projets pour la journée et il ne fallait pas qu'elles se fasses remarquer toutes les trois en même temps, ça aurait eu l'air suspect.

 _"Les cheveux font partie intégrante de notre corps, je suppose qu'il doit être très douloureux de se les faire couper de force... Quel malheur si cela devait arriver à quelqu'un !"_

Ses doigts virevoltaient sur le clavier lorsqu'elle ressentit quelque chose de chaud la toucher au niveau de la hanche, la caressant doucement. En temps normal, la blonde n'aurait même pas relevé cet attouchement qui était de l'ordre du banal pour elle. Mais là, non. Pas aujourd'hui. La journée commençait déjà bien assez mal comme ça.

Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour qu'Ino se décale, les gens étant encore compressé les uns contre les autres, et comme elle était encore concentrée sur son texto, elle remua simplement les hanches pour chasser cette main.

Mais telle une mouche, celle-ci ne fit que s'envoler pour revenir se poser exactement au même endroit à peine une seconde plus tard. La Yamanaka montra littéralement ses crocs en se retournant vers l'endroit dont cette main venait. Le métro derrière elle quitta sa station et le quai commençait enfin à se désengorger. Elle s'apprêtait à traiter l'homme derrière elle de pervers pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, seulement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

La fatigue s'accumulant et la colère firent qu'en se retournant, son téléphone lui glissa des mains. Elle tressaillit et essaya de le rattraper immédiatement, mais l'appareil lui rebondit sur les mains comme une savonnette sous la douche.

 _"Si vous voulez..."_

Il ricocha au sol.

 _"... être une peste..."_

Et le voilà qui glisse.

 _"... il y a plusieurs choses..."_

Il tombe dans le vide.

 _"... que vous devez savoir..."_

Sur les rails du métro.

Ino regarda avec horreur son bébé en proie au danger imminent. Les vibrations dans le sol indiquaient que le prochain métro était déjà tout proche ! La Yamanaka courut vers les rails, prête à sauter là pour récupérer la prunelle de ses yeux.

Elle avait le temps, elle avait le temps, c'était faisable !

Elle sauta sur les rails sous les cris horrifiés des personnes présentes. Le métro était déjà visible sur sa gauche, mais son téléphone était juste là, elle n'avait qu'à se baisser... Et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa que non, elle n'aurait pas le temps, elle ne pourrait pas l'attraper, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille si elle ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite !

Le métro klaxonna bruyamment et freina autant qu'il pouvait, et c'est alors qu'Ino sentit deux bras encercler son corps et avant qu'elle ne le comprenne, elle était à nouveau sur le quais, face au métro qui était à deux doigts de lui passer dessus. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait failli mourir simplement pour récupérer son téléphone.

Les sons autour d'elle étaient brouillés, plusieurs personnes ayant vu la scène s'étaient attroupées là, on lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Sa vue était trouble et elle ne réalisait pas pleinement ce qu'il se passait. Quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras, et elle voulait que ce quelqu'un la lâche. Elle connaissait cette personne, mais elle était présentement incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait, tant elle était troublée.

Ensuite, son esprit refusa de se connecter à la réalité pendant quelques instants. Elle venait de perdre son téléphone. Son journal, son journal intime ! Elle avait perdue toutes ses leçons ! C'était une catastrophe !

-Ino, Ino, tu m'entends ?

-Ka... Kakashi-sensei ?

Ino retrouva enfin sa lucidité et se dégagea de l'étreinte du professeur pour le regarder avec étonnement.

-C'est vous qui m'avez sortie de là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question, répondit l'homme avec une pointe d'inquiétude, je prends presque tout le temps le métro à cette heure-ci, toi par contre, tu n'es jamais en retard... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareil ?

Kakashi avait l'air concerné et Ino réalisa qu'il y avait de quoi. Maintenant que le choc était passé, elle retrouvait sa lucidité et réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Mon téléphone...

-J'ai vu qu'il est tombé, la coupa le professeur, mais tout de même, de là à sauter sur les rails pour le récupérer ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir ?

Maintenant, oui. Sur le moment, tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé était de récupérer à tous prix cet objet qui contenait sa vie, ses pensées les plus intimes, qui lui permettait de se sentir mieux quand elle avait besoin de parler d'elle à quelqu'un et qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se lamenter. Kakashi était en face d'elle, et il était certainement à deux doigts de l'emmener droit dans un centre psychiatrique pour avoir manifesté ce qui était tout à fait prenable pour des tendances suicidaires.

-Que voulez-vous, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, je suis complètement accro à ce truc, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis aux conséquences...

C'était une excuse bidon, mais ça avait marché.

* * *

Kakashi la força à se rendre à l'infirmerie dès son arrivée, au grand damne de la jeune fille. Elle détestait cet endroit et par dessus tout les gens qui le fréquentait. Tsunade, l'infirmière, lui posa comme à son habitude mille et une questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.

-Tu dors bien en ce moment ?

-Oui.

 _J'ai pas dormi cette nuit._

-Tu as pris un petit déjeuner ce matin ?

-Oui.

 _Non._

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ?

-Des toasts et du jus d'orange.

 _Rien._

-Ça se passe bien ta thérapie ?

-Ça peut aller.

 _Je déteste ça._

Mais bon dieu, cette femme ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix, non ? Ino était fatiguée, mal maquillée, décoiffée, son chat était mort et son téléphone aussi. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer aux questions réponses avec cette stupide infirmière qui lui trouvait toujours des problèmes. Déjà que c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle devait voir Kurenai deux fois par semaine !

Ino puisa en elle la force nécessaire pour mentir correctement et convaincre Tsunade que tout allait bien, même si elle avait littéralement sauté devant un métro.

-Vous savez comment sont les adolescentes... On ne peut pas vivre sans notre technologie. Je n'ai pas entendu le métro arriver, j'ai glissé, je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucuns dangers...

Son blabla finit par fonctionner. Tsunade insista tout de même pour qu'Ino rentre chez elle, mais la jolie blonde refusa catégoriquement, prétextant qu'elle avait un devoir de science dans l'après-midi pour lequel elle avait énormément travaillé.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait peur de remettre les pieds chez elle après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hanako, mais Tsunade n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Finalement, l'infirmière ordonna à Ino de rester à l'infirmerie au moins une heure ou deux pour se remettre de ses émotions. Le blonde se résigna et alla se cacher sur un lit derrière un rideau, histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de Tsunade plus longtemps. Au moins, comme ça, elle pouvait dormir un peu, et puis elle ne ratait pas grand chose ; il était aux alentours de 9 heure trente et sa classe n'avait pas cours entre dix et onze heure.

La Yamanaka laissa ses yeux se fermer en se demandant ce que devenaient ses suivantes. Konan devait très certainement dormir les yeux ouvert, avec le même air froid qu'elle avait d'habitude. Quant à Karin, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait roupiller comme une souche, affalée sur son bureau. Peut-être que son sensei la réprimerait... Avec qui avait-elle cours le jeudi matin, déjà ... ?

* * *

Ino sortit doucement de son sommeil environs une heure plus tard. Elle était assise sur le lit, adossée au mur, et entendait dans la pièce d'à côté les jérémiades d'une élève qui se plaignait de mots de tête. Tsunade lui posait les mêmes questions qu'à elle et elle en leva les yeux au ciel.

Un bruit de page qui se tourna attira l'attention de la Yamanaka vers le fond de la pièce et elle retint presque un grognement en y voyant Sakura. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose était là, assise tranquillement sur le bord de la fenêtre, feuilletant un livre.

Ino se crispa de colère à cette simple vue ; quel cliché ambulant cette fille ! Toujours droite, toujours sage, silencieuse, lisant ses livres sans déranger personne. En plus elle avait le culot de lui avoir piqué son Shikamaru et de ne même pas en profiter, puisqu'elle venait encore et toujours à l'infirmerie, son refuge suprême.

Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Ino avait un plan, un plan pour se venger. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ce qui lui appartenait, Neji l'avait déjà compris à ses dépends, et bientôt, elle allait le faire comprendre à Sakura aussi.

Comme si elle avait sentit qu'on pensait à elle, cette dernière leva les yeux de son livre pour croiser le regard glacé d'Ino. La peste adoucit immédiatement son expression, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait tout de la prédatrice à la fixer comme ça. Pauvre, pauvre Sakura. Quel malheureux petit animal, Ino allait n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abords, il fallait qu'Ino s'occupe d'Hinata.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Ino quitta l'infirmerie - non sans s'être remaquillée et recoiffée correctement au préalable - et alla trouver ses suivantes. Elle était presque professionnelle lorsqu'elle donnait les instructions à Karin et Konan, précisant chaque détail, l'heure, le lieu, l'ordre d'apparition, les problèmes potentiels qu'elles pourraient rencontrer...

-Et mon téléphone est passé sous un métro ce matin, fit-elle après avoir terminer de donner tous ses ordres, donc je ne serai pas joignable de cette façon là.

-Un métro ? S'exclama Karin. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Ino secoua machinalement ses cheveux et lui coupa la parole :

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, là on a pas le temps. Vous avez bien retenu toutes les informations ?

-C'est ok chaton, minauda Konan avec un sourire malicieux, on va assurer, t'inquiète.

-Vous avez intérêt, répondit Ino avec sérieux.

-Oh la la, ce que ça peut être excitant ! Fit Karin en regagnant sa salle de classe.

Oui, Ino aussi trouvait tout cela plutôt excitant et un frisson d'excitation la parcourut quand elle effleura les ciseaux qu'elle avait piqué à l'infirmerie. Tout ça lui redonnait des forces ! Elle se rendit elle-même en cours, saluant au passage la populace, vénérée, admirée comme elle l'était, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres glossées de rose.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Sasuke qui avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude et son sourire redoubla.

* * *

-Yamanaka, je commençais à croire que tu m'ignorais !

Ino avança gracieusement vers son clone blond aux grandes lunettes.

-Voyons, Shiho, comment pourrais-je oublier ma précieuse fleur voleuse d'informations.

Shiho était assise toute seule dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, mangeant négligemment devant son ordinateur, probablement en train d'espionner quelqu'un ou quelque chose... La Yamanaka s'adossa au mur en face d'elle et sortit une barre chocolatée ; ce serait tout ce qu'elle mangerait ce midi, principalement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour plus, mais surtout parce qu'avec tout ça elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer un bento.

-Alors... Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti à propos de cette rumeur... ? Demanda craintivement Shiho.

-La chance est de ton côté, je n'ai pas le temps d'être fâchée après toi maintenant, répondit Ino, et puis je sais bien que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les beaux yeux d'Uchiwa.

-J'ai mes faiblesses, admis Shiho, je suis prête pour mon rapport. Par où tu veux commencer ?

-Les Hyûga, fit la blonde en mordant dans sa barre chocolatée, je n'ai pas revus Neji depuis le tournois et Hinata a agis bizarrement avec moi...

Shiho remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et poussa son bento sur le côté avant de taper quelques chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

-On a trouvé de la drogue dans le casier du gosse de riche, dit-elle avec dédain, la famille a étouffé l'affaire, mais son père adoptif a pensé qu'il se droguait vraiment. Il a décidé de le faire transférer dans une école réputée aux Etats-Unis pour qu'il se concentre sur ses études.

Ino resta silencieuse un moment. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Hinata en avait après elle ? Elle la tenait responsable du départ de Neji ?

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de particulier au sujet d'Hinata ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas grand chose, répondit Shiho en haussant les épaules.

-Et Tenten ?

La fille aux lunettes cessa de taper sur son clavier et se redressa un peu.

-Elle n'est pas venue à l'école depuis plus d'une semaine...

-Une semaine ? Attends... Tu veux dire que c'est pour ça que je ne la voyais plus nul part ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais, c'est que toutes ses absences sont justifiées, mais ce qu'elle fait de son temps libre ? Mystère.

Ino trouvait tout cela très étrange, mais dans un sens, elle s'en foutait, elle avait plus important à penser. Au moins, Tenten ne serai pas dans ses pattes lors de sa vengeance auprès de la Hyûga.

-Et pour Uchiwa ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Shiho lui sourit, signe que tout avait fonctionné comme elle l'espérait.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Ino ressortit de la bibliothèque avec un air satisfait. C'était l'apogée de son empire, elle était la reine, elle était la reine. Qui pourrait l'empêcher d'être comme elle était à présent ? Personne, elle avait gagné, elle était la plus forte, la plus intelligente, la plus douée.

Ino Yamanaka était la peste parfaite.

* * *

12h29. C'était presque le moment. Ino se retrancha, cachée derrière un casier, au troisième étage, attendant de voir passer la cible.

Hinata terminait les cours à 12h30 le jeudi, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Si tôt qu'Ino la vit passer, elle frappa trois petits coups sur le mur à côté d'elle. Shion sortit alors des toilettes et bouscula Hinata, renversent du soda sur son uniforme. Elle s'excusa mielleusement et la Hyûga se dirigea, évidemment, vers les toilettes. C'était le moment.

La Yamanaka serpenta derrière elle, le suivant jusque dans les toilettes et ferma la porte juste derrière elle. Elle resta dans l'ombre un moment, Hinata ne se doutait de rien, trop concentrée à essayer de retirer la tâche de son vêtement. Quand elle sentit que le moment était propice, que plus personne n'était dans les couloirs et qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les quatre, Ino sortit de le noirceur et virevolta jusqu'aux côtés de la Hyûga.

-Bonjour, petit oiseau, minauda-t-elle.

Hinata sursauta vivement en voyant Ino dans le miroir et se tourna vers elle avec un air à la fois énervé et craintif.

-Ino... Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu dois certainement vouloir dire "qu'est ce que _**vous**_ voulez".

C'était le signal, Konan et Karin apparurent telles des ombres sortant de nul part. Hinata tressaillit.

-Je... Je vous préviens tout de suite, bégaya-t-elle, je ne me... Me laisserai pas faire...

-On y croirait presque, se moqua Karin en flânant autour d'elle comme un requin nageant autour d'une barque.

-Si vous me faites quoi que ce soit, je hurle, tenta à nouveau le jeune fille avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Konan se glissa dans son dos et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, forçant sa tête à se courber vers l'arrière.

-Chérie, personne ne va t'entendre...

Hinata leva immédiatement les mains, mais l'une d'entre elle fut saisit par Karin, l'autre par Konan. Ino avait vu les compétences de la Hyûga, et même à trois contre une, il y avait une chance qu'elle soit plus forte qu'elles, c'est pourquoi la première chose à faire était de l'attacher. Elle sortit une corde de son sac et entreprit de lier les jambes de l'adolescente. Celle-ci se débattait ardemment, mais le haut de son corps était bloqué et Ino réussit à avoir raison du bas.

Quelque minutes plus tard, les filles laissèrent une Hinata ligotée tomber au sol. Ses jambes étaient attachées ensemble et ses bras liés dans son dos.

-Maintenant, amusons nous, lança Ino avec une excitation non dissimulée.

-Oh oui, renchérit Karin en sautillant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Osa Hinata.

La Yamanaka s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit délicatement le menton dans ses mains. La pauvre victime secoua la tête pour empêcher leur regard de se croiser, mais cela ne gêna pas Ino qui commença les explications :

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata... Nous sommes amies, toi et moi, pas vrai ? Et les amies doivent se le dire lorsque quelque chose les gêne. C'est important d'être honnête. Et bien laisse moi te dire que ton comportement d'hier m'a grandement déplus.

La respiration de la petite Hyûga s'accéléra. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à des retombées après ce qu'elle avait fais, mais elle était tellement plongée dans son univers qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fais.

-Me défier de la sorte devant tout le monde. M'humilier. Et tu croyais sincèrement t'en sortir comme ça ?

Hinata frissonna de peur et se pencha un peu en avant. Le collier bleu que lui avait offert Naruto glissa hors de ses vêtements et se balança à son cou.

-Ta chère Tenten ne te viendra pas en aide, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda cruellement Ino.

Elle avait l'impression que l'adolescente était sur le point de pleurer ; un spectacle qu'elle ne voulait pas rater. Elle saisit une touffe de cheveux d'Hinata et la força à relever la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Respirant à fond, Ino se prépara à transposer son esprit dans celui de ce pauvre oiseau apeuré afin de se délecter pleinement de sa souffrance. Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre alors qu'elle quitta momentanément ses pensées. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la Yamanaka rompit le lien télépathique et lâcha soudainement Hinata, se reculant avec dégoût.

-Putain ! Jura-t-elle en relâchant brusquement sa tête.

Ce qu'Ino avait vu dans les pensées d'Hinata était tout bonnement... Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il y dominait une intense, omniprésente, déboussolante envie de sexe. En plus de cela, Ino s'était retrouvée submergée sous des tonnes de souvenirs d'ébats amoureux, des centaines d'images de pénis, de vulves et de dieu sait quoi.

Hinata était _nymphomane_.

Qui aurait pu penser ça d'une fille aussi timide et prude ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle cachait bien son jeu, en tous cas.

-Tu es dégoûtante, murmura-t-elle partagée entre fascination et envie de vomir, mais ça me plaît.

C'était presque plus intéressant maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Hinata était loin d'être toute blanche. Ça rendait la chose plus intense, plus savoureuse. Ino se demanda même ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver à Tenten ; la proie ultime, c'était Hinata, personne d'autre qu'Hinata.

Elle fit signe à Konan et Karin de commencer. La Hyûga fut traînée au sol sans pitié jusqu'à l'une des cabines de toilettes. Ino laissa Karin et Konan s'amuser un peu, forçant la jeune fille à plonger son visage dans la cuvette pendant qu'elles tiraient la chasse. C'était cruelle, mais pas encore assez.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, Ino fit s'écarter les filles et tira violemment sur les cheveux d'Hinata. Si seulement elle avait eu son téléphone, elle aurait pu expliquer en détails à quel point sa démarche était similaire à celle d'un artiste...

-Alors, Hyûga... Tu penses avoir le droit de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit ?

Elle poussa sa tête en avant et la força à rester en place aussi longtemps que possible, puis la retira brutalement en arrière. Le visage ruisselant d'Hinata était ravissant à voir.

-Tu te crois le droit de me donner des ordres ?

Elle recommença son petit manège. Hinata était à bout de souffle, toussait et luttait pour respirer.

-Pi... Pitié, implora-t-elle.

-Oh, tu peux me supplier, vociféra Ino, je sais que tu aimes ça. Pas vrai ?

Elle imita une des images qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et tira plus fort sur ses cheveux. Hinata était rouge de honte, ne comprenant pas comment il était possible qu'Ino sache des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dites à personne.

-Tu aimes qu'on te tire les cheveux, petite catin... Ce serait tellement dommage que quelque chose arrive à tes jolies mèches soyeuses...

Karin lui tendit la paire de ciseaux. Hinata implora, supplia encore, mais cela ne fit que raviver l'excitation de la jolie blonde.

Elle lui coupa les cheveux. N'importe comment, parfois si près du crâne qu'Hinata avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui couper le cuire chevelus avec. Quand ce fut finis, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, le visage mouillé de larme et d'eau, couvert de cheveux, rougissant...

-On ne s'attaque pas à moi impunément, annonça fièrement Ino, je pense que tu t'en souviendra. Je suis une lionne, une reine, une peste et tu n'es qu'un pathétique petit oiseau tombé hors du nid. Tu me ferait presque pitié, tu est trop facile à détruire.

Elles détachèrent Hinata et s'apprêtaient à partir lors la voix fluette de la petite victime se fit entendre.

-Je ne... Je ne suis pas un oiseau, siffla-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux. Et tu ne m'as pas détruite, je me relèverai.

-J'espère bien, dis Ino sur un ton moqueur avant de tourner les talons.

C'était définitivement trop amusant pour que ça s'arrête là.

* * *

15h02. La méthode employée pour Sakura serait la même, mais avec moins de blabla. L'avantage avec Haruno, c'est qu'elle pouvait être beaucoup plus directe.

Ino attendait seule dans les toilettes de l'infirmerie que sa proie se montre. Elle était certaine que Sakura allait venir ici tôt ou tard. Elle était certainement en ce moment même en train de déjeuner avec son nouveau Roméo, et cette simple pensée mettait Ino hors d'elle.

Et elle n'avait même plus de téléphone pour expliquer à quel point ça la rendait furieuse.

Elle recoiffait soigneusement ses longs cheveux blonds, impeccables et soyeux, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Sakura entra et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de voir qu'Ino était là. Elle afficha un regard surpris, mais ne dit rien. Elle, elle savait. Elle s'y attendait.

Les deux adolescentes se toisèrent pendant un moment, avant qu'Ino ne bouge enfin, serpentant vers sa proie avec un regard glacial. Sakura lança ses yeux vers la porte, songeant un moment à s'enfuir, mais elle y renonça finalement. Ça ne servait à rien de fuir. Ce n'était même pas vraiment possible. Ino était partout, elle gagnait toujours, tout le temps.

Et Sakura avait déjà accepté le fait de perdre.

-Retourne toi, lui ordonna la Yamanaka.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Je n'ai pas peur, souffla-t-elle, je sais ce que tu vas me faire.

-Oh, vraiment ? Minauda Ino en saisissant sa paire de ciseaux.

-Tu vas couper mes cheveux, pas vrai ?

La blonde cligna des yeux, puis afficha une mine boudeuse en regardant les ciseaux dans sa main droite.

-Oh non, fit-elle avec un ton enfantin, tu gâches tout l'effet de surprise ! Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant, ce n'est pas amusant de jouer avec toi !

-Oh... Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne joues plus avec moi ?

L'assurance dans la voix de sa "victime" ne plaisait pas du tout à Ino. Bien sûre, Sakura la connaissait bien, elle savait comme elle fonctionnait, donc il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait prévue ce qu'elle allait lui faire... Elle avait sûrement vue Hinata et savait qu'Ino en avait après elle aussi...

-J'ai arrêté de jouer avec toi parce que tu étais morte pour moi, répondit la blonde avec un ton soudainement beaucoup plus tranchant.

Cette phrase indiqua à la rose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Elle ne lui pardonnerai sûrement jamais.

Sakura ne bougea pas, attendant qu'Ino ne se décide à faire quelque chose, mais pendant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa. Le temps semblait suspendu, et ça avait presque quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle regardait les reflets du soleil sur le miroir, les gouttes d'eaux figées autour du lavabo. Le souffle d'Ino soulevait doucement une des mèches de ses longs cheveux roses. Elle refusait d'avoir peur, c'était ce qu'Ino voulait.

-Hé, fit-elle tout doucement, vas-y... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

D'autres interminables secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. L'adolescente se demandait ce que Yamanaka pouvait bien faire dans son dos, mais elle n'osait pas se retourner pour vérifier, de peur de la froisser. Finalement, la blonde ordonna :

-À genoux. Fais le toi-même.

Sakura obéit et se laissa tomber à genoux. Ino lui tendit la paire de ciseaux. Elle commença par couper une mèche sur le côté droit de sa tête, puis enchaîna, doucement, sereinement. La Yamanaka lui tournait autour, la fixant sans jamais cligner des yeux, comme se ses paupières étaient devenues inexistante. Ses cheveux blonds volaient derrière elle tendit que des ficelles roses se rependaient sur le sol.

Les cheveux de Sakura étaient longs, ils l'avaient toujours été. Jusqu'à maintenant. Après un moment, Ino cessa ses révolutions et vint s'accroupir en face de Sakura. Elle parla doucement, chuchotant presque...

-Tu es laide maintenant. Tu es à l'extérieur la même chose qu'à l'intérieur. Je dis juste la vérité, tu sais. Tu peux être fâchée, ça n'y changera rien.

Sakura posa doucement les ciseaux par terre, sur ses cheveux qui y ruisselaient. Elle respirait sans bruit, mais régulièrement, tout le contraire d'Hinata.

-Ino, je ne suis pas fâchée.

La dénommée haussa les sourcils. Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et força ses yeux dans les siens. Mais son regard d'azur n'allait pas plus loin... Elle était coincée au niveau des prunelles émeraudes et impossible de forcer le passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa tête. Sakura n'était plus lisible. Ino souffla par les narines.

-Tu as changée, statua-t-elle en lâchant son visage.

-Et qui suis-je maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es devenu un mystère, mais ne t'imagines pas que c'est une bonne chose, ça ne te rend pas plus spéciale. Tu es juste une stupide, pathétique, copie de princesse qui se prélasse avec son prince charmant.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'altercation, Sakura frémit. Elle frémit de colère. Qu'Ino soit en colère après elle était une chose, mais qu'elle la juge parce qu'elle était amoureuse...

-Tu es jalouse, lança-t-elle.

Cela fit rire Ino qui, bien sûr, se refusait de l'être. Elle répondit ironiquement en souriant :

-Je le suis ?

-Et stupide, continua Sakura.

-C'est encore moins convaincant, trouves quelque chose de mieux ma chérie !

-Tu es possessive.

-Je ne le nie même pas.

-Tu es égoïste.

-Et j'en suis fière.

-Tu es...

Sakura chercha un instant ses mots, tandis qu'Ino la regardait avec satisfaction, attendant le terme approprié.

-Dis-le, susurra-t-elle.

-... Méchante.

La Yamanaka grimaça en entendant ça.

-Hum... Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais... Enfin ceci dit pourquoi pas.

Ino se releva sous le regard soudainement désolé de Sakura. Elle en avait fini avec elle. Ça n'avait été ni amusant, ni frustrant, et il n'y avait pas de quoi s'attarder plus que ça pour la Yamanaka. Elle ramassa ses affaires et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se rende à son prochain cours. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle entendit la voix de Sakura l'appeler doucement, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

-Ino...

Elle quitta la pièce, oubliant déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, n'entendant plus ce qu'on lui disait.

-Ino...

* * *

En un tour de main, la journée avait filée et il était déjà 17 heure... Le lycée vomissait à présent les élèves, tous tellement pressés de rentrer chez eux. Tous ?

Ino soupira, frustrée. Elle regardait les autres courir se faire avaler par les bouches de métro ; Kiba avec Akamaru serré contre lui, Chôji en compagnie de Sai, Sakura avec ses cheveux ré-arrangés lui arrivant sous les oreilles... Une limousine blanche tourna au coin de la rue et la jolie blonde devina que c'était là le nouveau transport des Uchiwa.

Elle grogna. Son téléphone lui manquait trop. Au début, Ino avait été irritée, mais sans plus. Seulement, au fil de la journée, elle s'était surprise plus d'une fois fois à vouloir écrire dans son journal et elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait plus.

Tout ce qu'elle avait écris... À jamais envolé, perdu. C'était simplement désastreux.

Il y avait plus grave, si jamais l'intégralité du téléphone n'avait pas volé en éclat, qui sait si quelqu'un ne pourrait pas, par hasard, tomber sur sa puce... Tous ses écrits seraient alors à la portée de quelqu'un !

Complètement paniquée, Ino réalisa qu'elle avait besoin des conseils de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'impartial, qui ne la jugerait pas et serait à même de l'aider. Elle prévint Karin et Konan de rentrer sans elle - elle n'avait pas envie de remettre les pieds chez elle tout de suite de toute façon - et elle se rendit en centre ville.

Il faisait encore jour quand la jolie blonde arriva devant le cabinet qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle allait y entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit devant elle.

-Ino ? S'exclama la psychiatre.

Elle avait un carton remplis des affaires du cabinet dans ses bras. L'adolescente ne réalisa cela qu'après avoir commencé phrase.

-Kurenai vous dev-... Vous allez quelque part ?

-On ne t'a rien dit ? Oh bien sûr, je suis bête, je l'ai signalé à tes parents, mais ils ne t'en ont pas parlé n'est-ce pas ?

Kurenai plaça le carton à l'arrière d'une voiture noire.

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Je ferme le cabinet.

Cette annonce sonna complètement la jeune fille. C'était idiot, mais elle avait toujours pensé que ce genre de chose n'était pas l'ordre du possible. Elle voyait cette psy depuis plus d'un an et au fond d'elle, elle croyait qu'elle serait là pour toujours.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

Kurenai sembla quelque peu gênée. Un bref coup d'œil aux alentours informa Ino de la situation. La voiture n'était pas celle de Kurenai. C'était celle d'Asuma. Elle fit le lien avec ce qu'elle avait vu lors du tournois. Alors Kurenai se casait enfin ? Si vite ? Et depuis quand était-elle le genre de femme à abandonner son travail pour se consacrer à une vie de famille ?

Ino balaya toutes ces questions et demanda un peu paniquée :

-Vous vous en allez maintenant ? Je veux dire, là, tout de suite ? J'ai besoin de vous parler !

-Tu n'es plus ma patiente, Ino.

Cette déclaration fit comme un choc à la jeune fille. Elle tiqua légèrement en essayant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. La femme devant elle, la seule adulte qui l'ai jamais écouté, elle s'en allait.

Kurenai ferma le coffre de la voiture. Asuma sortit du cabinet derrière la jeune fille. Il la salua et alla s'asseoir au volant, Ino comprit alors que c'était vraiment finis, que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Kurenai et que celle-ci s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir.

À sa grande surprise, le jeune femme saisit Ino par les épaules avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. Ino sursauta, tout d'abords réticente face à cette marque d'affection, mais très vite, la colère la quitta. Quelque chose dans la manière qu'avaient les cheveux de Kurenai de lui caresser la joue, quelque chose dans son odeur et dans la douceur de son manteau lui rappelait sa propre mère. Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait après tout...

-J'aurais voulu t'aider plus...

C'était juste un murmure, Ino n'en était pas certaine, mais peut-être qu'elle pleurait. Elle trouva ça ridicule, pourtant elle aussi avait envie de pleurer. Kurenai se recula, tout en gardant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lança :

-Tu es forte. Arrête de te protéger contre les autres et protège toi contre toi-même.

La blonde ne répondit rien, un peu perplexe.

-Au revoir, Ino.

Elle resta silencieuse, regardant simplement la voiture se mettre en marche et s'éloigner.

-Au revoir... Kurenai...

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'Ino prit conscience que c'était son semblant de maman qui s'en allait avec elle. La dernière femme à encore s'occuper d'elle. D'abords sa sœur, puis son téléphone, et maintenant ça ! C'était quoi la suite ! Qu'est-ce que le destin allait encore lui prendre ?! Il ne lui restait plus que sa vie, maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

-Merde, cria-t-elle en donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle, quelle journée merdique ! Merde, merde, merde !

Elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle, maintenant. Dieu sait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ? Elle n'allait pas rester indéfiniment dehors, il fallait qu'elle travail pour son prochain devoir, qu'elle se lave...

Elle renifla et resserra sa veste autour d'elle. Elle attendait que le feu passe au vert pour traverser, parmi une foule de gens. Un détail attira son attention. De l'autre côté du passage piéton, d'autres personnes attendaient de traverser et une jeune fille s'y tenait.

Ino fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette fille. Elle en était sûre. Elle connaissait cette présence, mais la fatigue l'empêchait d'utiliser son don correctement et elle ne se rappelait plus qui c'était.

La fille en question était à peine plus petite qu'elle. Elle était habillée légèrement pour la saison ; un jean troué, des doc martens, un crop top noir accompagné d'une écharpe négligemment enroulée autour d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient incroyablement longs, bruns et ondulés. Son regard était froid, cerné d'un maquillage noir. Ino fut sidérée par sa beauté et sa prestance. Elle ne connaissait personne qui avait autant de classe dans son entourage, pourtant elle était tellement certaine de la connaître...

L'inconnue avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, quand quelqu'un la bouscula. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux tandis qu l'objet lui échappa des mains et glissa au beau milieu de la route, sur le passage piéton.

Ino ne réfléchit pas, ses jambes bougèrent malgré elle, elle sentit tout son corps se mouvoir vers ce téléphone, comme si le sauver pourrait ramener le sien. Elle eut tout juste le temps de le ramasser avant qu'une voiture ne la percute de plein fouet.


	12. Leçon 12 : ç2ù!-(à256àç()ç(f5é

**Je suis de retour pour vous présenter l'avant dernier chapitre ! Et oui, il faut bien que ça se finisse un jour. Ceci dit, peut-être que je ferai un genre de "suite", mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment...**

 **Vos commentaires m'ont trop fait rire, surtout quand vous vous étonniez de ce que j'ai fais d'Hinata... Hahaha à vrai dire, j'ai commencé à l'imaginer nymphomane il y a un petit moment et maintenant, c'est juste impossible pour moi de la voir autrement x'D**

 **Je vous ai laissé sur votre faim, hein ? Mais notre Ino est une battante, on ne va pas la laisser finir comme ça, tout de même ! Sur ce : 12éme chapitre :D**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Aku no Hana Ending 1**

 **Last Days - Your Silence is The Loudest Sound**

 **Joe Hisaishi - One Summer's Day**

 **Black Lab - This Night**

* * *

Leçon N°#ç2.ù%*!#-(à...256]="àç()^"ç(f5é'à';f7é"

* * *

Elle dormait, mais ne rêvait pas. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne ressentait rien. Cela dura longtemps.

* * *

 _... ... Si vous... Si, si, si... Si vous..._

 _Si **vo**_ **u** s _..._ 0è#

 _devenir **{)(à"** "fzosq'" . ? lmsd vous ... ... ... ... devenir 304 **9°°°2** M"ldkDPM523 D¨¨A zl( ]{ **"r** OF § e€ emq . 5' à_

 _)à'="éé'( ( si vo **u** s vo **ulez**.. ZK #'( **-è**_

 _une #!(("dgfq)à' deve devenir une_

... # P 151 _5_ ** _15_ 1515** P P P p pe **paal** _pesss_

... ... Hià "#... ... ... ... ... ... nNNNN _5 5D_ EAQ... ... ... ... ... **peste**

* * *

Elle était fatiguée. Heureusement, elle pouvait se reposer encore un peu.

* * *

Il y a... il il il il il à ek0 5 jdiO

jDIO SL **E _ççç** çççç à ek _0 592 DS°_ 02V 23AE¨S42ËV °3R **PTA£** S%Npfes _ié v g_ éêdp ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... . ... .. . . . . . ... .. . . . . . ... . . . . . ... . . . .#

il il il il il il il il il il _ **il y a**_

* * *

Au début, elle avait simplement dormi d'un sommeil profond, sans rêve. Mais très vite, elle se mit à revoir en boucle le moment où son téléphone avait volé en éclat sous le métro. En réalité, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, puisqu'on l'avait sauvée juste avant, mais la scène était pourtant extrêmement nette dans son esprit.

Elle voyait l'appareil se décomposer, écrasé par le métro. L'écran se brisait, le plastique de la coque devenait d'abords blanc avant de se fendre complètement en un million de petits morceaux, la batterie s'échappait hors de sa protection pour être laminée. Du sang partout. Une vraie boucherie.

* * *

Après ça, ce furent les images de l'accident qui se rejouèrent en boucle.

Cette jeune fille au regard à la fois polaire et brûlant. Ses yeux bruns cernés de khôl, intenses, pénétrants. Ino la revoyait, comme en transe, et des poissons jaunes nageaient dans les airs autour d'elle.

Le ciel était mauve et la voiture qui arrivait vers elle était en coton. Tous les gens présents se transformèrent en étranges fleurs au bulbe rougeoyant.

Et soudainement, les couleurs ternissaient, et tout revenait à une image beaucoup plus réel. C'était réel. La voiture l'avait percutée et elle s'était envolée au loin, comme lorsqu'elle avait poussé Hanako hors de son lit, juste avant qu'elle ne meurt...

Et la scène se répétait, encore et encore et encore et encore...

* * *

Quand cet enfer s'interrompit enfin, la première chose qu'Ino perçut fut la douceur des draps qui enrobaient son corps. Ensuite elle entendit des voix familières et elle finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Le plafond blanc lui indiqua qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Tout ça était vraiment arrivé.

-Merde, maugréa-t-elle en sentant la douleur du monde réel l'envahir.

-Tu es réveillée ?

"Quelle question stupide" songea Ino en reconnaissant la voix de Sakura, elle venait de parler, et elle avait les yeux ouverts, bien sûr qu'elle était réveillé !

-Haruno... Qu'est-ce...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant même pas quelle question poser exactement. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses désormais cours entra dans son champs de vision et expliqua :

-Tu es à l'hôpital depuis hier soir, une voiture t'as renversée...

La jolie blonde réalisa avec peine que son arcade sourcilière gauche avait été ouverte et que trois de ses cotes droites s'étaient cassées. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait voulu ramasser le téléphone d'une inconnue... Elle s'était mise en danger de mort sans l'aide de personne, Kurenai avait raison. La journée n'aurait pas pu être pire. Bon, au moins, elle n'avait pas été obligée de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

 _Si vous voulez être une fleur... Non, attendez, ce n'est pas ça. Si vous voulez être... Être quoi, déjà ?_

 _Je ne sais plus._

* * *

Ino remercia la cliente et encaissa l'argent avant de lui rendre la monnaie. C'était un lundi matin, quatre jours après l'accident. Elle se sentait définitivement mieux, mais son médecin recommandait qu'elle reste chez elle au moins une semaine, ce que la jeune fille trouvait ridicule. Le lycée était son monde et elle mourrait d'envie d'y retourner, mais sa mère n'était pas de cet avis et lui avait demandé - puisqu'elle s'ennuyait à ne rien faire - de tenir le commerce ouvert.

Même si elle aurait de loin préféré aller en cours, c'était toujours mieux que de glandouiller devant la télé. Et puis, Ino aimait bien conseiller les clients, puisqu'elle aimait parler de fleur. Cependant quand il n'y avait personne à conseiller, cela devenait d'un ennui mortel. Tout était trop calme dans cette serre. Ceci dit, ça la changeait de la chambre d'hôpital qu'elle avait gardée pendant trois jours et dans laquelle il y avait un défilé permanent de visites...

Ino soupira en tapant ses ongles sur le plan de travail où se trouvait la caisse enregistreuse. Ce métier n'était définitivement pas assez distrayant pour elle. Elle songea avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait même plus de téléphone pour s'occuper un peu.

Son téléphone...

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de l'hôpital, elle s'était demandé plus d'une fois ce qu'il était advenu du téléphone de la mystérieuse fille aux Doc Martens... Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment où elle avait été percutée, mais elle avait sans doute lâché l'appareil à ce moment là... Il devait être dans le même état que son propre GSM, c'était probable.

Un oiseau entra dans serre par l'une des vitres ouvertes et tira Ino de sa rêverie. Il se posa sur le haut d'une étagère et commença à piquer de son bec dans un paquet de graines. La jolie blonde regretta qu'Hanako ne soit pas là pour le chasser ; elle devait le faire elle-même. Elle prit un balais et l'agita près de l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt. À ce même moment, elle ressentit une douleur dans ses cotes qui étaient cassées et elle laissa brusquement tomber le balais.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Ino refoula sa douleur en se retournant pour accueillir le nouveau client en lui sortant son speech habituel :

-Bienvenu à la boutique de fleur des Yamanaka, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Elle venait de se retourner et s'arrêta dans son mouvement en réalisant qu'elle connaissait la personne qui était entrée.

-Kakashi sensei...

Elle ne dissimula pas son étonnement. Il était rare qu'elle ait comme client une personne qu'elle connaissait, et là, face à elle, se tenait bel et bien son professeur. Il portait son éternel masque anti-pollution, ce qu'elle trouvait un peu ridicule car dans une serre, bien loin du centre ville, ce n'était probablement pas nécessaire... Cependant, même avec cette barrière entre elle et lui, elle devinait qu'il souriait.

-Bonjour Ino, répondit-il, je t'en prie, ne m'appel pas "sensei", nous ne sommes pas au lycée...

Non, ça, elle le savait bien. Elle était déjà assez loin de son royaume, ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds et elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des millénaires !

-Ne devriez-vous pas y être, d'ailleurs ? Se permit le blonde avec une pointe d'amertume en regagnant sa place derrière le comptoir.

-Bah... Je suis toujours en retard, de toute façon. Mes élèves ont l'habitude.

Ino cligna des yeux en gardant pour elle le fait qu'elle trouvait cela tout à fait anti-professionnel et se racla la gorge.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Je venais voir comment tu allais...

-Bien, répondit vivement la jeune fille, je vous remercie.

-Tu n'as plus mal à la tête ?

Ino passa ses doigts sur le pansement au dessus de son œil gauche. L'ouverture sur son arcade lui avait donné des mots de têtes dont elle s'était plainte une fois auprès des visiteurs. Ils avaient toujours été nombreux durant le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'hôpital ; l'après-midi était un vrai défilé, presque tous le lycée était passé par la chambre d'Ino pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et lui offrir des fleurs. Kakashi était d'ailleurs déjà passé la voir et elle trouvait étrange qu'il revienne ainsi lui demander une nouvelle fois comment elle allait.

-Ça va, répondit-elle simplement, et mes cotes aussi se portent beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, je suis ravi de l'apprendre...

Il laissa un silence un peu gêné s'installer et Ino leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait quand les adultes avaient cette attitude paternaliste avec elle. Elle n'était pas un petit animal fragile, loin de là.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas venu ici uniquement pour prendre de mes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Kakashi s'approcha du comptoir avec un air très sérieux.

-Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet à l'hôpital, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, lança-t-il gravement.

-Sensei, il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter, je vais bien, vraiment, c'était juste un accident.

Elle ressortait cette explication à tout va, tout le monde lui ayant plus ou moins poser la même question. C'est vrai que voir une adolescente se jeter sous une voiture était assez alertant, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ; ses jambes l'avaient portés là d'elles-même ! À sa grande surprise, Kakashi parut en agacé et éleva la voix :

-Un accident ? Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?

Ino ne répondit pas, un peu déboussolée. Si il ne voulait pas la croire, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire ? Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le professeur reprenne plus doucement :

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas hausser le ton. Comprends-moi, jeudi matin, je t'ai empêché in extremis de passer sous un métro, et le soir, j'apprends que tu t'es littéralement jeté sous une voiture...

-C'était à cause du téléphone ! Répliqua vivement Ino.

-Quel téléphone ? Ton téléphone est tombé dans le métro...

-Non, ce n'était pas le miens, il était à...

La voix d'Ino s'épuisa quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de "la fille aux Doc Martens", il ne comprendrait pas de qui il s'agissait.

-Ou... Oubliez ça. Sensei, je sais à quoi vous pensez, et vous vous trompez. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de tendances suicidaires. Je suis sincèrement touchée de l'intérêt que vous me portez, mais il est inutile.

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en finir avec quoi que ce soi. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Ino, c'était une battante, et cela l'agaçait que personne ne le voit de cette manière là...

-D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, quelles raisons j'aurais de faire une chose pareille ? J'ai des amis, une famille aimante et d'excellents résultats scolaires. Tout va bien.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle offrit à son professeur un joli sourire, mais celui-ci ne le lui retourna pas. Au lieu de cela, il afficha un regard très sombre et demanda :

-Où sont tes parents ? Demanda soudainement le sensei avec un ton grave.

-Je... Heu... Bafouilla Ino un peu prise au dépourvu. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas où ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? Ils te laissent la charge de la boutique pendant qu'ils s'occupent ailleurs. Et qui s'occupe de toi ?

La jolie blonde cligna des yeux sans répondre. Elle était étonnée que son sensei aborde ce sujet... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle prenait soin d'elle-même qu'elle ne remarquait même plus quand elle était seule chez elle.

-Tu es livrée à toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Étonnement, cette question ne toucha pas Ino. Au contraire, elle trouvait le "drama" dans la voix de Kakashi un peu grotesque et elle eut profondément envie d'en rigoler. Elle porta sa mains à ses lèvres sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Se... Sensei, articula-t-elle entre deux gloussements, j'ai 17 ans, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi, voyons. Vous me parlez comme si j'étais une enfant !

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu suite au rire de l'adolescente. Kakashi soupira et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu as certainement raison, j'ai tendance à m'inquiéter pour rien. Ceci dit, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire.

Ino afficha une mine ravie et posa sa tête dans ses mains en souriant.

-Vous êtes drôle, que voulez-vous ?

-J'aime mieux te voir comme ça... À l'hôpital, tu souriais aussi, mais tu avais l'air de porter un masque. Tu m'as l'air plus à ta place au milieu des fleurs.

-Ah... Fit doucement Ino. Vous aussi vous pensez que je ferais une bonne fleuriste ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je pense que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça.

La jeune fille fut surprise que, pour une fois, on lui dise ce qu'elle voulait vraiment entendre. Exit les jugements de valeurs idiots de Konan, Karin et tous les autres, il y avait au moins une personne qui le pensait : elle valait mieux que ça.

-Je le pense aussi, lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sa soudaine manifestation de confiance en soi fit rire Kakashi. Ino gloussa également, heureuse d'être reconnue comme elle voulait l'être. Cette journée n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout. Un papillon vint se poser sur la caisse enregistreuse et elle le regarda en souriant, quand la voix de Kakashi, à nouveau sérieuse, se fit entendre :

-Promets-moi que tu ne te jettera plus sous une voiture, ou un métro, ou quoi que ce soi qui roule...

-Je vous le promets, sensei, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle avait dit ça surtout pour le rassurer lui, mais c'était de toute façon une promesse qu'elle comptait bien tenir. L'ambiance lui paru soudainement trop solennel et elle ajouta sur une touche d'humour noir :

-Si jamais il me vient l'envie d'en finir, j'avalerai des pilules.

Kakashi hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais demanda juste avant :

-Au fait, quand vas-tu revenir en cours ?

-Bientôt, j'espère, répondit Ino en haussant les épaules, le lycée me manque...

-Ahah, je n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille à ton âge ! S'exclama Kakashi. Tu es vraiment unique, Ino.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Ino ne souriait plus. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la serre, elle quitta sans réfléchir sa place derrière le comptoir.

-Sensei, attendez !

Elle se précipita entre les étagères qu'elle connaissait par cœur et attrapa vite une rose orange et une narcisse qu'elle emballa dans un filme transparent. Elle tenta d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle en les tendant à son sensei.

-Je voudrais vous donnez ça.

Elle n'était pas sûre que le message soit bien claire. Kakashi saisit le bouquet constitué de seulement deux fleurs et les étudia un moment. Ino détourna les yeux, soudainement un peu gênée et bredouilla :

-Ha... Hanakotoba wa kazukazu desu.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut peur qu'il la prenne dans ses bras comme l'avait fais Kurenai - elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça - mais elle resta en place pour ne pas lui manquer de respect. Kakashi retira le masque blanc qu'il portait en toute occasion et posa chastement ses lèvres sur le front d'Ino.

-De rien, répondit-il après un autre silence.

* * *

 _-Ino, quelle genre de fleur je suis, moi ?_

 _-Ne soit pas idiote, Sakura, tu n'es pas une fleur, tu n'es encore qu'un bourgeon !_

* * *

Ino se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, seulement entendu des voix qu'elle ne connaissaient que trop bien ; celle de Sakura et d'elle même lorsqu'elle été enfant... Elle se redressa en s'étirant mollement. Sa mère n'aurait pas été contente de voir qu'elle s'était endormie sur le comptoir du magasin alors qu'elle devait accueillir les clients, mais sa mère n'était pas là.

Une fois que Kakashi était parti, Ino retourna à son rien faire. Les jours défilèrent et elle avait l'impression que ça faisait bien des siècles qu'elle tenait le magasin quand il n'était en réalité que mardi.

La jeune fille laissait ses pensées divaguer en observant des papillons folâtrer dans la serre. Son esprit fit le tour de toutes les personnes qui étaient passées la voir ses jours derniers. On lui avait offert tellement de fleurs aussi... Comme si elle en avait besoin ! Elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle voulait chez elle !

Elle se remémora l'étrange souvenir qui lui était revenu en rêve... Sakura avait été la première personne qu'elle avait vu à son réveil... Elle arborait sa nouvelle coiffure avec une certaine classe, il fallait bien l'admettre. Même Hinata était venue ; elle avait à présent deux mèches un peu plus longues sur le devant du visage, le reste de ses cheveux étant beaucoup plus cours. Dire que cette petite bourge était nymphomane... Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi Ino n'avait-elle rien vu avant ? Elle commença à se demander combien d'autres choses lui étaient passées sous le nez ses dernières semaines.

Elle s'était montrée tellement sûre d'elle-même depuis qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger les "leçons" qu'elle ne les avait en réalité presque pas suivies...

-"Surveillez votre entourage", tu parles, grogna-t-elle à voix haute en se remémorant le titre de la première leçon.

Si elle avait effectivement surveillé son entourage, elle aurait su pour Hinata...

La jolie blonde soupira bruyamment, dégoutté par son propre manque de rigueur. Elle tapota nerveusement son pied contre le sol en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'elle appel Shiho le soir même pour lui demander un rapport complet. Qui sait ce qu'il se passait au lycée pendant qu'elle était là à ne rien faire ? Son royaume ne devait pas rester sans reine trop longtemps, ou elle serait sûrement remplacée et elle doutait que Karin et Konan lui gardent sa place au chaud indéfiniment. Shion devait certainement être aux aguets, c'était certain.

Elle avait hâte de retourner au lycée et de tout reprendre en mains.

Hinata promettait de devenir très intéressante... Le fait qu'elle soit nymphomane la rendait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus attractive aux yeux de la Yamanaka : elle était différente. Ino avait toujours pensé que cette pathétique Hyûga n'était rien d'autre qu'un concentré de timidité, quand elle était en réalité beaucoup plus complexe.

Ce voyage à l'intérieur de sa tête avait montré à Ino des choses qu'elle ne croyait même pas possible... Elle avait plus que hâte de voir quelles informations elle pourrait tirer d'Hinata, comment celle-ci allait se défendre - puisqu'à priori, elle avait un certain répondant, en tous cas ces temps derniers... Elle était peut-être beaucoup plus proche d'elle que ce qu'elle avait pensé, après tout, elle aussi avait presque une double personnalité : un dehors timide et amicale, et une partie sombre, propice à l'addiction et sujette à tous les vices...

"Enfin !" pensa Ino avec soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit la clochette retentir, indiquant la venue d'un client. Elle sortit du rayon dans lequel elle était cachée pour voir avec une certaine surprise que celui qui venait d'entrer n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama-t-il, à priori encore plus surpris qu'elle.

-Heu... Je tiens la boutique... ? Répondit la jeune fille un peu maladroitement.

L'air étonné disparu complètement du visage de Naruto et à la place il s'y dessina un grand sourire.

-Je savais pas que t'étais fleuriste ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas fleuriste, imbécile ! S'emporta presque Ino. c'est le commerce de ma famille, c'est tout.

-Oh vraiment ? C'est la boutique de tes parents ?

-Mais... Enfin, Naruto ! Comment peut-tu l'ignorer, c'est écris en grand sur la vitrine...

-Oh, oui, je n'ai jamais fais attention, répondit distraitement l'adolescent.

C'était du Naruto tout craché. Ino ne l'appréciait pas spécialement, ils se connaissaient depuis l'école maternelle, mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop agaçant et n'aimait pas le côtoyer. À vrai dire, même la présence de Sasuke lui était plus agréable.

-Ok, soupira-t-elle, je peux t'aider, peut-être ?

-Heu... Ah, oui oui ! J'ai besoin de m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un et je pense que des fleurs, ça pourrait aider.

-Hum, je vois... Tu veux que la fleur ait une signification particulière ou tu préfères quelque chose d'esthétique ?

-Esthétique, répondit Naruto du tac au tac, je pense pas qu'il y connaisse quelque chose en langage des fleurs...

Ino se dirigeait déjà vers des fleurs qui pourraient convenir, et elle ne manqua pas le petit détails dans la phrase du jeune homme... Il avait dit "il", et cela raviva instantanément tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait eu sur sa relation avec l'Uchiwa.

-"Il" ? Tu veux t'excuser auprès d'un garçon ? C'est pour Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Absolument pas, c'était une stupide rumeur absolument pas crédible, répondit Naruto avec un air blasé.

-Oh, je vois, fit Ino un peu déçue, auprès de qui tu veux t'excuser alors ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

Elle plaça quelques pots de fleurs sur le comptoir en écoutant la réponse de son client qui répondit avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

-Désolé, c'est secret. "Monsieur" refuse de rendre notre relation public pour le moment.

-Oh, c'est bien un garçon alors ? Fit-elle avec curiosité en secouant ses longs cheveux dans un geste machinal.

-Yep. Je suis bi, je ne l'ai jamais caché, répondit Naruto avec assurance.

Ino était déjà plus ou moins au courant, il était déjà sorti avec beaucoup de personnes du lycée, filles et garçons. Elle se demandait vraiment avec qui il sortait en ce moment - le fait que ce soit un secret l'intriguait beaucoup - et elle se promit de lire dans ses pensées plus tard si il ne voulait pas le lui dire.

-J'ai bien merdé, continua-t-il, et il faut vraiment que je m'excuse... Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

-La plupart des gens offrent des roses dans ces circonstances...

Naruto fit la moue.

-Nah, trop cliché, ça ne va pas lui plaire du tout...

-Hum... Des chrysanthèmes peut-être ? Elles ressemblent à ça, dit Ino en plaçant un petit pot de ces fleurs sur le comptoirs.

-Oh non, je trouve qu'elles ne font pas assez romantiques...

-D'accord, fit la jeune fille en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, peut-être que si tu me disais de qui il s'agit, je serais plus en mesure de t'aider.

-Honnêtement j'aimerai bien, répondit Naruto avec un air embêté, mais je lui ai promis de n'en parler à personne, et j'ai déjà assez merdé comme ça...

-Je suis sûre que je peux deviner, fit Ino soudainement joueuse, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Naruto la regarda furtivement avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules.

-D'accord, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu finis toujours par trouver les réponses à tes questions de toute façon, alors autant te le dire : c'est Kiba.

Les yeux d'Ino s'illuminèrent maintenant qu'elle avait sa réponse. Elle aimait certainement beaucoup plus fouiner dans la vie des autres que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre. Elle frappa dans ses mains, partagée entre étonnement et amusement.

-Kiba ? Hé ben, si je m'attendais !

Elle comprenait mieux ; pour quelqu'un comme Kiba, assumer le fait d'avoir une relation homosexuelle devait sûrement être beaucoup plus difficile que pour Naruto.

-Quoi ? Fit ce dernier avec une pointe d'embarras visibles sur ses joues. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. On est très compatible lui et moi, beaucoup plus que moi et Sasuke en tous cas !

-Je suppose, répondit distraitement Ino, oh, mais tu ne vas pas lui offrir un bouquet tout de même ?

-Heu... C'est ce que je pensais faire, pourquoi ?

-Non, non, non, s'exclama la jeune fille, un bouquet pour Kiba ça fera beaucoup trop ! Offre lui une seule fleur, ce sera bien assez, fais moi confiance !

Finalement, Naruto opta pour une unique jonquille sur les conseils judicieux d'Ino. Elle regarda s'en aller avec une certaine curiosité... Il y avait décidément trop de choses qui lui avaient échappées ces dernières semaines, ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Ino était décidée à revenir au top du top la semaine suivante, à ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs. Ça allait sûrement être un peu difficile et long après ce qui lui était arrivé... Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse !

Si seulement elle avait encore ses leçons, elle avait l'impression d'être cassée depuis l'intérieur depuis qu'elle ne les avait plus.

* * *

Pour être _... Pour_ , pour, pour **, pou** r, pour être...

Une peëêéèeéëê _ëËeéçe_

* * *

Il était seulement 15h47. La journée n'en finissait plus. Ino se demandait depuis combien d'années elle était là, assise devant la caisse enregistreuse à attendre. Et ce n'était que mercredi ! Elle avait l'impression d'être coincée dans une bulle spatio-temporelle qui ne voulait pas en finir... Elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle mourrait d'envie de retourner au lycée, mais elle était coincée là, dans cette serre peuplée uniquement de plantes.

Shiho lui avait assuré que rien de spécial ne se passait et que tout allait bien... Mais Ino préférait rester méfiante. Karin était la seule à prendre de ses nouvelles et à venir la voir en fin de journée. Elle trouvait ça louche. Konan avait toujours été plus distante, mais qu'est-ce qui l'aurait empêché de prendre cinq minutes en fin de journée pour venir la voir ? Est-ce qu'elle ne considérait déjà plus Ino comme sa reine ?

La Yamanaka soupira en terminant d'appliquer son gloss. Vu qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle se maquillait pour passer le temps. Comme ça, même avec un bandage autour de la tête, elle avait quand même l'air présentable...

Un nuage passa devant le soleil et la luminosité dans la serre diminua d'un coup. Au début, cela n'alerta pas Ino, mais après quelques secondes supplémentaires, il faisait si sombre qu'elle aurait presque pu allumer la lumière. Elle fronça les sourcils en levant le nez vers le ciel, se demandant si un orage se préparait ou quelque chose comme ça... C'est alors que son regard fut attrapé par une silhouette qu'elle distinguait au loin, dans la rue...

La fille aux Doc Martens !

Elle était presque sûre que c'était bien la même personne ! Elle reconnaissait ses longs cheveux bruns et sa démarche nonchalante ! Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Ino quitta le comptoir, défit son tablier de fleuriste, le jeta sur un pot de bégonia et se précipita au dehors. Il fallait qu'elle sache si c'était bien elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue, il n'y avait plus personne. Ino resta bouche bée. Elle s'était tout simplement volatilisée... Pourtant elle était là à peine de secondes auparavant...

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna instantanément pour voir avec surprise Suigetsu. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que ce mec la surprenait de cette façon là ; elle ne l'avait même pas senti arriver.

-Bonjour ma jolie, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux, je m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu t'es perdue ?

Ino cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, "perdue" ? Je suis juste devant chez moi.

-Attends, tu habites ici ? Répondit Suigetsu avec un air étonné.

Ino grogna. Voir ce mec là n'était jamais bon signe, et elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir osé mettre les pieds au lycée pour lui réclamer de l'argent.

-Y'a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle avec verve.

-Non aucun, je ne savais pas que tu étais du milieu, c'est tout.

-Hein ? De quel... "Milieu" est-ce que tu parles ?

Suigestu lui tendit un petit bout de papier où figurait son adresse et Ino le regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est sensé m'expliquer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

-On m'a dit que je pouvais être fourni en cannabis ici, répondit le délinquant en regardant la serre non loin d'eux.

La Yamanaka tressaillit. Il venait juste de dire ça, comme ça, en pleine rue et n'importe qui aurait pu les entendre !

-Mais quel imbécile ! Tu ne veux pas le dire plus fort, tant que tu y es !

Elle tira autoritairement Suigetsu par le poignet pour le forcer à la suivre à l'intérieur de la serre.

-C'est à mon père qu'il faut t'adresser pour ce genre de chose, je n'ai rien avoir dans cette histoire. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est te donner son numéro, si tu veux.

-Il est où en ce moment ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Et tu ne sais pas quand il va revenir ?

-Non, j'en ai aucune idée.

-C'est embêtant...

Suigetsu se gratta le derrière de la tête en faisant mine de réfléchir, et cela ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille.

-Ecoute, si t'es pas content, la porte c'est par là-bas.

-Humpf... Non, non, non, ça va pas du tout. On va faire autrement. Je vais me servir maintenant et régler plus tard.

Suigetsu entama un mouvement pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison et Ino écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ou elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand son père apprendrait qu'on lui avait tout bonnement volé des plantes...

-Attends, tu es sérieux là ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te servir en toute impunité dans _ma_ maison ? Fit-elle en s'interposant entre lui et la porte.

-T'es mignonne blondie, mais tu me fais pas peur, sérieux. Pousse toi de là.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ino pour la mettre hors de son chemin, mais la Yamanaka en profita pour attraper son bras et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le comprendre, Suigetsu était par terre, à plusieurs mètres de la jolie blonde. Il releva la tête avec étonnement pour voir l'adolescente se frotter les mains comme pour les dépoussièrer.

-Je t'avais prévenu, grogna-t-elle.

-Wow... Quelle poigne ! C'est marrant, tu me rappels quelqu'un...

La jeune fille ignora tout bonnement sa remarque, n'en ayant rien à faire du tout. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent, c'était un rabatteur qui avait tenté de pénétrer de force chez elle, et elle voulais qu'il déguerpisse.

-Bon écoute, fit-elle, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de te refaire le portrait, mais à ce qu'il parait, les fleurs sentent quand leur environnement est trop violent et ça les fait flétrir, c'est pourquoi je te demande gentiment de mettre les voiles.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, annonça Suigetsu en se relevant.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche mauve et en tira un petit objet qu'Ino croyait pourtant décédé. Elle manqua soudainement de souffle et les mots s'envolèrent de ses lèvres, démontrant un soulagement non dissimulé.

 **-Mon téléphone !**

Il était vivant ! Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais il était là, entier, vivant ! Elle l'attrapa tout bonnement dans les mains de Suigetsu et l'alluma. Sous ses yeux émerveillés se retrouvaient toutes les leçons qu'elle avait écrite depuis le début ! Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était le sien.

-Mais... Co... Comment... ? Bafouilla-t-elle en relevant la tête vers le jeune homme.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit ce dernier, par contre, si tu veux le récupérer, il va falloir me suivre.

-Le récupérer ? Mais je l'ai déjà...

Ino fronça les sourcils et réalisa alors que son téléphone était passé de ses mains à celles de Suigetsu sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment cela était possible. C'était comme si il s'était téléporté. Elle se sentit soudainement furibonde ; son bébé était en vie, et il n'était pas dans ses mains à elle, c'était inadmissible !

-Rend-le moi où je te casse la figure !

-Oh, tu peux le récupérer si tu veux... Mais sache que je suis un pro pour piquer les objets en douce et que tant que tu ne m'aura pas rendu le service que j'exige en échange de ton téléphone, je continuerai à te le reprendre... Oh, et au fait, ais-je précisé que je suis très maladroit ? Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Tout en disant cela, Suigetsu lançait dangereusement l'appareil dans les airs et le rattrapait sans même le regarder. Ino n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, et elle ne rendait jamais service à personne. Seulement là, c'était diffèrent. Ce n'était pas juste un simple téléphone, c'était sa vie. C'était ce qui contenait tout ce qu'elle était, et sans lui, elle avait l'impression d'être la moitié d'elle-même.

Récupérer son téléphone, c'était récupérer la base de son statu de peste.

-Bon ça va, s'inclina finalement Ino, je vais venir avec toi, mais t'as intérêt à faire vite.

Le jeune homme afficha un air plus que satisfait et sourit de ses dents étrangement pointues... Elles rappelaient un peu à Ino celles de Karin, d'ailleurs.

-Parfait, je te rendrai ton téléphone quand on sera là-bas.

-Dans quoi je suis en train de m'embarquer... Soupira Ino en quittant la serre.

* * *

La voiture de Suigetsu s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard dans une ruelle malfamée. Ino soupira en se demandant si, pouponnée comme elle l'était, ce n'était pas une très mauvaise idée de venir dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle portait une petite robe mauve qui lui donnait une allure de fille sage, et ses longs cheveux blonds coulaient sur ses épaules et son dos, vaguement maintenus en place par le bandage autour de son crane.

Assurément, elle avait l'air d'une proie facile comme ça, même si elle était tout le contraire.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Suigetsu avant de descendre de la voiture. Intérieurement, elle faisait la liste de tous les endroits horribles dans lesquels il pourrait vouloir l'emmener. Si jamais il la traînait jusqu'à une quelconque boîte de strip-tease, ou quelque chose du même genre, elle lui casserait tout bonnement la figure. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur se gardes, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi dans ce genre d'endroit...

Ino suivit Suigetsu dans la ruelle, reconnaissant le lieu où elle était venue acheter de la drogue quelques semaines plus tôt. Le délinquant ouvrit une porte et se mit sur le côté pour la laisser entrer. Ino hésita un peu, mais le désir de récupérer son téléphone était trop intense. Elle traversa un long couloir sombre et étroit, et elle dû écarter au moins cinq ou six rideaux de perles avant d'arriver enfin dans une pièce d'une taille convenable.

Et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver une fois de plus la fille aux Doc Martens ! Son souffle se coupa un instant. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui la sidérait complètement. Elle était assise dans un vieux canapés, les jambes croisées, la tête reposant dans une de ses mains. Ses longs cheveux ruisselaient autour d'elle, sur son crop top noir et son jean troué. Son regard cerné de mascara et de khôl toisa Ino avec quelque chose qu'on aurait pu prendre pour du dédain... Elle aurait voulu lui parler, lui demander si elle se souvenait d'elle, si elle avait finalement récupéré son téléphone, mais elle ne l'osa pas. Le regard de cette mystérieuse jeune fille lui donnait des frissons tant il était glacial, s'en était perturbant.

La Yamanaka finit par se ressaisir et détourna les yeux de cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui parler, de toute façon, ni de ce souvenir d'elle. Ino préféra donc jeter un œil autour d'elle pour regarder où elle se trouvait. La pièce était très sombre, dans des tons bleus et gris. Une forte odeur d'encens et de patchouli y régnait, certainement imprégnée dans les tapis et fauteuils usés qui peuplaient le lieu. De nombreuses portes indiquèrent à Ino qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une pièce de passage ; il y en avait au moins trois ou quatre sur chacun des murs. Ino ne connaissait pas les personnes présentes qui étaient au nombre de huit ; tous des hommes hormis la fille aux Docs.

Suigetsu apparut à côté d'elle et posa sa main dans son dos.

-Bienvenue au Terrier, ma jolie. Les gars, je vous présente Ino Yamanaka.

Suigetsu la désigna de la main dans un geste très théâtrale, puis il ajouta rapidement comme si c'était très important : "Elle est lesbienne." À ces mots, Ino tressaillit de colère et d'embarra et la fille aux Doc Martens éclata de rire. Son regard se fit malicieux et son sourire moqueur. Les autres personnes la saluèrent normalement sans y prêter attention.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi tu as ramené cette petite chatte ici ? Demanda la fille avec un certain amusement.

-Tu le saura dans quelques minutes, répondit Suigetsu. Je t'en prie, Ino, prends place, ajouta-t-il en la poussant légèrement. Je vais voir le boss, je serai de retour dans deux minutes.

Ino n'était pas du genre timide, mais cet endroit était certainement l'un des seuls au monde où il était possible qu'elle ne se sente pas à sa place. Avec son look de gentille, jolie princesse, elle dénotait pas mal.

Elle prit place dans un fauteuil juste en face de la mystérieuse fille. Celle-ci releva légèrement la tête en soufflant par les narines, les yeux mis-clos. Elle ne lâcha pas le regard d'Ino et plaça mollement ses jambes sur la table basse juste en face d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'air de vouloir discuter. Seulement Ino en crevait d'envie. Elle avait tellement l'impression de connaître cette personne, et en même temps de ne pas la connaître. Mais si c'était bien elle qu'elle avait vu juste avant l'accident, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air surprise de la voir ici ? Ino se mit à douter... Peut-être que ce n'était pas la même fille. Peut-être même que cette personne qui avait fais tomber son téléphone sur la route était le fruit de son imagination. Si c'étai le cas, elle avait de sérieux problèmes...

L'inconnue ne bougeait pas d'un cil, les yeux posés sur elle. Ino lui trouvait quelque chose de tout à fait fascinant. Après plusieurs tentative intérieur, la blonde fini par réussir à lui demander ;

-Comment tu t'appels ?

La jeune fille la toisa avec son regard de glace. Si Ino n'avait pas était une personne extrêmement sûre d'elle, elle se serait sûrement laissée intimidée, car ce regard était presque carnassier. Aucune réponse ne fut donnée. Ino était sur le point de reposer sa question quand elle parla finalement sur un ton robotique ;

-Je ne sais pas.

La Yamanaka ne comprit pas pourquoi on lui donnait cette réponse là qui lui semblait d'ailleurs plutôt hostile... Elle se raidit un peu, soudainement intimidée. Cela ne lui était plus arrivée depuis des années, mais cette fille dégageait une telle assurance, un tel charisme qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas être désarçonnée.

-Arrête, tu lui fais peur, lança un homme qui était en train de fumer dans le fond de la pièce, tu es tellement froide avec les inconnus.

La fille aux Docs se retourna vers l'homme en question avec un visage neutre. Celui-ci tira sur sa cigarette. Il avait les cheveux bruns et d'étranges tatouages mauves sur le visage.

-Oh, maintenant je suis froide, c'est ça ? C'est comme ça vous arrange en fait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu changes de personnalité toutes les deux minutes, répondit l'homme.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de la fille aux Docs et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier sur la table basse.

-Moi c'est Kankuro, dit-il en souriant, elle, tu peux l'appeler "Twenty", c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appel ici...

-Twenty, répéta doucement Ino.

Bizarrement, elle trouvait que ce "nom" allait comme un gant à cette jolie brune. La dénommée ondula des épaules et se redressa.

-Non, fit-elle nonchalamment. Toi, Yamanaka, je préfère que tu m'appels "Rex".

Ino resta silencieuse quand un autre homme aux longs cheveux encore plus blonds que les siens lança ;

-Alors tu ne le déteste plus, ce surnom ?

-Si je le déteste, répondit Twenty en gardant les yeux fixés sur la Yamanaka. Mais dans sa bouche à elle, je suis sûre que ça sera parfait.

-Tu es trop bizarre, fit Kankuro avec amusement en rallumant une autre cigarette.

Notre jolie blonde était toujours tendue, assise parfaitement droite sur le vieux fauteuil de velours mauve empestant le patchouli. Elle s'était déjà faite rabrouée une fois et c'est donc avec un peu moins d'assurance qu'elle murmura ;

-Rex... Rex comme le mot latin pour "roi" ?

Twenty cligna des yeux très lentement et ne répondit pas, comme si Ino ne valait pas la peine qu'elle gâche sa salive pour elle. Ce fut Kankuro qui s'esclaffa et lança :

-Ouai, comme le nom pour chien, tu veux dire !

-C'est juste la vérité, répondit Twenty, on dit que je suis aussi féroce qu'un pitbull.

À ces mots, presque toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se mirent à rire. Ino se sentit soudainement très mal, comme venant d'un autre univers. Les règles ici semblaient complètement différentes de son monde à elle, les gens étaient étranges. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le mur à sa droite, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler par quelle porte elle était entrée, ce qui ne fit que contribuer à faire le grandir le sentiment de peur qui se profilait en elle.

Où était-elle tombée ?

Suigetsu revint enfin dans la pièce, suivit de quelqu'un qu'Ino avait déjà vu. Une forte carrure, des cheveux roux et la moitié du visage brûlé ; il s'agissait de Jûgo, le dealer à qui elle avait acheté de la drogue... Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour Ino qu'elle s'était allègrement fourrée dans le repaire des drogués. Mais pas les drogués comme son père et sa Marie-Jeanne. Non, ceux-là prenaient des drogues dures ; cocaïne, héroïne et dieu sait quoi d'autre encore.

La jolie blonde se sentait comme un chaton au milieu d'une réunion de rottweilers, ce qui renforçait encore plus son admiration pour Twenty-Rex qui, elle, semblait parfaitement à sa place, nullement effrayée et très sûre d'elle.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? Demanda Suigetsu.

-Parce que je suis désopilante, répondit robotiquement Twenty.

Jûgo ignora cet échange et s'approcha d'Ino avec une expression énigmatique. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à lui lorsqu'elle lui avait acheté de la drogue, mais la chose s'était passée dans d'autres conditions : l'échange s'était fait rapidement, à l'extérieur. Là, elle était assise en face de lui, submergée par son environnement.

-Ino Yamanaka, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est ça, répondit-elle en essayant d'avoir la même attitude qu'au lycée.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Suigetsu ? Fit soudainement Jûgo à l'intention de son rabatteur.

-À 100%, répondit-il.

Le dealer ferma un instant les yeux et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait du changement dans nos plans, dit-il. Nous sommes dans l'impossibilité d'obtenir le cannabis dont nous avions besoin. Cependant, il me semble que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, nous allons plutôt revenir sur notre première idée.

-Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème, qui va m'accompagner ? Demanda Twenty avec un air blasé.

-Elle, répondit simplement Suigetsu en désignant Ino.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, Twenty.

-Non je crois pas, non. Répète un peu pour voir !

La tension dans l'air était palpable, mais Ino ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait à priori pas son mot à dire dans tout ça, ce qui la changeait bien de sa position de reine du lycée. Si ça n'avait pas été pour son téléphone, elle aurait tout laissé tomber.

-Twenty, fit autoritairement Jûgo, si tu ne veux pas faire ce qu'on te demande, la porte est ouverte.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'voulais pas le faire ! Je dit juste que je ne veux pas le faire avec _elle_.

Ino faillit protester face au dégoût manifeste de Twenty à son égard, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Il valait mieux qu'elle attende qu'on lui dise exactement ce qu'on voulait d'elle avant de faire entendre sa voix, c'était plus sûr.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu à l'action, lança Suigetsu, mais pour le peu que j'ai vu je peux t'assurer qu'elle a le niveau.

-Le niveau peut-être, mais l'expérience, laisse-moi rire ! Cette fille est une espèce de princesse égoïste, renvoyez-la dans son monde de contes de fées et laissez-moi travailler en solo si c'est comme ça, ça vaut beaucoup mieux, croyez-moi !

Twenty-Rex s'était levée pendant qu'elle avait parlé, manifestant soudainement une colère qui dénotait en tout point avec l'attitude froide qu'elle avait eu plus tôt. Jûgo se racla la gorge avant de dire ;

-Twenty, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, toi non plus tu n'avais aucune expérience à ce que je sache, pourtant nous t'avons laissé ta chance. Seule, tu n'iras pas plus loin que la dernière fois...

Les grands yeux cernés de noirs se posèrent à nouveau sur Ino qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Il y eut un cours silence durant lequel Twenty semblait réfléchir, puis, finalement, elle lança sur un tout autre ton, comme si toute la colère c'était envolé d'elle :

-D'accord, on va faire ça, ça a l'air bien.

Ino n'osa plus respirer. Mais où diable était-elle tombée ? Et comment osaient-ils la traiter aussi vulgairement, elle était une reine, bon sang, une peste, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire !

-Excusez-moi, s'énerva-t-elle soudainement, j'ai accepté de venir ici dans l'unique but de récupérer mon téléphone, et je ne comptes pas vous rendre service de quelque manière que ce soit. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais vous pouvez faire une croie dessus.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Ino essaya de faire comme si ils n'étaient pas tous de dangereux délinquants, mais simplement des élèves du lycée. Twenty soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas très bien compris, fit Jûgo avec un air sombre. Tu n'as pas franchement le choix. Une fois que tu as passé le pas de la porte, tu es chez nous. Si tu veux nous désobéir, tu ne ressortira pas d'ici en un seul morceau.

Ino pâli. Elle savait, elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'avoir suivis Suigetsu. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son téléphone bordel ! Bon, peu importe, elle était capable de se défendre, et elle ressortirai en entier, quoi qu'il en dise. Elle était sur le point de se lever pour quitter les lieux de force quand la voix de Twenty se fit entendre.

-Arrête ça, Jûgo. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui faire peur, ça ne marche pas. Rends lui son téléphone, Suigetsu.

Le dénommé resta un instant immobile, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda Jûgo qui lui fit signe d'obéir, et il lança finalement le téléphone qu'Ino attrapa avec soulagement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua Twenty, elle va le faire. L'idée va lui plaire, ça ne fait aucuns doutes.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Demanda la Yamanaka.

-Parce que je te connais.

Ino cligna des yeux. Si ils voulaient qu'elle participe à leurs bidouillages, ça avait vraiment intérêt à lui apporter quelque chose.

* * *

Notre jolie blonde ne rentra chez elle bien plus tard, une fois la nuit tombée. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, apaisée d'avoir retrouvé son bien le plus précieux.

Elle traversa tranquillement la serre et constata que la lumière de la cuisine était allumée. Quelqu'un était là, alors elle lança machinalement :

-C'est moi.

-Ino ? C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

L'adolescente soupira presque de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Elle retira ses chaussures en répondant :

-Désolée, j'étais avec des amis, j'ai pas vu le temps passer...

-Tu as de la chance que ton père ne soit pas au courant. Tu ne serais pas aussi détendue si ça avait été lui à ma place. D'ailleurs, tu sais où il est ?

Ino entra machinalement dans la cuisine, attirée par l'odeur du café que sa mère était en train de préparer. Elle s'assit à table et laissa sa figure tomber sur la surface en bois. C'était rare que sa mère soit à la maison, alors autant en profiter un minimum.

-Non, j'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle en baillant.

-C'est toujours pareil avec lui, maugréa sa mère. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. J'ai presque plus mal.

-Bonne nouvelle. C'était bien avec tes amis ?

-Ce sont des gens bizarres, mais ils ne sont pas méchants, répondit Ino en se redressant pour peigner ses longs cheveux avec ses doigts.

-C'est une drôle de façon de définir ses amis, fit la mère d'Ino avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Café ?

Elle plaça une tasse devant sa fille, mais celle-ci la repoussa doucement.

-Non merci, si j'en bois, je ne dormirais pas ce soir et je n'arriverai pas à me lever demain matin.

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu te lever ? Tu n'as rien de spécial à faire. Pas vrai ?

Ino posa les coudes sur la table et ses mains sous son menton. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste une journée de plus à tenir la boutique. Il était plus temps qu'elle retourne dans son royaume.

-Maman, tout le monde m'attends au lycée. Les gens sont perdu sans moi, ils ne savent plus quoi faire, les pauvres petits...

La mère d'Ino gloussa doucement, prenant sans doute les propos de sa fille pour de l'humour.

-Tu parles comme si tu étais leur reine, dit-elle.

-Peut-être que je le suis, répondit Ino en tout sérieux.

-Hihihi, oui, peut-être. J'étais moi-même un peu la star quand j'étais au lycée.

-Donc, je peux y retourner demain ?

-On va dire que oui.

Ino sourit en retenant un cris de victoire. Sa mère s'assit en face d'elle et ramena ses longs cheveux blonds derrières son épaule droite avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Demain marquerait son grand retour sur la scène du lycée. Elle était une peste, définitivement, et elle comptait bien le rappeler à tout le monde.

* * *

 **Alors, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire !**

 **Déjà, +1 pour ceux qui ont repérés la référence au fameux film scatologique dans le chapitre 11 "Vous êtes dégueulasse... Mais ça me plaît." lorsque Ino vient de lire dans les pensées d'Hinata x')**

 **Ensuite, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fais avec Ino et Kakashi... Je vous laisse interpréter la scène comme vous le voulez XD ! Si vous voulez y voir de la romance, de l'amour paternel ou que sais-je d'autre... Libre à vous ! Pour les fleurs qu'Ino lui donne ; l** **a rose orangée signifie le remerciement, la narcisse signifie l'égoïsme. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez voir ça comme vous voulez, mais ce que je voulais plus ou moins dire c'est que même si elle le remercie, elle reste la même, ça ne fait pas d'elle une personne soudainement meilleure...**

 **Il n'y a pas d'OC dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse deviner qui est la fille qu'Ino n'a pas reconnu... (c'est pas très difficile ceci dit lol) Ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où Ino est avec les drogués et celui où elle rentre chez elle sera dévoilé un jour, mais pas dans cette fic :p**

 **Sinon, il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César : l'ending d'Aku no Hana m'a été suggéré par Myhime (arigatô gozaimasu ! Je l'écoute tout le temps quand j'écris cette fic XD), et la phrase "Kurenai avait raison" est de Chichichi x') (merci d'ailleurs de me l'avoir montré, je ne l'avais même pas réalisé !)**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci, on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre pour le final :)**


	13. Leçon 13 : Se salir les mains

**Dernier chapitre, ah la la, je suis toute émue ! Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici... Alors, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser de tous ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre et j'espère honnêtement ne pas vous décevoir x'D Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Nicki Minaj - Boss Ass Bitch**

 **Etro Anime - Danger**

 **Spirited Away - Dragon Boy**

 **Sail - Awolnation**

 **【Chill】aKu - Love Shine**

* * *

Leçon N°13 : N'ayez pas peur de vous salir les mains

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Ino sourit intérieurement en serrant son téléphone contre elle. Après une semaine complète d'absence, elle allait enfin retourner au lycée ! Bien que cela la ravissait au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anxieuse. Les choses étaient en train de changer. Kurenai n'était plus là. Sakura n'était plus raide dingue de Sasuke. Shion commençait à montrer ses griffes.

Ino sentait qu'elle entrait dans un nouvel air, quelque chose d'instable où son règne allait être remis en question. Être absente une semaine complète dans ces conditions pouvait tout simplement signer son arrêt de mort. Qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis tout ce temps ? Oh bien sûr, Shiho lui avait donné des informations, mais Ino se méfiait. Elle avait retenu la leçon après la dernière fausse rumeur qu'elle lui avait ramené.

Peu importe ce qui l'attendrait là-bas, Ino était déterminée à rasseoir sa position de peste, à tous prix. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déconcentrer.

C'est avec une pointe d'anxiété qu'elle traversa le salon et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. "Tu es belle, tu es une jeune femme fière et indépendante et tout va bien" pensa-t-elle en réajustant une barrette dans ses cheveux.

Son père entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers elle. Elle comptait l'ignorer et sortir directement de la maison, mais il lui demanda :

-Ino, tu as de l'argent ?

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Quand ils n'avaient plus d'argent parce que le magasin avait eu un mauvais mois ou parce que sa mère avait tout dépensé en vêtement, il lui était déjà arrivé de demander de l'argent à sa propre fille, et Ino soupçonnait que c'était uniquement pour s'acheter de l'alcool. Elle répondit sans le regarder, rapidement, pressée d'en finir et de pouvoir s'en aller.

-Non.

Mais son père lui barra la route en levant son bras vers elle, et elle fut terriblement surprise de voir qu'il lui tendait un petit bout de papier. Elle le prit par réflexe et son père s'en alla aussitôt, changeant de pièce. Ino, perplexe, le déplia pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un billet de 5000 yens (environs 37€).

Son père ne lui avait pas demandé si elle avait de l'argent pour lui en emprunter, mais pour lui en donner !

La jeune fille se sentit happée par une vague d'émotions contraires. Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, elle fourra le billet dans sa poche et quitta le foyer en courant presque. Une fois dehors, le vent glacé lui brûla la peau et elle dût se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. Inoichi ne méritait une fille pareille. Une fille aussi ingrate qui ne voyait en lui que le pire, alors qu'il était au fond un père aimant. Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir affreuse. Sauf que, pour une fois, ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle était méchante ou manipulatrice avec les élèves du lycée. Non, là, ça la touchait vraiment.

Arrivée dans la station de métro, elle se reprend. Une démarche parfaite, elle monte dans le métro.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'aventurer au niveau de son entre-jambe, Ino se tourna vers son propriétaire et le toisa avec un air hautin. La dernière fois, sa réaction lui avait coûté son téléphone. Elle comptait réagir avec beaucoup plus de classe cette fois-ci. Son simple regard, emplis de mépris, poussa l'homme qui la touchait à retirer sa main. Ino afficha un air dégoutté, son regard à ce moment là voulais dire : "tu te crois vraiment assez classe pour me toucher ? Pauvre merde."

Et l'homme se recula d'elle tandis qu'Ino détourna les yeux avec une mine hautaine. Elle avait ça dans le sang, c'était une pure peste.

* * *

Les gens se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle posa le pied dans la cours. On la regardait comme une revenante, mais Ino affichait une classe résistante à toute épreuve. Elle avait à présent une cicatrice juste au dessus d'un de ses sourcils, et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de la maquillée. Elle savait qu'elle était parfaite de la tête au pied, même avec la plaie rosâtre qui s'étendait sur son front. Ses deux suivantes avançaient derrière elle, dans une parfaite synchronisation. La Yamanaka secoua sa crinière blonde avant de laissait un sourire méprisant se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses.

Elle voyait déjà ce regard emplis d'admiration se dessiner dans les yeux de la plupart des personnes. Le retour ne commençait pas trop mal.

Ino s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu du couloir car Shion se dressait droit devant elle. La petite blondinette arborait un sourire malicieux et le même air énigmatique qu'elle avait en présence de la Yamanaka. Avec un subtil mouvement d'épaule elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche et dit d'une voix sucrée :

-Ino ! Tu es de retour parmi nous ! Comme c'est plaisant, tu nous as beaucoup manqué, tu sais !

-Cela va de soit, répondit Ino sans aucune fausse modestie, je suis ravie de te revoir aussi, ma très chère Shion.

-Laisse-moi te dire que pour quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir un accident, tu es resplendissante !

Derrière son masque impeccable, Ino se concentrait pour sonder les mots de Shion. Ce jeu hypocrite que tous les élèves autours d'elle étaient en train d'observer cachait plus qu'un simple numéro d'exhibitionnisme, elle en était sûre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où cette sale gamine voulait en venir et elle était obligée de jouer le jeu. Derrière elle, Karin et Konan se tenaient tranquilles et saluaient d'autres élèves qui les croisaient, mais Ino savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que l'une d'entre elles ne craquent. Elle devait mettre fin à la discussion et vite.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part de me dire une chose pareil, Shion. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je me rende en cours...

-Oh oui, aucun problème Ino. On se voit plus tard dans ce cas.

"Compte là-dessus" pensa la Yamanaka en se rendant dans sa salle de classe. Quand elle se retourna pour dire au revoir à Karin et Konan, elle constata avec surprise que l'une d'entre elle était manquant.

-Karin... Depuis combien de temps Konan est partie ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quand on a croisé Shion, répondit la fille aux cheveux rouges, je pensais que tu t'en étais rendue compte...

La jolie blonde cligna des yeux, perplexe. Karin avait raison, elle aurait dû surveiller les gestes de Konan, il était surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas senti cette dernière s'en aller... Et il était encore plus surprenant que cette dernière s'en aille, à vrai dire. Mais chaque chose en son temps, elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Elle salua tous les élèves en arrivant, ils défilèrent les uns derrière les autres pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Comme toujours, Ino remercia et salua son public telle une miss à un défilé de mode. Elle ignora cependant royalement Sakura et Shikamaru à qui elle ne voulait pas du tout avoir affaire.

-La cicatrice que tu vas avoir sera tellement cool ! s'exclama Lee avec un grand sourire.

-J'espère que tout le monde pensera comme toi, répondit Ino en gloussant hypocritement.

-Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas une forme d'éclaire, fit Satoko en riant, sinon on aurait pu te prendre pour Harry Potter !

Ino n'eut même pas à se retenir de se moquer d'elle car sa remarque était si stupide que tout le monde se moqua de la pauvre Satoko. Tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, mais Ino savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'estimer hors de danger trop vite. Shion lui avait donné un mauvais pressentiment.

Kakashi entra dans la salle, étrangement à l'heure pour une fois. Ino se concentra instantanément sur le contenu du cours, tout ce qu'il se passait n'était pas une raison suffisante pour dériver vers l'échec scolaire et la demoiselle ne tolérait que la perfection. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Ino prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et attendit que tous les autres élèves sortent pour se diriger vers son sensei.

-Je suis content que tu sois de retour, dit-il en la voyant s'approcher de lui, et tu as l'air en forme.

-Merci sensei, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater que vous étiez à l'heure aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui, fit Kakashi en riant, ça sort de l'ordinaire alors que ça ne devrait pas !

-C'est déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Ino toujours souriante. Je crois que je préfère vous voir en retard. Si vous n'aviez pas été en retard il y a quelques jours, qui sait où je serais maintenant ?

Puis, elle tourna les talons et lança en quittant la pièce "bonne journée, Kakashi-sensei !". Le professeur se gratta la nuque en la regardant s'éloigner, un peu perplexe. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale, mais elle avait quelque chose de très rafraîchissant. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui demandait d'être lui-même...

* * *

-Où est Konan ? Demanda autoritairement Ino à Karin.

-Je ne sais pas, pendant le cours elle est partie à l'infirmerie et elle n'est pas revenu depuis.

La Yamanaka soupira. Autour d'elle, les élèves en récréation s'agitaient. Son esprit vif et tranchant ne perdait pas une miette de toutes les interactions sociales autour d'elle, mais rien ne lui semblait louche. En effet, si il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment, ça devait certainement se passer à l'intérieur, dans l'ombre.

-Va la voir à l'infirmerie, ordonna Ino, moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

Bien sûr, elle avait surtout envie d'éviter ce lieu de malheur qu'elle détestait. Se faufilant dans les couloirs assombris par la faible luminosité automnale, Ino avait dans l'idée d'aller cuisiner Shiho, mais elle tomba sur une autre petite blonde à la place...

-Shion... Étonnamment, cela ne me surprend pas de te voir ici, siffla la Yamanaka.

En face d'elle, Shion croisa les bras et sourit. Ino avait presque l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, mais elle avait confiance en ses propres capacités. Shion n'était qu'une pâle copie d'elle-même, et c'était peut-être d'ailleurs l'occasion d'agir, maintenant qu'elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre.

-Ino, je te cherchais.

-Oh oui, eh bien je suis là. Que me veux-tu ?

Elle serpenta vers sa petite ennemie, heureuse d'être la plus grande des deux. Shion jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait à vérifier qu'elles étaient bien seules. Elle ne répondit pas et son silence eut vite fait d'agacer Ino qui grogna ;

-Vas-y, Shion, je t'écoute. Si tu désires te rebeller contre moi, tu pourrais avoir la politesse de ne pas me faire attendre, tout de même !

La petite blonde cessa de regarder autour d'elle et planta ses yeux acérés dans ceux d'Ino. Elle ne souriait plus.

-Tu te trompes, Yamanaka. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut que tu te méfies...

-Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire, je te prie ?

-Parce que je ne t'ai jamais trahie, _moi_.

Ino tressaillit imperceptiblement. L'emphase sur le mot "moi" indiquait que Shion savait quelque chose. Ino ne voyait qu'une seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait faire référence, et c'était le mensonge de Shiho au sujet de cette stupide rumeur comme quoi elle serait lesbienne. Mais comment Shion pouvait savoir une chose pareille ? Seulement Karin et Konan étaient au courant...

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles exactement ? Demanda Ino avec un ton très autoritaire.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Yamanaka. Et tu sais également que les murs ont des oreilles. On ne devrait pas parler de ça au lycée, ce n'est pas sécurisé, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Ecoute moi, il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, je ne sais pas encore quoi exactement, mais le peu d'informations que j'ai me laisse penser que c'est très grave.

Ino fronça les sourcils en ignorant la douleur que cela lui procurait. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que Shion était en train de lui raconter et elle ne voulait pas se projeter dans son esprit ; elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie et avait peur que cela ne la fatigue trop. Elle resta silencieuse et Shion ajouta très sérieusement ;

-Tu dois m'écouter Ino, je suis de ton côté, et je suis peut-être la dernière personne à l'être ! Il faut que tu restes sur tes gardes, tu comprends ?

La Yamanaka ouvrit la bouche et était sur le point de répondre lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les mots de Shion flottèrent dans son esprit pendant tous le reste de la matinée sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens exacte. C'était très perturbant. Elle avait toujours vu ce petit clone d'elle-même comme une menace, ou du moins elle la voyait de cette façon là depuis qu'elle avait pris la tête du groupe des sbires, remplaçant du jour au lendemain Temari à ce poste.

Mais c'est qu'il était convaincant, ce petit canari aux yeux mauves, quand il lui disait "tu dois me croire, je suis de ton côté".

Durant le cours suivant, Ino était un peu tendue. Quelque chose se préparait, c'était certain, et notre jolie blonde se demandait si la mise en garde de Shion n'était pas une simple diversion pour la détourner de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Parmi les potentiels scénarios qui pouvaient arriver dans la journée, Ino en anticipait un en particulier ; celui du retour de Temari. Il n'était pas à exclure que cette saleté de Sabaku ne revienne prendre sa vengeance.

Ino se mordillait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Elle était parfaitement prête à faire face à tous ce qui pourrait se passer, mais le fait que Konan ne se sente pas en forme tombait mal. Karin lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire que Konan avait quitté l'infirmerie et avait été renvoyée chez elle par Tsunade. L'équipe ne serait donc pas au complet ce jour-là, et c'était embêtant. Il ne restait plus pour Ino qu'à espérer que quoi qu'il arrive, Karin se montre à la hauteur.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, elle était largement sur ses gardes. Elle retrouva avec plaisir la lumineuse salle 207 et s'installa aux côtés de Karin pour déjeuner. Elle n'avait cependant pas beaucoup d'appétit ce jour-là et mangeait peu. Au lieu de cela, elle suivait attentivement les conversations de ses sbires entre elles et ajoutait parfois quelques commentaires bien placés. Elle apprit quelques petites choses que Shiho avait omis de lui dire, ce qui ne contribua pas à la détendre. Elle mâchait nerveusement une tranche de concombre alors que Karin pointa ses baguettes dans sa direction.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour manger ça ! S'exclama-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire les concombres ? Demanda Ino un peu perplexe. J'aime ça, c'est tout.

-Mais ces trucs n'ont aucun goût, râla Karin, comment tu...

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et reporta soudainement son attention vers le fond de la salle. Ino cligna des yeux avant de suivre son regard. Plusieurs filles s'étaient attroupées prés d'une des fenêtres. La Yamanaka ferma immédiatement son bentô à peine entamé et se leva, sentant confusément que ce qu'elle pressentait était en train d'arriver.

Les filles se tournèrent vers elle et s'écartèrent pour lui laisser la place. L'une d'entre elle expliqua brièvement ;

-Konan est dehors avec Hinata Hyûga. Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle était rentrée chez elle ?

Ino entrevit au loin les cheveux bleus de Konan qui marchait, entourée d'autres filles qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer clairement. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Karin avec un regard sévère. Cette dernière cligna des yeux et lança :

-C'est ce que Tsunade m'a dit pourtant... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là ?

-Konan ne veux plus traîner avec nous ? Demanda l'une des sbires.

-C'est vraiment impolis de faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama une autre.

-Je ne comprends pas son comportement, lança une troisième.

Les filles semblaient un peu perplexes ce qui alerta encore plus Ino. Elle plongea rapidement ses yeux dans son de Karin et sonda son esprit qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur, ce qui lui permit de rapidement constater qu'elle était aussi intriguée qu'elle et qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti. Elle ignora le mal de tête qui s'en suivit et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ino ? Demanda Karin qui commençait à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ino l'ignorait, et le plus simple était directement d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette pièce remplie de ses sbires et de ses affaires sans surveillance, car si tout ça n'était qu'une diversion c'était probablement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas aller voir ce qu'il se passait seule... Elle se dirigea vers son sac et saisit son précieux téléphone.

-Karin, reste ici et surveille ça comme si ta vie en dépendait, ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant l'appareille. Vous deux, vous venez avec moi.

Les deux jeunes filles qu'Ino avait choisi la suivirent immédiatement sans poser de question, excitées à l'idée d'être mêlé à une histoire concernant la majestueuse Yamanaka. Elles virevoltaient derrière elle sans garder une place fixe, ce qui irrita Ino, mais bon, elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Alors qu'elles dévalaient les escaliers, Shion apparut soudainement à l'angle d'un couloir et se précipita vers elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Yamanaka, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! S'écria Shion à bout de souffle. J'ai voulu appeler la police, mais mon père m'a dit que toute l'équipe est réquisitionnée parce qu'il y a des émeutes en banlieue ! Le personnel scolaire est introuvable, c'est comme si tous les adultes s'étaient volatilisés d'un coup ! Cette garce a vraiment bien planifié son cou !

Ino fronça les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée. Shion avait l'air paniquée et toute once de sang froid avait quitté son visage. Derrière la Yamanaka, ses deux sbires désordonnées affichaient une mine tout aussi perplexe.

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de Konan ! S'exclama encore Shion. On a pas de temps à perdre, il faut qu'on aille l'arrêter tout de suite.

L'instinct d'Ino lui indiqua que le moment était mal choisi pour discuter et qu'il valait mieux la suivre sans discuter. Les quatre adolescentes sortirent précipitamment du lycée.

Il était midi vingt.

* * *

-Où elles sont ? Mais putain, où elles sont ? Cria Shion en tournant sur elle-même.

Les quatre filles étaient réunies autour de la bouche d'égout dans laquelle Ino, Shion et les autres avaient traînées Temari quelques semaines auparavant. La Yamanaka pouvait sentir que des présences connues étaient passées par là récemment... Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle grogna. C'était certainement une diversion, elle le savait, mais elle était tombée en plein dedans. Maintenant elle était là à ne rien faire aux côtés de cette satanée Shion et qui sait ce qu'il se passait au cœur du lycée, loin d'elle ?

Elle allait partir lorsque Shion s'écria ;

-Elles ont utilisées l'autre bouche d'égout, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite !

Ino allait fermement protester quand elle ressentit soudainement la présence de Konan non loin d'elle. Shion, dans sa panique, s'en alla sans remarquer que la Yamanaka ne la suivait même pas. Les deux sbires d'Ino, idiotes qu'elles étaient, suivirent Shion sans se poser de question.

L'adolescente fit quelques pas, contourna un petit arbre et trouva finalement Konan, entourée de quelques filles - toutes des anciennes sbires d'Ino - qui la toisèrent avec un air hautain. La Yamanaka ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et tâcha de garder un air noble en s'approchant de la jeune fille au cheveux bleus.

-Ino, fit cette dernière avec un ton mielleux, tu tombes très bien, j'ai pris quelques décisions en ton absence et je voulais te mettre au courant.

Autour d'elle, plusieurs des filles ricanèrent et la Yamanaka retint son souffle. Jamais Konan ne lui avait parlé avec un ton aussi... Aussi proche du sien. Et ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui envoya comme une décharge électrique qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébral. Elle secoua la tête sans comprendre et demanda lentement :

-On peut savoir depuis quand c'est toi qui prend les décisions ?

-Depuis que j'en prends des plus avisées que toi, répondit Konan avec dédain.

Ino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire ce qu'elle avait dit ?! Elle ignorait ce que Konan avait fais, mais elle était déjà folle de rage contre elle. Cette sale pimbêche était ouvertement en train de se rebeller et c'était tout bonnement inacceptable. Aussitôt qu'Ino aurait pris connaissance de ce que Konan avait eu l'audace de faire, elle se vengerait pour cette trahison. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'elle garde son calme et jauge exactement quels étaient les choses dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe en priorité.

-Oh, et peut-on savoir quelle décision "avisée" tu as prise ?

Konan dodelina des épaules et inspecta ses ongles, choses qu'elle ne faisait pourtant jamais.

-Mais certainement. J'ai décidé de m'occuper d'Hinata.

-Comment ça, t'occuper d'Hinata ? Demanda Ino en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. On lui a déjà réglé son compte...

-Oui, mais nous avons été trop douces, statua Konan.

Elle continua à contempler ses ongles avec les mêmes gestes qu'avaient habituellement Ino, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que ça faisait extrêmement faux.

-Tu vois, reprit-elle, c'est le problème avec ta méthode... Elle est trop gentille. Hinata est une menace, et moi je préconise un traitement plus... **Drastique**.

-Hinata ? Une menace ? Répéta Ino sans comprendre.

Konan fit claquer sa langue contre son palet et roula des épaules.

-Il est plus qu'évident que si on élimine pas Hinata, un jour ou l'autre elle cherchera à se venger ou révélera le poteau rose à tout le monde. C'est comme les chats qui jouent avec les souris. Quand le jeu est fini, on tue la proie.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse...

-Bien sûr que je le suis. Je pensais sincèrement qu'on allait le faire tôt ou tard, mais comme tu semblais ne pas vouloir prendre cette décision, je l'ai prise pour toi.

Ino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de dire qu'elle avait planifié le meurtre d'Hinata Hyûga ? On était tout de même à tout autre niveau par rapport à d'habitude. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec un simple vole de voiture ou une coupe de cheveux réalisée de force dans les toilettes... Ino resta bouche bée et son esprit se projeta tout seul dans celui de Konan en espérant y voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les souvenirs récents de Konan montraient Hinata, ligotée dans les égouts, dans la même pièce qu'elles avaient utilisées pour martyriser Temari. Des parpaings étaient attachés à ses jambes... Ino se souvint alors des mots de Jiraya : _"Tous les jours aux alentours de midi trente le niveau des eaux monte énormément – c'est un truc de la ville par rapport aux stations d'épurations, m'en demande pas plus, je suis pas ingénieur – et la pièce que tu comptes utiliser est totalement submergée."_

Konan le savait, puisque lorsqu'elles avaient laissé Temari là-dedans, elles avaient pris soin de ne pas le faire à cette heure-là pour ne pas avoir affaire à l'eau des égouts. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Konan voulait noyer Hinata.

Et il était déjà midi vingt-cinq.

-Mais tu es malade ! S'exclama Ino. Konan, on parle de la _tuer_ !

-Et alors ? Répliqua la dénommée. Quelle différence ?! Toutes ses filles qu'on a martyrisé, tu crois qu'on ne les a pas tué quelque part ? T'as déjà oublié ce qu'on a fais à Temari? Pourquoi tu te mets à jouer la fille parfaite tout d'un coup ?

Ino allait lui répondre, mais la dernière phrase de la traîtresse la fit tilter. Elle regarda cette jeune fille qu'elle avait pour habitude d'admirer... Elles en avaient vécue des choses ensembles en seulement une année. Était-ce vraiment la même fille ? Celle qui était venue la chercher un soir dans une voiture volée ? Celle qui lui avait donné des cachets quand elle avait eu des crampes menstruelles ? Celle qui lui tressait les cheveux avant chaque séance de sport ? Celle qui ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom et lui donnait tous le temps des surnoms, dont un en particulier.

-Mais Konan... Souffla Ino. Tu m'as toujours appelé "miss parfaite"...

-Et ça a toujours été ironique. Enfin regarde toi, Ino, tu n'as rien de parfait. Tu es pourries jusqu'à la moelle, tu es la fille la plus sadique que j'ai jamais rencontré !

La blonde frémit de dégoût. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment était-ce possible qu'elle lui dise une chose pareille ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Konan continua :

-J'ai toujours pensé que la prochaine étape après nos petits jeux de pacotille, c'était ça ! Je croyais que tu étais le genre de fille à qui ça ne faisait pas peur, mais je crois que je me suis trompé. Tous tes discours à propos du fait d'être une pétasse, c'était du vent. T'as rien dans le ventre en vrai.

C'était incroyable. Comment avaient-elles pu se fourvoyer l'une sur l'autre à ce point ? Ino avait toujours pensé que ce surnom était sincère, et le fait de savoir qu'il ne l'était pas ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Dire qu'elle avait presque appelé cette fille son "amie". Mais elle s'était trompée, elle s'était forcément trompée sur toute la ligne.

-Ecoute moi bien espèce d'attardée mentale ; être une peste n'a rien avoir avec être une psychopathe. J'aime faire du mal aux autres, j'aime les détruire, et si tu crois que tuer quelqu'un me fais peur, tu te trompes. Seulement tu ne peux pas monter un projet d'une aussi grande envergure en moins d'une semaine ! Il faut que tu réfléchisses d'abords !

-Pff, tous ça c'est du blabla, répondit Konan. Tu as juste la rage parce que t'as jamais eu les tripes de faire un truc aussi génial.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Ino comprit que la Konan qu'elle connaissait n'existait pas et n'avait jamais existé. Il n'y avait en face d'elle qu'une psychopathe cleptomane qui avait jusqu'à lors accepté de la suivre comme un petit toutou et qui se retournait à présent contre elle. Ino avait fais une erreur en la choisissant. Et cette erreur lui était maintenant fatale.

Elle ravala sa salive en demandant ;

-Konan, est-ce que tu lui as pris son téléphone ?

-À Hinata ? Non... Mais on s'en fous, elle est attachée de toute façon.

Ino prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Quelle amatrice tu fais, lâcha-t-elle avec dédain. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas prévu d'alibi non plus n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment que la police va laisser la cadavre d'Hinata dans les égouts sans prendre la peine de faire une enquête ? Enfin, Konan, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, c'est la chose la plus stupide que-...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma chérie, j'ai tout prévu. Le père de Shion est dans la police, il me suffira de corrompre cette petite peste et tout le monde me fichera la paix.

"C'est ridicule" songea Ino "on parle de meurtre. Elle ne peut pas sérieusement penser que c'est aussi simple."

-Et puis si jamais ça ne marche pas, continua Konan, il y a déjà quelqu'un de tout désigné. Toi.

La Yamanaka tressaillit. C'était vrai. Si jamais une enquête était lancée, quelqu'un irait forcément interroger Tenten... Et Tenten ne la portait certainement pas dans son cœur.

Mais peu importe, sa discussion avec Konan touchait à son terme. Elle devait maintenant rapidement trouver Hinata pour essayer de sauver la situation. Il était presque midi trente et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle ne salua pas Konan et se sauva. Ces anciennes sbires rirent en la voyant déguerpir ainsi, mais elle s'en fichait.

* * *

Grâce à son don, Ino localisa rapidement Shion et ses deux sbires. Elle accourut vers elles et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Shiho en ce lieu.

-Ino ! S'écria l'une des sbires avec un air soulagé.

-Tiens mais qui voilà ? Fit Shiho avec un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à Ino.

La bouche d'égout à ses pieds était grande ouverte et Shiho se tapa les mains comme pour se débarrasser de la saleté. En face d'elle, Shion montrait ses crocs telle une vipère. La blonde aux lunettes la toisa avec dédain. Elle se tourna vers Ino et lui lança en riant ;

-Dire que tu n'as rien vu venir, c'était vraiment trop facile.

Elle retint son souffle pendant un instant en réalisant que Shiho venait probablement tout juste de sortir des égouts. Elle était du côté de Konan ! C'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait passé toute la semaine à la tromper, à ne pas lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait au lycée pour qu'elle soit déstabilisée à son retour. Ino écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

-Shiho, sale traîtresse !

La dénommée agrandit son sourire qui n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais. Shion avait l'air prête à lui sauter dessus. C'est alors qu'Ino réalisa que le but de Shion n'avait jamais été de prendre sa place, mais plutôt celle de Shiho. C'est pourquoi elle rodait toujours partout dans le lycée, elle était toujours en quête d'informations et Shiho était certainement sans cesse sur sa route. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir tout ça ?!

-Konan appel ça le sale boulot, mais moi je trouve que c'est la partie la plus amusante, fit Shiho avec une fierté non dissimulée.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Souffla Ino.

-Et dire que je te craignais ! Tromper quelqu'un n'a jamais été aussi simple, tu me fais de la peine, vraiment...

-Tu es bien consciente que tu vas me payer cette trahison à un prix extrêmement élevé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne me fais plus peur, Yamanaka.

À côté d'elle, les deux sbires d'Ino regardèrent l'échange sans trop comprendre. La jolie blonde fit un pas en avant pour qu'elles soient derrière elle et regarda Shiho droit dans les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, c'est que tu es stupide. Incroyablement stupide.

-Oh, mais si tu vaux mieux que moi, va la sauver, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher. Plonge dans l'eau des égouts, si tu l'oses, miss parfaite. La clé est juste là.

Shiho jeta la vieille clé rouillée sur le sol. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Ino. Elle la ramassa et se tourna vers ses sbires avant de leur lancer ;

-Satsuki, Yuka, écoutez-moi bien, aussitôt que je serai descendue là-dedans, je veux que vous vous en alliez. Retrouvez les autres en salle 207. Si on vous le demande, vous êtes resté là-bas durant tout la pause, peut importe ce qu'il peut m'arriver, à moi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

Les deux adolescentes restèrent bouche bée. Ino connaissait leurs noms et semblait se préoccuper de ce qui allaient advenir d'elles. La situation devait être extrêmement grave. Elles hochèrent la tête et se sauvèrent.

Un rapide échange de regard avec Shion indiqua à Ino qu'elle allait sûrement régler son cas à Shiho dans la minute. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que cette peste était de son côté, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier là-dessus.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Ino attacha ses cheveux en un chignon éparse, retira la veste de son uniforme et se jeta littéralement dans la bouche d'égout sans prendre l'échelle. Elle se réceptionna sur le sol humide et crasseux telle une gymnaste avec souplesse et grâce et s'élança immédiatement vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Hinata. Son cœur battait fort à l'idée des conséquences qu'allait avoir cette histoire. Konan était stupide, n'importe qui était plus intéressant mort que vivant. Surtout qu'Hinata commençait tout juste à révéler des aspects intéressants de sa personnalité... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt maintenant !

Elle avançait à grandes enjambées, ignorant l'odeur putride et les cafards s'écartant sur son chemin. Au bout de seulement quelques pas, la lumière du jour se dissipa alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la bouche d'égout, de Shiho, Konan et des autres traîtresses. Elle manqua de glisser et fut obligée de s'arrêter un instant, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elle porta sa manche sur son nez car l'odeur était tout bonnement infecte, mais dès qu'elle y vit un peu plus clair, elle se remit à courir aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas une seule seconde à perdre, elle sentait l'eau des égouts qui éclaboussait ses chevilles car elle débordait déjà du canal.

Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, guidée par la présence d'Hinata qu'elle ressentait, alors que l'eau la forçait à lever de plus en plus haut ses pieds pour garder la même allure. Ses chaussettes étaient à présent trempées, sans parler de ses chaussures. Une véritable vague se forma et elle fut éclaboussée jusqu'à la poitrine. Ino secoua son bras mouillée par endroit en grognant de dégoût alors qu'elle arrivait au fameux endroit.

-Oh mon dieu !

Les escaliers n'étaient même plus visibles sous l'eau noirâtre des égouts. Ino prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et la seconde d'après, elle poussait ses jambes dans l'eau, descendant dans la petite enclave. Elle essaya d'ignorer la sensation de dégoût profond alors que ses mollets s'enfonçaient dans l'eau noirâtre. Elle descendit les marches rapidement et se retrouva avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Faisant preuve de toute l'agilité et la rapidité qu'elle pouvait fournir, Ino se dépêcha de fourrer la clé dans la serrure et la tourna avant de se jeter contre la porte pour l'ouvrir. C'était très difficile de pousser cette vielle porte à cause de l'eau qui était aussi bien dans l'enclave que de l'autre côté, mais Ino y parvint finalement. Elle se baissa et entre avec horreur dans la pièce en criant à plein poumon le nom de la Hyûga.

-Hinata ! Hinata !

Elle fut horrifiée de sentir sa présence sans la voir. Elle devait lutter pour avancer. Le courant se déchaînant autour d'elle lui envoyait parfois des vagues dans la figure et elle sentait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait identifier toucher ses jambes, ses cuisses, son ventre. Elle aurait sûrement était dégoûtée à en vomir si son esprit n'avait pas été complètement focalisé sur autre chose.

-HINATA ! S'écria-t-elle une fois de plus.

Elle était au bord de la crise de panique. Hinata était là, quelque part ! Elle sentait sa présence, elle savait qu'elle était là, mais elle ne la voyait pas ! Elle était sous l'eau ! Il fallait la trouver et vite avant qu'elle ne se noie, il était peut-être même déjà trop tard.

Horrifiée, Ino se pencha en avant et retint son souffle alors que ses bras fouillaient à travers les détritus à la recherche du corps de la jeune fille.

L'eau qui s'acharnait sur elle, les odeurs, le son des rats et des cafards qui l'entouraient, elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sauver Hinata. Ino avait fermé tous ses sens pour se focaliser uniquement sur la détection de sa présence. Chaque fois qu'elle plongeait et devait revenir à la surface sans l'avoir trouvée, elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici, Hyûga ! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau avant de replonger pour la cinquième fois.

L'eau atteignait désormais presque le plafond de l'enclave, mais Ino refusait de sortir sans le corps d'Hinata. Elle insistait encore et encore, plongeant dans l'eau infâme des égouts. Elle y était presque, elle n'avait jamais ressentis la présence de quelqu'un aussi fortement ! Hinata était là, elle était si proche !

Le corps d'Ino tressaillit en touchant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début, mais pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa main se ferma sur ce qu'elle avait cru être Hinata, mais ce n'était pas elle !

Dans un ultime effort, Ino fit remonter son corps à la surface. Sa tête se cogna sur le plafond alors que seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore sortir de l'eau. Elle amena sa main devant sa figure et constata que ce qu'elle tenait fermement était... Un collier ?

Le collier d'Hinata... Celui que Naruto lui avait donné. Celui qu'elle lui avait pris de force, que Tenten avait récupéré après l'avoir frappé. Ce stupide collier !

Ino avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas pu la sauver... Elle prit une dernière inspiration avant que la pièce ne soit totalement submergée d'eau.

Ino se débattait à présent contre le courant, aveuglée par l'eau souillée, elle avait perdu tous ses repaires et ne savait plus où était la sortie, ni même où elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Ses poumons réclamaient de l'air et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration. Bien sûr, à la place, elle avala l'eau noirâtre et infecte des égouts. La douleur éprouvée était déjà horrible, mais ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle voulut tousser et que plus d'eau s'engouffra entre ses lèvres qui avaient étés autrefois si délicates et parfumées. C'était la fin.

Mourir ici, au milieu des égouts, quelle ironie pour _quelqu'un d'aussi dégoûtant que moi_. J _e suppose que c'est mieux comme ça_. Comment aurai-t-elle pu retourner au lycée après la mort d'Hinata ? C'est mieux comme ça, quand on est une garce _comme moi, personne ne vient vous sauver de la noyade, parce que vous n'apportez rien de bien au monde, dans le fond_. Hinata... Pardon... _Tu étais une jolie fleur - enfin dans ton genre... Hanakotoba wa.._.

* * *

 _"J'aurais du être encore plus vigilante. Je n'ai pas pensé à tout. Je le savais, un seul faux pas, un seul, et je tombe. Je perds tout ce que j'avais. Et j'ai fais tellement de faux pas."_

* * *

 _-Ino, hé, Ino ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

 _Les yeux azures de la Yamanaka s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et il n y avait aucune trace d'eau dans ses poumons. Autour d'elle, des enfants s'agitaient, la plupart avaient des fleurs dans les mains._

 _-Ino ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _La petite Ino Yamanaka, âgée de tout juste sept ans, secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Elle regarda la fille qui venait de lui parler et lui adressa un grand sourire._

 _-Oui oui Sakura, ça va ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Sakura Haruno était sa meilleure amie, elle comptait beaucoup pour Ino et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en lui racontant les problèmes qu'elle avait à la maison. Elle préférait profiter du fait d'être avec elle sans ressasser ses problèmes. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleur fait pour sa maman, l'institutrice leur ayant donné pour consigne de constituer un bouquet à offrir pour la fête des mères._

 _-Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'école me fait offrir un bouquet de fleur à ma mère alors qu'elle est fleuriste, fit la petite Ino avec un air blasé._

 _-Mais elle sera contente quand même, c'est le geste qui compte, pas vrai ?_

 _-Oui, tu as raison..._

 _Sakura était toujours tellement gentille avec Ino. À cet âge là, elle ne se serait jamais imaginé vivre sans elle. Elle était son rempart, son pilier, celle qui lui montrait qu'elle pouvait être heureuse et que quelqu'un l'aimait..._

 _"Comment... Comment est-ce que tout ça a pu changer à ce point ?"_ Songea la grande Ino en regardant la petite elle-même de son souvenir sourire à Sakura.

 _-Ino, dit la petite Sakura, reste avec moi, d'accord._

Sa voix résonnait.

-Reste avec moi.

Ino sentait son environnement se dissiper. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **-RESTE AVEC MOI !**

* * *

Quelque chose remonta le long de son œsophage. Ino sentait quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres et comprit rapidement que c'était la bouche de quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit les yeux et repoussa violemment cette personne avant de tourner sa tête sur le côté et de cracher une cascade d'eau brune. La sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine lui indiqua qu'on venait juste de lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Son ventre se contractait pour évacuer l'eau putride et Ino s'étouffait presque, toussant entre deux expulsions. Elle reconnu la voix d'Hinata qui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'entendit pas quoi exactement. Elle sentit ensuite des mains la redresser et la placer dans une positions plus confortable. Tandis que l'eau la quittait en de violentes secousses, Ino peinait à croire qu'elle était toujours vivante. Comment avait-elle pu sortir de là intacte ?

Elle entendit soudainement la voix de Sakura tout prés d'elle :

-Respire, tu n'es pas passée loin...

Ino avait horreur qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire, même dans ces circonstances. Elle repoussa Sakura et toussa une dernière fois en s'asseyant dans ce qu'elle identifia comme du gazon. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec un regard un peu embrumé. Elle était toujours au lycée. À côté d'elle, Sakura la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et plus sombres que d'habitude. Shikamaru était debout à côté d'elle et la fiait également. Sur sa droite, Hinata posait sur elle des yeux horrifiés et enfin, à la grande surprise d'Ino, Sasuke était là aussi. Il était trempé et sa respiration était saccadée.

-Qu'est-ce que... Bafouilla Ino, déstabilisée.

-Tu, commença Hinata, tu as... Tu as essayé de me sauver ?

Ino afficha d'abords un air neutre avant de grimacer de dégoût. Quatre paires d'yeux la dévisageaient et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ridicule. Elle était dégoûtante, essoufflée et vulnérable.

-On t'as entendu crier son nom, expliqua Sakura, mais Hinata était déjà hors d'affaire. Sasuke a plongé dans l'eau pour te sauver.

La Yamanaka regarda ce dernier avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ? Fit-il. On allait pas te laisser te noyer !

"Vous auriez dû" songea Ino en reprenant un air neutre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un la sauve ? On ne pouvait pas la laisser s'auto-détruire en paix, non ? En plus, de toutes les personnes, il fallait que ce soit ce crétin d'Uchiwa qui la sauve. Si il s'imaginait qu'elle allait lui rendre la pareille, il se gourait.

-Tu as vraiment voulu venir en aide à Hinata ? Demanda doucement Shikamaru.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Répondit Ino.

Elle avait échoué de toute manière. Sans Sasuke, elle serait morte. Ino était tellement déboussolée qu'elle se fichait complètement de savoir comment Hinata s'en était sortie sans elle. Elle se releva et essaya de replacer correctement ses vêtements trempés et poisseux autour de son corps pour garder un semblant de dignité. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours son pendentif dans la main et le lui tendit.

-C'est à toi ça, non ?

-Mon collier ! S'exclama Hinata en le récupérant. Ino, mer-...

-Non ! La coupa immédiatement la Yamanaka. Ne dis surtout pas ça. Je l'ai récupéré par accident et ça m'encombre, c'est tout.

La Hyûga serra la petite pierre bleue contre elle en souriant de soulagement. Shikamaru et Sasuke regardaient toujours Ino avec un air étrange. Cela devait probablement leur faire drôle de voir Ino faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux pour quelqu'un d'autre et la Yamanaka ne pouvait pas non plus croire ce qu'elle avait fais.

Elle venait... Elle venait de perdre toute crédibilité en tant que peste à leurs yeux. C'était affreux. Elle ne voulait plus subir leurs regards une seconde de plus et s'en alla. Derrière elle, la voix de Shikamaru lui cria :

-Ino, attends !

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Sakura lui murmurer : "Laissa-là Shikamaru." et la seconde d'après, elle était déjà loin d'eux.

* * *

 _La petite Ino âgée de huit ans regardait pensivement Sasuke Uchiha assis au premier rang. Il venait de perdre son grand-frère et Ino était désolée pour lui. Elle aurait voulu le consoler mais il ne laissait personne l'approcher. Ino pouvait comprendre tout le monde. Elle ressentait les émotions des gens, elle arrivait même à entendre leurs pensées parfois mais Sasuke... Sasuke était une énigme._

 _-Tu sais que toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui, pas vrai ?_

 _Sakura venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Ino daigna finalement regarder ailleurs._

 _-Hmh, répondit-elle, mais les autres filles craquent pour lui uniquement parce qu'il est beau._

 _-Parce que tu lui trouves une autre qualité ? Fit Sakura en soufflant de rire._

 _Ino sourit doucement. Pauvre Sasuke, il n'avait jamais été très gentil avec les autres, même avant la mort de son frère. Sakura s'imaginait sans doute qu'elle craquait pour lui parce qu'il était beau, mais c'était faux. Petite Ino n'en avait rien à faire du physique. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était cette mélancolie constante qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle voulait le comprendre._

 _-C'est vrai qu'il est beau... Murmura Sakura._

 _Ino ne l'avait pas entendue, elle venait de remarquer que son stylo à encore bavait et qu'il y avait partout. Elle poussa un grand soupire de soulagement en constatant que sa jupe n'avait aucune tâche._

 _-Si jamais j'abîme encore un de mes uniformes, ma mère va me tuer, s'exclama-t-elle, enfin... Elle dira à mon père de me gronder, ce qui revient au même._

 _-Juste pour des vêtements ? Demanda distraitement l'enfant aux cheveux roses._

 _-Le magasin ne rapporte pas beaucoup d'argent, on ne peut pas se permettre de remplacer mes uniformes... Si jamais je me fais une tache indélébile je serais obligée de venir à l'école avec ! Et, Sakura, tu m'écoutes ?_

 _-Hum ? Oh, oui oui, je t'écoute._

 _Ino en direction de Sakura et constata qu'elle n'avait pas décollé ses yeux de Sasuke. Sakura était tellement gentille... Elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter de ce qui arrivait au pauvre Uchiwa..._

 _-C'est triste, hein ? Dit-elle en caressant l'épaule de son amie._

 _-Oui, perdre son frère comme ça..._

 _-Tu sais, fit Ino en souriant, Satoko devait ranger la classe avec Sasuke ce soir, mais elle m'a demandée de la_ _remplacer, alors je vais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui._

 _-Vraiment ? Demanda Sakura soudainement plus intéressée._

 _-Oui, mais je n'ai pas prévenu ma maman, il faudra que je lui demande d'abords. Elle ne dira pas non._

 _L'enfant aux cheveux roses hocha la tête et retourna dans son état de transe en contemplant Sasuke. Ino posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main et regarda elle aussi en direction du jeune Uchiwa._

 _-Peut-être que j'arriverai à le consoler, fit-elle pensivement, Sasuke est difficile à approcher, hein ? Si il était une fleur je pense qu'il serait... Une ancolie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Une fleur qui représente la tristesse et la mélancolie._

 _-Ino, quelle genre de fleur je suis, moi ?_

 _La petite Yamanaka regarda son amie avec un regard attendrit. Comme beaucoup de petites filles, Sakura se souciait de son apparence. On se moquait d'elle pour de nombreuses raisons, mais Ino savait que le principal problème était que Sakura n'avait pas assez confiance en elle. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui répondit :_

 _-Ne soit pas idiote, Sakura, tu n'es pas une fleur, tu n'es encore qu'un bourgeon !_

 _Ino ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison._

* * *

Ino cherchait le tuyau d'arrosage que le jardinier du lycée laissait parfois traîner entre les buissons derrière le bâtiment des sciences. Sa jupe collait à ses fesses et son uniforme blanc laissait largement voir son soutien-gorge bleu marine. Pour combler le tout, elle avait de la saleté humide absolument sur tout le corps. Elle retira des déchets de ses cheveux tout en marchant vers l'arrière du lycée. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle et prendre le métro dans cet état là, mais il fallait qu'elle se rince, et vite, elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre de sécher.

Il y avait une douche à l'infirmerie, mais il était hors de question pour Ino d'y mettre les pieds. Les vestiaires étant fermés entre midi, il ne restait plus que cette option. La jeune fille trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à activer le robinet, seulement ce stupide bout de métal ne voulait pas tourner. Après quelques minutes à s'être presque explosé les doigts, Ino renonça en grognant de colère. Elle essora ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put en ignorant l'odeur putride qui se dégageait de son propre corps. Il fallait trouver une solution.

Ino réfléchit pendant un instant. Elle pourrait toujours aller demander à Karin de lui donner sa bouteille d'eau minérale pour qu'elle se rince... Sauf que Karin ne buvait que du soda. Et puis, aux vues des événements récents, Ino en vint à se méfier d'elle aussi. Konan avait l'air d'avoir monté sa propre communauté en piquant la façon de faire d'Ino. Elle avait ses propres sbires mais tout était copié, dans le fond. Ino n'en revenait toujours pas.

Tout ça à cause de cette satanée Konan.

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! S'écria la Yamanaka à voix haute.

Personne n'était là de toute façon, elle pouvait relâcher la pression. Ino donna un violent coup de pied dans une caisse qui traînait là.

-J'avais confiance en toi !

Elle frappa dans une poubelle cette fois-ci. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur ses épaules, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Je t'aimais ! Et toi tu...

La voix d'Ino se coupa quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Derrière elle se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-C'est de moi que tu parles, Ino ?

* * *

 _Pour une fois, Sasuke ne grogna pas lorsqu'Ino lui adressa la parole. Elle lui avait doucement demandé si ça le dérangeait que ce soit elle qui l'aide à faire le ménage et son cœur avait raté un battement quand l'Uchiwa hocha la tête sans un mot. Peut-être qu'elle avait une chance, il avait l'air dans de bonnes dispositions. Elle ne vit pas le regard que Sakura lui avait lancé à ce moment là._

* * *

Ino se calma un peu. Elle réalisa que la pluie commençait à tomber, et c'était peut-être tant mieux, comme ça, au moins, elle serrait un peu nettoyée. Sakura la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts indéchiffrables. Elle avait un air neutre, ni triste, ni désolée, ni compatissant. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux.

-C'est tout comme, répondit la blonde avec froideur.

* * *

 _Ino n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. Comment était-ce possible ?_

 _Les yeux de Sakura affichaient une lueur qu'Ino ne leur connaissait pas. Ils avaient l'air si déterminés alors que la jeune fille jetait le contenu d'un pot d'encre de chine sur la jupe de son amie. Ino sentit l'encre s'abattre sur elle comme si on l'avait frappé. Elle poussa un cris d'horreur. Sa jupe... Sa mère n'allait pas être contente, elle ne pourrait pas rester avec Sasuke ce soir, son père allait très certainement l'engueuler et elle devrait porter cette jupe tachée pour le restant de l'année !_

 _-Sakura ! S'exclama-t-elle sans comprendre. Tu viens de me tacher !_

 _-Je sais, répondit simplement la petite fille, quel dommage, tu ne vas pas pouvoir passer du temps avec Sasuke ce soir..._

 _Ino écarquilla les yeux. Sakura venait de la trahir, elle, sa plus proche amie. Comment était-ce possible ! Le bourgeon venait de fleurir, et il dévoilait ses épines._

* * *

Sakura battit doucement des cils. Elle avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Elle n'était plus cette espèce de petite fille qui était tellement folle amoureuse de Sasuke qu'elle en était capable de trahir sa meilleure amie. Petite Sakura avec ses petites couettes et ses grands yeux brillants était devenue cette jeune fille à l'air mystérieux et au regard sombre. Ino s'était vengée il y avait de cela des années, mais elle continuerait à haïr cette fille jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ; aucune rébellion n'était tolérée et rien n'était pardonné.

Chaque fois que Sakura s'approchait d'elle, elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec cette enfant perdue qui cherchait à tous prix l'affection où elle ne pouvait l'avoir, Ino revoyait la gamine aux joues roses qui lui jetait stoïquement de l'encre sur la jupe.

-Laisse-moi t'aider... Dit-t-elle doucement.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, aboya Ino.

-Je sais. Laisse-moi t'aider quand même.

Comment faisait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour toujours trouver le moyen d'apaiser Ino ? L'adolescente blonde resta de marbre lorsque Sakura se dirigea vers le robinet et l'ouvrit sans difficulté apparente. Cette meuf devait avoir une force de ouf. Ceci dit c'était plutôt ridicule puisque la pluie commençait déjà à humidifier la peau d'Ino.

Sakura régla le jet de façon à ce qu'il soit fort et puisse retirer les saletés. Elle commença à le balader sur le corps de la Yamanaka qui se frotta la peau comme elle le put. L'eau coulant sur ses jambes étaient marrons. Qui sait quelles choses abominables elle avait touchée dans ces égouts. Tous ça pour sauver Hinata, alors qu'elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de son aide. Au moins, cela confirma à Ino qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être gentille. Les autres l'étaient pour elle, alors pourquoi se fatiguer ?

Elle pencha la tête en avant pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. L'eau du tuyau d'arrosage était froide, mais la pluie, elle, était tiède. Ino avait l'impression d'être arrosée de partout, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas sale. Elle sentit la main de Sakura passer dans ses cheveux, retirant d'autres petits déchets qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir elle-même et Ino soupira. Elle s'accroupi et entendit Sakura fermer le robinet. La pluie tombait fort maintenant.

Ino réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Peut-être que tous ça, c'était un signe pour lui dire d'arrêter son petit manège. Après tout, elle n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les erreurs durant les semaines précédentes... Elle avait laisser son admiration pour Konan la conduire à sa perte.

 _"Vous ne devez pas choisir les personnes qui vous côtoient avec vos sentiments, mais avec votre raison. Sinon, tôt ou tard, ça causera votre perte."_

Elle avait été si sûre, si sûre que Konan était de son côté...

 _"Tu sais, un jour tu tombera sur quelqu'un avec un nom de fleur, sauf que ça va t'induire en erreur, tu t'imaginera que, comme d'habitude, les actions de cette personne correspondront à la signification de son nom, et ce ne sera pas le cas."_

Et maintenant elle s'était ridiculisée...

 _"Tu n'es pas différente, ni spéciale, Ino ! Tu crois l'être parce que tu arrives à manipuler quelques personnes, parce que tu es populaire, mais tout ça, ce n'est rien d'autre que des illusions ! Un jour, dans pas si longtemps, tout s'effondrera sous tes pieds, tu sais. Ça s'appel le karma."_

Ino releva doucement la tête. Un épais brouillard l'empêchait à présent de voir ce qui se trouvait devant elle et la pluie battait sur son dos et sa tête. Qui viendrait l'aider ? Est-ce qu'un magnifique prince viendrait vers elle sur un grand cheval blanc, courant au galop sous la pluie battante ?

Non, il n'y avait pas de prince. Et Ino n'était pas une princesse, elle était une peste.

Elle se laissa tomber à genou et regarda vers le ciel, laissant la pluie laver son visage. Elle ne réagit pas quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et les cheveux de Sakura caresser sa joue.

-Personne n'a besoin d'endosser ce rôle, Ino... Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait forcément être toi, la méchante ?

En d'autres circonstances, Ino aurait trouvé cette question niaise, ridicule. Elle aurait lancé une pique acerbe à la jeune fille, l'aurait repoussé et serait partie. Mais elle avait encore besoin de rester un peu là, sous la pluie.

-Parce que je suis comme ça... Répondit-elle simplement. Je m'en fiche que les autres m'aiment, je veux juste avoir le contrôle. Je suis une peste et je ne veux pas changer.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment. Elle se sentait propre maintenant. Elle détestait qu'on la prenne dans ses bras, mais pour une fois le contacte n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça. Sakura souffla et Ino aurait juré qu'elle pouvait l' _entendre_ sourire.

-D'accord, Ino. Moi je t'aime comme ça.

La jolie blonde décida de ne pas mettre fin à l'étreinte tout de suite. Pour une fois, pour la toute première fois, elle pouvait savourer le fait que quelqu'un lui dise ouvertement qu'elle l'acceptait telle qu'elle était.

-Moi aussi je m'aime comme ça, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

* * *

 _"Si vous voulez être une peste, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir..."_

Ino s'engouffra dans les toilettes du troisième étage et Karin ferma la porte derrière elle avec quelques difficultés car elle tenait dans ses bras une dizaine de serviettes réquisitionnées aux sbires d'Ino.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, quelle pétasse ! S'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges en posant ce qu'elle tenait sur le lavabo.

 _"... Mais je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dresser une liste de toute ses choses."_

Ino regarda son visage dans le miroir et elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas si mauvaise mine que ça. Enfin, il faudrait quand même qu'elle songe à désinfecter la plaie au dessus de son sourcil...

-J'ai besoin de désinfectant, lança-t-elle en commençant à se laver les mains avec du savon.

Une sbire entra dans les toilettes et posa une petite boite à côté d'Ino.

-On a trouvé du gel anti-bactérien ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et Rena peut te donner-...

 _"Bien sûr, je pourrais vous dire qu'il faut surveiller son entourage, soigner son apparence, qu'il faut tout maîtriser d et tout un tas de truc dans le même style..."_

Elle se fit couper la parole quand une autre sbire la poussa et entra elle aussi dans la pièce en lançant :

-Tu lui as dit pour l'uniforme de Rena ?

-Mais... J'allais lui dire, tu m'as coupé la parole !

Une troisième sbire arriva derrière elle :

-Rena peut te prêter son uniforme de rechange Ino !

Pour une fois, les pitreries des filles amusèrent sincèrement Ino. Une quatrième fille poussait les trois autres pour pénétrer dans la pièce mais Karin eu vite fait de rouspéter.

 _"Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ça, être une peste ?"_

-Et si vous alliez effectivement récupérer cet uniforme au lieu de nous répéter qu'elle peut lui emprunter ?! Allez, ouste, dehors !

Ino esquissa un sourire en rinçant ses avants-bras. Karin referma la porte et se tourna vers elle si rapidement que ses lunettes faillirent tomber de son nez.

-Elle a vraiment recruté nos anciennes sbires pour l'accompagner ? Mais ça veut dire que je n'ai rien vu du tout, comment j'ai pu rater ça ?!

 _"Vous êtes humaine, vous ferez des erreurs. Être un peste, c'est savoir se relever."_

-Tu n'as jamais été la plus observatrice, Karin, répondit Ino en lui tirant la langue, et je n'étais pas là pour le voir non plus. Mais c'est pas grave, Konan nous donne de quoi s'amuser, pas vrai ?

 _"C'est savoir gérer les imprévus, les rebellions et les surprises que la vie vous réserve."_

-On va lui trouver une remplaçante ? Demanda Karin avec excitation.

Ino se penchait à présent au dessus du lavabo et shampouinait ses longs cheveux tant bien que mal. Sous sa longue crinière blonde elle lança :

-Bah, pour quoi faire. On est déjà assez entourée avec les filles, non ?

À ce moment précis, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à nouveau et ce fut cette fois-ci Shion qui entra avec un grand sourire. Ino redressa la tête et emballa ses cheveux dans une serviette pour voir la petite blonde lui tendre une liste de nom qui s'étendait sur environs une demie page.

-Toutes les élèves de dernières années dont le prénom commence par un « k » et dont le nom de famille renvoie à la botanique.

-Wow, elle est encore plus flippante que Shiho, murmura Karin.

Ino scanna rapidement la liste et attrapa le prénom d'une certaine « Karui » qui lui plaisait assez. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir reconstruire exactement la même chose que ce qui avait été détruit.

Shion les quitta rapidement en leur disant qu'elle avait encore à chercher des informations sur Konan et Shiho. Ino entreprit de commencer à se remaquiller tandis que Karin râlait encore sur les sbires dans le couloir en leur disant que c'était pas possible de mettre un temps pareil juste pour récupérer un uniforme dans un casier. Elle revint finalement avec les vêtements propres et Ino commença à se changer.

-J'ai retenu la leçon tu sais, statua-t-elle, évincer sans pitié les menaces potentielles. Konan était trop bête, finalement.

-Et moi ? Je suis assez intelligente pour rester avec toi ? Demanda Karin en s'asseyant à côté des lavabos.

Ino haussa les épaules en enfilant sa nouvelle veste.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas de traîner avec une fille qui n'aime que martyriser les autres...

Karin fit mine de réfléchir une minute et répondit ;

-Je pense que je m'ennuierais sans toi !

La Yamanaka sourit et termina de rehausser sa jupe, une chance que Rena et elle fassent exactement la même taille.

-Alors, demanda Karin, tu as déjà un plan pour Konan ?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama la jolie blonde, c'est le pire plan que j'ai jamais conçus !

-Vraiment ?

Pour accentuer ses mots, l'adolescente prit sa suivant par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Temari, à côté de ça, ce sera "un petit jeu de pacotille". Est-ce que tu es prête à suivre toutes mes instructions à la lettre sans poser de question ?

Karin gloussa et imita le salut militaire en lançant : "Je suis votre plus fidèle servante, votre majesté !"

Ino sourit avec des yeux de lionne en replaçant la longue cascade de ses cheveux dans son dos.

 _"Je suis toujours une peste et je le resterai pendant encore longtemps. Peut-être qu'un jour je changerai, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse passer toute une vie en étant continuellement la même personne. Le tout est de savoir vivre avec soi-même, de réussir à ne pas se détester entièrement. Même si vous êtes quelqu'un d'horrible, vous trouverez toujours une personne pour vous aimer et dans le fond, est-ce que ce n'est pas le plus important ?_

 _En ce qui me concerne, la personne qui m'aime le plus, c'est sans doute moi-même. Mais comment me résister ? Je suis tellement géniale !"_

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et on termine tous ça sur une note d'humour x'D Alors, ce n'est pas fini, j'ai un "bonus" à vous présenter, donc mon mot de la fin dans ce petit bonus qui sera posté à la suite dans quelques instants ;)**

 **Je voulais quand même vous remercier une fois de plus de m'avoir suivit et lue jusqu'à maintenant, vous êtes les meilleures, yay (L)**


	14. BONUS Hinata et Ino

**Voilà tout le monde, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire touche à son terme, c'est la première fois que j'arrive au bout d'un projet aussi conséquent XD**

 **Alors je voulais vous annoncer que deux personnages qui sont un peu passé à la trappe dans cette histoire (parce que j'avais trop de chose à dire en fait TT_TT) vont avoir leur récit à elle et on va pouvoir voir ce qu'elles faisaient et avec quoi elles se débattaient en parallèle d'Ino ! Le première à y avoir droit sera Hinata ! Alors, je ne sais pas quand je vais commencer à poster son histoire car j'ai pleeeeeeins de projets à faire avant, mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que sa fic' s'appellera "Être nymphomane, les secrets d'Hinata Hyûga" voilà voilà :p**

 **Et en amuse bouche (on va dire) je vous propose ce petit dialogue entre notre Hinata nymphomane et notre Ino peste composée de toute pièce par notre imagination à Chichichi et à moi x'D Ceci ne fera jamais partie d'aucune fic, c'était juste histoire de s'imaginer ce que ces deux personnes pourraient se dire si elles se parlaient et voilà ce que ça a donné.**

 **Merci à Chichichi d'avoir joué le jeu avec moi, de me donner des idées, de me faire de la pub et de toujours m'encourager, tu es la meilleure !**

 **/!\ ATTENTION ce dialogue contient des propos un peu crus sur la sexualité, vous êtes prévenus ;)**

* * *

-J'ai entendu du bruit dans ta chambre Hinata... Tu faisais quoi ?

-Heu... Je... Hum... R-rien, désolée, je ferai attention la prochaine fois !

-Pourquoi y'a trois mecs qui sont sorti de ta chambre ?

-On... On révisait.

-Vous révisiez... À quatre ?

-C'était... Un cours compliqué.

-Laisse-moi deviner, on t'a expliqué le cours en profondeur ?

-Oui voilà ! C'est ça ! On a exploré certains points plus en profondeur.

-Et combien de fois quelqu'un a exploré tes points en profondeur cette semaine ?

-I... Ino !

-Tes points, ou tes trous ?

-Arrête, c'est très embarrassant !

-Et dire que je suis sensée être une salope. Tu t'envois en l'air au moins dix fois plus que moi.

-Quoi ?!

-Comment tu peux être à la fois aussi timide et décomplexée ?!

-Ce... Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Oh allez, assume toi un peu. J'adore ton côté salope moi !

-... Je vais ignorer cette insulte manifeste et me contenter de te remercier pour ce... Compliment.

-Hé ! C'est pas tous les jours que je dis que j'adore quelqu'un, tu devrais te sentir plus qu'honorée. Sinon, par simple curiosité, qui a été ton meilleur coup ?

-Je refuse de répondre à cette question...

-Réponds-y.

-N... Naruto était pas mauvais...

-Pas mauvais ? Tu veux dire pas terrible alors ?

-Non, attends, je viens de me rappeler de Shino... Il était pas mal non plus.

-Shino ?! T'es sérieuse ?

-Oh, et Shikamaru fait des cunnilingus à se damner !

-Shi... Shikamaru ! Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'enlève cette image de ma tête...

-Et j'avais oublié Lee ! Non, le meilleur, c'est vraiment Lee !

-D'accord, j'ai compris-...

-Il y a aussi Kiba et Chôji et Sasuke...

-Hi... Hinata, fais un choix !

-Mais je peux pas !

-Y'en a forcément un qui t'a plus marqué que les autres !

-Hum... Ah oui ! Mais il ne m'a pas dit son nom...

-Il ressemblait à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai n'ai pas beaucoup vu sa tête...

-Parce qu'elle était fourrée entre tes cuisses, c'est ça ?

-Ino, arrête de te moquer de moi...

-Mais je suis sérieuse, elle était entre tes cuisses ou pas ?

-Oui, Ino, oui, elle était entre mes cuisses et il m'a même fait un anulingus, t'es contente maintenant ?!

-Hey, ça serait pas Sai ?

-Sai ? Peut-être... Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Toi aussi il t'as léché le tr-...

-Non, absolument pas ! C'est juste que ton histoire me fait penser à Karin.

-Karin a couché avec Sai ?

-Ouai, elle voulait savoir si il était aussi doué avec sa langue qu'avec ses pinceaux.

-En tous cas il est très inventif, j'ai adoré quand il a utilisé son pinceau pour me-...

-Hinata ! C'est pas que je veux pas savoir mais tu vas finir par sérieusement choquer les lecteurs si tu continues comme ça !

-... Pour me "colorier"... Il a remplit toutes mes cases !

-Okay, et si tu devais m'en conseiller un, qui serait à la hauteur ?

-Hum... Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse être à ta hauteur Ino...

-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Le monde ne mérite pas mon prestige !


End file.
